


His Perfect Daughter

by Cuntspiracy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10th Century, AU, Aged-up Hope Mikaelson, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Conversations, Cum Addiction, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Harem, Hope triggered wolf gene, Incest relationship, Infant Abduction, Internet, Intrusive Thoughts, Magic, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mild menstruation kink, Multiple Voices/POV, Neglect, Niklaus is alive, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Half-Brother/Sister incest, Past Mother/Son Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Past Stockholm Syndrome, Past Torture, Pegging, Plot, Prophecy, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Slow Build, Spanking, Taboo, Teasing, Time Travel, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Whipping, Witches, Wolf problems, Wolves, anal penetration, mature - Freeform, mild blood kink, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 66
Words: 96,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntspiracy/pseuds/Cuntspiracy
Summary: AU: Niklaus is alive. Elijah & Hayley bites the dust. Hope still activates her werewolf gene. Everything is going to be made up from here on out because it's an AU. This is a Klaus/Hope fanfic. Don't like, don't click. This is slow build regarding every aspect of their relationship. There will be flashbacks regarding Niklaus's past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add to the tags as I go. I have no clue what I'm doing, but I write whatever comes to mind. This is new to me as I've always made one shots. Thanks for being on this journey with me! (:  
> \- Helena

 

 

_*3 weeks have passed since Elijah and Hayley's deaths along with everyone else lost due to the Hollow's presence._

 

Slowly Hope stood up from her bed rubbing her eyes. She could hear the heavy thud of her father's footsteps. _Seriously dad...already?_

In a few seconds, Hope was already in front of her father, separating him and the door. "Where are you going dad?" Hope questioned with a cheerful tone masking her anger.

"What I'm doing is none of your concern. Now step aside, love." Niklaus replied masking his impatience.

"It is when you're the only one I have left. In case you don't remember dad, mom is gone. I need you. You know what...why don't you take me with you!" Hope smiled.

 _What are you going to do, Niklaus?_ _Not exactly the right place to be daddy-daughter bonding, now is it?_ Niklaus shooed his thoughts away with a scoff. "No, you cannot come with me, Hope. I've already told you. I'll be back soon, love." He responded as he brushed Hope to the side and walked out.

 _And there he goes again...as always. Well, you know what I'm done waiting for him to come home the next day. Let's see what's so good about this place._ Hope snorted while chanting a spell to cloak herself as she followed her father.

As she followed him, she read the sign "House of Horrors" above of the place he was entering. _I don't like this. I have a bad feeling about this. Should I just go home? No. You came all this way, so you're going to find out._  Hope gulped and kept walking, but by the time she looked ahead to find her father, he was gone. _Oh crap oh crap. Look what you did! Now he's gone._ Hope started hyperventilating while she looked around.

The walls were red and black, the floors were as well except for the checkered design. The halls were narrow except for the ballroom spaces. The men in the room were dressed in expensive suits. The women in the room were either topless or naked with strange masks on their faces, weird harnesses, and collars. _They look like pets. What is this creepy place? I really shouldn't have come. Why would dad come to a place like this?_ Hope shook her head and went to find a restroom until her wolf senses smelled something, no, someone familiar. _Good. I found dad._ _But what is that smell..._ she questioned.

Hope quickened her pace, but stopped on her tracks when she found the room. Unlike the rest of the rooms in this hall, it wasn't a red and black door, it was a golden door. Above was supposed to be the room number, but instead it said "House of Horrors" just like the sign she saw for the name of the place. Dread started climbing up Hope's spine as she thought of what she was going to do next. As her wolf senses were heightened, she smelled the stench of blood and an odor she recognized was her father's, but didn't know what it was, surrounding the room which strangely made her hungry. She then heard the sound of metal clacking and repeated moans, she recognized one of them...her father. Oblivious to Hope, her nipples were erect, her panties were wet, and she was licking her lips unconsciously.  _This was such a bad idea. I need to leave now._

As Hope turned around to bolt, her father appeared in front of her. _Great. Just great. Can this day get any worse?_ Hope thought as she looked down at her feet preparing for his lecture instead he grabbed her by the arm and marched into another room several halls away from his original room, and sat her on the bed.

Uncertain about what to do, he paced around the room to collect his thoughts. After awhile, he decided to turn and look at her. Her lips were bruised as if she'd been teething on them, despite her face looking down at the floor, he could tell her face was flushed, and she kept rubbing her thighs together while sitting on top of her hands. _Why is she aroused? Did she...? How long was she standing there?_ Furious and aroused at the thought of her hearing his privacy, he stood in front of Hope and yelled. "What are you doing here, Hope?" "What did you hope to accomplish by following me here?" "What if someone took you instead of me?" "Do you understand what kind of place this is?"

 _Look what you did. He's really pissed this time. I just wanted to see why you kept leaving. What kept you away. Why you always felt the need to leave me for this. Now I know. I guess doing stuff like this means more to you than spending time with me._ "No, dad, I don't. Why don't YOU tell me?" Hope barked back angrily.

 _She's angry? I'm the one who should be angry. She deserves a lashing, no, multiple lashings. Dangerous thoughts Nik._ Niklaus shook his head and growled low. "I am not obliged to tell you anything, Hope. I'm your father. You should be listening to me. When I tell you to stay put, you stay put."

"Oh, really _dad_? Could have fooled me!" Hope laughed sarcastically. "I just wanted to see what's so great about this place considering you keep leaving me for this. Well, now I know. Makes sense."

 _What is she on about?_ "If you're going to say something, out with it, Hope." Niklaus grunted.

"I already said what I had to say. I get it now, _dad._ Don't worry, I won't bother you and your pets anymore." Hope replied as she got up and opened the door. "I'm going home, dad. Bye. See you whenever you decide to come home." With that being said, she chanted a spell before he could say anything else, and she was gone.

Still looking at the spot where Hope vanished, Niklaus sighed and sat on the bed. _What am I going to do with her?_

Appearing next to her bed, she crawled on her bed and cried herself to sleep. _If that's what he wants, fine. If that's what it takes to keep him at home then I can be like that too._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 _Who was I kidding? I can't do this. I'm not his wife._ Hope woke up the next morning clutching her head with her palms. _You wish he'd make you his wife._ Her wolf piped in. No, no, I don't. Ew. _Why do I always have weird thoughts? I need Google._

As Hope got her laptop out, she began typing "Why do I have weird thoughts about my dad" in Google search. _Okay, let's see._ Hope hovered over some articles. "I get bad thoughts like my dad having a heart attack and dying." _Nope, not it._

She was about to turn off her laptop until she saw an article titled "Intrusive thoughts". She clicked on "Intrusive thoughts" and began reading. "An intrusive thought is an unwelcome involuntary thought, image, or unpleasant idea that may become an obsession, is upsetting or distressing, and can feel difficult to manage or eliminate." _That totally sounds like me._ "It is normal to have weird thoughts about your mother, father, brother, or sister. But if it has been consistent, you might be suffering from a sexual form of OCD." _Wait what? I mean, yeah, I always had weird thoughts about dad because he's..you know, not your typical looking dad_. _I don't think I have OCD._ _In other words, sexy._ Her wolf piped in again. _Can you stop?_ Hope growled at herself as she began typing again and searched for forums related to intrusive thoughts and OCD.

Hope hovered over a forum site titled: "No Judgement Zone" and clicked on it. She was horrified and yet aroused at the posts. Isn't this place supposed to help people who have these issues? She read a post from a forumer named Daddy'sLittleGirl. "Sometimes I wish I could sneak at night to my dad's bed and bounce on his cock while he's asleep." Curious she tapped the replies. "Been there, done that", "A girl can dream", "Then go get him girl", "I can teach you. I've done it", "I wish too. Why did my dad have to be so hot?". Hope laughed at the replies, feeling comfortable and understood. _I seriously need to make an account on here. Maybe they can help me with dad._ Hope thought grinning and creating an account.

Hope was so engrossed on reading posts, she didn't realize her father was home until he leaned against her door. "Hope. We need to talk." Niklaus sighed as he stood there crossing his arms. "Okay. Talk." Hope shrugged and gestured for him to come in. In a flash, he sat beside her on the bed. _Why did he have to sit so close?_ Hope bit her lip unconsciously as she slowly glanced at his face, traveling down to his neck, then to his belt, feeling a sudden heat rise within her, so she quickly looked back at her screen. _Why is it so hot in here?_ Hope didn't even realize her father was still talking to her as her thoughts went all over the place. It didn't make things any better when she continued to read those incestuous posts.

"Are you listening, Hope? Niklaus questioned, turning to face his daughter who was once again flushed in the face, but seemed to be in a trance. He then looked in the direction she was facing. _Is that troublesome device responsible for her strange behavior?_

"Um, yeah, I was listening dad. You always have these lectures." Hope rolled her eyes.

"Ah, is that so? Summarize it for me." Niklaus stated with a grin knowing full well his daughter was bullshitting him. "If you do, I'll answer the question you had for me." Niklaus paused. "But if you admit you didn't, I'll finally resort to giving you a spanking. Perhaps your mother did have a point regarding physical discipline." He continued. "Maybe you'd even listen when I tell you not the do something."

As soon as she heard "spanking", she took her eyes away from the screen and looked at her father, praying there was actual intent in that statement. _Oh, please do dad. You should spank me for having all these gross thoughts about you. In fact, take it all out on me dad._ Hope thought. _Oh my god...I sound like the girls on the forum._ Hope bit her lip scared at her increased perverted thoughts of her father.

Shaking her head she replied making sure not to act excited, "Fine. Okay. I didn't hear any of it. Go ahead dad. You're right."

"I figured you didn't. But you know I would never hurt you, Hope. I was only kidding, love. I don't believe in physical discipline." Niklaus responded calmly.

 _Well you sure believed in it when you were doing stuff with those women._ Hope shivered remembering the event with a bit of envy. _Does he even know he's teasing me? I highly doubt it._ Hope scoffed.

"What's the matter, love?" Niklaus rubbed his daughter's shoulder and sensing her arousal spike. _What is this sudden arousal lately with her?_   "As your father, I can't help, but notice. Have you been feeling ill, love?" He questioned.

 _Great. Now I'm getting horny by just him touching me like this. Does he not remember what happened or is he just dense?_ Hope furrowed her brows. "There's nothing wrong unless you mean how you disappear all the time to go to that place. And no, dad, I'm not ill. Why?" Hope replied turning to face him again, but instead of looking where she was supposed to, her eyes brought her to his lips. _Just one won't hurt. It's his fault for making me feel like this._ Hope debated as her wolf senses were making her go haywire due to their proximity. _It's now or never._ She hastily locked lips with her father, enjoying the mixing of their saliva and clashing tongues before he quickly withdrew from her.

 _What in the bloody hell is going on with her? Was it that place? It has to be. She's never been constantly aroused nor has she ever acted this way before._ Niklaus soon realized an uncomfortable sensation was forming below his belt. _Not now._ He growled low. "Hope, you are not supposed to act this way towards me. You know this. I'm beginning to think I understand why you are acting this way. Is that place?" He continued. "I'm sure it is and you saw things you weren't supposed to see and things you weren't supposed to hear. You were never supposed to be there in the first place. That's what it is. You are ill. Don't worry, love. We can get you the proper help you need." Niklaus nodded assured while cupping Hope's face.

Furious, Hope's mind swarmed with thoughts. _The proper help I need? Who does he think he is? Look at you! Hypocrite. I know I'm not supposed to. I wasn't born yesterday. The difference is I wanted to. He's talking to me like I'm still 10 and I had no idea what I was doing. WRONG. I'm 18 and a wolf or did he forget that? He needs a crash course. Maybe dad is the one who should be attending the "gifted" school a.k.a. a bunch of supernaturals, instead of me. We learned how the wolf dynamic works in class. Thing is, I've always felt this way about you dad, sorry. Yesterday awakened it is all. Guess I'll have to educate you myself._

Hope stood up and crossed her arms. "Dad, I'm not 10. I'm 18. I knew what I was doing. And I don't want help or need it, so save it. Did yesterday have something to do with it? Yeah, it did. But all yesterday did was speed up the process. Now can you leave dad, you know, since I'm "ill" to you now." She sternly replied, opening the door as she fought back her tears. "Bye dad. I have stuff to do." With that, she slammed the door as he got out.

 _Why do I feel as if I did something wrong? No, you didn't. Don't be a fool. She's your daughter. She's not supposed to be feeling or doing things like that. Same goes for you. Don't entertain her behavior. You've been around longer. Wolf or not, some lines cannot be crossed. It's normal, but it isn't right. She'll have to understand. I'll have to educate her myself._ Niklaus sighed and walked to the living-room, grabbing a few paintbrushes, and canvas.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

As soon as her father left. Hope logged onto "No Judgement Zone" and made a post on the forum, typing away.

* * *

 

Post created 6/7/2019 by WolfGirl: I think I went to fast...advice?

Hey girls I think I made a really dumb virgin move. So my dad had one of those stupid talks with me again. He was sitting right next to me and I swear if he wasn't my dad it would look intimidate to anyone looking. Yeah you probably guessed what happened next. I made a move on him without thinking. I've kissed a lot of guys before when he was away and I had to go to school but that was the best. The thing is...I think he was kissing me back a little and then pulled away. Maybe I'm reading into it too much...I don't know. Anyway that's not the point....he's mad at me now and he basically said I'm mentally ill. Okay I'm exaggerating but you know what I mean.

\- Hope

* * *

 

Post reply from Daddy'sLittleGirl: Woo hoo!

What did you do wrong? Because from what I read you have GUTS! Fuck. You know when I made that one post right? Well I sneaked into my dad's room and then I chickened out! I'm so proud of you. You went fast but who cares. Some go slow. Some go fast. You'll get there either way. Keep doing you.

\- Clarissa

* * *

Post reply from KarismaK: Baddie in the house!

What ^ said. Go go go! Been there, done that. You best believe I was going 100 mph every move I made and I didn't look back once. "Some play it safe on the merry-go-round, others go for the thrills on the roller-coaster."

\- Khoudia

* * *

Post reply from MillenniumGirl: Yes!

You're my idol now! Haha. I see nothing wrong. Keep doing what you're doing. I haven't made that move yet and there were many times I could....a girl can dream.

\- Violet

* * *

 

Post reply from FierceLioness: Go get him girl!

What ^^^ said. He definitely did kiss you back but he realized that which is why he pulled away. Typical stuff. He's your dad but he's still a man with male urges. He stopped because he knew he'd take it further if he didn't. Obvi.

\- Jess

* * *

 

Post reply from ICandy: You're on the path to glory.

I guess I don't have to teach nothing. You know what to do. I have experience in this area and I'll tell you right now he was kissing you back. If you felt, you felt it. It's not a delusion. Like ^ said he is still a man. He knew what would happen if he kept going. He also didn't want you to know he kissed back so he pulled back as soon as he did.

\- Ariel

* * *

 

Post reply from SilentRainDrop: I'm gonna need details. You're going places.

I'm...damn. Loss at words. You made it to first base! I'm too scared to get to first base. Haha. Your dad is super hot. I thought I had it bad.

\- Lin

* * *

 

Post reply from Cuntspiracy: If only your father knew about the things you write regarding him...

I wonder what your father would do if he knew this is where you're spending most of your time now?

\- Helena (:

* * *

 

 

As soon as Hope read all the positive responses she got, giving her a major confidence boost, especially since it's not the first rodeo for some of these girls; she scrolled down to the last forumer's reply. She didn't recognize this forumer. Her heart started pounding when she finished reading it. _Who is she? I've never seen her on any of the posts here before. I bet she's just a troll. Oh whatever. What harm can she do? She doesn't know me._ Hope snorted as she closed her laptop feeling better about herself. _Time to get to work. I'll just give dad some half-assed apology like one of the girls suggested and go from there._ She went to go look at the clock on her desk, it read: 8:45pm. _It's night time already! Was I really on the laptop that long? Well, the good thing is he'll come here to say goodnight to me soon._

Like Hope predicted, her father opened the door and stood there waiting for her to say the magic words. With a small smile, Hope gestured, "Come in dad." In a flash, he sat on the edge of the bed this time next to her feet.

Before he could get a word out, Hope interjected. "Dad. Look. I'm sorry. You're right. It was wrong. I knew what I was doing....but I know it was wrong. I just miss you. You barely spend time with me. When you do, it's mostly to give me a lecture. Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have went there and I'm sorry, okay? Please don't be mad at me." Hope calmly vocalized.

Astonished and dumbfounded by her mature apology, he smiled and sat beside her hesitantly. He remembered the sweet taste of her saliva, how soft and inviting her lips were, and the fact that he kissed her back. _Stop it._  Niklaus cleared his throat and returned back to the present. "I accept your apology, love. I'm proud of you for being mature about this. Admitting and understanding your mistake is a step in the right direction. I expected nothing less from you, Hope. You grew up too fast, but you've always had a sense of wisdom I was proud of." He responded as he kissed her forehead. "Now I'll leave you to it. Goodnight, Hope."

Hearing her father's response made her heart twinge with guilt and flutter at the same time, but she knew she had to do it. She decided she was going to go the slow way. _Sorry girls, I'm gonna take the merry-go-round, that was a close one_. Hope thought.  _He always gives advice, but he never takes it anyway. There's nothing to be guilty about. Don't let his words get to you._ Her wolf piped in. _I know. I still feel guilty. He's my dad._ Hope shrugged, but was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her dad's lips on her forehead. Her heart began to pound, skipping several beats. _Calm down, Hope. It's just a kiss on the forehead._ "Right. Night dad. See you tomorrow." Hope muttered.

 _She's acting strange again. Ever since yesterday one little thing I do either makes her aroused, flushed, or have a mini heart attack. I understand she's mature enough to handle this phase she's having, but I'm concerned about her. Is this phase normal? Is it a wolf thing? I couldn't experience being a wolf, so I have no clue. I'll have to start doing my own research if I want to help her through this._ Niklaus grunted, rubbing his temple, and exited Hope's bedroom to finish his painting.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Sunday morning, Niklaus sat on the couch drinking bourbon while he contemplated about who he would talk to regarding his daughter's phase. He couldn't go to Freya. This wasn't a witchy phase or witchy female issue. He couldn't go to Rebekah neither. This wasn't a vampy phase or vampy female issue. _Bloody hell._ The only real information he was gonna get was from the wolves at the Bayou. _Bloody fucking hell. I do not want to talk to those mongrels._ Niklaus growled. _That's quite rich coming from you. They're not a mangy mutt, you are._ Mikael's voice piped in replacing his. _Well, mother certainly was coming back every time for this mutt._ _What do you have to say about that, old man?_ Niklaus laughed to himself while Hope stood there looking at him as if he just cracked. _She's up a bit early._

Niklaus cleared his throat and smiled. "Morning, love. Everything alright?"

Hope replied with a yawn, "Yeah. I'm just thirsty. I'm going back to bed after this anyway."

"Alright. I've got to get going. I'll see you soon, love. Rest up." Niklaus responded, kissing her cheek, and dashed out the door.

That seemed to wake her right up. She blushed as she softly patted her cheek. "Right. See you dad." She mumbled, but he was already gone.

* * *

 

 

As Niklaus reached the Bayou, his face immediately scrunched up _. This toxic waste smells like century old feces. What did you expect from a bunch wolves?_ Niklaus snorted.

"What you snorting about, half-breed or is it third-breed? haha." A female wolf spoke behind him.

"It's half-breed, you bloody dimwit." Niklaus scoffed. _Utterly stupid. Mindless animals. That's what they all are. The only thing they accomplish is multiple sex orgies._ Niklaus chuckled.

"You think you're better than us, don't cha?" The female wolf shook her head. "Just because you got lucky, don't mean you're better than any of us. Hell, I bet you came here because you're having wolf problems or else your ass woulda never shown up here."

"Shall we stop the theatrics and give one another what we want. Sounds like a good deal?" Niklaus crossed his arms.

"Hmm. Okay. Well, I'm Shilah. I already know who you are. What do you want?" Shilah questioned.

"I want a few questions answered regarding wolves, specifically female wolves." Niklaus replied.

"Alright. Ask away." Shilah gestured.

Niklaus cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the invasive questions he had to ask a stranger. "Do you remember going through a certain wolf phase at age 18?"

"Hmm. I had alotta wolf phases. The sexual awakening or whatever at 16. That I remember. But I don't remember a phase at 18. What I do remember though was having these weird thoughts for years about my daddy. I found out it was normal though. A wolf thing. Cause I was a potential mate and my body/mind knew that." Shilah shrugged.

Niklaus was zoning out until he heard it.  _"What I do remember though was having these weird thoughts for years about my daddy and brothers."_ He couldn't believe what she said and what she kept saying after that. This can't possibly be what's going on with Hope. _This isn't true. She's toying with me. That's it. This brainless wolf is toying with me. I should have known._ He continued to let her talk despite this.

"So when I told other female wolves, they said it was perfectly fine. All good. See it's normal for male wolves to mate with any potential females and vise versa especially if they an Alpha type." Shilah grinned at him. She knew an Alpha when she saw one. They only had one Alpha so it was a rare occurrence to be around another Alpha. He was without a doubt an Alpha. _I feel terribly sorry for that poor girl. Not only he an Alpha, he's her daddy, and a damn sexy one too. Hell, my daddy wasn't even an Alpha and it was hard to deal with._ She continued. "After that, I confronted my daddy and we had mind blown sex." Shilah shrugged suppressing her grin.

 _What in the bloody hell....That is it. No more of this madness. I've entertained this woman far too long._ "You will end this madness right now if you know what is good for you, woman." Niklaus was seething. _I wasted my time coming here. Should have known._ "I've entertained your little tales far too long. The deal is off, you deluded mongrel." Niklaus angrily stated.

"Sorry half-breed, that's the truth. You came here for the truth. Your daughter is going through the same thing every wolf goes through until they mate with their desired mate. It's not a phase. It's a wolf dynamic. The potential mate is different for every female wolf unless she's around an Alpha. Your daughter's wolf wants to mate with you. You're gonna have to make peace with that. Cause your wolf wants to mate with her too. It is what it is. Welcome to our side of town." Shilah grinned and walked away before he could say anything else.

Her words echoed in his mind as he stood there.  _"Your daughter's wolf wants to mate with you. Your wolf wants to mate with her too."_ As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew there was some truth to her words. His daughter's behavior fit the criteria. He already saw the signs. Bruised lips, cloudy eyes, heightened arousal, being aroused by every touch, feeling flushed, and her wetness which he was fully aware of. Despite that, he kept convincing himself it was a phase. He also fit the criteria himself. Thoughts about filling his daughter with his cum, thoughts about taking her innocence, her naked body, spanking her, and more...But he kept convincing himself it was just intrusive thoughts. Everyone has them. He kept saying. Ever since she had her sweet 16. It wasn't until Hope kissed him and he kissed her back that he decided it was too much to be just intrusive thoughts if he enjoyed it and even entertained the thought of continuing. _Hope doesn't have know. I'll keep this to myself. She has enough to deal with. What would Hayley say about this? I wonder if she knew. No point on dwelling in the past._ He shook his head and returned home, grabbing a few bottles of bourbon and sitting on the couch.

"Well, hey to you too dad." Hope spoke, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind the couch.

He shifted uncomfortably due Hope's sudden intrusion and what he recently discovered. He replied with a chuckle. "I apologize, love. I admit it. I zoned a bit."

"What you thinking about?" Hope questioned, resting her chin against his shoulder and mumbling against his neck, fully aware what she was doing.

A low pleasurable groan escaped his lips. He stood up as soon as he realized a boner was forming. _Is she doing this on purpose? Of course, not. This is Hope you're talking about. It's just her wolf, not Hope. She doesn't understand what she's doing._ "I apologize for cutting this short, love. But I have things to attend to."  _Time to go visit that place._

 _Did I just hear what I think I heard?_ Hope thought as she blushed _. Am I starting to affect him?_ _I know I heard a groan and not a painful one. I know the difference. I'm making progress. Baby steps, Hope. You'll get there. Wait a minute...I think I saw his bulge too._ Hope licked her lips.  _It looked really...big. If it's already like that...just imagine his...okay. Easy on the dirty thoughts there, Hope. You're gonna get a mini heart attack._ She thought. _Oh, he's talking again._ "Yeah, I understand. No problem dad. We can talk another time. I actually have stuff to do too. Bye. Love you." _He's probably going to that place again._ She grinned as she turned away from him and walked to her room.

 _That was quite strange. She usually doesn't respond this way. What stuff does she have to do? I'll ask when I get back. This matter requires immediate urgency._ Niklaus thought. "Goodbye, love. I'll see you in a bit." He shouted before he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

*Four days have passed since the incident. Today is Monday, June 10th, 2019.

 

When Hope woke up, she was already grabbing her laptop and logging onto "No Judgement Zone". This became a daily habit for Hope. She no longer felt lonely and interestingly enough, the main members she talked to lived in New Orleans themselves. She wondered if she could perhaps visit some of them since she knew once her father went to "that place", he wouldn't be back for a whole day at the minimum. She was worried, but now she didn't have to keep looking at the clock waiting for him to come home. Hope glanced down at the time on her screen, 1:05pm it read.

Her phone's notification ringtone started to beep. _Who could that be? Oh. Of course. I forgot I added their numbers to my phone yesterday..._ Leaving her laptop unattended, she grabbed her phone and read the message. _It's from KarismaK a.k.a. Khoudia._

* * *

 

 

KarismaK: Hey girl. What ya up to? Daddy back yet from kinkvill?

WolfGirl: Khoudia stop. Haha. Nope...but I'm used to it.

KarismaK: You know what I think you should do?

WolfGirl: What?

KarismaK: Go there ya self.

WolfGirl: Are you crazy? I'm not doing that! That place is so creepy. You didn't see it! The women were topless or naked and they looked like freaking pets!

KarismaK: Heh. Sounds like your daddy's into some kinky shit. Either way, you should go back. So what if it's a lil creepy? You know what...I'll come with!

WolfGirl: That's exactly what I DON'T want to see! I really don't think it's a good idea to go back there...

KarismaK: I'll be there. Relax. Trust me, Okay? Yeah, it's a lil different, but you can't knock it until you try. Try it again.

WolfGirl: It's not that simple. I told you. My dad is a hybrid. You can't escape his radar. Plus I don't know...it's not my thing...but ugh can't knock it until you try it.

KarismaK: Well duh. I know all about you and your daddy. Girl, I'm a voodoo witch. This is New Orleans. Haha. We'll just mix our cloaking spells and go from there. See if it works. If it don't...we make something up. Yess. That's my girl! I'll come to your place at 7:00, got it?

WolfGirl: Fine, fine. I'll be ready. I'm already feeling sick about this...

KarismaK: Haha, relax. It's not like we're dying or anything. You gotta try new things! Live a lil! We'll have fun. I promise. Don't let the anxiety eat ya away.

WolfGirl: I know. I know. Sheesh. Got it. I can't help it...anyway, if we're going, we should probably start getting dressed. It's like 5 something. See you.

KarismaK: Oh shoot! You right. We gotta stop talking. Haha. See ya later girl. We gonna have some fun!

* * *

 

 

When she was done reading Khoudia's last text, she got on her laptop, erased her history, put her laptop on the desk, placed her phone on the desk, and got up to walk to her closet. _Why do I feel sick? It's like I caught the flu. Get it together, Hope. Don't let the anxiety get to you. What if I run into dad? What if I hear that beautiful sound he made and smell his scent...I'll definitely get caught again._ Hope began to feel a strange sensation between her legs. _Okay, no more. I need to focus. Khoudia will be here soon._ Shaking her thoughts away, Hope began to get dressed for what she thought was going to be a long night ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Hope looked in the mirror and laughed. _Khoudia is going to have a stroke when she sees this._ She glanced over to the clock on her desk, 6:45pm. _She'll be here soon. I'll text her just in case._

Hope grabbed her phone and send out a quick text to Khoudia.

WolfGirl: I'm ready. I thought I'd let you know ahead of time.

KarismaK: Almost there! Incoming in 5..4..3..2...

Hope heard a knock on her door and sprung to life. _I wonder what she looks like_. _We've never shared pictures or anything._ She quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. Hope was greeted by a girl, no, a woman dressed in a red dress that stopped at her knees. She wore simple black high heels and she had on minimal makeup; a smudge of smokey black eye shadow and dark red lipstick. There was a thin black belt where her midsection was and she held a black purse in her hand. She had dark bronze skin that glowed when light hit it. Her raven curly hair was held up in a high ponytail and her ears were clipped with gold stud earrings paired with a golden choker.

"You look gorgeous! Wow." Hope exclaimed.

"Girl, you look like you about to take a jog." Khoudia snorted and shook her head. "This is not what anyone would agree "dressing up" means. What you wearing?" Khoudia expressed.

"Well, I did say I was going to dress up. I never said how." Hope grinned. "Besides it's almost 7:00, let's go."

"Uh-uh. I am not going until you dress up or do you want me to cast a spell on you?" Khoudia crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Oh come on. Don't exaggerate Khoudia. It's not that bad." Hope whined as she checked her outfit out.

Hope was dressed in a light yellow tank top and dark navy blue jean shorts that stopped just above her thighs paired with light yellow flats. She wore her wavy hair up in a bun and had minimal makeup as well; a strip of eyeliner on each eyelid and a light pink lipstick. She had on a black choker and small black tassel earrings. _Maybe she's right...I'm going to stand out if I go in that place looking like this. You know what. I'm just gonna switch the yellow top and flats to red._ Hope chanted a spell that switched the color of her desired items and in a flash, her tank top became a dark red and so did her flats.

"Hmm. I still don't approve, but it is better. You won't stick out like a sour thumb now. Here. We need masks. We don't want anyone we know to recognize us." Khoudia laughed as she handed Hope a red mask and she put on a black mask. Khoudia began chanting the location spell.

"Why thank you. Haha. And that was kinda the point." Hope shrugged with a smile, putting on her red mask, and joining her, chanting Khoudia's location spell.

* * *

 

 

"Are we here?" Hope slowly opened her eyes and gasped. _Yup, we're here._

"Oh la la! I would say so. You didn't tell me this place was all fancy." Khoudia grinned from ear to ear and snapped her fingers, cloaking their scent from a certain hybrid.

* * *

 

 

What was that faint scent? It only lasted a few seconds before it was gone. Was that Hope or was he hallucinating? No longer in the mood, he snapped the brunette and raven haired female's necks effortlessly and left them in the room as his senses lead him to the spot he was looking for.

 _She's not here. I don't smell a thing. I am hallucinating._ He rationed it was due to him missing her. Niklaus was about to vamp back to his room until he saw two unfamiliar women, one with auburn hair and one with raven hair; looking at the wall filled with whips and laughing. The auburn one reminded him of Hope. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her. _She must be new. The new ones always laugh until they're begging to be flogged. I'll go fetch them. Might as well. I did kill the other two._ He stated nonchalantly while walking towards them.

* * *

 

 

Hope panicked when she realized her dad was walking right towards them! _Did he find out? Does he know it's me? Did I laugh too loud? Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm so dead._

Khoudia looked over to Hope and noticed the panic in her face. _Wait...that sexy dirty blonde guy coming here is her daddy!? Lord. No wonder she wants him. Hell, I want him. Haha._ Khoudia entered Hope's mind. "Is that HIM?"

Hope's heart started beating rapidly as she responded to Khoudia telepathically. "Yes! That's my dad. I'm so screwed! He found out! We need to go."

Khoudia rolled her eyes and replied back telepathically. "You don't know that. He doesn't look like he's mad...actually I think he's coming to flirt with us. Would he have that sexy bedroom smile if he knew what was up? I don't think so. Act normal."

 _She's right. He doesn't look threatening at all. He looks....gorgeous. I've never seen him like this._ Hope blushed and scratched her arm.

"It seems you two find this amusing?" Niklaus grinned and picked out a random whip. "You two must be new. We use these quite a lot."

"Oh, do you now?" Khoudia questioned amusingly. "See. Thing is. We are new. I'm Khoudia and she's umm...Alexia! Mind giving us a tour?" Khoudia nudged Hope's arm indicating for her to be more responsive.

 _No, no, no. What is she doing! I can't do this._  Hope bit her lip. _He_   _really doesn't know it's me. What kind of spell did Khoudia use? He wasn't supposed to see me!_

"A-ha-ha. R-right. We'd...we'd certainly like a tour." Hope stuttered trying not to have a mini heart attack.

"Gladly. I am Niklaus, but I prefer Klaus. Right this way. After you, ladies." Niklaus gestured.

As Khoudia and "Alexia" walked infront of him, he couldn't help, but notice the subtle things Alexia did that kept constantly reminding him of Hope. Scratching her arm and stuttering when she felt nervous or cornered. Feeling easily panicked or flustered. Her quietness. The way she laughed. The way she walked. Simple things like that where driving his nuts. _Am I reading a bit too much into this? I'll have to keep an eye on that one. Though I also appreciate her bubbly friend. She'll be a lovely pet. They both will._ Niklaus smirked.

"This is our stop." Niklaus declared, standing in front of a golden door and turning the handle.

As soon as Hope saw the door, that same golden door, the sign above it "House of Horrors", the memory of his scent, the blood, the moans, metal clashing, all of it flashed before her. Hope gulped and bit her lip, feeling anxiety rush to every single area in her body. _I can't do this. Maybe I should just tell him. This is going way too far. What happens when we get in there? What happens when he takes off my mask? How is he going to react?_ Hope's mind was spinning with question after question and hypotheticals regarding the events that would take place next.


	7. Chapter 7

 

*This one's going to be a long chapter or at least it looks like the longest to me.

 

Khoudia glanced at Hope. "Okay. I admit. I pushed too far. Let's hope they have some kinda rule where you don't have to take your mask off on the first day or something. Cause this whole entire thing is ruined if that happens. Or maybe I can distract him...." She spoke telepathically.

"You think! I'm screwed. As soon as he takes my mask off, it's game over. How will you distract?" Hope glanced back at Khoudia.

"I'll figure something out, don't worry." Khoudia bit her lip.

Before Hope could say anything else, Niklaus interrupted. "You two seem quite spacey. We'll get that all sorted out. After you, ladies."

_No! I don't want anything sorted out. I need to make up an excuse. I'll say I feel sick or something._

Khoudia's phone in her purse began to ring. She opened her purse to take the phone out and see who it was. Her face looked like someone had just told her a family member died. "Shit. Right when we were getting to the good stuff. Excuse me for a second. I have to take this." Khoudia expressed and right as she turned around, she winked at Hope. "See you later. This was my plan from the start. I'm not gonna rob your sexy time with your daddy. Have fun!" She exclaimed excitedly to Hope telepathically. "Don't worry, I'll be here. Just with another guy."

 _Y-you..you CANNOT be serious. I knew it! I knew something was wrong. Why don't I ever listen to my gut feeling!_ Hope screamed internally, all of a sudden she was lightly pushed into the room by her father. She didn't realize her father was having a conversation with Khoudia, due to her mental dilemma, until they said their goodbyes to one another.

Niklaus shut the door behind them and looked down at Hope. "While you were spacing out once again, your friend had to leave due to a call. She did inform me you were extremely shy. We'll test how shy you really, won't we Alexia?" He calmly stated with a grin that she undeniably knew had sexual undertones making her rub her tights unconsciously.

All she could do was nod and force a smile despite the growing anxiety. She couldn't believe this was real. It had to be fake. She needed to wake up right now.

He noticed her nervous behavior. _Haven't had the shy ones in awhile. I'll let her keep the mask on._ Niklaus remarked as he observed her small frame. "You'll keep your mask on this time, but as soon as you get comfortable, it's coming off. Deal, little one?"

 _Thank you! My prayers have been answered!_  Hope sighed in relief and gave a genuine smile this time. "Understood...I mean umm yeah! Sounds good." _Understood?  We're not in 50 Shades of Grey, Hope!_ She mentally facepalmed.

Niklaus chuckled a bit. _She's quite the quirky one, huh. Quite like...Hope._ He noted. "Well, without further ado, let's begin." He stood behind Hope and begin lifting her tank top over her mask, throwing the top on the floor. He was about to unhook her bra until he saw it. The Labonair birthmark on her right shoulder.

Hope tried her best not hyperventilate as she closed her eyes shut. Her body started to tremble and heat up. Her arms were covered in goosebumps.

 _It's just coincidence_. He kept convincing himself. _It's not a coincidence when the only Labonair member alive happens to be your daughter._ _I'm hallucinating again is all._ He concluded as he continued to undress his daughter, unbeknownst to him. He noticing how hot her skin felt every time his fingers brushed against it. He a painful urge to sink his teeth into her soft and creamy neck. But he suppressed it and opt to brush his lips against her neck instead, nibbling lightly, and hold her neck with his other hand.

Hope felt her father's breath against her neck as his lips and teeth nibbled her flesh. She let out a soft moan, but she was too hazy to realize it. Her eyes started clouding with lust and she felt a bit lightheaded. Her nipples hardened and her panties began to soak from her arousal.

Niklaus licked his lips at her quick arousal and parted from her, earning a sigh from her. He grinned at that. _Patience, little one._ He lifted her up in his arms swiftly and carried her to his bed. _Why am I being so gentle with her as if on instinct?_

Hope laid herself on his bed. She slipped her shorts off, throwing it to the side, and wrapped her arms around his neck. _This isn't a dream. It's actually happening. No time for being shy, Hope. I need to take advantage of this. Who knows if I'll get another chance. I probably won't. Next time, he's taking the mask off._ She licked against his bottom lip.

"Not so shy, are you Alexia?" Niklaus chuckled above her. He grip her hip bone on one side with his thumb, making a small bruise. He heard a sharp gasp emit from Hope, exactly what he wanted to hear. He then lowered her chin with his other thumb, making her part her lips on instinct, allowing him entrance, and began to ravish her lips.

 _I was wrong. This is so much better than the first one!_ Hope mentally squealed. She loved the taste of their mixed saliva, the way their tongues danced rubbing against one another, the way he nibbled her bottom lip at times, which she returned back, and their trail of saliva kept their tongues connected every time they parted. She couldn't stop and she didn't want to stop. _Fuck, air._

Niklaus was delighted at her eagerness. However, if he didn't put a stop to this, it would go on for hours. It was obvious she didn't want to stop any time soon. So he took the initiative and broke connect with the saliva that joined their lips. Hope pouted a bit. "I know, little one. But we need to move onto **bigger** and **better** things." He stated with a devilish grin, making Hope bit her lip.

"Mmm. Sounds good." Hope purred and started unbuttoning his shirt with his help, throwing it to the side with the rest. _God, he's so sexy. Oh, that reminds me. Hey, God, did you really have to make HIM my dad? Because this is terrible punishment._ Hope couldn't stop herself, she started traveling her hands all over his chest, and leaned in to bite down on his shoulder, earning a pleasurable groan from Niklaus. Which in turn, made her rub against her thighs at the beautiful sound she was able to get her father to make for her. _Where did that came from? Did I just bite him? Oh who cares anymore._

As much as he wanted to see where her little game was headed, it was his turn. Placing Hope's hands above her head, Niklaus began to trail kisses from her neck down to her perky breasts. _Let's see how responsive you are, shall we._ He pinched her right nipple and began sucking on her left nipple; making Hope arch her back. As soon as she did, he stopped. "Patience, Alexia." He replied authoritatively. Hope sank back in the mattress and nodded, biting her lip. Satisfied, he continued, this time he bit her left nipple and yanked on her right. Again, she sprung up with a hiss, and he stopped. _Very responsive._ Niklaus grinned darkly.

 _He's teasing me, isn't he? He's definitely teasing me. I hate when he does that really sexy grin. Ugh._ Hope rubbed her lips together impatiently. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Niklaus questioned trailing his fingers to the hem above her panties before ripping them, throwing them to the side, and lowering himself down until he reached eye level with his daughter's exposed pussy. He yanked her clit, making Hope toss her head back as she suppressed a moan. _Oh, that won't do, little one. You will not suppress anything from me._ This time he wrapped his tongue around his daughter's overstimulated little bud and sucked.

Hope gasped with a moan, grabbing her father's dirty blonde curls, but not too hard, just enough to keep her grounded. She felt something build up within her. "Mmm, daddy please." She moaned, unaware of what she had just said.

However, Niklaus heard it perfectly clear. He stopped and froze. _She could have daddy kink._ He rationed. But, he began to form all kinds of questions until he thought of a solution. _Just take the mask off. Problem solved._ _Besides, she's not shy anymore. That was the deal._ Niklaus moved up, so he could be eye level with her. "You're no longer shy, therefore, I'll be taking this."

 _Oh, no! What did I do? Ugh. I messed everything up! Why did I have to say that!_ As Niklaus reached for her mask, Hope grabbed his wrist on instinct; shocking herself.

"What are you doing, Alexia?" Niklaus questioned. "This was the deal. Was it not?"

She knew this. She just wasn't prepared for his reaction. Hope gulped and nodded, embracing herself, and letting go of his wrist. "Y-you..you're right."

"Then let's get on with this." Niklaus responded, slowly removing her mask to reveal exactly who he feared he'd see. "Hope, have you gone mad!" He exclaimed furiously. _I should have known. The signs were all there. I should have trusted my instincts._ "Do you realize what you've done?" "What can't be undone?" "What we did?" He continued to bark at her with questions.

 _I knew it would end like this. I just knew it._ Hope thought as she held back her tears once again. Angry with the way he was blaming only her, she responded back. "You know, it takes two people to have sex, not just one!" "Oh, and I'm not concerned with what can't be undone." "I don't regret it at all." "I couldn't wait to have you inside me daddy, but tough luck." "Maybe I should have done a face swap with Caroline or Cami." She continued. "Oh...wait! I don't have to" "You were all over me just a minute ago" _You know what. I don't have to hear his lecture. He clearly wanted me just as much. And just knowing that makes me satisfied. I won't give up. As far as I'm concerned, I made it to second base!_ Hope grinned and looked straight into her father's eyes. "I know how you really feel about me. So let's save the lecture, okay? I'll get you to fill me up and only me. Bye daddy." Hope chanted a spell and vanished.

For some reason, he wasn't mad anymore. Actually....he was extremely aroused, aroused by his daughter's confession and knowing he had done all of this with his daughter. A deep part of him was thrilled by the fact that it was indeed Hope under that mask. As much as he hated it, there was truth to what she had said. _Doesn't mean I'm ready to throw in the towel and basket in on this madness. Two can play at that game, love._ With that being said, he vamped in two blondes this time and began his ritual.

When Hope returned to their home, she saw Khoudia sitting on the stairs outside with a big smile.

"So how did it go!" Khoudia exclaimed, standing up and giving Hope a quick hug.

"It was amazing! We didn't go all the way because of the stupid mask. But I loved every second of it. My dreams can't even compare. But....he found out and of course he lashed out at me. Now I know why he lashes out. He doesn't want me to know he's actually aroused by me instead of disgusted. So I'm not mad or sad anymore. Can't believe it took this long to realize it. Even before we kissed. When I'd accidentally do things or say things or even stuff I wore, he got so angry, but not at me. At himself. For feeling that way about me. He was all over me before he took off my mask. If he was disgusted with my body or never felt attracted to it, he would have reacted that way when he didn't know who I was." Hope shrugged with a smile, already thinking of ways to win his heart, body, mind, and soul.

"Why do you suddenly sound so mature?" Khoudia giggled with Hope joining her.

"Because I know the truth. There's no reason for me to back down now. I'm moving forward. As long as I keep going, he'll see it my way." Hope answered confidently.

"Stop. You gonna make me cry. Haha. If only your daddy wasn't so stubborn. Thing is, it didn't take much effort on my part for my daddy to give into me." Khoudia confessed.

"Really!? I never would have guessed. You sounded like it was a challenge for you." Hope remarked.

"Well, I said that because I wanted to fit in...I guess. But it wasn't hard at all." Khoudia shrugged, looking up at the sky.

"Wait...is it? Wait it wasn't like he forced you or anything...right?" Hope questioned, holding her hand to her chest.

"Um...it wasn't like that...See he would always say it was just a game. For the longest time, I thought it was and I still think that way. But...none of those things were games you were supposed to play." Khoudia muttered. "Anyway..Don't think I view you and your daddy like that. Just cause it went a lil wonky for me, doesn't mean I think negative about you and your daddy's relationship. It's mutual on your end, it's just that too many restrictions are in the way is all." Khoudia glanced at Hope with a reassuring smile.

"I see...Aw Khoudia. I'm so sorry. I would have never thought it was like that...Thank you for being open minded about my dad and all. If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have happened. You're amazing!" Hope hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay, no more sappy stuff. We really gotta sleep. Do you even know what time it is?" Khoudia took out her phone and gasped. "It's already Tuesday!" She exclaimed as she started chanting a spell. "See you girl. I wish you the best of luck. Later."

"Wait I forgot to..." Khoudia was already gone. "Nevermind." Hope grunted. _I forgot to ask her who was the guy she spent the night with....Oh well. I'm about to pass out._ Hope chanted a spell and appeared on her bed. _No shower today. I need sleep._ And with that, she went out like a light bulb.


	8. Chapter 8

 

*Ironically, this is the shortest chapter so far.

 

"What's wrong me?" Niklaus sighed. "Why am I failing to keep my daughter from repeating the cycle?" "Was it supposed to be like this?" He questioned out loud. "I don't understand what I did wrong to the point where Hope even thought about the act of kissing me." _And then doing exactly that. Not mention everything else that came afterwards. I don't want to ruin and exploit Hope the way Esther..._ He shook his head. Now is not the time for memory lane, especially those kind. He rubbed his temples.

He looked back at the rotting corpses of the two blondes he had yesterday. _Someone will fetch for them as usual._ He stood up, got dressed, and vamped back home. To his home. Where she was. His Hope.

In a flash, Niklaus entered Hope's room, relieved she was asleep. Hope was shivering so he went to get a blanket for her. But before he covered her with the blanket, he noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday minus panties. _I tore those._   He remembered, licking his lips. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't leave his daughter like that, so he decided he'd do it. He'd change her clothes. _I'm changing her clothes. That's it._ He kept repeating to himself as he walked over to her closet.

Unbeknownst to him, Hope woke up as soon as she heard her father enter her room. _I think he's going to change my clothes. At least I know he's still willing to touch me. Well, I'm not going to ruin this, but I'm also not going to help neither._ Hope smirked, watching her father pick her clothes out from her closet. _Oh crap. He's coming back._ She turned around towards him, with her eyes closed.

 _Don't make this harder than it is._ Niklaus told himself, grabbing a white night gown and same color panties; leaning over Hope.  _I apologize, love. But I'd rather not risk anything._ He expressed as he got cut through her tank top with scissors and unhooked her bra, removing them. He stared at those beautiful perky and sensitive breasts he remembered toying with. Shaking those thoughts away, Niklaus got the night gown and slid it from her legs up, putting her arms inside the holes. He then cut through her shorts, but paused afterwards when he realized...he could see Hope's exposed pussy. Delicious is what immediately came mind the first time he saw it and it was no different this time. Oh, how much he wanted to devour her and jam his thick cock in her willing pussy; taking her right then and there and filling her womb. He couldn't help but take in the intoxicating scent of her virgin pussy, luring out the wolf within him to mate her. Once again shaking his thoughts away, Niklaus placed her shorts on the bed and slowly fit her into her panties. _Done. No more._ He thought as he let out a sigh. _Harder than I thought. I need a drink._ He vamped to the living-room and grabbed a few bottles of bourbon.

Hope grinned from ear to ear at her father's inner battle and turmoil with himself. _It's so obvious. I kinda feel sorry for him. But then I don't because he keeps being so stubborn. Psh._ Hope scoffed as she sat up on her bed and glanced at the clock, 5:00am it read.  _As much as I'd love to go down there and set my next plan in motion, I really need another nap._ Hope yawned, falling back on her bed and closing her eyes shut. _I'm just glad he's back._ She smiled before she succumbed to sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Niklaus was about to finish his 456th bottle of bourbon until he realized what, no, who he painted. His mother, Esther. Specifically 10th Century Esther. _I did not paint this._ He grabbed the canvas and was ready to discard it until he turned around and saw her.

"Aw, that's not very nice. Made sure to get all the details right. Just the way you like it." Shilah grinned.

"How? You're just a mangy wolf." Niklaus scoffed, ignoring her remark.

"That's where ya wrong. Oh, no, Nik. I'm the same as you. Well. The same as what you used to be. You know...you are the first of our kind. I don't know why they didn't produce more of us. Coulda stopped all them vampires by now." Shilah replied as she took one bottle of bourbon.

 _I know she isn't here to talk about supernatural politics. What is she really after?_ "Care to tell why you bothered to show up in my house, mongrel?" Niklaus put down the painting and crossed his arms.

"Ah. I am a mongrel. But so are you. Difference is, no one knows about me. Everyone knows about you." Shilah responded calmly, taking a huge sip of the bourbon. "I'm here to collect my end of the deal."

"You never did clarify what your end of the deal was." Niklaus gestured, indicating for her to continue.

"Now I am. I want you to submit to me." Shilah shrugged.

"No. Goodbye. Out." Niklaus quickly responded while pushing Shilah out.

"That's not gonna work, Nik." Shilah calmly stated as she sat in the couch drinking bourbon. "Okay. I'll be nice. Another deal."

"Out with it." Niklaus was already losing his patience.

"I want your momma. So just get your sister Freya, make her do her witchy woo, and revive your momma. I need her to do something for me." Shilah replied.

"No. Absolutely not. You can use Freya for whatever this is. She's more than capable." He expressed.

"Nope. Uh-uh. She might think she's a hot-shot witch. But your momma is the one I need. She's da witch." Shilah vocalized, standing up and grabbing another bottle. "Look. We'll revive her. Then we'll summon her ass back where she came from. It's as simple as that. If we can't, we get the Bennett girl. Cause I know that Davina girl is gonna be worse to convince."

"No. You will use Freya for whatever this is. Or anyone else. That's final." Niklaus sternly replied.

"Oh okay. Then I guess I'll use Hope." Shilah stated with a grin.

"You're toying with me." Niklaus growled, grabbing Shilah's neck.

"It's kind..har..to talk..so" Shilah mumbled until he let her go. "That's better. Why can't I just have your momma? Don't want her fucking you? Is it cause you don't want her finding out what you been doing? Cause I'm sure she'd have a blast. Or is it cause she gonna say something to that daughter of yours....how good of a lay you are." She remarked, grinning ear to ear at his irritation.

 _Disgusting as they all are._ He scoffed, grabbing her by the neck. "You will leave if you know what's good for you. That is final." Niklaus sternly replied, his hybrid eyes glowing.

With a nod, she vanished, and that was that. Unaware to him, Hope heard everything from her bedroom.

* * *

 

 

 _What the heck did I just hear? Who is she? What deal did he have with her?_ Hope questioned.  _And....what was that with my grandma...what did she mean by all of that?  Why am I involved? I'm so confused._ Hope sighed, rubbing her temples with her palms.  _I'm going to need more brains than one to help with this._ She thought, grabbing her laptop from the desk, and logging onto "No Judgement Zone".


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

* * *

Post created 6/11/2019 by WolfGirl: I'm confused...help?

Hey girls so I need help with something again. This is like my second "serious" post. I got to second base! I'm really happy about that. Even if it did go sour..hey who cares, right? I made it! Now I can go to third base. Okay...I'm getting carried away again. What I need help with is...this random girl came to my house and I guess she had a deal with my dad. My dad kept rejecting her. And then she said some really weird stuff like if he wants to fuck his mom or something, what the heck? And his mom finding out what he's doing...whatever that means and then she brought me into it saying something about how his mom is going to tell me how good of a lay he is. I don't even know what means! I could just Google search but you girls always know.

\- Hope

* * *

 

Post reply from Daddy'sLittleGirl: Confused...

AH! I'm so proud. You make me want try and stop being a chicken. The sour part is why I avoid it but you got this far. Sounds like it's worth it! Hmm. That sounds....CONFUSING. I can't help. I'm sorry. I'm trying to wrap my head around this but like...I don't have anything.

\- Clarissa

* * *

 

Post reply from KarismaK: Whew girl!

Uh-uh. We still gotta talk about the details. It was fun yesterday! I guess he did keep the mask on long enough! "A good lay" means when you're really good in bed. Which is why I'm confused. She probably said that to make him mad. Especially since she added you into it. It's like the "yo momma" jokes.

\- Khoudia

* * *

 

Post reply from MillenniumGirl: What!

^ I just realized that means you were there! Invite me next time girls! Haha. I need some "experience". Anyways I am so confused but I agree with what Khoudia said. Makes sense if you compare.

\- Violet

* * *

 

Post reply from FierceLioness: Damn girl..

Again what ^ said. Girl...I wanna come with y'all too! Just to hang out you know. Damn. I'm proud of you. Second base already? Bet third base is sometime next week!

\- Jess

* * *

 

Post reply from ICandy: That's my girl!

I was right before when I said you know what to do! Shoot. Third base ain't even gonna be next week. More like tomorrow! About that whole dilemma. Hey maybe he did fuck with his momma. Maybe she got some dirty on him. We don't know. Do you? That's my question for you.

\- Ariel

* * *

 

Post reply from SilentRainDrop: Hmm...

You really are going places! ^^^^ So how hot was he in person from 1-10? Lol. We were so proud you made it to first base and now you're already in second base. Time flies. Now I kinda feel inspired to start making some moves. Oh about the other thing....I'm conflicted I can see where Khoudia is coming from but I can also see where Ariel is coming from. I'm undecided.

\- Lin

* * *

 

 

Hope finished reading all of her responses, but it didn't help her like she thought it would. Actually..she was even more confused! She was glad that one forumer didn't show up to this post as she did with Hope's other posts. Ariel's question really got her thinking. _Do you?_ The truth is, she didn't know. None of them did. Who knows if she did have some dirt on him or if it was just remarks to make him lose his temper? _Well, there's no way he would tell me anyway. So I have to find that girl myself. At least I know she's a wolf, well not really, a witch-werewolf hybrid...like dad. He was the first._ Hope remembered. _And_ _then he was the first again. Trading one loneliness for another. No difference really._ __ _I should know. Being the first of my kind too._ She somberly thought _. Alright. Focus. She's most likely at the Bayou. If she's not...then I'll check Marie Laveau's shop or ask Davina if she knows. I don't want to get Aunt Freya involved._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Hope glanced over at the clock, 3:45pm. _Better get started._ She got dressed and scurried downstairs where she spotted her father painting. _Crap. I forgot he was back. Always at the wrong time. Best dad of the year award goes to.....anyone other than my dad._

"Care to tell where you _think_ you're going, love?" Niklaus vocalized, without turning and continued to paint.

"I'm just going to hang out with a friend. You know, I do have friends dad." Hope lied.

"I'm sure you did. Back in Mystical Falls, that is. We are not in Mystical Falls, Hope." Niklaus responded calmly.

"Right. But I made friends here _every time you kept leaving_." Hope remarked.

"Then it seems you need more of them considering you followed me despite that." Niklaus scoffed.

"Oh, I didn't just follow you dad. I definitely did more than that. Good times right?" Hope nodded. "Anyways I need to go. For once _I'm the one leaving._ So suck it up dad." She asserted as she began to walk out.

"When I ignorantly thought her teenage phase was bad...this is a living nightmare." Niklaus shook his head and continued painting.  _Unfortunately, it is not a phase._ He reminded himself. Somewhere deep within him, he knew it was the opposite of a nightmare.

* * *

 

 

As Hope reached the Bayou, her face immediately scrunched up. _Ew. Why does this place smell so freaking bad! It's like they've been keeping their poop here for centuries! Well...I mean...they kinda live like animals so...._ Hope thought.

"Well well well. If it isn't the third-breed!" Shilah grinned. "First the half-breed and now you his daughter!" She laughed hysterically. "People won't believe it when I tell em this. They didn't believe the story I told em about your daddy visiting me."

"Yeah...that's kinda why I'm here." Hope scratched her arm nervously. _It's called tribrid. She doesn't seem too smart._

"Oh the irony! He came cause of you and now here ya are for him." Shilah laughed again.

 _Does she have mentally issues or something...What's so funny?_ _And he came to talk about me? About what?_ "Wait...what did he come to talk about?" Hope questioned.

"Oh no you don't. First accept a deal. Then ya gotta tell me what you came for. Then I see to it. Then I tell that." Shilah rambled.

"Okay. I accept the deal. I came here because well...I want to know something about my dad and I think you're the person to talk to. Hopefully, I'm not making a mistake." Hope replied.

"Ah. What do you wanna know? Cause I am the right person. I know about everyone yet no one knows about me. I'd like to keep it that way." Shilah verbalized as she clicked her tongue.

"Well..umm..it's a weird question. Did my dad and his mom...did they like do stuff? Like weird stuff you know?" Hope mumbled. _God. I already feel so embarrassed. What was I thinking._

"Weird stuff? You gonna have to clarify cause Klaus always does "weird stuff" and same thing with the rest of em Mikaelsons." Shilah shrugged. She knew what Hope was asking, but she wanted to hear her say it.

"Like...sex and stuff." Hope muttered, feeling her face heat up.

"Ohh. Why didn't ya just say that in the first place. In that case, yeah, I mean, if you wanna call it that, and _then some._ " Shilah grinned. "In fact, if you wanna know more....I have his original journal entries around that subject but that's the only ones I'm giving ya." She stated. _Oh, I'm gonna have a piece in corrupting this girl! Haha. In your face half-breed mutt._

"Is there a catch? And how did you even get those?" Hope questioned. _This seems really fishy. And she has more? Does dad even know about this?_

"Nope. No catch. I know he's your daddy but it don't mean I should have problems with you too. Here. Have em." Shilah lied, handing Hope Niklaus's journal entries in a bag. "I can't tell ya that. Sorry kid."

"Wow! Thank you! I'll give them back to you when I'm done." Hope exclaimed, ready to dive into those journals unaware at the horrors she would soon find out.

"Oh it's no problem. No problem at all. Now let's get to why your daddy was here." Shilah replied grinning ear to ear. She couldn't get enough of this girl's naivety. Especially because she was Niklaus's daughter. _Oh, Nik. I'm harming you in a really damn good way. You got no clue who you done messed with._

Hope nodded, gesturing for Shilah to continue. As amazing as this all is, she couldn't help but question what her end of the deal was. What price would she have to pay for accepting all of this? That started to scare her. Nothing in life is free. She knew this. And yet she still continued to hear this woman.

"He came cause he thought you kissing him was some phase. I told him the truth. It wasn't a phase. It never was. You're a wolf whether he likes it or not. So is he. You both feel the same way towards each other. You two happened to be each other's werewolf mate. It doesn't happen all the time but it does happen. See, it's normal for female wolves to feel some type of way or even mate with a certain or even more males in their family; brothers, uncles, your daddy, etc. and vise versa. Especially if they wolves too or you around an Alpha. Now that's amplified. Your daddy is an Alpha so it makes sense why you went from first to second so damn fast. What I don't get is why it took you long. Usually it hits at 16. Your daddy must have not been around much or at all or something." Shilah explained.

It all made sense now. She's always had weird thoughts about him and felt strange things for him ever since she hit 16. She kept brushing them away thinking something was wrong with her or because she missed him too much. Hell, she constantly thought about having sex with him the whole day during her sweet 16. It terrified her. But now she knew. It wasn't only because her dad had male urges as her friends tried to ration. It went beyond that. He's a wolf. She's a wolf. It was normal even though it didn't happen often it still does and that's all that counts. _Wait...did she say werewolf mates?_ Hope questioned. "Did you say werewolf mates?" She raised an eyebrow at Shilah, thinking she misheard her.

"Yup. You and your daddy happened to be werewolf mates. Usually mates aren't family, especially your own parent, but like I said...it happens. Happened to me. And now it's happening to you. Your daddy just gotta come to terms with it. After that, the rest is easy." Shilah shrugged.

"Easier said than done. Alright. So what's my end of the deal?" Hope vocalized.

"You'll know when the time comes." Shilah waved her hand in a shooing way. "Alright. Nice talk. Bye kid. I like you." She wiggled her index finger at Hope and transformed into a wolf, running off.

 _Wow. This is a lot to take in. Oh well. I got what I wanted and more without doing anything._ Hope thought.  _Not so fast...what about her deal? Who knows what she'll make me do...Forget it. I got what I needed and that's that._ Hope smiled, assuring herself, as she chanted the relocation spell.

* * *

 

 

Slowly Hope opened her eyes, praying she spelled herself in her bedroom. _Yup. I did. Phew. Now let's get to those journals._

Hope started taking them out and titled them in order according to his age and the month it was in considering there were no years or a proper date on most. Her eyes hoovered over some strange sentences, but she didn't want to start reading until she put them in order. _Done. Let's do this._ She excitedly thought as she picked out the first one titled "16/January".

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Hope began to hear a terrible ringing in her ears as soon as she picked up the journal. When the noise was gone, she opened her eyes and spotted huts and cottages. _What the heck? This is so not New Orleans..._ Hope thought. It did seem familiar....she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Hope realized it must have been after 6:00pm already due to the the moon blocking the sun and making the sky a grayish-black, but not to the point where she couldn't see anything. _Okay..how do I get out of here?_ Hope questioned, looking around. When her hearing recovered, she could make out 2 voices not far from where she was sitting. Hope was never a noisy one, but she had no idea where she was, so she decided she'd follow the voices.

"Come on now, love. I promised I'd teach you lessons when you grew older. You're at that age now so we need to get started. Not to mention, your birthday is in two months time." A feminine voice happily stated.

"How come I'm the only one getting these lessons mother? Or is Kol and Henrik getting theirs too?" A masculine voice questioned.

"Yes, yes. All my sons. It's tradition, Niklaus. Finn and Elijah already had theirs when they reached the age of 16 years. You are getting yours, Kol will get his, and Henrik as well." She lied.

Hope recognized one of the voices...the masculine one. It was her father's voice. The female confirmed her prediction when she said his name. If he called her mother, this must be Esther. Hope observed, trying to get a closer look. _He doesn't seem too convinced. I don't blame him. I can tell she's lying. Maybe it's a wolf thing._ She wondered.

"I don't know mother. Why must we do this at night and away from everyone else?" Niklaus questioned again. Some kind of sense, almost like a sixth sense; was telling him something was wrong with this picture.

"Niklaus stop questioning everything and do as I say, love. And you wonder why your father beats you all the time." Esther affirmed, shaking her head and opening a door on the ground. "Come. We're wasting time." She verbalized, holding a female by the arm, and descending into the cellar with Niklaus following behind her.

 _Who was the girl? Crap. I couldn't get a good look at her. Well, I couldn't get a good look at any of them._ Hope grunted. She knew she shouldn't follow them...but something was telling her this is what was written in the journal. _That Shilah person must have spelled his journals. I knew it had a catch. But I'll admit...she is crafty._ Hope thought as she quietly followed them down the cellar, making sure to close the door without making noise.

When she reached the floor and took in the scenery, Hope completely lost her breath. _What..in..the...fuck._ She mentally exclaimed.  _Why does she have all that stuff? What's wrong with her?_ Hope's mind was racing as she looked around, different types of whips, chains, muzzles, restraints, collars, fire irons...and more. She didn't want to examine the rest. Hope already felt sick to her stomach. _Most of these things look like stuff you use on a dog not a person._ But then she understood the reference except he didn't. Hope thought, somberly. She tried to get a better look without them noticing her.

Hope stared at the fair skinned woman with golden locks in a wavy-curly pattern, almond brown eyes, and wore what looked like a medieval dress. _His mom._  She noted _._ She then glanced over to her father; fair skin, dirty blonde locks in a more curled pattern than his mother's, dark ocean blue-green eyes, and dressed in medieval wear. Her heart began to flutter.  _Why does he have to be handsome. He practically looks like a prince._ _There's not much difference except he didn't have a beard and his hair was longer. Heck his hair's as long as mine!_ Hope mentally exclaimed. Now her eyes hoovered over to the girl. Hope was dumbfounded. _Shilah!?_ The girl had tan skin, dark brown eyes, and light brown curly messy hair; when Hope realized she was completely naked, she instinctively covered her eyes with her palms. _What is going on here? I seriously need to leave._ Hope panicked. But she knew it was too late. The door won't open unless Esther opened it was her key, which Hope spotted in Esther's hand while following them in.

 _What did I get myself into?_ Hope questioned, anxiety building up.


	13. Chapter 13

 

*Another long chapter. I want to clarify that it is still Tuesday, Tuesday night that is.

 

"Let's begin, shall we? We don't have all day. Take off your clothes, Niklaus." Esther vocalized with a smile, making Hope's stomach twist in knots.

 _Is this even real? This can't be real. I'm just in some really bad nightmare Shilah spelled me in._ Hope assured herself. Though she was no longer covering her eyes, unaware that somewhere deep within her, she couldn't wait to see him nude.

"Is this even necessary mother?" Niklaus remarked. "What does that have to do with my lesson?" He questioned defiantly, crossing his arms.

"What did I tell you regarding questions, Niklaus? This is the exact behavior your father kept complaining about." Esther shouted, grabbing one of the collars and chanting a spell into it. She then approached Niklaus, closing her hands into a fist; making him drop on the ground. "It seems no matter how many times your father teaches you, you never learn." Esther verbalized, yanking the necklace from him and replacing it with the collar; so he was powerless and wouldn't trigger his werewolf gene. "If you want to act like a dog, you'll be treated as such." She remarked, knowing full well about the irony in her statement. She knew he couldn't help his behavior. His ability to detect a lie and his defiant nature came from his wolf side. But that didn't matter to her. She just wanted an excuse to ration with the deviant acts she was about to commit.

"Settled down? Good boy. Now don't make me repeat, Niklaus." Esther stated, watching him slowly get up and undress; licking her lips at how wicked this whole scenario was.

Hope knew she shouldn't have looked and she felt guilty for watching him and getting extremely aroused.  _I bet you wish you were his mom right now. I bet you want to take your dad's big sexy hybrid cock in your mouth._ Her wolf piped in.  _I bet you want him to fuck you senseless against these walls and dig your nails in his toned and built back. No one would hear you. It's the perfect place._ Her wolf continued. Hope couldn't believe all the perverted thoughts that kept entering her mind. Her body seemed to respond the same way. Her nipples were erect, her mouth was salivating as if she was thirsty, her eyes started to cloud up in lust, and her panties were soaked. She felt a painful sensation between her legs that she couldn't stand no matter how hard she rubbed against the ground.

"Alright. First I'm going to teach you how to pleasure yourself and then how to pleasure a woman." Esther calmly stated.

"I thought we weren't supp..." Niklaus paused, knowing he'd get himself in trouble again; but his impulsive behavior wouldn't stop. "Sorry mother." He quickly responded, scratching his arm. Hope noticed it. A sign of nervousness. She'd always do it when she felt cornered or nervous. "What do I do?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be showing you how to do it today." Esther replied, crouching down between his thighs as she started stroking his thick and veiny cock. _Much bigger than Mikael's. No surprise. Mikael is only human. Ansel's was big as well. But it seems my special son beat both of them._ Esther grinned with self-pride. _After all, he is my child._

Her own grandmother, her father's mother, was crouched down stroking his length and all she could do was watch. Again Hope felt guilty at this disgusting display, but her body and even mind seem to think otherwise. Hope unconsciously started clinching her teeth. Her territorial wolf side was making her feel jealous due to Esther touching her father and envious because she was touching him in ways Hope could only dream about. She glanced in Shilah's direction and noticed the girl was just as sexually frustrated, but afraid of what was going to happen to her.

The more she watched her grandmother stroking her father's cock and his grunts and moans; which were music to Hope's ears, the more her hand started to travel down to her panties so she could rub herself. Hope was completely oblivious to what she was doing as she stared at them, not taking her eyes off of her father.

"See Niklaus. This means you like it, you wanted it, and you're enjoying it. Or is you wouldn't respond this way. It's okay to admit you like it." Esther claimed before bending her knees on the ground and taking in his thick swollen head oozing out precum; she continued stroking his shaft and massaged his balls. In just a few minutes, he was cumming in her mouth as he let out a loud groan that rumbled through Hope's entire body, making her shiver. Due to being part wolf, Niklaus had hyperspermia, so Esther removed her lips and watched in amazement. "We'll work on that." She stated as she wiped her lips and licked her fingers.

Hope started in amazement as well, her father wouldn't stop cumming.  _Just imagine how good that would feel when he finally fills your womb.  So much delicious cum._ Her wolf piped in. No matter how much she rubbed herself, the pain wouldn't go away; she was convinced if she continued her clit would fall off.

"It's your turn, sweet girl. This is Helena." Esther stood up a bit woobly and motioned Shilah to stand next to her in front of Niklaus. "She is a new servant and she will be helping me teach you." Esther stated as she smiled at the girl who looked like she'd seen a ghost, but forced a smile back. "Isn't that right, Helena?" She asked firmly.

"Yes ma'am. Of course." Shilah quickly replied with a smile, but what she really wanted to do was run away or hide. Two things she couldn't do.

"Now I'll show you how to pleasure a woman." Esther vocalized, motioned Shilah to against the wall next to him. She started undressing. "Watch what I do then do it to her." She asserted as she motioned for Niklaus to sit between Shilah's legs, so she could take his place against the wall next to Shilah.

Hope watched in anticipation, but felt extremely sorry for Shilah. It was obvious Shilah didn't want to be there despite her sexual frustration. She didn't see it before, but now she noticed Shilah was wearing the same enchanted collar as Niklaus. _Right. She's part wolf too._ Hope remembered.  _You'd gladly take her place._ Hope's wolf piped in. _Stop it. Not now._ Hope closed her eyes, shaking her head. As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard that terrible ringing in her ears again.

* * *

 

 

Opening her eyes slowly, Hope realized she was back in her bedroom with the journal in her hand. She was thankful to be in her room again, but at the same time she was annoyed. Hope couldn't stop the nagging and frustrated feeling in her bones. Despite the circumstances, she wanted to see what would happen next. _I just have to put the journal down and touch it again._ Hope convinced herself, putting the journal down and picking it up. Nothing happened. No ringing noise. No cellar. No huts or cottages. Just Hope in her bedroom. Before she could formulate another theory, Niklaus knocked on her door, leaning outside it.

 _Is it night already?_ She remembered how it was night too in that other place, whatever it was. Hope glanced at the clock, 10:45pm it read. _Wow, that's late. How long was I gone? It didn't seem that long..._ Hope questioned to herself.

"It seems you would like for me to stand here all night." Niklaus smirked, watching his daughter in a trance like state. _She's been doing that often ever since her phase kicked in..._ He noted. _It's not a phase. Her wolf has awakened._ He corrected, grunting at himself.

"Oh. Sorry dad. I was just thinking about stuff." Hope smiled nervously, hoovering her eyes over his genital area on impulse. _Idiot! He's right there. What are you doing?_ She mentally kicked herself.

When he noticed Hope's quick glance at his package, Niklaus moved; stepping in her bedroom. _We really do need to discuss these acts of sexual deviancy she continues to display unconsciously and consciously._ He sighed.

"Hope you cannot continue to do this." Niklaus spoke as he stood in front of her, making sure she was listening this time. He knew it was mistake as soon as she licked her lips, obliviously. _Why is she acting this way? She's more aroused than usual._ He noted.

"D-do what..?" Hope questioned as she continued to shift her eyes from his face to genital area. _It's right there. Just unzip his pants and it'll come right out. Don't you want to take that delicious cock in your mouth or at least get a taste?_ Her wolf piped in. She couldn't help it. Especially considering what she just saw a few moments ago.

"That. That thing." Niklaus motioned, annoyed.

"You're going to have to be specific dad...I have no idea what you're talking about." Hope grunted. _That's it. I'm doing it. I might as well. I mean, look at the other stuff I pulled off._ She convinced herself. As she waited for her father to start explaining, so she could take the moment to unzip him.

"You keep looking at places you shouldn't. You know it's wrong, Hope. You can't do that. Especially in front others." He explained before he got cut off by Hope unzipping his pants; his breath hitched.

"Well it's pretty hard not to look when it's all over your face. And I won't." Hope asserted as she unzipped him and licked her lips at the sight, pulling his boxers down a little to let it out. She made an "mmm" sound unaware of it, which slowly started bringing her father's thick hybrid cock to life. _Finally._ Hope exclaimed as she prepared to take it in her mouth already.

"I've entertained this madness far enough, Hope. No more." Niklaus remarked sternly; his husky voice betraying him. He pushed Hope back on the bed, being careful not to use too much force, and pulled his boxers up, zipping his pants back up. "You are out of control." He barked.

"Oh please dad. Spare me the lecture. You know you liked it. You let her have it, but not me. That's kind of rude you know." Hope spoke nonchalantly, crossing her legs. "And hmm..what you gonna do dad? Whip me? Put some wolf-spelled collar on me?" She grinned. Hope knew it was wrong and unfair to say those things, but she was a bit angry and sexually frustrated.

"What..what you are talking about?" Niklaus questioned, knowing exactly what she was talking about, but wanted her to clarify the horrors he was thinking back on.

"You let your mom, my grandma, suck you off. So why not?" Hope stated calmly, trying to keep an unreadable expression on her face.

"That's different. I didn't _let_ her do anything. Where did you get this information from?" Niklaus insisted, crouching down so he was eye level with Hope, placing both hands on each side of her.

"Right. You didn't. But you liked it. Just like how you liked this. No difference. And hmm, can't tell you. It's my secret. You have a ton of those." Hope shrugged, knowing full well he didn't compared to this situation. She just wanted to get a rouse out of him.

"It is different. End of discussion. I have secrets, but I am your father. You are supposed to tell me and not hide things from me." Niklaus asserted.

"Okay. Fine. How is it different? And so what. I'm 18. An adult. I can have my own secrets now. I don't always have to tell you everything especially since you're barely around and you don't want to hear most of them anyway." Hope barked.

"It doesn't matter. That is irrelevant. Alright, love. Fine. Have secrets, but when it starts piling up, you'll have to deal with every one of them. I should know. If you're talking about these strange illicit acts then yes, I don't want to hear them." Niklaus remarked.

"It matters to me. How is it any different dad? Well?" Hope asserted, ignoring the rest of his statement.

"It doesn't matter. You have to trust that it is. End of discussion." Niklaus grunted, losing his patience.

"No, I don't when you don't want to tell me. So I guess it is the same which is why you should let me too or else you're just a hypocrite." Hope shrugged.

 _Why did she have to inherit Hayley's stubbornness._ Niklaus scoffed. "It was different because I didn't have a choice in the matter nor did I ever feel a physical connection with my mental state." He stated calmly.

"And in this...you do?" Hope questioned carefully.

"Whether I want to admit it or not, it seems I do." Niklaus confirmed, moving to sit beside her.

Hope felt her heart explode. _So it was true. He does feel the same. Shilah wasn't making stuff up. As much as I wanted to convince myself, I really didn't believe it...until now._ She couldn't help the huge smile on her face. Out of instinct, she hugged her father.

"Hope. This is wrong. You should not be happy about this." Niklaus grunted, standing up and heading for the door until Hope grabbed his wrist.

"Well too bad dad. I am. And it's not. We're wolves. I know you despise that about you. But that's a part of you. Just like it's a part of me. We found our mates. It just happened to be each other. You're going to have to make peace with that." Hope responded.

"How do you all of this?" Niklaus questioned. As soon as he repeated her words, he knew. _Shilah. That half-breed. She talked to Hope? Has she been coaching her on what to say? Has she been feeding her this bullshit?_ He growled. "You've been talking to Shilah, haven't you?" He turned to look at Hope. _I'll skin that disgusting mongrel alive._

"I might have went to her once, but no. And I know what you're thinking. No. She hasn't been feeding me lies. I've been acting on these urges way before meeting her. She has nothing to do with this, so don't try to blame someone like you always do when you don't want to accept the truth." Hope scoffed, crossing her arms. "Anyway..if you're preparing to yell at me again or another lecture. Save it. Goodbye dad. I want to sleep." She dryly stated, pushing him out of her room and slamming the door.

* * *

 

 

 _Must we always fight? This seems to be a daily habit nowadays._ Niklaus sighed. _If you accepted the truth and stopped treating her like an impulsive child; maybe you'd see improvement._ His wolf piped in. He knew his conscience was right, he just didn't and couldn't come to terms with it. _This is too complicated._ He expressed, vamping downstairs, grabbing a bottle of bourbon and paintbrushes so he could distract himself as usual.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 _I swear my dad must bipolar. He can't pick a side whether it's about how he feels, his thoughts, decisions, what's right, what's wrong, what's in the best interest; you name it! That one song "Hot N Cold" was made just for him. I don't even get why he hasn't gone to that "House of Horrors" place ever since....ever since the incident. Is it because I kept mentioning how he's barely here? Who cares anymore, right? What's he trying to prove? All we ever do is fight now._ Hope expressed, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Every time she tried, those images...what she saw, that place, everything...it all flashed before her as if it was still happening.Unbeknownst to Hope, it was taking a toll on her. _I need a drink._ She noted as she hopped out of her bed wearing her nightgown and descending down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I thought you wanted sleep." Niklaus spoke, sitting on the couch and drinking a bottle of bourbon.

Hope smelled a strange stench. As she walked closer, she noticed the pool of blood on the ground surrounding him, under the couch. "Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep." She replied. "God. Did you really have to bring them here?" Hope questioned, scrunching up her face.

"Bring what here?" Niklaus asked, oblivious to the event that previously took place.

"The girls. You could have went to that place and did that weird stuff over there. Not here. Now there's blood all over the living-room and it stinks." Hope stated, rolling her eyes and heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Hmm. You would know." Niklaus scoffed. "Oh, that. It'll be gone before you know it, love. It's not supposed to stink, at least not to our kind. We'll need to get that checked." He asserted.

"Gee. Well, it's not like I'm the one was a BDSM room! So, no, dad, I wouldn't know." Hope replied sarcastically. "Well thank goodness for that. And no. We are not getting anything checked. Just because you like blood, doesn't mean I have to. I don't care for it as much as you do." She shrugged, grabbing a glass of water and sipping it. When she set the glass down, her father was standing in front of her. "What did I do now?" She mocked.

"You're right, love. You wouldn't." Niklaus grinned. "You don't have it in you either way." He shrugged and walked away to the cabinet in the living-room and grabbed another bottle of bourbon. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied back, returning to his painting.

"And you don't have it in you to try anything. So I guess we're even." Hope affirmed, taking another sip of water. _What's with him? He's acting kinda weird. Not that it's bad. It's just weird. He must have drank like 2,000 bottles or something._ She wondered while placing her glass in the sink.

"Oh, I do. I just prefer not to." Niklaus vocalized.

"Which translates to hmm...you don't have it in you. Good talk dad." Hope laughed and walked into the living-room so she could get to the stairs. Her father pinned her to the wall, startling her. Hope turned around so she could face him. In just a few seconds, her face was already heating up. Their noses were practically touching.

"Again. I do. I. just. prefer. not. to." Niklaus emphasized, whispering against her ear slowly. His chest slightly rubbed against her hard nipples underneath her nightgown as he leaned in; taking note of her quick arousal. He gave her cheek a soft kiss, dangerously close to her lips. "Good talk, love. Goodnight." He smirked, knowing he had her wrapped around his finger. He stepped back so he wasn't blocking the stairs.

"Goodnight dad." Hope muttered back, embarrassed, aroused, and confused; she then walked up the stairs to try and get some sleep again. This whole entire thing was weird to her. And it only confirmed his bipolar tendencies. But she had to admit she did like it. A little bit. _Okay. A lot._ She confessed.  _Maybe he should drink some more._ Hope thought as she crawled onto her bed and shut eyes, trying to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

 

*To clarify, Today is Wednesday, June 12th, 2019.

 

When Niklaus was convinced his daughter was fast asleep, he decided he'd vamp to the Bayou to talk to a certain half-breed.

 _Smells as disgusting as every other day._ Niklaus scoffed, walking around the Bayou knowing she'd show up.

"If it stinks so bad, why don't ya do me a favor and stay away half-breed?" Shilah remarked with a laugh.

"Unfortunately that is not an option. It seems you are filling my daughter's brain with nonsense and then some." Niklaus stated calmly, walking around her like a predator. "I figured you'd tell her all about that werewolf garbage considering she's your only leverage against me, I pity you." He expressed. "But what I don't understand is how you found out about my mother. There is not a soul alive or dead who knows and yet somehow you do." He vocalized. "See, I've been formulating ideas and nothing came up. Until...I remembered something." He nodded and stood in front of her. "This one female I raped. By domme mommy's orders of course." He remarked sarcastically. "She was a werewolf-witch as well. I might have been the first, but there were others who came after. See, she was my mother's servant. She thought she'd be doing housework, that sort of thing. Well, my mother had other thoughts for her. It wasn't hard to lure her into the cellar due to female trust and all. Once she got there, well, that's when her job really started." He explained, observing her closely. "She died of malnourishment, being locked in that cellar, and all those gruesome sessions without proper time to heal." He went on. "But that isn't quite true is it? It seems she found a way to fake it and when she was dumped; she made a run for it. Sounds about right?" Niklaus questioned her. "It seems she also took on a whole new look, created an identity, and found a way to mask her actual scent. Witches I tell you. They're quite tricky." He got closer and whispered in her ear. "Aren't they, Helena?"

As if nothing happened, he stepped back and looked in her direction with a smile when he realized her paralyzed expression. "Stay away from Hope if you know what's good for you, love."

For the first time in a thousand years, she was terrified. Terrified of someone. Of him. _I shoulda never messed with that god damn third-breed daughter of his. I didn't expect she'd talk to him about that. This girl is gutsier than I gave her credit for. But now it came to bite me in the ass. Real hard. Not like I haven't had anything up in there anyway..._ Shilah sighed, finding an isolated area in the woods, so no one would see her weak state. She sat on the mossy ground pulling her knees close to her chest and placing her head between her knees. She thought she could keep those memories locked, thought she would have never been found out, thought she could live a new life. When she heard Niklaus was in New Orleans, she stayed as far away from him as possible, but when she realized he didn't recognize her, she stopped hiding. _I shoulda never been so cocky. I just wanted to stir him up a lil. Well what am I gonna do? Pack up? Leave?_ She questioned.  _No. No. I will not. He can leave. But I won't. I'm done hiding. There's nothing to be scared about. Fuck him. Oh wait, done that. To hell with him. Better._ Shilah asserted, as she picked her head up and looked over the lake at the dawn sky, signaling it was about to be morning time.  _Why should he have any affect on me now? He didn't have any affect on me before he realized it was me, so why now? Is it because he knows me now? Well, who cares! Isn't it much better now? Because now he'll know who he's truly messing with. The girl he had to rape until it stopped being considered rape. Stockholm Syndrome they call it now. We were infected with that disease. The girl his momma tortured countless times. Now that witch bitch had nothing. The only disease she was infected with was her own existence. But he's no better than her. Not anymore._ Shilah stood up and smiled. "Today is a new day. A chance to start fresh. So I will. Welcome back, Helena. It's time to work again." She declared as she snapped her fingers removing the mask she spelled on herself all these centuries. 

Satisfied and convinced she was terrified he knew who she really was, he vamped in front of the entrance to  _that place._ "House of Horrors", the sign read. _Hope is asleep, so no need to worry about her pulling anything. Quite frankly I need to get back to this or else I'll be tempted to do things to her...to Hope. I cannot allow that no matter what excuse there is._ Niklaus stated, walking into the extravagant place and taking in the scenery. _It's good to be home. Well, a second home._ He grinned and prepared to take his pick of the litter. _They're all disposable pets anyway._ He remarked, turning his attention to a familiar face. _Ah, Hope's friend. Khoudia. Perfect. The only catch is one, if she discusses this with Hope, and two, I cannot dispose of her. Dangerous risk, but when have I ever backed down?_ He noted. _Having sex with your willing daughter comes to mind. Having sex with her friend isn't the same as having sex with her. You know this idiot._ His wolf piped in. _Don't ruin the bloody mood and stay quiet will you._ Niklaus asserted mentally while approaching Khoudia.

"Ah, you. I didn't expect to see you here again. Where's Alexia?" Niklaus teased, knowing the answer, and using one of his sexy grins. He took in her attire, admiring it. Well she's certainly been here for awhile now since then. _Though she's not wearing a mask...Has she already moved up the ranks this quickly or it is her type of position? What is she doing in this hall?_

Khoudia was wearing a golden full disclosure bustier set giving her bronze skin a nice glow, paired with golden drop earrings this time, and red simple high heels. She had on a golden collar with her name. Her hair was put in two puffs. She wore more sensual makeup; black cat eyeliner, golden eye shadow, and dark red lipstick. "Yeah...I actually kinda like it. It feels home-y I guess. So I kept coming back and obviously I couldn't stay away." She shrugged. "About that. We both know damn well her name isn't Alexia. I know what happened. In fact...I convinced her to come and faked that lil stunt so things would progress the way they were intended to. Well that is until a certain hybrid had to ruin the fun." Khoudia laughed.

 _I figured this one flew over the cuckoo's nest considering she no longer wears a mask._   _Not many get to that point._   _If she's willing to hook a friend up with her friend's own father; there's no telling what other perversions she's willing to do or include herself in._ Niklaus questioned. _She's a wicked one. I like those kind. Although, I don't appreciate the stunt this little witch pulled, but I'll have to teach her._ He remarked. "Indeed. It is a second home to many, me included. Hmm...is that right little witch?" Niklaus questioned placing a hand against her lower exposed back. "Well I didn't appreciate that little stunt you pulled. Does Hope know you're a regular here?" He smirked, firmly but carefully pulling her closer to him.

 _Don't get me wrong, he's sex on legs, but I can't do this. This is Hope's dad. She wants him in this way. It should be her, not me. I know I've done some pretty fucked up things ever since I became a regular here; hence the no mask title. But Hope is a friend and if she hadn't brought me here, I wouldn't have known this place...my new home._ Then a sinister idea popped up in her head as she began to collect her thoughts. _Wait a minute...wait a damn minute...what if...what if I go long with him...let him think it's just me and him...then when I get his trust or get him to loosen up...I bring Hope into it. Yes! It'll work. I know it will. It's supposed to. That's how the mind works under manipulation. Don't worry, I got you, girl._ She grinned ear to ear internally. _I'm still gonna fill her in on the details so she can prepare herself. Of course we gonna have to keep it hush-hush from him....so we'll have to find a place._ Khoudia thought, returning back to the present. "She wants you so no harm. I don't feel guilty one bit. Sorry. Uh-uh." She grinned. "She doesn't but are you gonna tell?" Khoudia questioned, using one of her innocent yet sexy pouts, placing her hand his suit.

"No. As long as you keep this between us." Niklaus smirked, pressing his lips against her neck and taking in her natural witchy scent laced with a light yet indistinguishable perfume. He tried his best to fight off the temptation to sink his fangs deep into her neck so he could taste the sweet magical blood running through her veins.  _Patience. There will be a time for that. She'll sense this and back off._

"Sounds fair." Khoudia uttered, her breath starting to stagger, wrapping her arms around him.

"Then let's begin." Niklaus declared as he vamped her into his room, sitting her on the bed. He walked towards his _Wall of Doom_ as regulars and guests called it, picking out a 10-foot Advanced Leather Bullwhip, and turning to face her. He couldn't contain his sadistic grin at the petrified expression she made until she quickly fixed it to an unreadable one. "I'm sure you know how to get in position already." He stated.

 _Holy shit. It really is a wall of doom! Fuck the wall, look at whip in his hand! I can't survive that! Isn't this kinda whip banned in almost every place like this? I guess this place has a different set of rules..._ She glanced at his wall. _Oh. My. God. The whips get worse! There aren't just whips. I'm pretty sure most if not all of this stuff is illegal in these places. I knew this place was fucked okay...but this? This is insanity at it's finest._ _This whole entire room looks like a Hell's den! No wonder he has such a dangerous rep here..._ _Should I really be telling Hope about any of this stuff...actually should I even be getting her involved in this? Should I be getting myself involved in this? Too late. You're here. Suck it up girl. Gotta proceed with the plan or everything else falls._ She breathed in, palms pressing hard against the bed with her ass facing him as she heard him approach behind her, embracing herself for the excruciating pain.  _How many times? Oh lord..please let it be just 5 and that's me being nice! I'm gonna lose a body part today!_


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

"Before I begin, I want to clarify a few things: You may not use your magic, you'll have to withstand however many I decide or else you fail, and there is no safe word. We don't need that childish nonsense here. You know what you signed up for." Niklaus stated. "We'll go with....20 for today. I'll play nice." He chuckled a bit.

 _Or else I fail? Is this for every time or? Oh lord. 20? All my plans aren't gonna mean shit if I fail. I'm used to a rough beating but this? I don't know...This is some overkill type shit! Of course no safe word...I knew that was coming and the magic. He's not wrong. I knew about his reputation. Brace yourself..just keep it all in..just think of something else.._ Khoudia shut her eyes tightly and gripped onto the bed covers.

Wapshh! Went the sound of the first crack of the whip, plenty more to come.

Khoudia breathed in air through her nostrils while she chewed on her bottom lip. It stung horribly and the after feeling as the worse, worse than ironing, worse than a hot stove, worse than her mother's spankings; she couldn't imagine a greater pain than this. The whip curled around her leg, marking a red line as it slithered away. She wanted to give in. Throw in the towel. She wanted to be done. But if she did that, she wouldn't have another chance. She knew this. So she continued.

2..3...4...5...6...7..8..9..10. After the 10th one, she couldn't hear him anymore. She couldn't feel anything. Completely numb. Her hip bones kept contorting as if they were ready to break and dislocate at any moment.

 _Hm. Impressive little witch._ _But they all fall either way._ He noted, raising the bullwhip and slicing her bruised ass cheeks while the rope-y end sliced her thighs curling around a different leg each time he struck.

11..12..13..14...15. After the 15th one, tears started rolling down Khoudia's redden face as she kept sucking in air and holding her breath in, eyes completely shut. Her stomach couldn't withstand the harsh breathes she kept forcing in. _Shit. I'm starting to get in. No. Just a few more. Just a few more to go._

He could tell she was trying her best not to scream. He could smell her salty tears which made him hard, causing a boner to form. Oh, how badly he wanted to whip her until she was bleeding, lick it all off, and fuck her afterwards. He knew he was sick. He knew he was a deviant. But he couldn't care less.

16..17..18..19..20. Immediately after the 20th one, Khoudia loosened her grip on the covers and fell onto the bed; letting out shaky irregular breathes. She knuckles were so red, it looked like she had arthritis. She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to do anything. Khoudia started inhaling sharply when the numbness started to go away and she felt the aftermath.  _Prepare yourself. It's just gonna get worse and worse from here on out. You saw that wall. No self-pity. That's why you're here. So you don't have to pity yourself. Because it was your fault you allowed it to get this far. No feeling sorry for yourself. Now get up. You look terrible._ Her conscience spoke. Khoudia wiped her tears, lifted her shaky elbows off the bed, grunting, and stood up to turn and face him so it could be over.

"You're excused. Congratulations, little witch." Niklaus smirked at her broken and disheveled appearance; tempted to fuck her brains. He knew he was the one responsible for her broken state and that aroused him more than anything. But he held it in. That could easily be taken care of.  _She did well. She can leave._

Khoudia nodded and whispered the relocation spell, the sound of her voice still quivering. As soon as she appeared in her bedroom, she collapsed on her stomach against the bed. She couldn't help all the tears falling, groaning in pain when she lightly brushed her palm over her behind. _I won't be able to walk, sit, or lay on my ass for weeks...Hopefully he gives me some time. Who am I kidding? Did you see the look on his face?  Did you see his obvious boner?_ Khoudia knew about his dangerous reputation, how human female guests would end up dead after being with him. The only female clients of his that roamed the place were vampires he turned or werewolves which he turned into hybrids. Instead of seeing guilt or remorse on his face, which is what she usually saw from the men who took her in; she saw excitement paired with a sinister smirk. He looked completely aroused by the whole thing. Hell, if his boner wasn't obvious enough just look at his face. Not even one flicker of guilt or remorse was seen on his face.  _I..I can't...I can't tell Hope about this..at least not for awhile..The plan is still on even though I'm starting to regret this._ She shuddered, feeling a terrible headache.

 _Well too fucking late. Now you have to stay. Why are you blaming him? So what if he's a psychopath? Isn't that what you wanted? Stop lying to yourself. You hated the pity, the guilt, the remorseful looks those men kept giving you each and every time. You wanted someone who couldn't give a damn about you or your well being. That's what you wanted. Now you have it. Stop complaining. You got what you wanted._  Khoudia's conscience piped in, as she began to fall fast asleep; ignoring the throbbing headache and the burning sensation she felt from her thighs, legs, and behind.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Sitting up and stretching her arms, Hope let out a yawn. She stood up and glanced at the clock, 10:45am it read. _It's too quiet._ She noted as she began to climb down the stairs and confirm her suspicion. _Yup. I knew it. Dad is gone._ Hope sighed.  _Probably went to that stupid place._ She thought, bitterly. _Oh well. I have plans anyway. I need to talk to Shilah, well, Helena, about what I saw...if she spelled it..and some other stuff I can't think of right now. Plus...I want her to spell it again so I can...see the rest._ She thought with a blush spreading across her face, embarrassed.

Hope ran up the stairs, removed her clothes, and changed rapidly; not caring what she was wearing. As soon as she was done, she chanted the relocation spell and like magic, appeared at the Bayou. _Smells just as bad as ever._ She commented.

"Oh you. What do ya want?" Shilah questioned, surprised by her unexpected arrival.

"Since we've already been through this, I'm just going to say everything that's in my head." Hope stated as she continued. "You spelled the journals didn't you? There's an expiration on how long it lasts so I'm guessing you wanted me to come back. I don't know why. And I already know the answer but you're that girl aren't you? The first time he went in that place. There was a girl there with him and his mom. You were that servant. You're Helena. But how come my dad doesn't recognize you? He doesn't forget anything considering what he is. And if he did...it would be minor stuff. But not you. Not what happened there. Then again, I couldn't see everything. Which is why I'm here. I want you to spell the journals again but no expiration time. Or else no deal." She shrugged, crossing her arms, and looking directly at Shilah.

"Ow-wii. Aren't you something? Sounding just like your daddy." Shilah laughed. "I did and yes. I wanted you to come back and tell me you wanted to see the rest. Since ya passed, you get to see the rest. But I'm warning ya, none of that shit ain't pretty. But now those journals I gave ya are your responsibility. Yes, I am. I was that servant girl. He might have a witch gene but his gene is permanently deactivated so it has it's limits. As you can see, well..you already saw through my disguise since you're a witch. I've decided...I'm not hiding anymore. I'm going by Helena again. The next time your daddy sees me, he's gonna be seeing her. And everyone else who ain't a witch. No problem. Deal." She grabbed the bag and chanted an inaudible spell, handing the bag back to Hope with a grin. "Done. See ya kid. I got stuff to do."

"T-th-anks" Was all Hope could get out before Shil-no...Helena transformed into a wolf and ran off. _That was easier than I thought. Well remember the deal? Who knows if that's going to be just as easy. I mean, why would a stranger, especially one who has problems with my dad, give me all this knowledge._ Hope questioned. _This seems just as fishy as it did the first time...but I can't help. I wan to know more. I want to see more. So oh well. The consequences be damned._ She shrugged off as she chanted a spell bringing her back home.

 _I seriously have to fill Khoudia in on the details! We haven't talked since that incident not including the posts she would comment on. Actually..come to think of it. She hasn't been as active on No Judgement Zone for a few days now ever since we went to that place. What's going on with her? I better text her just in case._ Hope thought, grabbing her phone from the desk and finding Khoudia's number, sending her a text.

* * *

 

WolfGirl: Hey, just wanted to text you and make sure if everything is alright on that end.

KarismaK: Oh yeah definitely! Don't worry yourself over nothing girl. I'm doing well. What about you?

WolfGirl: Haha okay. I just wanted to make sure. You already know. Same old same old.

KarismaK: Anything new? Any details?

WolfGirl: Since I already filled you in on most of what happened when you ditched me I'll skip to the new stuff. By the way who did you end up going with?

KarismaK: Just some random guy. Nothing really to it. Normal boring stuff. About that...since it's ya know..a BDSM place. Did you notice anything weird about your daddy's bedroom? Did he do anything? Cause the guy I was with the time we went there the walls were covered in BDSM gear.

WolfGirl: What! Ho ho. Dang Khoudia! That's not normal boring stuff! Hmm now that you mention it...no. I didn't notice anything probably because I had the mask on for most of the time and when I didn't..well...I was uhh occupied. I went from cloud 9 to angry to I knew he had the hots for me. It was all over the place. I think I already told you...and what do you mean?

KarismaK: Yeah yeah you right. Ohh I see. That makes sense. I mean like did he use a whip on you or anything?

WolfGirl: Nope. There was no BDSM stuff happening. It was more like he wanted to tease me the whole time. Maybe some D/s but not BDSM. No way, haha.

KarismaK: Ohh I see. Just wanted to know. So what's the new stuff?

WolfGirl: Why...did the guy whip you?

KarismaK: He did but I just wanted to know if your dad did the same since it's ya know a BDSM place.

WolfGirl: Wow! Did you like it? Was it painful or hot? A lot of people say it's painful at first but then it gets hot.

KarismaK: No. I hated it. It was painful. It was a bullwhip. The kind you use on livestock. He didn't use the beginner ones...he didn't have any beginner ones. The only ones he had were dangerous and I'm pretty sure they're mostly or all illegal...maybe if it was a beginner one I coulda experienced that but yeah..no.

WolfGirl: Oh my god! That's terrible. I'm so sorry. He sounds like a psychopath! See, that's why I don't like that place. Right when I first got there I knew it was a creepy place filled with evil-doers. I'm sorry you didn't get to experience it the way you should...Who is this guy anyway?

KarismaK: It's fine. Actually...ever since we went there..I kinda been...a regular. You not right though..full of evil-doers. You get away with a lot of stuff over there but I can't help but feel attracted to that place. It's okay don't worry about it. Oh I don't know. Just some random guy remember? It's all good.

WolfGirl: Okay now this I didn't expect...wow. Haha. I'm guessing that wasn't the first time you experienced stuff like that then or even did some BDSM stuff yourself! Oh I respect. I won't judge. Right..I forgot. Okay one more question since you've been hanging around there...have you seen or bumped into my dad?

KarismaK: I've been whipped before and other stuff I'm definitely not gonna tell ya, haha. Don't tell your daddy you know I go there now btw. But no...that was the first time I've experienced that. No, I haven't seen your daddy around there. So what's the new stuff?

WolfGirl: Haha, stop teasing. I want to know. Dea, I won't tell him. Good to know not everyone is like that psychopath. Oh okay...just wanted to ask. The new stuff, right. Wanna meet up to talk about it? It's a lot and I have a place to talk even though...it's kinda smelly. But it's better than nothing. I just don't want dad overhearing us or anything.

KarismaK: Aw..I'm sorry Hope but I can't go. I accidentally bruised myself pretty bad trying to do a spell and I'm gonna need to rest it out for as much as I can. I'm sorry girl.

WolfGirl: Oh, no, no, it's okay! Take all the time you need. I understand. I get really clumsy with spells but that must have been a serious spell to hurt you that bad. I understand. Take care Khoudia.

KarismaK: Thank you girl. I appreciate your kindness. Your name fits you, haha. Yeah...it was a pretty serious spell but if I want to get better I'm gonna have to attempt it again which is why I need to rest as much as I can before I try again. Thanks Hope. You're the best. Don't get scared if you don't hear from you for awhile. I just need some time is all. Don't worry yourself.

WolfGirl: Of course, that's what a friend is supposed to do. Haha, that was corny. Ah, okay, that makes sense. Don't hurt yourself too much. I'll miss you but I understand the need for space sometimes. Take care and I hope the spell works.

* * *

 

 

When Khoudia was done reading Hope's text, she turned off her phone and started crying hysterically again as if on cue. As soon as Hope mentioned that place, whips, her dad; everything came rushing back. Khoudia tried her best to continue texting Hope and pretend like nothing was wrong while feeling a painful sensation in her chest like she couldn't breath. She felt as if she was about to have panic attack. Khoudia knew Niklaus would come for her. She just didn't know when. That's what scared her. It could tomorrow, hell, it could be today for all she knew and the lashing didn't heal one bit. She couldn't imagine taking another beating so soon.  _I'm doing this for Hope. So she can finally get a chance to be closer to him. You need to shove all those fears, all those doubts, and all those feelings, down your throat. You can't screw up. You're not gonna get another chance. You know deep inside you, you want this anyway. You know you do. Stop feeling sorry for yourself._ Her conscience piped in. She slowly scooted over, wincing, so she could place her phone back on the desk next to her bed. She didn't even change out of her almost nude outfit. She decided to go back to sleep, the only thing she could do for now.

* * *

 

 

 _Gosh. I hope Khoudia is alright...I really want to check on her. I could easily use the relocation spell but...that would be rude and disrespectful. I'll leave her alone for as long as she needs._ Hope sighed, feeling her heart sink. She felt something wasn't right..like something was off about Khoudia's story...but she let it go, hoping Khoudia's spell is successful the next time and that she gets her bruise checked witchy cause or not. As Hope was in her head space, she didn't realize her father was leaning against the doorway.

"What's wrong, love?" Niklaus questioned, concerned a Hope's grief-sticken face as if someone just died.

"Oh, nothing. It's just something really bad happened to a friend of mine...and I hope she's okay. She wants time and I want to see her. But...I get it." Hope shrugged, looking no where in particular.

"Is it the same friend I saw with you when you decided to meddle in a place you weren't supposed to be?" Niklaus remarked.

"Not the point dad." Hope groaned. "Yes, her. Khoudia. She said she hurt herself trying to do a serious spell and that she needs time. I'm worried about her but I understand she wants to be left alone." Hope sighed.

"Ahh, I see. Justifiable. I'm sure when she gets better, you'll be able to see her again. If she has told you not to worry about it, don't, love." Niklaus stated, mentally grinning.  _Who'd fall for some half-arsed excuse like that? Ah, Hope of course. Understandably so. Was it that bad? I want to see for myself._ He declared, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Umm...are you okay dad?" Hope raised her eyebrow. He looks like he's hungry...

"Yes, I'm fine, love." Niklaus asserted, snapping back to reality. "I'm a bit hungry is all. I'll go fetch someone to eat and I'll be back in a bit." He stated, kissing Hope's forehead and vamping to a certain witch's home.

* * *

 

 

"Hurt yourself because of a spell, hm?" Niklaus smirked, standing in front of Khoudia's bed. She immediately turned around to face him still laid on the bed, grunting at the pain it caused. "What kind of spell?" He questioned sarcastically, removing her covers and turning her so she on her stomach. "I'm curious. I don't believe I know a spell that would cause such bruising in these areas. So do tell." He chuckled, ripping her bustier set, and caressed her behind. _She was practically naked anyway._ He remarked.

Khoudia squirmed in pain against the pillow. Even small things like caressing hurt her incredibly but he knew that. "I..ahg..I ha..dt to come uhp h..uh..with someth..ing." She breathed out, closing her eyes shut. She felt so exposed. She wanted him to stop touching her, especially there. She wanted to hide in a corner. She wanted to run away. Two things she couldn't do. She wanted to cry so bad but she wouldn't show him that satisfaction. Collecting her voice, she asserted, "Can you leave now. I'll do whatever you want later or whenever. But I need to rest."

"Alright then. I came to check on you due to Hope being so worried over you. Considering you seem fine to me, our next meeting will be quite soon. Expect a visit from me." Niklaus expressed, knowing full well she wasn't, but he wanted to get it out of her that she wasn't fine.

"I see. She doesn't need to worry. And I am fine. Understood." Khoudia replied. What if this was a test? She didn't want to fail. She couldn't fail.

 _This little witch is something indeed._  Niklaus laughed. _She knows she cannot take another lashing and yet here she is accepting her fate. Good girl._ He hummed approvingly. "Good. I'll see you then." With that being said, he vanished from her bedroom and appeared back in the living-room of the Mikaelson home where Hope was watching TV and eating popcorn.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 *Today is Thursday, June 13th, 2019. This is set sometime in the afternoon.

 

"Welcome to House of Horrors, how may I be of service?" A young raven haired woman with light blue eyes and fair skin asked. She was seated at the front desk of the lobby, along with 3 other women and 2 other men attending to customers. At first glance, you'd think it was some fancy 5-star hotel, but on the inside; it was anything but that.

"I want information on Niklaus Mikaelson or Klaus Mikaelson, in case he goes by that name here." Helena asked.

"What is the reason for your visit today with Klaus Mikaelson?" The young raven haired woman questioned, taking out what looked like a booklet of all the guest's, client's and worker's history log.

"I don't want to visit him. I'm here for information on him." Helena clarified, biting her inner cheeks so she wouldn't bite this woman's head off.

"I don't understand. Why do you want information on him, but you are not here for a visit? Couldn't you get the information you need by visiting him?" The young raven haired woman asked confused.

"No. I am not here for a visit. I just want information on Klaus Mikaelson. That's it." Helena asserted. _This stupid vamp slut is testing my patience. Hell I thought I was the dumbest bitch in the universe. Nope. This vamp slut takes the trophy._

"I'm sorry but I'm confused. I'll bring the boss here so he can see what we can do. One moment please." The young raven haired woman insisted as she got up and opened the door to another room, closing it.

"This is some bullshit. How hard was that to understand? No wonder it's a he. He probably hired these bimbos because of the way they look. Well whoever he is better get his ass over here and get me what I need." Helena mumbled, crossing her arms, and turning her back to lean against the desk.

"Indeed, precisely why I hired them. It's quite an intelligent move if you think about it, but what do you know mutt? Now, what did you need?" Niklaus stated with a devilish grin as he stood in front of her while the raven haired woman sat back in her chair.

"Nothing. Forget it. As if I'm ever gonna answer to you. In your dreams half-breed bitch." Helena remarked before chanting the relocation spell. _This isn't the kinda place to be wolfing out._

"Ah, I do love the interesting names you seem to always come up with. So talented aren't you?" Niklaus smirked while seizing a strand of her light brown hair and twirling it. "Especially that mouth of yours. Well both of them." He stated looking her up and down.

"Yeah just as talented as yours momma's boy. Oh that's right. You're not just a half-breed bitch, you're your momma's bitch. From what I remember...she definitely had fun with her very own pet made just for her." Helena grinned back at him before smacking his hand away. "Anyways later. I don't have time for you and your bullshit." She shrugged and with that being said, she vanished.

"Are you alright sir? Or do you think we should send one of the hybrids to get her?" The young raven haired woman questioned picking up the phone.

"Not necessary." Niklaus responded sternly, pushing the phone back down on the handset. "What did she want?" He questioned, facing the young raven haired woman.

"Information on you sir except she didn't want a visit. Which is why I was confused and told her I'd bring you here." The young raven haired woman replied with a confused expression on her face.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Madelyn. If she does return, tell her the information is here but it's inside the place. Make sure to convince her and bring her in." Niklaus asserted.

"Understood sir, but where will the information be located when I do bring her in?" Madelyn asked.

"Nowhere. The purpose isn't to give her information, your task is to convince her to go inside. I'll handle it from there." Niklaus stated calmly.

"Oh, alright sir. I'll do my best." Madelyn responded nervously. _I don't think I should be doing this...this doesn't sound like a normal thing to do. I'm just a desk clerk even though I'm aware strange things happen within these walls._

"Do you understand, Madelyn? Or do I have to get another desk clerk?" Niklaus remarked, staring down at her and sensing her uneasy demeanor.

"No, of course not, sir. I understand. I'll bring her, she'll be in." Madelyn quickly replied with a nod while reaching for the ringing phone with shaky hands.

"Good girl. I expect to see her in there when she returns to this place, which she will." Niklaus affirmed, removing his hand from the landline telephone and opening the entrance to House of Horrors, then closing it.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Sitting up, Hope realized she slept on the couch. No doubt her father was the one who covered her up. _For once we didn't fight. Yesterday night felt nice...like how it used to be before the first incident. We talked, we laughed, we watched a few movies...Do I want to it to go back to being that way? No. I just wished there was a way I could convince him that it's normal what we feel...that it's right...that it's supposed to be like this. That's the main reason we keep fighting. I know it's because some of the stuff I did...but I can't help it. I want to do so much more. I don't know how to get him out of the denial phase._ Hope sighed, looking over at the bag of journals.

She couldn't help it. She wanted more. This journal was all Hope had and she knew seeing it was much better than her sex dreams. Hope felt guilty considering these were her father's journals and he had no idea she was invading his privacy at the highest degree. "Sorry dad. I need this. It's your fault." Hope affirmed while taking out the same journal as before "16/January" and closing her eyes as the terrible ringing in her ears returned.

* * *

 

 

 _Did it work this time?_ Hope questioned as she opened her eyes and sure enough, the scene before her answered her question. She sat in the same spot she did the first time, making sure not to make a sound, turning her attention to them.

"Watch carefully." Esther voiced as she spread her labia with her index finger and her ring finger, she began to rub against her clit using her middle finger. "Do the same thing to her." Esther stated while glancing over at Niklaus and Helena.

"Mother, I don't think this is a good idea. She's scared." Niklaus spoke as he watched Helena's figure tremble.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Niklaus. I gave you an order. Are you going to obey your mother or do I have to make you understand?" Esther grunted, stopping her demonstration.

 _Dad just listen and do it._ Hope exclaimed, her heart pounding painfully against her chest, as she focused on them. She felt sorry for Helena. The girl was visibly shaking like a leaf. Anyone could see that.  _I'm sorry...I know she's scared but some how I feel it's going to be worse if he doesn't listen..._ Hope thought as she pressed a palm against her chest. 

As if he hadn't just heard Esther, he sat there motionless as before, staring into the frightened girl's eyes with an understanding.

"It seems you made your choice. Unfortunately for you, she will be the one paying for the consequences." Esther casually revealed as she stood up and flung Niklaus against the wall. She stood in front of him and chanted a spell, keeping him locked in place.

"I'm sorry dear, but we'll have to skip this part and move onto the real deal. You can thank him for that." Esther spoke as she smiled at Helena, grabbing her by the arm and standing her directly above her son's cock, turning Helena to face him. She licked her lips, satisfied by his terrified expression.

 _Oh my god. No way! This is inhuman. There's no way his mom is actually going do that!_ Hope started squirming, feeling a pain in her lower region, trying to not imagine the excruciating pain Helena is about to feel. She was in disbelief.

"And down we go." Esther declared, pushing Helena's hips down with magic. Niklaus's cock was now painfully submerged into Helena's bleeding pussy while she screamed in unimaginable pain. Esther was thrilled and extremely aroused by the brutal scene before her.

Helena's inner walls felt completely crushed, the burning sensation was too much, and her body was not cooperating with her; causing extreme discomfort due to the sudden and ruthless intrusion. Helena was no longer a virgin, her innocence taken away in a barbaric fashion. She wished she was numb. She wished she couldn't feel his cock inside her, intruding, and surprisingly getting bigger. _Please stop growing! Why is it getting bigger?_   She exclaimed. She felt like dying. She couldn't talk. She couldn't breath. She couldn't move. The stabbing pain didn't seem to stop nor did the amount of blood pouring out of her.

It happened so fast. Niklaus didn't have time to process it. At first, he felt a sharp pain as Helena's inner walls engulfed tightly around his cock causing it to throb and continue to grow inside her bruised walls. After awhile, he started to feel pleasure returning to his throbbing shaft. He knew she was in pain but he couldn't stop it more growing and moving around inside her. Niklaus felt his guilt eating away at him. He should have listened. Now the poor girl was paying for it. Not him.

Hope couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she saw. As if it was put in slow-motion, so graphic, so brutal. The scene kept replaying in her head. Her pussy felt like it was having a terrible menstrual cramp. All she heard afterwards was Helena's continued screaming and sobbing. She glanced over at her father's traumatized expression, not even a blink. They both sat there, not moving an inch, as Helena's blood pooled around them, in an abnormally large amount.  _I don't want to see this anymore. I don't want to watch anymore. Please please take me away from here._ Hope cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she held her head in hands; oblivious to the ringing in her ears.

* * *

 

 

Hope opened her eyes and was glad she was back in the living-room. So petrified at what she had just witnessed, she didn't realize the ringing in her ears. _What did I just see? I can't even begin to describe it...I don't even know how._ Hope thought. All she knew was how she felt; horrified, disgusted, confused, and useless. Horrified at the brutally carnal scene she witnessed. Disgusted by the fact that someone actually had the nerve to do something so sickening to their own flesh and blood, and to those who were powerless. Confused because she couldn't comprehend what she saw no matter how many times it flickered with detail in her head. Useless because she couldn't do anything, she completely froze, and neither could Helena or Niklaus both equally as frozen in place as she was.  _I don't want to see that anymore. I don't want to see anything like that anymore._ Hope scornfully thought, picking the journal back in the bag and walking up the stairs to her bedroom.  _Who knows how much worse it'll get. Well I don't want to find out._ Hope expressed, opening her closet and placing the bag on one of the shelves, before she closed the closet. Hope flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _How did she survive?_ Hope questioned with sympathy.


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

"Forget it. I'll just go there another time and ask a different desk clerk." Helena scoffed.  _So talented aren't you? Especially that mouth of yours. Well both of them._ Niklaus's disgusting words echoed in her head.  _Shut up motherfucker. Literally._ Helena grunted, kicking the dirt in the ground. She strolled over to the dock and sat at the edge, reflecting back on those horrific memories. One in particular came to mind. She remembered this one. It happened the same month his witch bitch mother forced them to lose their virginity to each other.

* * *

 

 

"Well, it seems you two are resisting less. Good. We're improving." Esther stated staring down at her son and the girl. "Since Helena got her end of the punishment. I believe it is fitting for you, my dear son, to get your end of the punishment." She calmly expressed glancing at Helena. "Remember how tormenting your first time was? Well I'm sure it wouldn't have been as painful if my son had listened and prepared you for it. So I've decided I'll let you give him the same experience." Esther expressed with a grin as she left them momentarily to fetch something.

Helena's mind was racing. There's no way she would do whatever that sick bitch wanted her to do. She wasn't that kind of person. She knew it wasn't Niklaus's fault even if a part of her continued to put the blame on him. What could she do anyway? _Where would I....No. No way._ Helena gulped, shaking her head.

What is his mother thinking? She must be messing with them. She did that a few times, testing them.  _That's what this is. This is simply a test. It's obvious. I'm not falling for it._ Niklaus thought, assured; completely oblivious.

"Ah, here we are." Esther exclaimed, holding a fire iron with smoke surrounding it, indicating it was thrown into a fire pit not long ago. "Stand up Helena unless you want me to use magic again." She asserted as she watched Helena get up. "Good. Now stand up Niklaus." She turned to her son as he stood up as well. "I could do this plenty of other ways, but I decided why not? Let's do it this way. Here. Hold the plastic end of it." Esther stated, handing the fire iron to Helena. "Come with me Niklaus." She instructed, walking towards a table and standing beside it so she wasn't blocking the view. "Lean against it." Esther gestured, pointing to the table.

 _No. She wouldn't. It's a joke. It has to be. Yes she was a barbaric mother, but was she really this sadistic towards her own son?_ He was in disbelief. Still believing it was some farce. So he obeyed, leaning against the table.

"I'm sure you believe this is a joke, Niklaus. I can assure you that it isn't. Maybe you'll learn from this my impulsive son." Esther remarked as she motioned for Helena to walk towards them. "Alright. Stop. Right there is perfect enough, dear." She firmly vocalized when Helena stood behind Niklaus.

"I-I-I...I can't. I can't do this." Helena cried, holding the fire iron as her hand began to waver. Her other hand brushed against his back. He was just as shaky as her.  _I'm sorry Niklaus. I don't want to do this. I refuse to do this. It wasn't your fault._

"You will unless you want me to do the same to you, ungrateful girl." Esther shouted. "Now close your eyes and do it." She replied, calming her voice, and pinching the bridge of her nose annoyed.

Niklaus could sense her inner turmoil. He knew she wasn't going to do it. He knew she'd let Esther hurt her instead. She's not barbaric like his mother. She didn't have it in her. As much as he hated it, he had to let her know she had to do it. _In some sick way this is fair. It was my mother's fault, but it was also mine. It didn't help that I kept growing and thrashing around inside her which caused her more discomfort. While she was feeling pain, I felt pleasure. It wasn't right. But at least I'll understand how it feels in some way._ He sighed, as he reached around his back to grasp her trembling hand, letting her know it was okay to proceed, before putting his hand back against the table.

"Good girl." Esther nodded proudly with a broad smile, watching Helena hold the fire iron with both hands and inserting the fire iron all the way up his rectum in one swift move.

"I'm so sorry Niklaus. I belong in Hell." Helena cried hysterically and slowly removed the bloody fire iron, falling to the ground. She didn't want to look. She knew it atrocious. She could feel his erratic breathing, his muscle spasms, and his contractions, but he didn't utter a word. He kept it all in. For some reason, it made her feel even more guilty.

He knew it would feel horrific. But it didn't prepare Niklaus from feeling the fire iron eat away at his flesh. He wondered if this stinging and burning sensation was similar to Helena's first time. It felt like an open wound. He could smell the smokey scent in the air and his own blood. No doubt, his mother was loving the sight and she probably wanted him to scream. Niklaus wouldn't give her that satisfaction. So he sucked it all in, shutting his eyes. He knew this would leave a mark. A mark only he knew was there. Because it wasn't one you could see. He felt like his ass was on fire being stabbed by the devil's pitchfork; ironically, in a way, it was. Except Helena is not the devil. This not a pitchfork. And His mother was the devil. She should have been the one doing it. But he knew what his mother was doing. She wanted Helena to feel guilty. Just another manipulation tactic. He couldn't move any of his limbs. He felt numb. So he opened his eyes and stared at nothing in particular; absentmindedly; oblivious to Helena's apology.

* * *

 

 

All of sudden, Helena felt her tears coming out nonstop, rolling down her cheeks. "Why the fuck did I have to go and remember this one?" She shouted. She knew why. It was the first time she participated in something so heinous. After that, the demands kept getting worse for both of them. She still questioned how she was able to follow through with it. She knew the answer to this one as well.  _Him._ She remembered that small, but comforting gesture. How even despite his trembling, he firmly held her hand, so she knew to continue. They were both terrified. She wasn't going to do it. He knew that too. So he stepped up and gave her comfort despite the fact that he was the one truly needing it. "That half-breed bastard. I don't care about him. I don't care about what he thinks. Say whatever the fuck you want about me." Helena vocalized, knowing she was lying to herself or else she wouldn't have remembered the first time she felt guilty and disgusted with herself for hurting him. "Enough. I gotta stop with this crying-fest." She asserted as she stood up, scraping off the dirt that glued to her behind, and walked off.


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 _Okay...I know I just witnessed something horrible but now I feel horny. Great. Just what I wanted._ Hope groaned.  _Let's see what I can do about it:_

  * Grab one of dad's journal:  _Never again._



 

  * Convince dad to have sex: _That's not happening any time soon._



 

  * Go visit House of Horrors: _Yeah right. Dad's obviously there._



 

  * Get on No Judgement Zone: _No. What good what that do? I don't want to look desperate._



 

  * Text Khoudia and get some advice: _Can't do that neither. Khoudia hasn't texted me back yet. I need to give her space._



 

  * Watch porn videos: _Okay...I'm desperate. I haven't watched any like ever but better late than never._



_Wait..I don't have any porn videos. Well...maybe dad does?_ Hope questioned, getting up and walking down the hall to his bedroom.  _I know. I'm sorry dad. I know I'm a perv. I just need to borrow some videos._ Hope rambled, feeling extremely guilty for invading his privacy once again. She examined the whole room and found nothing. His room was squeaky clean despite being a sexual deviant. _Yeah right dad! Like I believe that. I'll find them._ Hope exclaimed, tossing everything around until she bumped into a wall. Except this wall felt hollowed. She knocked on that certain spot in the wall, it echoed back, indicating the hollowed space.  _I got you now dad._ Hope grinned, chanting a spell that made the wall crumble to the ground, along with a box.

Hope picked up the box and opened it.  _Tapes._ She noted. None of them had names on it, but she was eager to watch, praying for it to be porn videos guest starring her father in every one of them. She ran downstairs and set up the VCR, randomly picking one of the tapes and inserting it into the player. Hope couldn't contain her excitement as she sat on the couch waiting for it to begin.

The video began showing a blonde female who had her wrists behind her head and handcuffed to the bed while Niklaus choked the blonde with one hand and rammed his thick cock into her pussy like a wild animal. Hope's humanity started tearing down as she watched her father fuck this stranger senseless and began masturbating to it; unaware of the lustful eyes and sadistic grin she had on her face while watching the way her father treated this woman. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. She was filled with envy. She wanted to be her. She didn't seem to care that the woman was suffocating nor did she register the woman's painful expressions at times. No. All she paid attention to was his delicious hybrid cock, his thrusts, the way he was choking her, his sexy smirks, his lips, his eyes, his groans, him.

Before Hope could react, her father returned home, vamping in front of the living-room. He had a bewildered look on his face as he slowly took in what was going on. His daughter was on the couch. Naked. Her left hand was rubbing her pussy while her right hand was rubbing her nipple. She was watching one of his sex tapes. He had to admit the sight was the most beautiful and sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She's _masturbating to one of my sex tapes. Which means she went into my bedroom, invading my privacy._ No doubt she destroyed his wall to retrieve that box. Meaning...his precious Hope was getting more bold and more sinful.He noticed the lustful eyes and the devilish grin she had on, practically drooling at the screen despite his cruelty towards the blonde woman.  _Is this due to her wolf instinct or her desperate need to mate with me?_ Niklaus questioned, still perplexed at the ravishing sight before him. She didn't seem to care that he was there.

Unbeknownst to him, Niklaus's eyes began to glow as he started to salivate and his thick cock painfully twitched in it's confinements. Niklaus walked towards the TV and turned it off, grabbing the tape, and dropping it in the box, placing the lid back on. He heard an annoyed growl from Hope and grinned a bit. "What do you think you're doing, love?" Niklaus questioned as he turned towards Hope who was visibly angry and sexually frustrated. "Considering it's my sex tapes you're watching, I should be the one with the angry expression on my face." He chuckled.

"Whatever dad. Of course you had to come at a bad time. Like always. Are you enjoying this?" Hope remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Am I enjoying this? Yes. Yes, I am, love." Niklaus replied, walking over to Hope and crouching down on the ground to where she was seated on the couch.

"Why? What did I do?" Hope whined, removing her hands from their locations and scratching her arm with her right hand nervously due to his close proximity.

"Oh, I don't know. Invading my privacy, destroying my bedroom for sex tapes, watching my sex tapes while wearing nothing at all and masturbating. Not caring at all that I was watching. As if it's normal to masturbate nakedly in the living-room to your own father's sex tapes while he's standing right there." Niklaus vocalized. "Ring any bells?" He stated sarcastically.

"Well yeah of course dad. I've been waiting for you to ring my bell again." Hope remarked with a grin.

"Alright. I deserved that one. Though you're getting quite bold. Who's been influencing this behavior?" Niklaus probed, as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Oh please dad. I know what you're doing. You're just pressing my buttons. Well that's not going to work this time." Hope scoffed, biting her lip as their shoulders touched.

"That is not pressing your buttons, love. However this is." Niklaus smirked as he reached over and rubbed his thumb against his daughter's aroused clit.

"Mmm. Dad stop. That's so not fair! How come you get to tease me whenever you want?" Hope complained, her clit instantly throbbing, begging for her father's touch.

"Because I'm your father." Niklaus stated in a smug matter of a fact way as he laid his daughter down on the couch, hovering over her, between her legs.

"You can't use that excuse! That's not an excuse." Hope expressed, licking her lips as she took off her father's t-shirt and glided her hands all over his chest.

"If I say it's an excuse, then it is an excuse." Niklaus claimed, as his glowing hybrid eyes skimmed her body before sinking two fingers in his daughter's tight and wet cunt; ravishing her mouth while he silenced her moans.

Hope's mind was spinning. Is her dad really doing this or is she dreaming? What came over him? She didn't care. In fact, whatever it was, she hoped it would continue to make him feel this way. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck, kissing him back as he silenced the obscene noises she made, causing saliva to drip from the corner of her lips, as he thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, scissoring her insides. She opened her lust filled eyes to stare into his glowing eyes, just as lustful as hers.  _His eyes are glowing. How did I not notice before? Is this why? Did I push him off the edge?_ She gazed into his hybrid eyes, captivated by them.

He withdrew from her lips, a string of saliva followed. Niklaus stared down at his daughter who was in such a beautiful and messy state, he was mesmerized. She covered the living-room with desperate moans, grinding her pussy against his fingers, and digging both set of nails into each of his arms. Niklaus felt Hope's inner walls tightly clenching against his fingers, indicating she was about to orgasm.

She felt something build up in what felt like her stomach and lower region as her father continued to ram his fingers in her pussy, occasionally rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Dad..I..ah..I think...I think I feel something coming. I think it's coming." Hope expressed breathlessly as her legs began to spasm, she felt something sticky begin to pour out of her pussy as it got onto the couch.

Grabbing her legs and placing them on his shoulders, Niklaus bent his head lower, licking his daughter's cunt clean.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hope moaned out. "You're going to make me feel horny again." She groaned.

"So be it. I will not let such a delicious thing go to waste." Niklaus declared, sitting up and swiping his lips, licking her cum from his fingers.

She didn't know why but hearing she father say that and watching him lick her own cum from his fingers made something build up inside her again. Hope grinned at her father, knowing how much he loved the essence that poured out of her intimate region. He drank it up the same way he drank blood; eagerly and passionately. _Can only I make him act this way? I doubt it. Probably not._ She questioned.  _Well thank goodness there's something else he likes to drink other than blood. And that would be me._ Hope giggled with pride, accidentally bringing in Niklaus's attention, snapping him out of his trance. "I didn't know you'd like it so much. Maybe I should put them in IV bags huh dad?" Hope mocked.

Hope's giggle finally made him snap out of his trance. For some reason, he couldn't get enough of it. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved drinking her cum more than blood. He'd probably stop drinking blood if she figured that out and blackmailed him. He knew Hope had it in her if it meant saving lives. Only her cum seemed to hypnotize him and make him want to milk more out of her. Is it his need to mate her or it is a wolf thing? He didn't know. Finally pulling out of his thoughts, he responded. "Or I could simply milk it out of you myself, love. It's not that hard to do as you can see." Niklaus smirked.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'll make it hard for you then in that case." Hope stated, grinning back, mirroring her father's smirk. Except she didn't have the beautiful dimples he had.

"I always did like a challenge, love." Niklaus confessed, resting his forehead against Hope's, glancing down at her alluring form, and back up so he stared directly into her light blue eyes.

"Then it's on. Let's see how fast I'll milk you dad." Hope declared, licking her lips and gazed into his dark ocean blue-green eyes before pulling away and getting up. "Next time. I need a shower." She laughed a bit, capturing her father's lips quickly. She started walking up the stairs to the bathroom in the hall.

"That girl will be the death of me." Niklaus muttered with a smile, shaking his head.

"No, I won't dad. Hush." Hope laughed, yelling across the bathroom before finally closing the door to take a shower.


	22. Chapter 22

 

*Today is Sunday, June 16th, 2019. This is set sometime in the morning.

 

"Sorry Hope but this is way too much. More than I thought I could take" Khoudia sighed while writing in a notebook. "I saw an opportunity and I took it." She continued. "I didn't think it would be that bad cause of what you told me...but it was. I don't wanna go through that again. Your daddy is a lunatic." Khoudia shook her head and continued writing. "It's been 4 days since then and I know he's coming for me...and I don't want him to so..." She paused, formulating. After a few seconds, she lifted the blue inked pen and continued to write again. "So I've decided I'm leaving. I'm taking cover." Khoudia nodded. "I knew about his dangerous rep but I was stupid...I thought I could handle him cause of my previous stuff..but this is a pill I can't swallow. The only clients who survived him got turned into vampires if they were human and hybrids if they were werewolves. My guess is...so he could sire them." She speculated. "It makes sense if ya think about it. They can't really do nothing to him. Or they pay for it too. I've never of him having witches as clients so maybe I'm the first or maybe he did but something happened to em and he kept it hush-hush or he made everyone involved disappear." Khoudia shrugged. "I don't know...but what I do know is I need to leave A.S.A.P. I'm gonna go get some advice from this Davina girl who apparently knows stuff about him." She continued. "I'm in deep shit. I'm sorry girl. I didn't mean no trouble. This was for you...but it bit me in the ass. See you then."

Khodia was satisfied with her letter. But she knew she wouldn't give it to Hope. She didn't want to worry her. She only made the note in case of emergency. Now she had to start packing quick and hide the note somewhere. She knew Niklaus had been staying in his home for a few days now so she didn't worry about him showing up out of the blue. But she knew better so she packed whatever she could and chanted herself into the salon at the ninth ward.

"Ohh, Khoudia! How have you been? We haven't seen you in a long time!" A dark-burgundy-brown haired woman, with light brown eyes, and medium brown skin shouted while cutting her client's hair.

"I know I know. I'm sorry, Nyah! I been busy. And I hate to cut the chit-chat but I needa know if someone in here knows a Davina. She's a witch." Khoudia hurriedly stated.

"Good lord woman! What is with all that stuff? And I don't know a Davina. Try asking Helena. She out in the backyard." Nyah pointed with her comb while grabbing a fist full of curl's of the client's hair.

"Thanks Nyah! Also don't tell anyone I was here if someone comes looking." Khoudia insisted while roamed her way to the backyard.

"Ho-ho. No problem." Nyah laughed while gesturing her client to follow her to another chair.

* * *

 

 

"Ah, the voodoo witch. At last, we finally meet." Helena smiled broadly, plucking a few weeds off the ground and dropping them into the basket.

"Um...you know me?" Khoudia questioned, a bit alarmed.

"Course I do. I'm a witch too. Shit. Well part witch but still. I know what I need to know. Let's put it that way." Helena stated as she got up to look at Khoudia. "Look girl. You don't need that Davina something. I know Klaus or Niklaus more than that girl eva will. In fact, he didn't even know I was me until a lil birdie told him some stuff. It was going fine until then. I fed him some werewolf bull, well it's not bull, but my story was. That half-breed bitch ate it all up." She cackled, bending down again to pluck some herbs.

"Damn, you really don't like him. Good enough for me!" Khoudia snorted.  _Whoever this woman is..she is obviously no friend of Klaus. Not only was she able to talk to him without him knowing it was her but she manipulated him too. Now this is what I call a hot-shot witch even if she is part wolf. Hell that's cool too!_

"I can help ya out. No cost. Free of charge. Just tell me what you need." Helena shrugged, dumping the herbs into the basket and standing up.

"Hmm...well...I just wanna new life I guess. Maybe I'll come back. But I need to be disappear without any trances just for a lil." Khoudia responded, biting her lip nervously. _Is she really gonna help me? Free of charge? I don't know...sounds too good to be true._

"Oh that's easy. Done." Helena snapped her fingers with a grin. "Now go see your new self. A new scent, new aura, new social security, a passport, ID, everything ya need." Helena waved off.

"Wow you're amazing girl! How do I even pay you back? I definitely don't know how in the hell I'm gonna pay all this back." Khoudia laughed running in the salon to grab a mirror and coming back out. She had the same bronze skin tone, but her eyes were brownish hazel, and her hair was a light brown similar to Helena's hair color.  _All she had to do was snap her fingers and zap! This hybrid girl knows her shit. But she's being too nice...what's the catch?_ Khoudia questioned. "Not that I don't appreciate any of this...but what's the catch?"

"Nah, no problem, darling. Don't. There is no catch. Just knowing Niklaus is enough for me to help ya. Now go, Siena." Helena winked as she walked away disappearing like a mist.

"Well...that was answered. I needa start moving." Khoudia spoke to herself out in the backyard. _I guess...I'll go to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I've heard some stuff about that place. And I got some ties there so let's go._ "Mystic Falls, here I come." She declared as she chanted the relocation spell to a familiar place in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Khoudia was in such a hurry, she forgot to ask Helena one vital question. _How did she know it was about Klaus?_


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

Hope slowly climbed out of her bed and descended the stairs, strolling to the kitchen.  _Of course he's awake._ "Morning dad." Hope chirped while opening the fridge to grab a lemonade carton.

"Hope, we need to discuss what happened a few days ago." Niklaus stated, glancing at the window where he was seated.

 _Here we go again. And I'm the child? He never makes up his mind which sucks because it confuses me. He's never pleased with any decision he makes. I need to get him checked...maybe slip some bipolar meds into a blood bag or something. Yeah right, Hope. Like meds are going to work on him? Who are you fooling?_ She remarked.  _I just wish there was a way I could guide him to the path he wants to take...without using magic._ She sighed. "Look dad. I know what you're going to say so let's skip the lecture. You're going to say what happened was wrong, we shouldn't do it, I'm young, I'm immature, your my dad, yada yada...all that good stuff. Which we both know is a bunch of bullshit anyway. You're just using excuses to avoid the reality." She continued, silencing whatever he was about to say. "And because you don't want to deal with it, you're probably going to leave me again, go to that place, get some steam off your back, come back, and repeat this whole thing over and over again because you can't make up your mind even though you know what you want. You just don't want to deal with the reality of it." Hope shrugged, walking in front of him with her lemonade glass in hand and kissing his cheek dangerously close to the corner of his lips. "Anyways, have fun. Good morning dad." She stated as she chanted the relocation spell so he wouldn't be tempted to manhandle her and give a half-assed apology or some lecture.

He knew she was right. He knew what he wanted. He wanted her. Hope. His own daughter. But he couldn't bare to take the next steps. To deal with the reality of their transgressions. To deal with the reality of their rapidly intimate relationship and call it what it is. He knew he was being cruel and selfish, pulling her in, pushing her out; confusing her and making her fed up to point where she didn't even let him talk anymore because she knew she was right. "She might be right, but I'm her father. No matter what, I should be the one getting the last say. She needs to listen to me whether she likes it or not." Niklaus vocalized, vamping into Hope's room. He directed his attention to Hope, who was lying down on her bed, stomach facing the mattress, typing away at her laptop.

"Oh, and he returns. Best dad of the year." Hope mumbled, stealing a glance at her father before quickly turning her head back to her laptop.

"I've entertained this defiant behavior of yours far enough, Hope. As your father, you should be listening to me whether you like it or not." Niklaus vocalized.

"Okay dad. Whatever you say." Hope sighed, annoyed.

"Ah, you are the one annoyed? I see. Then let's fix that shall we?" Niklaus hummed, snatching her laptop and crumbling it in his fists. "One thing I learned from my mother, sometimes you have to cross some lines for the rest to be fixed." He spoke nonchalantly as if they were talking about the weather. "Get up, Hope." Niklaus sternly asserted.

Instead of being angry Hope was....aroused. This confused her greatly. She didn't seem to care that he broke her laptop. She was aroused by his sudden and forceful behavior.  _Maybe he'll finally spank me._ She anticipated as she got up carefully.

 _Why is she aroused by this? By my cruelty? Was she thinking I'd whip her or spank her?_ Niklaus questioned once again bewildered by his daughter's behavior.  _Yet again I've underestimated her._ He noted. "What is going on with you, Hope?" Niklaus asked, genuinely confused.

"What do you mean what's going on with me, dad? You told me to get up right?" Hope scoffed.

"No, that isn't what I meant, love." Niklaus shook his head and sat on Hope's bed, unconsciously profiling his daughter's figure as she stood there. "Your behavior. It isn't normal, Hope. You shouldn't be aroused by this situation whether I'm your father or not." He verbalized.

"Just because it isn't how most people act, doesn't mean it isn't normal, dad. I'm not even human. I'm a tribrid, but mostly a wolf. We go by different rules, morals, principles, etc. So I'm pretty sure my behavior is normal for a wolf or do you just always conveniently forget that part?" Hope remarked. "You don't get to tell me what I should and shouldn't be aroused by. You don't control my body. Besides, you're a big hypocrite so you shouldn't be lecturing me about anything." She asserted, crossing her arms, and turning to face him with a grin.

He could barely recognized Hope. The innocent girl he once knew seemed to be fade little by little ever since their first encounter. She was replaced by this stubborn, daring, and outspoken woman; who continued to shoot venom and much to his dismay, the truth from her lips every time they had an argument. This woman, this Hope, seemed to always know how to silence him. But she was also enchanting, seducing him, luring him, making him do things he shouldn't; he couldn't think straight around this new Hope. She didn't allow him to. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Niklaus pulled Hope onto his lap, placing a hand firmly against her lower back. He began to ravished her lips, sucking on her bottom lip and tightening his grip on the back of her neck so she parted her lips, allowing him to enter, mixing their saliva, playing tug of war with their tongues. He could do this all day.

Hope was surprised by the sudden intimacy, but she eagerly welcomed it, wrapping her arms around his neck so used it it by now. She couldn't get enough of it. She wished it was like this everyday. She wanted him to show her the world. To show her what she was missing. Hope knew he was hiding a few sides to him, but she wanted to see them all. She was glad and she felt a bit prideful, he was slowly giving into her advances.

"You have to stop doing this, Hope." Niklaus expressed, withdrawing his lips reluctantly from Hope's and staring into her lustful sky blue eyes mirroring the sensual look his dark ocean blue-green eyes held. He could hear her groan of disapproval due to the sudden loss of contact with his lips.

"Doing what? I'm not doing it! I'm pretty sure that was you." Hope remarked with a playful smirk.

"When did you become such a seductress?" Niklaus questioned with an equally mischievous grin.

"It just comes naturally. Probably got it from you." Hope claimed, tilting her head to the side so she could rest her chin against his neck.

"I highly doubt that. Why would it be from me?" Niklaus probed, leaning back so they fell against Hope's bed, resting an arm against her lower back.

"Because you've been seducing me even before I was aware of it. In your own way. And you didn't notice it either until..." Hope continued, re-positioning her head against his chest, transfixed on his undead heart beating. "Until I made the first move. Then after that...it started to become clear as day. How captivating you are to me. I just needed a little awakening. But it was there all along. Underneath the surface. Every time I tried to hide how you made me feel and made up stupid excuses, brushing it off. Well not anymore. I'm finally being me. And I know it's confusing but this is normal. This is our normal." She mumbled, drawing invisible lines against his shirt with her palm resting on his chest. She heard a low muted pleasurable grumble from his chest. "See? You can't help it either dad." She giggled, satisfied.

"Very funny, Hope." Niklaus scoffed, a bit embarrassed by his reaction to a simple touch from her. "I don't mean to push you away, love. I can't and don't want to come to terms with the reality of it. Of this. I know what it is. The trouble is, I don't want to call it for what it is. Doing that would make it real. Quite frankly I'm not quite ready for any of this. Perhaps it's due to the fact that I still haven't come to terms with being a wolf and despising that part of me. Something you don't despise about yourself. In fact, you're the opposite. That might be the main reason among other reasons. Unfortunately, there will be times where I push you away or say those untrue words. But it isn't directed towards you, love. It's more so for me. To remind myself of the wall I've made." He confessed, leaning his chin against her head and caressing her thigh with his other hand.

"Then I guess I'll make it crumble myself. I'll just keep pushing you over the edge. Some people need a push, you're one of them. I was too. But definitely not as bad as you." Hope laughed, which Niklaus responded to with another scoff.

"It's not that simple, Hope." Niklaus remarked.

"Good. I like a challenge. Wonder where I got that from." Hope smiled, turning her head to look up at her father.

"I do wonder that as well. I might have to talk to them regarding other troubled aspects regarding you." Niklaus grinned, leaning in so their noses rubbed against one another.

"Troubled? That's kinda rich coming from you!" It was Hope's turn to scoff, pinching a nipple against her father's shirt.

"What in the bloody hell, Hope?" Niklaus expressed letting out another pleasurable groan, swiping his daughter's hand away. "I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I did something similar to you." He remarked.

"Oh really. Like what?" Hope tested with a haughty grin.

"Like this." Niklaus switched their positions so Hope's stomach was against the mattress as he sat on his knees between Hope's legs. Seizing her left leg under his arm, he gave her ass a hard slap earning a yelp out of her. "See, that's not very nice is it, Hope?"

"Actually I kinda like it. No...I change my mind. I loved it." Hope replied, tilting her head back to look up at her father's perplexed face trying to decipher her. She couldn't contain her burst of laughter.

"It's getting harder and harder to understand you, Hope." Niklaus sighed with a chuckle, gazing down at his daughter amazed by these new things he kept discovering about her.

"You don't have to understand dad. I can't even understand you half of the time. Now you get how I feel." Hope confessed, turning so her back faced the mattress, looking up at her father and reaching for him with her arms, so she could give him a light kiss against his lips.


	24. Chapter 24

 

*Set sometime on a Sunday afternoon.

 

They've been huddled up against each other since morning time. Neither one of them planned on moving any time soon. Time was in their hands as far as they were concerned.

"You do realize you have to buy me a new laptop right?" Hope probed, poking her father in the chest.

"I don't have to do a thing." Niklaus replied back.

"Okay fine." Hope huffed. "What if...I..." Hope trailed off, her heart accelerating.

"Go on." Niklaus hummed. He noticed a rapid shift regarding Hope's heart rate.

"What if...I do what I said I'd do?" Hope questioned, biting her lip and timidly drawing those invisible lines on his shirt again.

"And what would that be?" Niklaus insisted, taking note of how shy she suddenly became.

"Milk you." Hope muttered, her face heated up. "Never mind. Just kidding." She interjected.

"I'd say that's quite a fair offer. I accept." Niklaus responded with a grin, looking down at his daughter's reddened face.  _It seems shyness will always be a part of her despite her new self discovery._ He noted.

Hope couldn't believe the two words she heard from him. _"I accept."_ He wasn't joking with her this time. He sounded genuine despite the mocking grin on his face. Was he finally giving her a chance? Giving _them_ a chance? Whatever came over him, she thanked it. Despite watching her grandma give her dad a hand job and a blow job, she still didn't know what to do. Licking her lips and sitting up, Hope replied,"A little help dad? I kinda don't really know what to do."

"It'll come naturally, love." Niklaus stated, seated up, sitting against the edge of Hope's bed.

"Let's see about that." Hope remarked nervously, getting off the bed and sitting on her thighs. She seated herself in front of him, unzipping his zipper and pulling down his jeans. Hope couldn't help but stare. Her eyes clouded with lust as she stared at the bulge against his boxers. She shyly reached for his boxers, pulling it down, and being greeted by his big veiny hybrid cock. She licked her lips as if she was dehydrated and started pumping his length antagonistically slow, mesmerized by it. She focused on every little detail from his thick swollen head to the veins rapidly moving along his shaft to his abnormally large testicles.

"Are you doing this on purpose, Hope?" Niklaus remarked firmly while slightly annoyed, trying not to let his jagged voice betray him, as he looked down at Hope's flushed face. She looked as if she was in some sort of trance. He figured that was possibly the reason for her slow strokes, unaware of the fact that she was teasing him or edging him in some way.

"Doing what?" Hope questioned in a breathless tone. She began massaging his balls noticing how heavy they were in her small hands, and moving his cock to the side so she could lick from above his testicles to his swollen tip, repeating the process over and over, switching hands; purposely avoiding sucking him.

"Forget it." Niklaus quickly asserted, licking his lips. _"I_ _don't know what to do" my arse. She clearly does._ He mentally scoffed.

"What is it daddy?" Hope mocked innocently, looked up grinning with satisfaction when she caught him licking his lips. She decided she wouldn't tease herself anymore as she swirled her tongue all over her father's swollen thick head, sucking on his tip as if it was a lollipop. Hope's pride was soaring as she heard her father's groans and hushed moans. She then prepared herself, slowly fully taking his big hybrid cock in her small mouth before taking it out to pause as she coughed a bit. When Hope felt she was ready, she started massaging his balls again, lightly scratching her nails against each one before engulfing his monstrous length down her throat, getting accustomed to it, and repeating the process. Hope suddenly felt her father's grip on the back of her head, lightly grasping a fist full of her hair.

"It seems you know exactly what you're doing, you crafty little witch." Niklaus remarked, his voice husky, bobbing his daughter's head on his cock.

Hope started sucking slower when she realized what her father was doing, so that she wouldn't gag. She felt his testicles growing hotter, indicating he was probably going to cum in a bit.  _Gosh, how long has it been? It's definitely been more than 30 minutes._ Hope noted. She heard men cummed easily and saw that proof the first time she watched her grandma give her dad a hand job and a blow job. But it seems that information was wrong.  _I'm guessing it takes a lot of practice._   _No doubt he's had plenty of time to do just that._ She thought.  _Oh well, it's worth it._ Hope added. His length started throbbing and growing unbearably hot in her throat.

"Alright, love. It's...coming." Niklaus interjected, unintentionally letting out a few more groans. He felt it building up as his cock began to throb in his daughter's throat. Soon enough, he felt a wave come over him as his thick hybrid cock began to shoot hot sticky cum, filling up Hope's throat and foaming out her small lips in a matter of seconds. He let out a loud feral like growl and removed his hand from her daughter's head.

So much...so much of it..so much cum flooding out of her mouth. She rapidly swallowed as much of her father's cum as she could, but she simply couldn't swallow it all. He wouldn't stop cumming. It was so abnormal. But she remembered that part as well. His hyperspermia. She actually didn't mind considering she loved the sweet, sour, salty mixed flavor it had. She was just as addicted to her father's cum as much as he was addicted to hers. After what felt like several minutes, his cock stopped ejaculating, giving Hope the opportunity to lick the remaining streams of cum off his cock, before she began licking the rest of it off her bedroom floor.

Niklaus watched as his daughter hungrily licked what was left of his cum, off the the ground, like an addict. This seemed to instantly bring his overreactive hybrid cock back to life.

"Oh wow. Well hello again. Does it ever sleep?" Hope giggled, sitting up on her thighs, and watching her father's cock, amazed, unaware that she was gawking at it.

"Rarely." Niklaus responded with a smug smirk at his daughter's reaction to his never ending boner.

When Hope realized her father's eyes were on her, observing her reaction; she blushed, scratching her arm, and standing up to sit next to him. "You're so cocky. Geez dad. It's obvious." Hope muttered.

"I'm sure you will regret saying that as soon as you get the chance to start bouncing on it." Niklaus chuckled lightly.

She knew her father was spot on so all she could do was respond with a scoff. Now aware at how turned on she was by the previous events, Hope started rubbing her thighs together. "Umm...yeah..dad. About that...can that chance be umm...now?" Hope probed, testing her luck.

"I seem to recall you stating I was too cocky." Niklaus mocked with a mischievous grin, noticing his daughter's sexual frustration.

"Ugh who cares dad. You are really cocky sometimes. Like right now!" Hope rolled her eyes.

"Elaborate and I'll think about it." Niklaus suggested.

"You know I'm frustrated and now that I know an offer like that is possibly on the table, you're messing with me. That's not fair. I pleased you." Hope scoffed.

"Life is not fair, love. You'll live." Niklaus remarked with a chuckle.

"Please daddy?" Hope probed, sitting on his left thigh and stroking his massive length in her small hand, earning a low moan from him.  _I got you now, daddy._ Hope cheered mentally.

"Ah, already learning how to manipulate your own father into sex. Isn't that right, Hope?" Niklaus vocalized, licking his lips.

"Well when you have a stubborn daddy like mine, you kinda have to." Hope interjected with a grin, slipping her panties off and sitting against his stomach, while rocking back and forth against her father's thick shaft, coating it with her juices. She knew she won when he allowed her to make this simple move.

As soon as Hope started rubbing her slit against her father's tip, they both heard several erratic knocks from the mansion's front door. Neither one wanted to move, finally being this close to having sex, but they both knew whoever it was, wouldn't stop knocking anytime soon.

Visibly annoyed, Niklaus removed Hope from his lap, and grabbed a towel from her closet quickly cleaning her juices off his cock, and pulling his boxers followed by his jeans up, then zipping his jeans before vamping downstairs to grab the front door. Whoever was on the other side, was about to be greeted by the personification of the fear factor.


	25. Author's Note

 

 

        I wanted to let you all know, I don't have a schedule for when I post a chapter or chapters. Unfortunately, I do get very busy sometimes and I don't want to make promises I can't keep. As I've replied to some people before, I update whenever I'm done formulating a chapter or chapters. However, thank you all for the bookmarks, kudos, comments, views, etc.; I appreciate it a lot. I wasn't expecting people to want me to write more due to being a poor writer (or a writer who writes for fun), but fear not, I will continue to post more chapters until the story meets it's end. Recently, I have been quite busy, so it will take some time. I apologize for the wait. However, I can assure you this is not writer's block, haha. I will let you know when it gets to that point, so far I have enough scenarios mapped out to continue.


	26. Chapter 25

 

 

 _This had better be within reason or else I will rip apart whomever happens to be on that other side. It could be bloody fucking Elijah and I wouldn't give it any thought!_ Niklaus groaned, marching towards the front door, and opening it.

"Hello, sir. I-I-I know the rules, but you sounded like this subject was important...so I'm just here to inform you and I'll be out of your way!" Madelyn squeaked. _I can never do my job right. I'm surprised he hasn't fired me yet! He looks like a mess....did he wake up?  He still looks hot. What is that weird smell.....? Ugh who cares! I won't even be alive after this with the way he's looking at me!_

"Madelyn..." Niklaus slowly uttered. "Rules are set for a reason!" He barked until he realized it was futile to yell at her. Returning back to his usual stern voice, Niklaus continued, "When have I ever told you it was acceptable to come to my home no matter the circumstances? Do tell." He gestured at Madelyn who looked so frightened as if he would strike her at any moment.

"You never stated such, sir. I understand that. I was being foolish. I won't do it again. I promise, sir. No matter what." Madelyn murmured, her ears still ringing due to her heightened senses which she was still getting adjusted to.

"You won't. Though, I'm not worried. You've made plenty of terrible mistakes, but you never repeated them afterwards." Niklaus leaned against the door as he continued, "Now what is this emergency you decided to break the rules and regulation for?"  _This had better be good._   _I did not loose the perfect chance to fornicate with Hope over nothing. What am I saying! Have I already forgotten she is my daughter for fucks sake? Oh, to Hell with that at this point._

"Well...the strange woman came back as you predicted, sir. I believe she was there earlier because as soon as I walked in, I saw her talking to another desk clerk...probably getting information on you again. She vanished when she saw me, I think she knows what hours I work now and avoided me on purpose. I thought that information was classified." Madelyn stated with a confused look.

"Bloody hell! Of course she did. I'll give that woman credit where it's due. She is a sly wolf. Any information on how my building is _actually_ ran, the seasonal customers, the regular clients, and of course the staff, are all private information. She must have gotten that information from another staff member. It seems we have a mole. Do you remember the desk clerk she was talking to?" Niklaus questioned, impatiently hoping she did.

"Umm....well, I didn't really focus my attention on her, sir. I was walking in and all I saw was the strange woman talking to a desk clerk and then she vanished when she turned to look at me. It was way too fast to process everything." Madelyn replied, sensing his blood boiling. "However, I believe the desk clerk was a female, maybe fair skin or olive skin, with brown hair, and blue eyes from what I remember. I don't remember too well the exact colors...and I might be getting it wrong." She sighed.

"That's good enough, Madelyn. Good girl. Whether it's accurate or not, doesn't matter. We have something to work with, someone to fit the description or close enough. Keep this information a secret. I want to observe this mole myself. It might not even be a staff member, she could be posing as one. But until then, keep your focus on anyone reminding you of her." Niklaus calmly responded. "You may be dismissed."

"Understood, sir. Thank you. I will watch anyone and everyone! And keep this a secret of course. Good day, sir." Madelyn replied with a small smile and vamped.

* * *

 

 

 

 _Now, where were we? Ah, that's right...fucking your own daughter. I've certainly fallen down the rabbit hole this time._ Niklaus sucked his teeth in and closed the door. As he turned around, he heard a sound in the kitchen, walking towards it.

"She seems nice. Who is she?" Hope questioned a bit harsh yet in a normal tone, there was a hint of jealousy which she covered up quickly. She was sitting on the table, in a baggy sweat shirt and panties, forking into her waffles hungrily, considering she hadn't eaten for hours, and sipping her lemonade juice.  _I really want to know...I mean it's not like she ruined the moment! I was finally going to have my first time, he was finally going to be inside me, after all my hard work, but nooo, she just had to come in and ruin it!_

"She is simply a desk clerk doing her job is all. No need to concern yourself with her, Hope." Niklaus replied calmly, sitting next to her, and watching her stab her food angrily. He couldn't help, but be amused. His little girl.  _Not anymore._  She certainly inherited his anger and temper.

"Yeah sure. What would a desk clerk even be doing at someone's house? Come on dad. I'm not stupid." Hope rolled her eyes and started to blush when she noticed his grin. "What?" She huffed.

"You certainly aren't. I never said such a thing. It was an urgent matter is all." Niklaus shrugged off, leaning in. As soon as he realized what he was about to do, he paused, and opted to kissing her forehead instead. "Nothing, love. I must attend to an urgent matter. I'll be back in a bit." He replied, getting ready to vamp out until Hope reached for his arm.

"Oh no, you don't! That's not fair." Hope pouted and stood up from her chair. "I'm sure you can do it later, daddy." She softly spoke, reaching his zipper and pulling it down, palming the bulge that was forming. She licked her lips, he did the same.

"Hope..." Niklaus sternly warned. "Not now. I'll be back in a bit. I promise, love." He replied in a husky breath, not wanting to remove her hand. He did so anyway, zipping his jeans up, and giving Hope a quick peck against the corner of her lips. With this, he vamped out the door.

 _Ugh really? Why does something always have to be in the way! It took a lot to get here. The universe really is against me, but I don't care. I will have my dad's mind, heart, body and soul eventually, so suck it up world!_ Hope barked mentally.  _I can't check up on Khoudia yet...it doesn't feel right. I could look at those journals...no way! Never again! Well maybe I can talk to Helena. Oddly enough, I don't really see her as an enemy or a friend...Or I could talk to Davina. Get some advice from her. Just don't mention dad of course. I don't know...I don't really wanna get on the forum since Khoudia is pretty much MIA._

Hope sighed, missing him already. She always missed him like crazy whenever he left. She set her plate and cup in the automatic dishwasher and started walking towards her bedroom so she could get dressed.

 

 


	27. Chapter 26

 

*Set 7 days later on a Sunday afternoon. Today is June 23rd, 2019.

 

 _Where are you dad? What's going on?_ Hope bit her lip harshly. 6 Days prior to today, she decided to talk to Helena, but when she reached the Bayou, Helena wasn't there. The day after, she opted to pay Davina a visit, but found out Davina and Kol were in France. Three days later, Hope went to visit Khoudia, but her mother told Hope that Khoudia hadn't been home for awhile now. She guessed Khoudia must have been in "House of Horrors", the only other place she knew to look. However, Hope wasn't mentally prepared to go back, knowing her father was probably there, and she had no desire to confirm it.

Hope sat up against her bed and glanced over at the clock on the table, 5:20pm it read. _I have two things I could be doing instead of anxiously waiting for dad to come home. One, reading or I guess seeing those journals, which is a nope for me. Two, get back on the forum, which I don't really want to do. Or three, visit that stupid place and look for Khoudia. I can just cast a locator spell and if she's not in there, I leave quickly. That's it. Not that complicated. I can do this. It's better than sitting here doing nothing._ Hope mentally stated, giving herself a pep talk.

Hope stood up and looked at the mirror. She was already casually dressed, but this was a usual, whether she was going somewhere or not.  _I don't need to look all glamorous. It's not like I'm trying to catch anyone's attention. Except for your father's attention._  Her wolf piped in.  _Oh shut up!_ _I'm just going in and out._ Hope scoffed, chanting the location spell, and soon enough she appeared at her intended location. "House of Horrors", read the sign above, as she came in through the same door (which was the back entrance, unbeknownst to her). _Here we go again._ Hope mumbled, looking around at all the topless women, some causally talking with one another wearing masks and what looked like a bunch piercings stuck to several parts of their bodies, some in strange cages, some being pulled on a leash by men dressed in suits, and other stuff she didn't catch due to her feeling uneasy.

 _Okay, I need a better place._ Hope sighed, knowing the restroom hall to the left was the same hall her father's room was in, but she didn't know any other restrooms nor did she want to ask anyone in this creepy place. _There's no use. I have to._ Hope huffed and started walking in the direction of the restroom. That's when she started to hear something.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder daddy! Please!" A woman shouted from one of the rooms.

 _Ugh, so much for wolf senses..._ Hope barfed. Her eyes followed to where the sound of the voice was coming from and it lead exactly where she figured it would, exactly where she wished it wouldn't, as her heart sank.

"House of Horrors", it read in place of where the room number should have been. Her father's room. She could hear him, smell him, taste him. She could also hear whoever that was and unfortunately, smell them as well. Tears started to fill her eyes and cheeks as she stood there glued to that spot.  _Why would he do this? He has me...Why does he need this? I thought he said it was an urgent issue! Yeah right, dad. So fucking some random bimbo is urgent business? Good to know! I bet it's that same person who came to our house a week ago._ Hope felt her chest twist and turn, almost suffocating her heart, as she held her hand against her chest.  _I'm done being here. I knew this was a mistake. I hate this place!_ She sobbed, chanting the location spell, and vanishing.

* * *

 

 

 

7 Days prior to today, Niklaus returned to "House of Horrors" to figure out who the mole was. For 4 days straight, he examined every customer, every guest, every client, every staff member, the desk clerks, who went out of which room, and to his dismay; found nothing. No suspicious woman who fit the description. Niklaus was getting impatient, but he knew better than to let his temper get to him, he could wait it out. After all, his patience and tactically moves (and leverage) is what got him this far, always 10 steps ahead of everyone. He decided to distract himself, but as usual, he got carried away when he fed his blood lust.

 _I'm sure Hope misses me. As much as I miss her, I do have important matters to settle. I wouldn't want yet another enemy of mine potentially hurting Hope. No doubt she will feel something is wrong. Hopefully, she hasn't done anything reckless considering I've been gone for a bit longer than what she's now accustomed to._ Niklaus thought, absentmindedly pounding into the brunette beneath him.

He could have sworn he smelled Hope's scent, a salty aroma in the air, as if she were crying. He knew better than to entertain his delusions whenever he missed her too much. Niklaus quickly grew tired of the brunette and sank his fangs into her neck, relishing in her blood, fear, and painful screeching. As usual, he ordered one of his hybrids to dispose of the body.

Snapping out of his blood lust, Niklaus fixed himself and observed everyone, checking in with Madelyn at the lobby, who handed him the sign in booklet. "It seems our mole won't show up when I'm around or at least that is the theory for now. In that case, you will have to routinely check the faces that pass by in this building and this booklet for any suspicious names. As you already know, everyone signs in using the same booklet, staff or not. I leave this to you, Madelyn." Niklaus calmly stated, assured it was time to return home to his Hope.


	28. Chapter 27

 

*Today is June 26th, 2019. Set sometime in the morning.

 

 _It's been three days since I've returned. At first, I expected Hope to give me a lecture, as if I'm irresponsible, and throw a fit again, per usual, but she didn't. For three days now, she's locked herself in her bedroom. When she does come out, she won't talk to me, as if I don't exist. What have I done out of the ordinary to upset her this time? I can't seem to come up with an answer._ Niklaus scoffs as he walks over to the cabinet in the living-room and grabs a bottle of bourbon.

In a hyper-vigilant way, he hears Hope unlock her bedroom door and her soft footsteps ascending the stairs. He knows if he engages in any conversation with her, she'll just ignore his entire existence as usual. But to him, it was better being ignored by her then not seeing her at all.  _Hope, is this really necessary? What do you hope to achieve out of this?_ Niklaus questioned, sucking his teeth in, as she walked past him, towards the kitchen.  _I should punish you for your insolent behavior._ Niklaus grunted.

"Good morning to you too, love." Niklaus sarcastically announced.

* * *

 

 

 _Oh good. He's frustrated again. I don't care. He should be. In fact, he should be glad I'm not doing anything as bad as what he did! At the same time, I feel guilty like I'm doing something wrong. I feel sorry for him and I want to talk to him and touch him....okay no more! I'm not letting him off easy this time. Yeah, but isn't this too extreme? I mean...I didn't even tell him what he did...I've just been ignoring him. How could he possibly know that what he did in that place is why I'm like this? Well, he doesn't need to know! He's been gone for a whole week, that's bad enough. He said he would be "back in a bit". Liar._ Hope scoffed

As Hope poured milk into her cereal, she realized her father was standing there, watching her like a hawk. For some reason, she started feeling a little hot and her thighs began to rub against each other.  _Can he stop looking at me already! Doesn't help that I can feel his eyes on me, watching my every move, like I'm some prey, like I'm naked, and it's making me feel weird._

After minutes of her father non-verbally provoking her, Hope finished her cereal and stood up, walking towards the sink and setting her bowl down.

"Hope, you will not continue with this behavior. I've had enough of your childish antiques." Niklaus sternly verbalized, standing behind Hope and cornering her.

 _Oh has he? I don't think so. I think he wants more! I mean it's not like he's been bothering me for days and he still thinks he hasn't done anything wrong. He still can't come up with a reason as to why I'm acting like this. Really? Well then he'll have to learn._ Hope thought. She turned towards her father, and gave him a devilish grin, pushing past his arm with magic, and walking away. _I bet he's so confused_. Hope chirped, stepping up the stairs.

* * *

 

 

 _What in the bloody hell was that about?_ Niklaus frowned, frustrated. _First she ignores me, and now this? It's gotten harder to understand her._ He sighed, walking up the stairs towards Hope's bedroom.

"We will talk, Hope. I told you I've had enough." Niklaus grunted, opening the door handle. Hope was laying on her stomach against the bed. He noticed her unusual attire.  _Hope, love. You're testing my patience._ Hope nonchalantly flipped a page in a book, as she laid there, cladded in nothing, but a black bra and matching panties.

"Hope, you do not want to play this game with me." Niklaus asserted, snatching her book, as he stood next to her bed.

Hope still ignored him, sitting up and ready to leave until he suddenly flipped her on her back against the mattress, hovering over her. "You are not going anywhere until you listen. I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you've pushed me into this corner." Niklaus verbalized, taking in Hope's sky blue eyes and sultry lips, begging to be kissed.

* * *

 

 

 _Oh crap! He's really serious now. Well genius what did you think was going to happen? Dad's a hybrid, so that's like quadruple the hostility!_ _But I know he won't actually hurt me._ Hope gulped, assuring herself. She squirmed a bit as her temperature began to rise. He had her wrists pinned above her head. Hope couldn't help, but feel so turned on.  _Now why did I have to wear this? I'm the only one exposed here. Just another genius move._ She scoffed.

"Oh, well would you look at that? You are responded to me. Although, not in a verbal sense." Niklaus teased, as he leaned in so their foreheads touched. "See, Hope, you may lie all you want, but your body will eventually tell on you." He conveyed, massaging her side, as he felt her goosebumps, satisfied.

 _Stop feeling good! I don't want to feel good! What's the point of teaching him a lesson if he's going to get his way again in the end? Enough! As much as I want this, I can't and won't let him win this time. He needs to understand._ Hope grunted, as she started chanting a spell telepathically, which caused them to switch positions.

"Fine. Get this over with. What do you want?" Hope scoffed, straddling her father, as her hips unconsciously moved on their own. She mentally grinned when she felt her father's bulge forming against his jeans.  _Does it hurt? I hope so! Don't worry, I'll help you daddy._ Hope licked her lips, grinding on him a bit faster, but not enough for him to notice she was doing it on purpose.

"Ah, so this how I get you listen now? Naughty girl. I certainly wonder who you get that from." Niklaus grinned, although the pain in his lower region was starting to get unbearable.  _Her hips are moving a bit fast. Is she aware of what she is doing? Probably not. It's just an unconscious sign she's in heat._

"Tsk. What do you want _dad_?" Hope vocalized, slowly placing her hands on his chest, pretending as if she needed support to sit up. She started massaging his chest again in a subtle way, while rocking her hips.

"Alright. Why have you been ignoring me? What have I done terribly wrong this time?" Niklaus breathed out, maintaining his tone.  _I'm going to lose my footing if she continues. But I won't give her the satisfaction of addressing it. Because then she'll know that I know, what she's doing to me._

"You left for a whole week dad! You said you'd be back in a bit, well that definitely wasn't a bit!" Hope barked. She felt her father's hands on each side of her ass cheeks, slowly palming her. Hope knew her panties were about to get soaked in a few seconds.  _This was such a bad idea. He could slip his hand in any second! And if he does, I lose._ She mentally whined.

"I know. I should have clarified, love. But I wasn't aware I'd be away that long. I do admit I got a bit sidetracked." Niklaus professed, as his hands massaged her ass cheeks. He loved how round and plump they felt in his palms.

"Oh really, _dad_ , and what made you get sidetracked?" Hope remarked, chanting a spell afterwards, removing her father's hands and placing them above his head. She bit her lip, getting a kick out of the power she had over him, in a figurative and literal sense.  _Remember doing this to me? Doesn't feel so good being in the bottom, huh, daddy?_ But to her surprise, he was smirking.

"Quite the little dominatrix, huh? Adorable really. You certainly are mine." Niklaus chuckled, enjoying her little stunt.

"Whatever. Stop deflecting dad!" Hope scoffed, hiding her blush, and balled her right fist, magically tightening her grip on him.

"It was just business is all." Niklaus responded nonchalantly, shielding his slight discomfort.

"Oh is that so? Well excuse me, dad...I didn't know having sex with random whores was a type of job! Then I guess you don't really need me right?" Hope remarked, offended and hurt once again, tightening her grip.

"Hope, what are you on about?" Niklaus questioned, clearing his throat.  _At this rate, she'll rip my wrists apart._

"Dad, I heard it. I missed you, so I went to that horrible place you keep visiting for some reason, and I heard that women you were with and you. It's obvious what you were doing. Funny how easy you'll willing to give it to random bimbos, but not to me. Is that why you were sidetracked?" Hope uttered, feeling her tears forming, as she got off him, and covered herself with a robe.

"Ah." Was all Niklaus could say.  _So it wasn't a delusion...she was there._ "Hope, that's not it, love. You do not understand. There are good sides to me and bad ones. You bring the good ones out, love. But these...these women bring the bad ones out. Unfortunately, I need both to function. But you wouldn't understand nor do I want you to understand. It is not something for you to be exposed to." He sighed, standing up and pulling her in his arms.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, dad. I want to see all of you. I want to get to know every part of you. Because I love you. It's only natural for me to want that." Hope expressed, nestling in his arms.

"I know, love. But I'd rather not. Even if I did, I don't have it in me to show you that side. I love you too much." Niklaus muttered against her forehead.

Hearing that made Hope's heart melt. She missed him so much. It was torture ignoring him. All that time she wanted his affection and now she has it back again.  _I said before and I'll say it again; I'll do whatever it takes to keep you home, dad. I'll show you, you don't need them. I want to be perfect for you._ Hope affirmed, determined as day one; while basking in his warmth.


	29. Chapter 28

 

 

*Set in the afternoon of June 26th, 2019.

 

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you get info you wanted?"

"Yup. No need to worry ya self over all that. Let me take it from here. Just don't be too obvious and avoid his bitchy ass at all times. He can't figure you out. I might be a stranger but we have a common enemy or I guess in your cause enemy and mine...I don't know."

"Oh, don't worry. I can take care of myself. And no way! You're no stranger. I've heard about you and your alter, Shilah and Helena. You go by Helena now...right?"

"Well, when you include my work as Shilah and my work as Helena, I didn't just rattle his cage, I saw the beast from day one to the present day, I saw Niklaus and present day Klaus. But my time has Helena was supposed to be buried....Ya really are a crafty witch! I'll be damned. What do you know? And yes, I go by Helena. Only reason I still look the same to you is cause you a witch. But this is gonna be quite a confusion for the non-witches. Oh well." Helena stated.

"Wow! That I knew, about you knowing pre-Klaus, but I don't know the details. It's kind of a heard through the grapevine thing." Davina shrugged.

"I see. Well good thing it is. Wouldn't want all my dirty laundry aired. I made damn sure to get rid of it all." Helena laughed.

"True...but you forgot something...or someone, Klaus. He knows you too, right? Like everything about you?" Davina raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I forgot that bitch did. But I keep those thoughts all the way in the back of my head, hence the forgetting. See Davina, I don't want to kill him. No. Not my intention. I have other things in mind and you helping further those plans. I'm aware he can spill the guts on everything and anything about me." Helena calmly replied.

"Then why not just kill him after we succeed with the plans? Why keep someone like that around? You hate him don't you? We're more than enough to take him down!" Davina exclaimed.

"Calm down girl. You getting too excited. I told ya, that's not my intention. I don't wanna kill him. I just want my plan to be in motion and for it to succeed. So far, it's in motion. We can't jeopardize it with personal vendettas, ya hear? And no, I don't hate him. I don't like him either. I don't know." Helena uttered the last part.

"Sorry sorry. I understand. Thankfully, it is. I didn't think it'd be that easy. Now _I_   hate him! I proudly admit that!" Davina laughed, lightly punching her chest with a balled fist.

"Haha, can't blame ya. The real question is, how many people don't hate him?" Helena rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I'll watch out for that vamp slut. She already told on me. It's really hard trying to get information and things done, Klaus was at "House of Horrors" for a whole week! The identity mixed cloak spell I made came in handy, but you know Klaus...he can sniff an out of place witch, especially if you've been there too long and too much magic lingers around. Which confuses me since no non-witch supernatural I know can do that. He almost caught me in one of the rooms when I was trying to get info from this one guy, Malachai or "Kai" Parker. That guy was really useful! And a hottie!" Davina grinned.

"Damn. I figured that bimbo would. She's definitely one Niklaus's "teacher's pets" kinda girl. She had the same air to her when I was there. I knew she was gonna be trouble. Phew. Good thing I told ya to avoid her beforehand. Ah, that's nothing special. Niklaus might be an inactive witch, but he's still one of us, so some things work for him and some don't. That's all. But it does make it harder, no denying that. Ooo...what's he like? I might go to him for "info" too. Does Niklaus's crazy little brother know about this?" Helena wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thankfully or the plan would have been out. It was annoying trying to avoid her and Klaus. Ohh, that makes sense. The more you know. He's like umm....he's like a mix of Kol and Klaus I guess. Ironic, I know. I'll introduce you to him when it gets "calm". I don't want him to get any funny ideas like finding out about our plan, the people involved, that kind of stuff. He looks like the kind to meddle. Hah, Kol? Don't worry. He's clueless about all of this. He still thinks we're in France, observing the Bassin de la Villette lake. You'd think he would have gotten the hint by now that I was ancestral projecting." Davina scoffed.

"Well damn! Everything is working as planned. Not that I don't want it to, but this is great. Better than I expected. Ah, I see...those types are never good unless they have valuable information. After you've calmed the waters, I'll check this guy out. About Khoudia, she's currently in Mystic Falls, staying with the Bennett witch. We gotta keep tabs on her still." Helena stated.

"I know. Let's not jinx it, haha. Alright, fine by me. Hmm, I'm not surprised about that. Got it. But her fate is pretty far regarding our plan...?" Davina quirked a brow, confused.

"That's true, but we still need to keep track of everyone involved. Who knows if she does something to change her fate cause we weren't looking, ya know?" Helena vocalized.

"Right! I forgot that...but she doesn't seem to have any suspicions yet so I wouldn't give her fate the priority alert or the red flag just yet." Davina expressed.

"Good point. I still wanna keep tabs on her though, just to see if she's been looking into things she shouldn't, or asking around about things she shouldn't, that kind of stuff most definitely could bring her to the priority or red flag list." Helena asserted.

"Yeah! Ugh, you're right again, haha. Got it. Anything else?" Davina questioned, feeling her magic reach it's limit.  _Ancestral projection takes way too much energy!_ She whined mentally.

"Nah, you're good. We'll meet again when it's time. Take care, little witch. Don't let Kol see how tired you are, he might get a few ideas. But I know, you know, what to do." Helena waved off, as Davina disappeared waving back. With that being said, she wolfed away.


	30. Chapter 29

 

*Set in the 10th Century on a Friday morning. To clarify, Niklaus is 18 and Rebekah is 16.

 

"Hey, Nik. Who is that?" Rebekah whispered, lightly grabbing Niklaus's sleeve, and turning her head towards the tan skinned girl, with almond shaped dark brown eyes, and messy light brown curly hair.

"A servant of Mother's." Niklaus stated, averting his eyes and shifting a bit. They were sitting on mossy grass, staring at nothing in particular.

"Why does mother need a servant? We've never had a servant before. We do everything, I cannot think of something she would do that we have not done already. It's a bit strange don't you think, Nik?" Rebekah questioned, still watching the girl until she disappeared from Rebekah's sight, into the cottage.

"I'm not sure. I don't always have all the answers, Bekah." Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"Well you usually do have the answers dear brother. Oh! We should introduce ourselves!" Rebekah beamed, clasping her hands together.

"Absolutely not." Niklaus sternly replied. "She does not look as if she wants to be bothered. She's mother's servant. I am sure she is busy." He stated, hoping Rebekah would drop the subject.

"Yeah...that is true. I wouldn't want to bother her if she is busy. We can try some other time." Rebekah nodded and sighed.

"Indeed." Niklaus nodded, although he had no intention to do such. After all, they've already had plenty of "introductions" for 2 years now.  _I am sure she does not want to be bothered by my existence all hours of the day; might as well give her some peace._ He sighed.

Niklaus and Rebekah sat watching the stream until Esther walked over towards them.

"Oh, isn't it a lovely day today my dears?" Esther vocalized.

"Yes mother! It really is." Rebekah smiled.

"Mhm." Niklaus replied.  _How is she able to do that? Be Motherly by day, sadistic by night. Every time she smiles, I want to rip her face apart. Every time she frowns, I want to laugh at her face._

"What do you think of our new servant?" Esther glanced at Rebekah and Niklaus, particularly Niklaus, with a devilish grin. She made sure her face was angled in a position Rebekah wouldn't be able to see. Esther seated herself between Rebekah and Niklaus.

"She seems nice! I'd like introduce myself some time." Rebekah smiled, oblivious to the exchanges Niklaus and Esther gave to one another.

"She is. She's also very well behaved. Isn't she Niklaus?" Esther turned to face him, slipping her hand in his loose trousers, and palming his member.

"I'm sure she is, mother." Niklaus replied. He waited until Rebekah was facing the stream. "What the hell are you doing, mother? If Rebekah stood up or turned this way, she'd see it all!" He whispered harshly.

"Then we'd better be quiet, hm?" Esther whispered into his ear. "Rebekah, why don't you go find your father and ask him what he'd like me to fetch. Don't forget to come back and inform me." She stated.

"Alright mother. Will do." Rebekah stood up and dusted herself. "I will be back in a bit." She nodded to Niklaus and Esther.

"Ah, good. I bought us some time. We'd better hurry unless you want her to see." Esther laughed a bit, as she sat on Niklaus's lap and mounted her son, submerging herself deep in his thick and veiny shaft. "You should be ashamed. It's early in the morning and here you are, ready for your mother." Esther uttered, wrapping her arms around his neck, and sliding up and down his monstrous length.

"Me? What about you!" Niklaus exclaimed in swallow breaths, grunting, and unconsciously grabbing her thighs, making her pussy's walls tighten against his cock in a delicious way.

"Aahh...ahh...talking back to me again?" Esther remarked, biting her lip, so she stopped herself from moaning. "It seems..ahh..you still..ahh..haven't learned...a thing!" She exclaimed, rocking against his cock. She ripped a thin piece of fabric from her shirt and tied it around his shaft above his testicles, so he wouldn't be able to cum. "What a shame..mm..I'll have to punish you yet again tonight." She placed her hands back on his neck. Esther knew he knew better, so she wasn't worried he'd remove the fabric, no matter how painful it got. Esther began palming his big and heated testicles.  _He has a lot of cum stored in these, as usual._ She admired, licking her lips.

 _I need to get this over with already. Rebekah can return any second._ Niklaus thought, his anxiety building up. He lifted Esther's hips and started thrusting his own hips into her, finding her sweet spot.

"Ahh! Mmm! Yes, right there! Ahh my love." Esther muttered in a slurred speech, letting out her moans, not giving a damn if anyone heard them.

After hours of mind-numbing animalistic sex, Esther couldn't take it anymore. She felt his cock stabbing her womb, aware of the fact that he hadn't cum yet except for her, and multiple times at that. Esther decided to remove the fabric, but not for his sake; she wanted to feel his hot cum swimming in her womb.

"Ahh! Niklaus, my dear son. Cum for me..Mmm! Fill me with your horrid seed!" Esther vocalized, sucking on his ear, one of his sweet spots.

"Ah...fh..uck..mother!" Niklaus groaned pleasurably, nestling his against her neck, and harshly thrusting his pelvic forward while he gripped tightly onto his mother's hips, filling her womb with his jet hot sticky cum.

Unbeknownst to them, Rebekah heard and saw most of it. She was completely horrified and disgusted, except for a small part of her that felt jealous of her mother. Her face started to heat up as she stood by a tree watching them, it was as if they were in some animal mating ritual.

* * *

 

 

*Later that evening.

 

"Nik...can I um...can we talk for a bit?" Rebekah mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Of course. What is it, Bekah?" Niklaus glanced at Rebekah, who continued to look at the ground.

"What is going on with you and mother?" Rebekah questioned.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus quirked a brow, gulping a bit.  _It is not that. I know it isn't. It cannot be. Or else she would have asked about Helena. Not just mother._

"Well...I...never mind." Rebekah shook her head, her face heating up again. She couldn't shake the images out of her head or what she heard. Her sacred region felt oddly strange and unbearable. She had no idea what to do to make it go away.

"No. Go on, Rebekah. I'd like to know." Niklaus insisted, standing in front of her.

"I..I saw you and mother...I saw you and mother doing things. Nasty things. Things we were told we weren't supposed to do." Rebekah mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "And because...because of that. I was wondering..." She swallowed her saliva.  _Should I go on? What if he's repulsed?  What if he rejects? Well there is nothing to be repulsed by considering he had his-his-his thing inside mother!_

Niklaus waited for her to continue, a strange nauseated feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach.  _That woman is reckless! Look what she did! I knew this would happen. I knew Rebekah would eventually have seen it._

"Well I'm not asking for much...but I was..I was wondering if..if you could kiss me." Rebekah verbalized, scratching her arm. "I'm not asking for you to do what you did with mother...just a simple kiss is all. I know we aren't supposed to...but what you did is far worse than what I'm asking for, brother." She mumbled.

"Why would you want such a thing, dear sister?" Niklaus huffed, confused.

"I've wanted a kiss from you for awhile now...I know it's wrong...but you have no right to judge! And since you did that stuff...I believe what I'm asking for shouldn't be hard." Rebekah shrugged.

"Rebekah, you don't understand. It's much more complicated than that." Niklaus shook his head.

"What are you saying, brother? That you did not want to do that with mother? What I saw today?" Rebekah questioned, looking into his dark ocean blue-green eyes.

"It's complicated, Rebekah. It isn't a mere yes or no situation." Niklaus sighed.

"Quite frankly, I don't see what's so hard brother. You looked as if you enjoyed it! So that should not be hard to answer." Rebekah scoffed.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you a kiss." Niklaus asserted, rolling his eyes; just to shut her up, so she would stop probing in.

"I thought so." Rebekah grinned.

"You are quite a pain when you want to be." Niklaus replied, leaning in and brushing her cheek with his palm.

He hooked his other arm against her back, moving her chest closer to his, and licked her lips. Due to inexperience, Rebekah parted her lips within seconds, allowing him an entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he ravished his lips, all she could do was follow his lead, which she was already failing to do. Rebekah couldn't keep her small moans and whimpers of pleasure in. Her head was spinning. She felt so lightheaded. She could do this all day! After awhile, Niklaus broke apart from her lips, a trail of their saliva keeping them connected. He was equally as hazy and lightheaded. Completely flushed, they stared at one another for what felt like an eternity; dark stormy blue orbs meet dark ocean blue-green ones.

"Spoiled brat." Niklaus scoffed, removing his arm from her back.

"Thank you, Nik. That was amazing!" Rebekah giggled, almost pouncing on him.

"Alright, alright. Your welcome, Behak. Keep it down. Don't dare utter a word about it to mother." Niklaus expressed, returning her hug.  _Who knows what that crazy woman would do if she knew. Would she torture Rebekah too?_

"Fine. I won't. I promise! Don't worry, Nik. She won't know." Rebekah grinned, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Thank you, Bekah." Niklaus responded with a smile, glancing down at Rebekah's childish grin.

It was clear she was in such a happy mood over a kiss. But to her it wasn't just any kiss, it was from Nik, her prince charming, her big brother, who she admired and aspired to be, and especially who she gave her heart to.


	31. Chapter 30

 

*Today is June 30th, 2019. Set sometime in the evening.

 

 _These past few days since then have been peaceful. Dad and I returned to old habits or I guess we've been doing "normal" stuff. I mean, I'm not complaining. I'd rather have this than nothing at all. Which is exactly how I felt before the whole Hollow thing. I yearned for his affection so badly. Is it insensitive to say I like how things are now than they ever were before? I know mom and uncle are dead, but I can't help it. One thing I don't get though....dad is still hesitant to be intimate with me. We know what we want. We moved past that already. Why does he keep going backwards every time we try to go forward?_ Hope sighed, in deep thought.

"Hope, I'm beginning to believe you've made up imaginary friends, either that, or you've developed Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder." Niklaus chuckled a bit, sipping a coke bottle.

"Oh, so I can't be deep in thought anymore? I didn't that was disorder." Hope rolled her eyes.

"When you haven't touched your food or a drink, it is." Niklaus countered.

"Ew stop dad. You sound like a therapist." Hope expressed.

"Considering I was intimate with Camille, it makes a bit sense." Niklaus stated.

"Yeah, that I didn't need to know." Hope rolled her eyes. _Bet you were more intimate with her than me_. She scoffed.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Niklaus teasingly probed. He knew it wouldn't end well to tease her, but he couldn't help it.

"No, because that would mean I actually have something. The right word, _dad_ , is envious." Hope remarked.

 _And there it is. Right on time. As usual. I did tease her, so I admit my part in this._ Niklaus grunted. "What are you on about?"

"I'm sure if Cami wore something sexy, you'd compliment her. I'm sure if Cami gave you a kiss, you'd return it without a doubt. And I'm sure if she was still alive and wanted to have sex with you, you'd happily indulge. Am I wrong? Did I miss something?" Hope sarcastically questioned.

"Hope, you have to give me some time to process this. It isn't easy." Niklaus professed.

"Dad, I understand, but when you keep flipping on me, that's the problem. One day, you're intimate with me. The next, you avoid my advances, pretend they never happened, or make up some stupid excuse." Hope voiced. "You know dad, if you keep this up, one day when you wake up, I'm going to be right there taking advantage of you." She remarked, a hint of blush appearing on her face.

"I told you, Hope. I'm still processing all this." Niklaus grunted. " And by all means, go ahead. But you don't have it in you, love." He shrugged.

"Oh, really, _dad_? Let's be honest...I'm the one who mainly got us this far, so I definitely have it in me." Hope exclaimed.

"I cannot deny that, but every one has limit. I know yours, love." Niklaus stated in a matter of a fact way.

"You are so full of yourself!" Hope stood up from her stool and in a swift gesture, unzipped her father's jeans and pulled his already throbbing cock out.  _Talk about hyperactive._ She gulped. Hope started to stroke her father's huge length with one hand agonizingly slow while massaging his testicles with another. "Oh, look, dad! You really are full of yourself. I'll help you empty it out, daddy." She grinned, as she watched her father's face twisted in pleasure and disbelief.

"That's enough, Hope. You want it? Alright. Then you'll get it." Niklaus grunted, picking Hope up and vamping into his bedroom. He threw Hope onto the mattress and hovered above her, discarding Hope's clothes and his. He stroke his shaft, which was already covered in precum, thanks to hyperspermia, and teased her overstimulated and wet folds, lubricating her labia for entry.  _She's more than ready._ Niklaus noted, licking his lips and preparing to enter.

 _Is this even real? I have to be dreaming! Give it to me, daddy. I want it all!_ Hope mentally exclaimed, she couldn't believe this was finally happening. But she felt too excited to realize how much it would actually hurt.

After a few seconds of massaging her folds, her father shoved his thick cock deep into his daughter's virgin pussy. Hope gasped and cried out, unintentionally scratching his back. As she looked down, she felt horrified, she could see the small amount of blood, her blood, mixing with her's and her father's fluids.  _It hurts so bad! I can't even breathe. Is this normal? It feels like I'm being ripped apart and I'm being filled with hot lava._ _There's no use. I asked for this._ She remarked, shutting her eyes tightly.

 _I know she's hurting. But it's too late. I'm already in and I'm not taking it out._ _Besides, did she not want this?_ Niklaus questioned, hovering still above her, giving her time to adjust to his length. He watched as her face carefully as her eyes were held shut. He could feel her nails digging into his back, which brought him some form of pleasure. Then he looked down at the mess they were already making and had a terrible urge to lick her virgin blood, it almost made him want to take his cock out and swap it for his mouth. But he swallowed the urge and waited for Hope's signal to move.

For what felt like hours, Hope finally felt the terribly painful sensation subside a bit. As soon as she opened her eyes, her heart began to flutter and her lower region pulsed. Her father was looking directly at her, studying her face, their noses not too far apart.

Taking this as a sign, Niklaus started moving his hips, one hand holding her hip in place, as he thrust into her pussy slowly. Instinctively, he leaned in, placing his free arm against the mattress for support, and gave Hope small sloppy kisses, sucking her bottom lip every so often.

"Mmm. It's okay, daddy. You can go faster now." Hope uttered against his lips. Cupping his face, she gazed deep into his passionate and seductive dark ocean blue-green eyes, her own sky blue orbs filled with desire and equally passionate. He was finally looking at her the way she wished he'd see her; a mate, a lover.

"Will do, my love." Niklaus muttered, trailing his lips down her neck, nibbling and pecking against her creamy skin. He now placed both hands on her hips to keep her in place, thrusting his pelvis into her a bit rougher. He could feel her hips bucking, as he held onto her, picking up his speed.

"Ahh, daddy. More. More." Hope whined, her hips matching the rhythm of his thrusts. She could feel his throbbing cock hitting her walls, deeper and deeper, exploring her inner walls where most couldn't dream of. It made her delirious every time she felt her father's cock probe her womb.

 _Ah, she's catching up. Good girl. However, I do not want her to. Time to switch to another position._ Niklaus noted. He keep his bulging thick cock instead his daughter's tight pussy, with no intention of taking it out. As he sat against the headboard of the bed, he placed Hope on his lap, and began thrusting his monstrous cock in her pussy, with powerful thrusts, causing her perky tits to bounce uncontrollably. He took this opportunity to suck on one of her nipples, while he keep his hands on her hips, sliding her up and down his length.

 _Oh my god! I'm going crazy!_ "Daddy! Mmm. I'm going crazy. I can't take it. Ahh." Hope moaned loudly, keeping her hands pressed against his chest.  _He's hitting every single spot!_ Hope mentally exclaimed. She felt something building up within her, as if she could cum any minute now, her pussy and tits were being stimulated, exhausting her.

"Then if you couldn't take it, you shouldn't have provoked me." Niklaus muttered, latching onto her other breast. He continued to rock her her hips, sliding her tight pussy in and out of his thick and veiny shaft, making her walls wrap around his cock so deliciously. He stopped stimulating her breasts, so he could observe the sight.  _Truly a beautiful sight._ He noted. Father and daughter, sharing a forbidden and sacred bond, connected as one.

"Ahh. That's..mmm..not fair." Hope whined in between her moans.  _I feel something...I feel something building up..like filling a balloon with water and waiting for it explode. Something like that._ Hope thought, as she began to feel exhaustion spreading across her body. She placed her hands on his back, gripping him tightly, so she could stay steady, scrapping his back once again.

"What's not fair?" Niklaus breathed out, pounding his cock mercilessly into her tight bruised up walls, a low pleasurable groan escaping his lips when he felt her nails digging into his back once more.

"Ahh..b-b-lam..ing..ahh..me!" Hope screamed, her legs began to buck, almost as if she was having a seizure, and after a few quick seconds, it stopped. Hope figured that must have been an orgasm.  _Oops, I forgot to tell him! So that's what it feels like. It felt so electric._ Hope lazily thought, as her legs began to give out.

 _It seems she forgot to tell me when she felt it building. But this is her first time._ Niklaus noted, feeling his own build up ready to burst. He switched to their original position, hovering over Hope, who looked completely exhausted. "You'll have to hold on a bit, love." Niklaus muttered against her lips, kissing her deeply, which resulted in their saliva escaping the corner of her lips, ridding out his high, as he felt his hot sticky globs of cum fill Hope's pussy to the brim. He finally detached his lips from hers, breathing out, and turning to the other side so he laid next to her.

"Dad?" Hope questioned, panting. As much as she wanted to move and rest against her father, her legs felt as if someone were stabbing them every time she tried to move an inch.

"Yes, love?" Niklaus vocalized.

"You came inside me." Hope stated.

"Bloody hell." Niklaus groaned.

"Wait! I can use magic!" Hope exclaimed, her speech still slurred.

"Thank fuck for magic." Niklaus expressed.

When he regained his strength, he carefully pulled Hope's leg on top his, and sneaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in. They both decided to get some shut eye.


	32. Chapter 31

 

*Today is July 1st, 2019. Set sometime in the morning.

 

As Niklaus was beginning to wake up, he realized he couldn't move. With this, Niklaus was fully wake and ready to rip apart whoever thought it was a good idea to restrain him, yanking on the shackles that bound his wrists and ankles to the bed. _This is not my room._

"Oh, good morning, dad. You're awake." Hope smiled, turning on the lights.

"Hope, have you gone mad?" Niklaus barked.

"No. I think I'm starting to understand your pattern. See...every time we're intimiate...whether it's a conversation or acts, you'll flip the switch on me afterwards. But don't worry dad, we'll get rid of this Jekyll and Hyde problem." Hope replied calmly, walking over to him.

"This is inappropriate and unnecessary, Hope. We can discuss the issues without this silliness." Niklaus grunted.

"Inappropriate? Unnecessary? What's inappropriate and unnecessary is how you still go to those sluts and I'm right here! No, _dad,_ we can't discuss them. Again, you literally flip on me when I do! Sorry, dad, I'm not letting that happen anymore." Hope asserted, crossing her arms against her chest.

"What's your plan? Whip me? Starve me? Torture me?" Niklaus remarked. "I'm telling you, it doesn't work." He shrugged slightly, considering his movements were restricted.

"Oh, really? Because I think it works just fine! Or at least from what I saw." Hope stated.

"Saw what?" This seemed to get his attention, as he turned his head from looking at the ceiling to her direction.

"You. Grandma had the right idea. I'm just following in her footsteps. I mean...she is your mom, so it's natural she knew how to discipline you." Hope probed, purposefully provoking him.

"Ah, so you're going to what? Copy all of her tricks? Is that it?" Niklaus scoffed, turning his attention back to the ceiling. He lay there in deep thought until he realized something. "How was that possible?"

"Yes and I am. And I know just how to do it." Hope beamed, walking towards her closet. "How was what possible?" She questioned.

"Seeing that. Seeing what you saw." Niklaus responded while silently plotting.

"Oh, you mean, how I saw you, your mom, and that one girl doing sexual things?" Hope replied while reaching for the bag of journals on the top shelf.

"Hope, you know what I meant, just answer." Niklaus rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Oh...this." Hope turned around holding the bag in her right hand.

"A dirty old bag showed you that? Bullshit." Niklaus grunted.

"Hey, watch it. And anyway, no. There are journals in this bag. Your journals. And every time I open to read one, it leads me right to the scene instead." Hope explained, walking over to him again.

"How in the bloody hell did you manage to get that...I burned them all!" Niklaus yanked his wrists once more.

"Geez calm down. I got them for free. Well, it looks like you did a terrible job because they are right here in front of you." Hope set the bag on the floor, hovered over him, caressing his chest. "I'll show you, dad. I can be like all them. For you." She uttered.

"I don't want you to be like any of them, Hope! Why don't you understand that?" Niklaus barked.

"I don't believe you, dad. If you didn't, you'd only want me. Remember what you told me? You have good sides and bad sides. I bring out the good, those women bring out the bad, right? Well, I don't want you to go to them! I want you to come to me. Good or bad. I don't care. I'm yours and you're mine!" Hope yelled, taking a deep breath, so she could collect her thoughts.

"Alright, fine. I understand, Hope. I truly do, love. I won't go to them anymore. I'll come to you. Good or bad." Niklaus lied.  _As if I'd ever hurt you._   _You are too immature to understand, but I'll continue to protect you from myself._

"No, you won't Niklaus. You never listen. You're too impulsive!" Hope asserted, unintentionally mimicking Esther.

"You're right." Niklaus muttered, accepting his defeat.  _It seems Esther was right. Considering my own daughter is parroting her._ Defeatism was nothing new to him. His defiance usually didn't last long anyhow regarding Esther.

"I.." Hope's heart began to stink at her father's defeated tone.  _I'm the one being impulsive! Why did I say that? Maybe I'm too soft for this...I'm not cut out for this yet._ "Dad...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me. I just don't want to lose you to them! I want you to myself. I can't bare it knowing you're sharing yourself with them. It hurts you know! I don't care what it is! Just do it to me if it keeps you here. Plus who knows if I might like it." Hope stated, climbing onto the bed, and sitting on top of his crotch area.

"Hope...I know this is hard for you. And...I'm trying my best. You have to believe that. It's not that easy." Niklaus sighed.

Hope magically unshackled his wrists and ankles. "What can I do then...to make it easier?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure." Niklaus muttered, as he sat against the bed's headboard.

"Well...what if..what if we tried some of that stuff?" Hope hesitantly insisted.

"What stuff?" Niklaus looked at Hope, brushing her cheek.

"Like um...that stuff you do at that place...like the butt sex...and the whips..and the restraints..and.." Hope fumbled with her words, blushing madly, and averting her gaze, as she stroked her father's chest, earning a low pleasurable groan from him.

"Ahh. That stuff." Niklaus slowly nodded, impressed she picked up on those things. He noticed her shy demeanor returning as her words slurred. "Alright."

"What? Really?" Hope beamed, instantly meeting his bright ocean blue-green eyes, considering it was morning time.

"Yes. Don't make me take back my decision." Niklaus chuckled a bit. He missed her gleefulness.

"Okay okay. What first?" Hope quirked a brow.

"What seems less painful to you?" Niklaus voiced.

"I think the..umm...the.." Hope averting his gaze again, looking down at his chest.

"That's not an option. I've never done that." Niklaus teased.

"Not funny! I'm trying...I think the...the one with the..the one with the butt sex.." Hope quickly replied, squeaking a bit.

 _Oh, she's in for it._ Niklaus mentally grinned.  _That certainly will be painful. Worst than yesterday._ He noted. But as selfish as it may be, he wanted to indulge in it. There was no way he was ruining this, so he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. "Deal." Niklaus nodded.

"So when should we start?" Hope eagerly vocalized.

"Let's not add a set time to it. Keep it spontaneous." Niklaus suggested.

"Fine." Hope scoffed, her stomach suddenly growled.

"Now that has a set time and that time is now." Niklaus vamped out of bed, with Hope on his shoulders.

"Dad! Put me down!" Hope laughed.

"No, you need to eat. Especially if you want to keep that energy for later. You'll need it." Niklaus smirked.

"You really didn't have to add that!" Hope grinned, rolled her eyes, pretending not to be phased by his teasing.  _After today, after tonight, hopefully...he'll want just me. Wishful thinking...I know. But I won't give up._


	33. Chapter 32

 

*Later (afternoon) that same day. Also I would like to clarify that in this story, I'm setting Davina's age to 20. Helena is the same age as Niklaus.

 

"We have a problem." Davina groaned as she astral projected to the Bayou.

"Is it Niklaus?" Helena narrowed her eyes. "I was pretty damn sure everything was going smoothly regarding his fate."

"Oh, no! It wasn't Klaus. It is going smoothly." Davina smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It sure is!" Helena giggled. "Then who's fate is the problem here?"

"Kai Parker." Davina replied, rolling her eyes.

"Now why am I not surprised? I mean as ya said...he's a mix of Niklaus and Kol. Wasn't expecting him to behave at all." Helena shook her head.

"I really thought he would be a great asset. Guess not. I should have never possessed the Bennett witch and removed him from that prison world." Davina whined.

"No matter. We'll just have have to teach him good." Helena shrugged.

"Wait...I'm not following." Davina bluntly stated.

"We still bringing Malachai back to the prison world, but we're gonna teach him a few things. He's gonna know not to mess with each other of us." Helena confidently replied.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Davina questioned.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. I learned from the best." Helena grinned.

"Pshh. Who would that be? You?" Davina laughed.

"No. Esther Mikaelson. Niklaus pales in comparison to mommy dearest." Helena responded with a smirk.

"I..I..don't really know...I'm not really that kind of person...I don't think I can do it." Davina shook her head, stuttering.

"You can. I know you can. Just remind yourself that Malachai is a terrible person. He deserves what's coming for him. I'll lead the way." Helena insisted while caressing Davina's back, reassuring her.

"O..ohkay. I'll try." Davina nodded, still facing the muddy ground.

"Great! We gonna need a few things though...." Helena hummed, scratching her chin.

"Like what?" Davina quirked a brow.

"Some rope, some restraints, some lube, some tape..." Helena stated, tapping her chin, as she continued, "Oh, yeah a strap on dildo! Of course. Can't forget that one."

"OH. MY. GOD! What are we gonna do to him?" Davina squealed, feeling a bit queasy.  _I don't know if I can do this. This sounds way too much. Way out of my comfort zone._

"I told you, it's a surprise! Just leave all the preparations to me." Helena grinned, turning to face Davina and patting her shoulders.

"Fine...so I'm guessing I'll have to pick them up? I mean I have to do something." Davina shrugged, still uncomfortable.

"Alright, sounds good. While you're at it, might as well stop by House of Horrors to pick some of that stuff up. Avoid vamp slut." Helena reminded Davina, as she waved, walking away. "See ya then."

"Right..." Davina uttered, slowly waving back, her magic running out as she disappeared.


	34. Chapter 33

 

*Later that night.

 

_It's been hours and we still haven't done it yet. A part of me is thankfully because well...the truth is...I'm really scared. I'm scared it might not be enjoyable. I mean, I heard it hurts really bad. Yeah, I did some quick research. Which I regret now. But a part of me keeps growing more and more anxious due to the thrill of it. Does this mean I'm initiating it again?_

Hope sat on her bed, deep in thought. That is, until her father entered the room. Now her attention was all on him. Hope tried her best not to smile and get too excited at the fact that he was the one initiating contact this time.  _Maybe there is hope after all. Well I am Hope._

With his vampiric speed, Niklaus removed Hope's clothing and undergarments, flipping her so she laid on her stomach with her ass up in the air. He admired the sight, lightly pinching her right ass cheek and unzipping his pants with his free hand, letting his massive length rub against her tight twitching asshole.

 _Why isn't he saying anything? Should I say something?_ Hope's anxiety began to build up. She decided to remain silent. Hope could feel her father's snake, slithering in between her asshole. He was smearing his precum against her anticipating hole for penetration.  _I need to break the silence._ "Dad?" Hope murmured, her cheek against the bed covers.

After a few seconds, Niklaus concluded Hope was ready. He massaged her quivering hole, almost sucking his index finger in, and spread it apart with his thumb; wasting no time, he slammed his enormous cock into his daughter's tight asshole, which started to clench tightly against his cock. He welcomed the delicious tightness, groaning a bit.

While he felt pleasure, Hope felt pain, unimaginable pain. She expected it to be painful, but not this painful. It was almost as if he was rearranging her guts.  _This is bad. This is really bad._ He _won't respond. What's wrong with him?? I don't understand._ Hope slowly sobbed, shutting her eyes, and sucking her bottom lip to distract herself from the scotching and painful heat. Her ass was on fire.

Something was off. Niklaus noted. As he smelled the air. Salt. Tears. Hope's tears. He deduced. This only seemed to arouse him more. Niklaus dug his nails into her left ass cheek and held her hip with his right, plowing into her with his thick shaft.

Hope wondered when it would end, as she tried her best to kept her breathing in tact and her mind else where.  _This is a nightmare. This has to be. Dad would never hurt me._ Hope repeated in her head, trying to convince herself. Suddenly, it happened. She gasped with a soft and gratifying moan. She felt it. It was electrifying. He hit a sweet spot. He seemed to take the hint as he slammed in and out of the same spot. Hope tried to silence her moans, biting into her bottom lip, as he began to rock her hips, speeding up.

He wasn't sure if Hope was doing it on purpose or not, but she seemed to be stuffing her moans in. This wouldn't do for him. Niklaus slowly leaned backwards against her bed covers, positioning Hope on top of him, reverse cowgirl. He drove his massive cock right back in her, pushing her hips up and down in a hectic motion.

The position made her insides feel strange. As if he was poking into her. But the foreign feeling subsided and Hope once again felt the stimulating sensation, as her hips moved frantically, out of her control. She fought her best, trying to hold her moans back, but she surrender to bliss. Hope's mental state slowly withered away, as she moaned, drool slipping from the corners of her lips; putting all her weight on the palms of her hands that glued to her father's torso.

Niklaus halted for a second, twisting Hope's hips around so she was now face him. He admired the messy state he put his daughter in, her eyes disoriented yet filled with lust, her visible drool, and her perfect breasts rising and failing, as she tried to catch her breath. He gave it minute before he shoved his cock back into her bruised hole, caving in and trapping him in. The incredible tightness, every single time he slid in and out of her hole, it almost made him cum.

Hope's legs began to feel heavy and she felt something build within her, as if she needed to pee. She pressed her palms against her father's chest, hovering over him, and gazed into his dark ocean blue-green eyes. Then she noticed it. If it weren't for her foggy state, she would have thought it was just desire, but it looked as if he was drunk as well. She was about to comment on it until he started pounding into her asshole, thrashing around, and stirring her insides. She leaned her head back, letting out a scream. Hope's pussy finally gave out, squirting all over his cock. Her father continued plowing into her as Hope tried her best to keep herself in position despite her exhaustion.

He felt an eruption waiting to explode, as Niklaus locked his arms around Hope's back, and thrust his hips forward, plunging in and out of her spasming hole. Due to this, he felt Hope lean forward, her breasts shaking against his chest, and her asshole begin to tighten due to the the continued intrusion. That simple move undid him, as he spilled his seed inside her beaten and used hole, holding her hips tightly in place.

After what felt like hours, he finally let her go, leaving her bedroom. Hope rolled onto her bed covers, and laid on her stomach, too exhausted to move, too exhausted to shower, too exhausted to do anything, but sleep. She didn't even want to think about what had transpired nor did she realize the tears rolling down her cheeks as she shut her eyes.


	35. Chapter 34

 

*Tuesday morning, July 2nd, 2019.

 

She thought she would hate him. She thought she would run away and never see him again. She thought she would feel as empty as yesterday. Clearly she was wrong, so wrong, dead wrong. After she woke up, all Hope wanted to do was masturbate. She couldn't stop masturbating. No matter how swollen and red Hope's clit got, she continued to rub, twist, pull, whatever she could do to stimulate it; as the images of her father defiling her, raw and rough, flickered between her eyes. The only part she didn't like was the fact that he was drunk. Hope wanted him to do it again. Needed him to do it again. Except she wanted the real him. But she now wanted to experience this side of him.

Hope grabbed her laptop with her free hand and opened it, typing away, which lead her to a random porn site. Hope scrolled through the images flashing before her, calling for her attention, rolling her digit, as she replaced the females with herself and the males with her father.

                                 

                                 

Hope was slowly drifting away, lost in the sea of pleasure. She was oblivious regarding the psychological effects of porn. Ignorance is bliss. Did she even care at this point?

                                

                                

She concluded she didn't. Soon enough, Hope's legs began to spasm as she let out a whimper, applying pressure to her clit with her thumb, as she rode her high. Hope stared at the ceiling, lost, feeling empty again. She needed him to fill this void within her. She didn't care what he did.

* * *

 

 

He knew what he did. It wasn't the first time he had done something like that, drunk or not. Niklaus always succumbed to depravity and welcomed it. But this time it was different. He needed liquid courage, although, a bit too much. A wave of guilt washed over Niklaus. He couldn't stop feeling nauseous about he'd done. For centuries, he took and took, without remorse, without a care in the world. But this time it was eating him alive. Why did he do it in the first place? Why would he ever want to hurt his precious Hope? Unfortunately, he didn't the answer. He didn't know what came over him.

 _I need to talk to her. I need to apologize._ Niklaus thought in agony.  _As if an apology is going to suddenly erase what I did! I hurt her. I hurt the only one I promised I'd never hurt. I know more than anyone what it feels like. Why would I put her through that? I put my selfish pleasure before her well being. I let my deviancy get to me._ He bitterly scoffed, oblivious to the tears that began to form, matching Hope's the night before.  _She doesn't want to talk to me. She probably does not want me here anymore. Who would blame her. Certainly not me, of all people. She shouldn't want me in the first place. No one should._ He sighed, getting up from his bed, a bit wobbly.

The floor was a mess. Bottles of Bourbon scattered across the room. He hadn't slept at all nor did he want to. He vamped his way to the front door, ready to leave, to the one place he knew would sedate this darkness that loomed over him. Niklaus was ready to leave until he heard Hope footsteps marching down the stairs. Here she was. His Hope. Right in front of him. She smelled of blood, sweat, tears, and cum. He noticed she still hadn't bothered to take a shower or change the clothes she previously had on the night before.  _Did I affect her this much?_ He stared at her with nothing but remorse. He didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say? I'm sorry? _As if that did anything._ He scoffed.

"Please don't leave me, dad." Hope quickly vocalized. "I don't care about yesterday. Just. Please don't. Please don't flee like you always do." She continued, "Because if you do. Then I will hate you! And I won't forgive you this time!" She declared, as she began to cry.

 _She still wants me. Why would she still want me?_ Niklaus furrowed his brows in frustration.  _I'_ _m a monster. I ruined her. I ruined us. And she still wants me here with her?_ _I don't understand._ He sighed. "Hope, why do you want me here? I ruined everything. I hurt you." He asserted, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you. That's why. It's that simple. I don't care. In fact, I want you to do it again, no alcohol though, just you. It surprised me too. I thought I'd hate you. I thought I'd never want to see you again, hear you again, speak to you again, let you touch me ever again. But....I want you. I need you. This has always been true. But now I realize just how much I craved you. If that was the bad parts of you, show me everything. I did say I wanted to get to know all of you. And I know this is confusing. Trust me. This is really confusing for me too. I don't understand it, but I know we'll get through it together." Hope expressed, uncertain of how things would go from here on out.

Hope gazed into her father's eyes. She then noticed the overwhelming remorse in them and the fact that he had been previously crying. But she smiled at this. He cared. He cared so much about her. It was obvious. She rarely saw him this way, so distraught. Hope wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, as she silently listened to his undead heart beating.

Hearing Hope's confession certainly took him by surprise, but she spoke for both of them. He didn't feel the need to add anymore commentary except for a few things he needed to let her know. "I apologize for what I've done. You might not care about it, but I do. I would never want to hurt you, love. It won't happen again. I will make sure of it. I don't if you understand this Hope, but you mean the world to me. Everything was all for you. I love you too much to hurt you again. That is why I wanted to leave. But I now see that would have been a terrible mistake." Niklaus confessed, stroking her backside, and leaning his chin against her head.

"You're right. It won't happen next time because....we'll have a safe word." Hope grinned against his chest, laughing a bit when she heard his sigh, not sure whether it was him disapproving it or not.

"You are quite something else, love. I don't know if I'll ever understand you and I'll continue to wonder why you get all of this from." Niklaus sighed, smiling a bit.

"I already told you, dad. You don't have to understand. Just like how I definitely don't understand you." Hope rolled her eyes as she continued, "Plus isn't it obvious? I get this from you." She smirked, looking up at him.

"Are you indirectly insulting me for all this?" Niklaus quirked a brow.

"Am I? I don't know dad. You tell me. I mean...you came first." Hope shrugged with a playful grin.

"I never came first. When was this?" Niklaus insisted.

"Not like that! You're deflecting!" Hope whined as she continued, "But now you just gave me a new idea!" She grinned mischievously like Cheshire cat.

"Do I want to know? No. Nevermind. I don't want to know." Niklaus remarked.

"It'll be fun! Well mostly for me. I'm going to get you to cum first. Plus you owe me for yesterday." Hope stated, guilt tripping him.

"You bloody little devil." Niklaus muttered.

"I heard that. And now I'm going to make it worse for you." Hope narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well isn't that bloody marvelous." Niklaus scoffed, mentally facepalming himself.

"It will be but right now I need shower because I do smell kinda bloody and some other stuff." Hope scrunched her face, letting go of him, and walking back up the stairs.

"Now _that_  is bloody marvelous." Niklaus commented.

"Ew. Gross. Not all of us are vampires or whatever. And you're not the only one in this house with super hearing, dad." Hope yelled before she closed the bathroom door.  _Oh, I can't wait! He has no idea what he's in for._ Hope grinned, the events of yesterday already forgotten as she plotted her next moves.


	36. Chapter 35

 

*10th Century, unspecified date in the month of January during the same time as the two previous events. This is set during midnight. Niklaus and Helena are both 16.

 

Helena sat there in the dark cellar, in a white gown, knees held to her chest, as her feet shivered due to the cold cement flooring. She wished she could leave, all she had to do was grab the wooden staircase, climb up, and open the cellar door, but it was useless, her ankles and wrists were bound to the ground in chains and shackles. _There is no way out. No escape. How long will I have to continue going through this torment before I cease to exist?_ She sighed.

It's been a month since then. She doesn't remember the day it all started, but she made sure to count the days, if only to keep herself busy.  _Hopefully someone will pass by this neck of the woods. Hopefully._ Helena thought, as she scratched the cement with her yellow stained, chipped, and bloody nails, marking how many days it's been so far. Just then, Helena heard a noise above. She wasn't sure if she was creating it in her head or not, so she ignored it. That is, until someone opened the cellar door.

Helena welcomed the small rays of sunlight that sprinkled across the cellar. She couldn't identify the person, it wasn't Esther, the footsteps were too calm. Helena grew nervous and anxious, fully aware of how vulnerable she was. They, no, he stood there for a second until he decided to walk over to her, and sit against the cement wall, keeping a good distance.  _Oh. It's just him._  She remarked. He hadn't visited her ever since the incident.  _He's not the only one who had their genitals ripped apart_ _._ She scoffed. "What do you want?" Helena angrily whispered.

"To apologize." Niklaus uttered.

"I've already told you, no thank you. I do not need an apology. I need you to get me out of here. Now that is an acceptable apology." Helena bitterly muttered, turning her back to him.

"I cannot do that. I'm sorry. I truly am." Niklaus sighed, as he continued, "But you know the way my mother works by now. You know that if I let you go, she would hunt you down and she will find you. It's a useless request. Who knows what she will make us do after that." He softly spoke, he knew they had to keep their voices low.

As much as Helena hated to admit it, Niklaus was right. Esther is a highly skilled witch. There's no way she'd be able to escape successfully. This made her heart sink, the feeling of helplessness and despair increasing. She felt suffocated. She felt like dying. Mentally she was already decaying. Helena sat there quietly, resting her chin against her thighs.

Niklaus watched as the small determined spark left her eyes, it was as if you were staring into a dark gloomy abyss, devoid of any emotion. He felt some what guilty as if it was his fault. But that was nothing knew. He couldn't blame her behavior towards him. "I know you do not wish to talk to me, but we might as well make peace with one another instead of carrying more bitterness regarding our situation. She will only make it worse. She is doing this on purpose. She wants us to blame one another instead of her. We cannot let her win." He sternly replied.

"Niklaus, do you not understand the situation we are in? Or are you just blindly holding onto optimism? I am not stupid. I know what she is doing. No peace will exist until the enemy is dead. You know this. She will continue to put us against each other, making us our own worst enemy. Have you already forgotten what she made you do, what she made me do? What if it gets worse than that? No doubt it will! Which means she will win in the end. It's futile to believe otherwise. Now have you said everything you needed to say so you can get lost?" Helena sarcastically questioned, turning to face him.

"No, I am very aware of the situation we are in! Whether I'm being optimistic or not is irrelevant. If we know this torment will continue, why allow her to pit us against each other? You are freely handing it to her at this point. If we at least tried to get along, it could lessen the impact our punishments have on us." Niklaus suggested, looking at her. The dark gloomy abyss was gone, her eyes returned to the honey hue they normally had, with a hint of emotion he couldn't determine.

"Your optimism is relevant, it's also quite disgusting, and seems to cloud your judgement. If I am handing it to her by not getting along with you, then fine, I accept that. It is not as if I will ever escape this nightmare any time soon. Might as well have control over the few things I still have control over. You will not make me get along with you, and that is the end of that conversation." Helena harshly replied, staring back at him, staring into his soft ocean blue-green eyes. She started feeling uncomfortable. Helena wasn't sure what this feeling was, but she certainly didn't like it. Whatever this was, it seemed to magnify the longer she held her gaze, she was spellbound.

Their eyes had a hint of gold in them, almost activating their wolf gene despite the cursed necklaces they were forced to wear. The wolf pair was oblivious to this, as they continued to be captivated by one another. Neither one wanting to speak. This lasted until Helena cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from him, as she pretended to focus on the floor.

Unbeknownst to him, Niklaus felt the same surge as soon as he looked into her eyes. It was strange, as if he was being compelled to stare at her. But it stopped as soon as she turned her attention to the ground. He didn't know why, but he felt disappointed when it ended. "You are right. It is your choice. I am not going to force you. It's the least I could. I understand." Niklaus responded, getting up and dusting himself.

Helena didn't say a word, as she watched him get up and walk away, he vanished as he walked past the corner. She heard him climb out of the cellar, shutting the trapdoor. Back to silence it was. She usually welcomed the silence. But she didn't understand why she felt a bit disappointed when he finally left. Helena concluded it was nothing, as she held her knees against her chest, and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

 

*The Day after. Set sometime in the evening.

 

"Oh, is it that time of the month already Helena? Splendid!" Esther chirped, hovering over them.

Niklaus and Helena sat silently against the wall, nude, with magical collars strapped tightly around their necks so they wouldn't activate their werewolf gene. Helena was no longer chained to the ground.

"For the next 4-5 days Niklaus, you will be staying here with Helena until she finishes her menstruation." Esther stated. "I've already informed Mikael you would be out for some time."

Hearing this, Helena already began formulating her own theories. Esther didn't come down here for nothing. She always had something in mind. If that was all, Esther would've send him down here by himself and he would have passed that information to her. Helena didn't feel good about this.

"May I ask why?" Niklaus questioned, a bit confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Niklaus? You will be cleaning Helena of course. I cannot have this cellar smelling all bloody." Esther replied.

As usual, he regretted asking her questions. Her answer wasn't helpful, but he didn't want to provoke her.  _What must I do? Clean her with a rag constantly? That doesn't seem too bad._ Niklaus thought, imagining the ridiculous imagery, trying not to laugh.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Esther tapped her foot against the ground, as she impatiently stared at Helena and Niklaus.

"I'm not sure what you want us to do mother. I do not see a rag." Niklaus replied.

"Of course not! You have a mouth. Use it." Esther asserted.

"You want me to clean her with my mouth?" Niklaus audaciously expressed.

 _I knew it. I just knew it. This sick bitch would never come down here for no reason._ Helena thought. As much as it disgusted her, she felt a bit relieved she wasn't on the receiving end this time. She knew it selfish, but she couldn't help it. This was survival.

" _Niklaus_ , do not make me wait." Esther threatened, the fire iron from one of the shelves flew to her hand, as she stared at him.

With that being said, Niklaus hesitantly turned to Helena. She was already opening her legs and spreading her lips, blood smearing her finger tips.

"Good girl, Helena. You are understanding how it works here. It seems my son still has a bit of figuring out to do." Esther stated with a scoff, watching them in anticipation.

The sight would have aroused him if it weren't for the blood. Niklaus lowered himself, as he placed his hands under her bottom. He could already smell that strange scent, like dead carcass. _I did not imagine it would smell this_ _way_.He believed it was best if he didn't look at it, so he shut his eyes, and took a deep breath before he began licking her spread slit slowly, unintentionally licking over her clit a few times. The taste was awful, it had a metallic flavor, but for some reason he couldn't stop, almost in an animalistic way. He noticed Helena seemed to let out a low moan every time he licked and nibbled at what felt like a little knob.

Helena let out a soft gasp of pleasure, her hand reaching out and latching to his dirty blond curls. As distasteful as the situation was, she couldn't help, but feel aroused. After all, he kept licking at that certain spot one too many times.  _Wait...what is he doing?_ Helena questioned, as she leaned her back, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning. It certainly didn't feel like he was simply licking. Helena was sure she felt him sucking her sweet spot and it drove her crazy. She hated it.

"Someone got carried a bit carried away. Well, two someones. That is enough for now. When she bleeds like a faucet, repeat this process again." Esther verbalized, pulling Niklaus's blond locks, staring down at her son. "Do you understand, Niklaus?" She questioned, as she waited for him to come back to reality.

"Yes mother." Niklaus replied back, anxious for her to loosen her tight grip on his hair.

"Good. I was making sure is all." Esther conveyed, letting him go, and turning her attention to Helena. "Make my son behave. I do not want to hear your obnoxious voice. Do not make me come down here or there will surely be Hell to pay." She asserted before she walked over to a table, grabbing two sets of shackles and chains. In an instant, Esther had them chained to the ground, using her telekinesis. Satisfied, Esther walked away, finding the trapdoor and exiting.

"You heard her dimwit. Behave." Helena grunted.

"I had to distract myself. You're not the one drinking this foul substance for 4-5 days." Niklaus barked back, still sitting between her legs, leaned back.

"Foul substance? Remind me to knock all your teeth out the next time, which is right about now." Helena asserted, spreading her pussy folds, as the pool of blood began to form.

"I meant delightful substance." Niklaus muttered, rolling his eyes, as he lowered himself so he was eye level with her pussy.

"I thought so." Helena stated, as she latched onto his dirty blond locks. She suddenly felt his tongue penetrate her painfully contracting walls due to menstruation, it felt like an electric current washing over her. "Goddamn it, Niklaus! Do you ever listen?" She half whined half moaned. It was no use. Esther would surely punish them at this rate. Helena prayed she wouldn't be on the receiving end, remembering her horrific first time.


	37. Chapter 36

 

*Thursday, July 4th, 2019. Set sometime in the afternoon.

 

"Welcome back to life, Malachai." Helena dryly spoke as she waited for him to fully wake up. "I'm sure ya know my girl right here." She gestured to Davina, who anxiously looked down, as she continued, "Well she told me some naughty things ya done. See we were hopping you'd be an asset. But I suppose not."

Helena walked over to him, hovering over him. "We got something planned for ya. And maybe it was my festive side coming out cause ya know...today is July 4th and all, but I got a few tools of my own to celebrate. Let's start the party, shall we?" Helena grinned, using her telekinesis to hand her a rusty, charcoal, rod.

"This looks really kinky! You know....I've had one of these dreams before." Malachai bursted out laughing, as he continued, "How hot is this? I'm nude, I'm bound, and two females, two hot ones, are about to punish me. It couldn't get any better!" He looked around and noticed he was back in that prison world, but he didn't question it.

"You're disgusting." Davina sneered despite her blush.

"Well, thank you, Malachai. But I bet ya didn't dream up this." Helena grinned, as she magically shoved the rod into his urethral opening.

"Mother fucker! Now that hurts. You got me. And I would prefer Kai. Malachai is totally not me." Malachai grunted, biting his lip from the trauma.

"See? Feels good, right? I hope so." Helena laughed, bouncing the rod in and out of his urethral opening, blood spewing out. "Good thing you a half vamp now so I don't have to worry about killing ya or anything. Trust me. It happens." She briefly remembered the time Esther came to punish them after her menstruation. It was a disgusting sight to see and Esther made her give Niklaus blow job on top of all that. After wards, Esther made sure to punish her as well by sticking the same rod up her ass.

"Umm...don't you think this is a little too much?" Davina uttered, half covering her eyes, but still peeking.

"Why...of course not! Feeling good, Malachai?" Helena shouted, disregarding his plea. She always preferred to call people by their full names.

"Oh yeah! Totally! It's not like I'm being impaled or anything!" Malachai yelled, shutting his eyes tight, and curling his hands into a fist tightly, making his knuckles go white.

"See? He's fine." Helena stated, removing the rod and walking over to the table. "I guess we didn't need some of these items after all like the rope, the tape, and this other stuff." She announced, grabbing the lube and the strap on.

"Woah woah woah. Wait a second. What the fuck is that?" Malachai hollered.

"I had the same reaction." Davina facepalmed.

"Let's see...something that will make you feel all tingly and wonderful. Looks familiar?" Helena grinned, pointing to his member.

"Look I'm kinky alright. But this? I don't know about this!" Malachai scrunched his face.

"Malachai, if ya hadn't notice yet, this isn't for your amusement." Helena rolled her eyes, a table magically appearing under him, as she walked over to him. "Davina, mind coming over here?"

"Umm sure. Yeah." Davina slowly nodded, walking over to them.

"No shit Sherlock! That shit was painful. Didn't even know something could fit in there!" Malachai scoffed, as he watched Davina approach them.

"Alright. I want ya to have some fun too, so I decided you'll be giving it to him." Helena smirked, passing the strap on to Davina.

"Wait no. I can't do this. I really can't." Davina fumbled with her words, holding the strap on with shaky hands.

"Ahaha! This is rich." Malachai laughed.

"Shut up, Kai." Davina barked, with a blush on her face.

"Of course ya can. Ya got two legs, two arms, everything ya need for it. Just apply some lube to this fool because I'm being nice and you'll be ready." Helena concluded with a shrug, as she backed away a bit, giving Davina room.

"She's not doing it. She won't do it. She's a wimp." Malachai mocked.

"Oh hush. You're not even supposed to be enjoying any of this!" Davina yelled, taking off her jeans and undergarments, as she inserting the strap on dildo.

"Who said I was!" Malachai barked back, anxiety building up, as he watched Davina slipping the strap on dildo.

"Goddamn, you two sound like an old married couple." Helena scoffed.

"Umm first off, ew, never, I'm with Kol." Davina dryly stated, continuing, "Second off, you sure seem like you like all of this. You really don't look like you're in pain or anything." She insisted, turning her attention to Malachai.

"Haha, KOL! Kol Mikaelson? And you have problems with me? That's rich!" Malachai chuckled at the hypocrisy.

"Right." Helena laughed, as she continued, "Oh, and, Davina, he's a certified sociopath."

"Aw thanks! I appreciate it." Malachai responded.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. I forgot that. Wait did you agree with him about the Kol thing?" Davina turned around.

"I mean...is he wrong?" Helena shrugged.

"No...but that's not the point! Oh whatever. Let's get this over with. Now I'm motivated." Davina turned back to Malachai with a grin, as she gripped his thighs, not bothering to use lube.

"Now now Davina." Malachai pleaded.

"Ho-ho! No lube. Good luck, Malachai." Helena taunted, moving over so she was hovering over his head, as she kept his arms in place.

Davina shoved the strap on into him, fully submerged, as she began to rock her hips back and forth, causing the table to shake. "Having fun, Kai?" She breathed out.

"Mother fucking God! Yeah, totally!" Malachai coughed out due to the scorching hot painful intrusion as she continued to rock her hips into him.

"Amazing the amount of blood you're oozing out today. Could feed a whole town of vampires. Hopefully you'll learn from this." Helena hummed, keeping his arms pinned to the table.

"Oh, I think he's getting dizzy. He must really like it." Davina joked, not bothered at all by the small pool of blood forming on the table.

"Hold up, slow down a bit. We can't make him pass out already." Helena informed, observing the way his eyelids flickered and his heaving breath.

"Oops. I got carried away. Sorry." Davina exclaimed, slowing down her pace. She must have hit his p-spot or his prostate, as he moaned out, which made her feel strangely aroused. She made sure to hit that spot every time she thrust back in.

"There ya go. That's how ya do it. You must have found his sweet spot." Helena grinned, feeling a bit aroused, as she lowered her face to meet his. She licked his lips, trying to pry into his mouth; surprisingly he obliged, as she stuck her tongue in his mouth, swirling it against his own.

"I didn't think it would be this fun! I have to try this with Kol." Davina breathed out, enthralled by the sudden rush of power.

Helena parted lips with Malachai for a second, as she spoke, "I'm not too sure about that suggestion, but feel free to let me in on the details when you do." She insisted, locking lips with Malachai, indirectly muffling his moans.

"Don't knock it before you try it." Davina pointed out, using one of her hands to stroke Malachai's alerted shaft, covered in blood and precum.

"Point taken." Helena mumbled, trailing her lips against his neck.

 _This is not how I dreamed a threesome with two females would go._ Malachai thought, as he continued to let out moans, having no control over any part of his body, and too lightheaded to do anything about it. He felt something building up and just like that, the substance came gushing out, straight from his cock.

Davina backed away quickly, removing the messy strap on dildo from her pussy. "Geez Kai!"

"He shoots quite a lot! I'll give you some credit vampwitch." Helena grinned, leaning over him, and smeared his cum and a bit of blood against her fingers before she held it up to her mouth and sucked on her fingertips. "What? Scared of cum, Davina?" She chuckled.

"Ew, you are so gross." Davina laughed, as she continued, "no, I have sex with Kol, you know. It's just weird because it's someone else's, specifically this someone." She pointed at Malachai who was finally passed out.

"Hey, not my fault it tastes good. Ah, makes sense. Different strokes for different folks." Helena shrugged, letting go of his limp arms, and walking over to Davina, handing Davina her clothes, as Davina handed her the strap on.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Davina questioned, slipping on her panties, oblivious to her wetness, before slipping on her jeans as well.

"We're leaving him here. Just like this. We'll pay him a visit again and see if he's ready." Helena proposed.

"Got it. What about this mess?" Davina looked around.

"We're leaving it like this as well. No use in cleaning any of this up. He won't be able to escape anyway." Helena stated before chanting a spell which opened up a portal. "Time to check on the love birds." She gestured with a smirk.

"Now that I'm excited about. She's a dare devil! What am I saying, she's always been. I'm a little envious." Davina chuckled, walking through the portal, as they disappeared.


	38. ON HIATUS

    I've been extremely busy for awhile and haven't had time or been able to type my ideas into chapters. As I've said before, I have ideas already in place, but I usually like to organize them into events so they flow the way I want them to. Once I'm no longer as occupied, I'll be back and post them. Thank you for your time, patience, and understanding. I appreciate you all and the little comments you've given me.

\- Helena


	39. Chapter 37

 

*Prepare for a long ass chapter. It's been awhile so bear with me. I'm not sure if I will add another chapter or not due to the fact that I am still very busy but I carved out some time to post this one. I also have to figure out how to pick up where I left off meaning I will switch up a few chapters so they fit the flow of the story. However, I haven't taken anything out so far. If I do add more chapters then great. The more the merrier. I'd like to mention that the short conversation Davina and Helena had about Hope and Niklaus on July 4th is not related to this event.

 

*Tuesday morning, July 2nd, 2019.

 

"I need a shower." Niklaus mocked. _How long does it take for a god damn shower?_ He scoffed. It's not as if this is the first or last time. _You act as if you don't know your own daughter anymore._ His subconscious pipped in. _Well I don't. That's for certain. I'm having to relearn quite a lot._ He thought.

"Alright...that's enough." He grunted and vamped to Hope's bathroom door. "Hope, as you know....I do have things to tend to. I've decided to postpone this for a later time." With that he vamped to the front door and out he went, before she could say anything to protest.

"What! Dad!" Hope whined as she marched out of the bath and opened the bathroom door. "Ugh! Is he always going to do that!" She shouted. "Every time there's a plan...every time I want to get close...every time we FINALLY agree to something...it barely follows through. And it's not even my fault. It's his!" She stomped into the bathroom and started putting on her undergarments as she continued to rant. "It's obvious he's still not used to it and I know he's trying his best....but this is getting too much. How do I know this isn't an excuse?" Hope shook her head as she slipped on her top. "How do I know he didn't say this just to avoid our plans again? That's right...I don't. Guess I'll be the judge of that." She scoffed as she buttoned and zipped her jeans, preparing to head out.

 

_Meanwhile....._

 

* * *

 

*Tuesday afternoon, July 2nd, 2019.

 

"Umm...Helena?" Davina astral projected to the Bayou.

"Davina! Are you crazy? You can't be astral projecting on the job!" Helena facepalmed and growled. "What if Niklaus decides to check in and notices you're astral projecting! I told ya already. He's not your regular hybrid. You know this already."

"Ree-lax. He doesn't even know I'm the mole or what the mole even looks like." Davina rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Fine. Since you're not doing anything meaningful....mind picking up the stuff I told ya to pick up?" Helena grinned.

"Umm...I mean...actually...I have to go! You're right. I have to do stuff. Check up on things. Make sure he's not there. And-and...if he is, I report back to you the details...you're right. Lots of stuff. Gotta go!" Davina chimed and deactivated the astral projection.

"Tsk. Sure ya do." Helena smirked.

 

* * *

 

"Davina....what are you doing? Is Kol up to no good?" Niklaus quirked a brow, stepping into the entrance of the lobby, and turning to face her.

"Pfft no. He's fine. The only one who's never up to any good is you. Anyways, I'm-err-just here to pick up some stuff...for...us." Davina swallowed.

"What stuff?" He furrowed his brows until it hit him. "Ah! Ha, ha. Well well. I underestimated what you were into or I suppose what you're willing to do with my brother." Niklaus slightly shook his shoulders in disgust. "Yeah...I'd rather not know. But how did you find this place? Are you aware of who manages this place?"

"That's for the best and it's none of your business anyway." Davina scoffed as she continued, "I don't know. Kol talked about it a few times and I've been backing it off. But I had a change of heart so I suggested we either check the place out like the activities or I just bring some stuff he might like." She shrugged. "Nope. No clue."

"Hm. If Kol is aware of this place then I am certain it means he's stepped in here a few times....and you have no clue who manages this place, what he might like, or the "activities" available?" Niklaus crossed his arms, grilling her. _What was the description of the mole again? Oh that's right. Brown hair, fair or olive skin, and blue eyes. Well what do you know! This devious witch fits the description. I'm not surprised._

"He never told me if he ever came here or not. He just brings it up a few times when we're...umm...you know..." Davina clears her throat. "When we're in the mood...so he keeps trying to get me to explore new things and well...I don't know...I wanna try it but then I don't. It's confusing. Anyway, I felt bad and it was in the heat of the moment so I told him I'd try a few things we both had in mind and here I am..." She gestured with her arms.

 _Well...can't say I don't understand how she feels. It's a bit strange. I have this sort of push or pull aspect with Hope as well but not only due to trying things out with her but also trying to be her lover and especially taking our-hmm-relationship further._ Niklaus sighed in head space while Davina stared at him trying to decipher what he was thinking about.

"I suppose that makes sense. Can't say I'm not in the same boat." Niklaus unintentionally blurted out. "What I meant was, can't say I haven't been in the same boat before. However, you've never been here before?" He quickly corrected himself and switched back to questioning her.

"Oh yeah. Cami. I remember despite the fact that I hated you. Which I still do but a little less. And no. Duh." Davina replied.

"I recall....Well you wouldn't mind me checking you then, shall we?" Niklaus gestured forward towards the House of Horrors entrance.

"Check what?" Davina questioned.

"Check if you were ever here. If you've ever step foot in this place before. Everything and everyone leaves a paper trail." Niklaus walking forward and gesturing Davina to follow him.

"Okay...but why are you so concerned? What does it matter? It's not like you own this place." Davina laughed nervously and walked towards him.

"Actually I do. That is why I am "so concerned" as you put it. See, a little bird told me about a mole and I can't have any of those lurking around. Wouldn't be good for business." Niklaus shrugged. "But as you've said, you've never been here before...so no need to worry then hm?" He held in his grin.

"Right..." Davina spoke as she awaited her fate.  _Ugh great going! You had to check in now. Why didn't I just wait for night time or better yet the next day. It's not like we need the items now. We have 2 days. This is going to screw up with Hope's, his, my fate and anyone else affected by the domino effect. Helena's going to be so mad. I put all our plans in jeopardy._ She panicked.

"Alright. Here we are." Niklaus finally spoke after a few silent minutes of walking past several halls.

 _It's so quiet in this hall. This is a little creepy. There's no one here. How many halls did we pass?_ Davina thought.

"If you're wondering, it's not about how many halls there are. Although it is a spacious building. But that's just an illusion. There are entrances and exits to different locations in this building making it appear larger in structure. I did this on purpose so others wouldn't dwell in places they shouldn't." Niklaus explained, walking towards a door and opening it, the lights turing on automatically; gesturing for Davina to get in.

"Okay I'm confused...why are there places people shouldn't be going into if this place is kinda built on the weird and creepy side of things?" Davina probed as she walked in and looked around. The walls and flooring were both made of glassy white tiles. There was a-what Davina thought-baptistry pool that sort of reminded her of the one she saw when she broke Niklaus's sire line.

"You should know me by now. I'm a private person. I like my privacy. What I do on the side and how I conduct my building is no one else's concern but mine." Niklaus stated in a matter of a fact way and suddenly a woman with raven hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes appeared. "Ah, Madelyn, just in time. You know what to do." He gestured.

"Yes, of course, sir. Davina, come this way please. I will instruct you." Madelyn walked up to Davina, touching her wrist, and winked while facing her back to Niklaus. _Did ya really believe I wouldn't be here to get you out of this mess? No way in hell are we gonna let this half-breed spoil my-our plans. Not in this life and not in the next! His ass can wish._ Helena telepathically spoke to Davina. _No telepathy for you. He can't even sense a hint of magic coming from you or we're done for. Let me take it from here. Just follow my lead._

"Got it." Davina nodded, walking behind "Madelyn" and feeling relieved.

"Please take off all articles belonging to your person and place them here. Then when you are done, please step into the pool carefully, and await for further instructions." Helena speaking and maintaining Madelyn's mannerisms as she held out a storage basket.

Davina hesitated a bit while looking back between Niklaus and Helena as she sat on the ground and took off her shoes. They both watched her, neither one looking away. "So..umm..do you guys mind?" Davina muttered placing her fingers at the edge of her dress and waited for them to turn around. "Right." Niklaus turned as Helena turned at the same time.

"Okay I'm done. What do I do now?" Davina spoke after a long pause.

"All you have to do is walk into the pool." Niklaus responded. "No witchy parlor tricks needed. Madelyn is a vampire."

 _That doesn't make any sense at all. Of course there's some type of magic involved. This is an ancient ritual used by seers, psychics, and witches. Once you're in the water, all of your memories, thoughts, feelings, intentions, etc., are revealed in the water for them observe and scroll through. If they found anything suspicious, they can erase or alter it, but usually they executed the traitor. Does he think I was born yesterday? The only question is...who helped him?_ Davina questioned as she stepped into the pool and sat criss-crossed. She noticed how shallow the water was; it reached up to her legs and thighs. Davina felt her body heating up due to being exposed this way.

"Davina, follow my instructions. Now you will lay back and close your eyes. Do not think about anything else. I will let you know when it's time." Helena strictly spoke.

As Davina did as instructed and closed her eyes; there was a strange sensation crawling up her spine. She felt as if someone was watching her. She knew she couldn't open her eyes and had to focus or else Niklaus would notice her disturbed behavior. Davina felt hot as if the room temperature was at boiling point and she couldn't shrug off how annoyed she was getting.

"Having a mental breakdown Davina?" Niklaus chuckled.

 _That disgusting perv! He is watching me! Ugh. I hate him so much. I should have killed him all those times I had a chance to. But then I don't...only because of Hope. That would be selfish of me. Hope needs to put a leash on him._ Davina scoffed. "No bu....I am going to give you one if you don't stop looking at me!" She growled.

"Alright drama queen. I will never understand how Kol is able put up with your childish tantrums. Then again he has a lot of those as well. Match made in Hell." Niklaus shrugged and laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't understand how Hope is able to put up with yours either and you're what...+2,000 years old? Now that's embarrassing!" Davina giggled.

"Quiet you. You are supposed to be focusing on clearing your thoughts, young witch; not adding more to the collection. Besides, what do you know of Hope and I? Nothing obviously as I can see. I'm her father so it's natural that I am the one putting up with her tantrums, not the other way around." Niklaus scoffed. _Little did she know..._

"Then stop bothering me. Oh are you? Wow I didn't know! But...pretty sure it is the other way around. I think she should get you a leash. The ones in here." Davina grinned.

"You wretched little witch." Niklaus blushed, grunting, and marching forward until Helena stopped him.

"Sir! What are you doing? You cannot step into the pool or else we will have to reschedule this and have the pool redone again. Have you forgotten sir?" Helena blurted out, chewing the inside of her cheeks so she wouldn't smirk. _Well well Davina. That's my girl. I am a good influence after all._

"No. I haven't. But thank you for the reminder Madelyn." Niklaus scoffed, straightening himself, and stepped back from the pool, turning around to face Helena's direction. _Where is she getting these strange ideas even if they are jokes? Is it Kol's influence? I'll need to have a little chat with him._ He noted.

 

_Time skip...._

 

"Alright Davina. You are safe to leave. You've been cleared and I have not found any suspicious activity. You're claim has been proven to be true." Helena strictly spoke as she walked towards Davina and handed her clothes back to her with a reassuring grin.

"Thanks but I knew it." Davina chirped with a smirk as she started putting on her undergarments. "I told you. See. You really are the one with the tantrums. You should get that checked." She mocked. "And By a blonde therapist of course." She added.

"Tsk. Is Kol spoon feeding you all of this bullshit?" Niklaus crossed his arms. "Because this sure does sound very much like Kol."

"Nope. He's not the only one who knows you and your ways. But our sense of humor when it comes to you is something we have in common. Gee maybe that's why I fell hard for him. I know you too whether either of us likes it or not." Davina stood up and stepped out of the pool, sitting once again to put on her shoes.

"That is true. You have a point. You are childish and immature. Just as he is." Niklaus nodded and vamped in front of her, leaning down. "However, you do not know me. You only know the bare minimum. Of course that means I only know the bare minimum regarding you. But....do not make the mistake of underestimating what I know. Because I will find out one way or another." Niklaus spoke dangerously low then got up and put his hand behind his back elegantly.

Helena quirked a brow as she overheard the conversation.  _Hmm...does this mean he's not convinced? Well we can't take any risks so I'll have talk to Davina. But first I gotta take care of Madelyn and replace my memories of today with the ones I'm gonna erase from her as if she was here the whole time._ "May I be dismissed sir?" Helena asked.

"Yes Madelyn. You are excused. We're done here. Come Davina." Niklaus replied walking towards the door and opening it. Helena was the first to walk out as she "fake vamped" and turned the other way to find the hall and room she trapped Madelyn in.

"Mhm..." Davina uttered as she walked out, trailing behind him. She noticed he changed directions. "Where are we going?"

"Didn't you say you needed a few things?" Niklaus looked back at her.

"Right. I was just going to wait for you to leave and get them myself." Davina replied back.

"How were you going to find what you needed if you never stepped into this place?" Niklaus questioned, grilling her again.

"Ugh stop doing that. Innocent until proven guilty. And I was proven innocent. What I meant was, I was going to ask someone and get their recommendations. Duh." Davina spoke in a high pitched tone.

"I have my doubts on that. Well no matter. You'll have to take my recommendations." Niklaus responded.

"Um no thanks. The last thing I want is for me to end up dead because of some heavy core kinky shit you recommended." Davina mocked.

"Hardcore." Niklaus corrected, clearing his throat as she looked at him with an I-knew-it face, he continued. "I don't always lean towards that end. How in the bloody hell do you even know about that?" He quirked a brow.

"I guessed. It's not that hard. I mean...you are Klaus. So I just put two and two together." Davina smirked.

"Personality does not correlate to BDSM or D/s." Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"Is that what it's all called? Thanks expert. And actually it can. Especially if someone has a personality disorder." Davina spoke.

"Tsk." Niklaus scoffed. "Personality disorder?" He questioned. He knew a bit due to Camille but they didn't get around to those parts yet. Camille was working on his issues with his father at the time.

"Yup. I'm surprised you don't know since you're pretty old. You never thought about reading up on any Psychology for the past 2,000 years?" Davina asked surprised.

"Well thank you but I sure do look quite dashing for a 2,000 year old, no? No. I didn't care for it and I didn't think much of it. It was all nonsense during those times. No one actually believed in such things unless it was physically present. Then they attributed it to demons, the devil, witches, and all that wonderful stuff." Niklaus waved off.

"No comment." Davina rolled her eyes. "Yeah I read about that. The exorcisms and those gruesome experiments they would conduct at asylums. Horrible." Davina sighed.

"Horrible? I thought it was incredibly interesting whenever I was present for one of those." Niklaus spoke.

"Interesting? Why am I not surprised...you're a monster." Davina scoffed.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, the extent of human cruelty due to the popular belief that "humanity" is what supposedly kept you good or sane and yet humans couldn't keep their "humanity" themselves, no supernatural forces needed." Niklaus commented.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. I can't believe I actually agree." Davina blinked and tilted her head.

"Hah well you'll be in for a lot surprised then. Now what was that thing about personality?" He looked back at her.

"Right. Well there are personality disorders and a book called the diagnostic and statistical manual of mental disorders which explains everything about disorders and certain types. Now back to that whole BDSM thing. There are some personality disorders either from trauma or hereditary but it's usually trauma, that makes someone have the desire to inflict pain on others in extreme forms and then there's the opposite where someone has the desire to be inflicted by extreme forms of pain due to same reasons. So it depends on the person. Some might not have a personality disorder and some might." Davina explained, noticing a change in his behavior, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I see. I've still got quite a lot to learn as it seems." Niklaus nodded and shook off the negative thoughts that were trying to resurface. "What a surprise. You finally had something to teach me, young witch." He smirked.

"Tell me about. Today is filled with surprises." Davina muttered.

"What?" Niklaus probed.

"Nothing. Anyway...did you turn the wrong corner?" Davina quickly shifted the subject.

"Bloody hell." Niklaus looked around. "Alright easy way it is." He stated as he grabbed Davina's wrist and vamped to the store section of the building.

"Or I could have just used a spell." Davina shrugged.

"Well you didn't, did you smart one?" Niklaus mocked as they entered inside.

"Anyway, let's make this quick. I have in mind what I want but judging by how enormous this store is, who is your dealer or do you get these yourself? Anyway, because it's so big, I guess I'll see what you recommend and go from there. No heavy-I-mean hardcore stuff, got it?" Davina eyed him with a quirked brow.

"No hardcore. Check. But there are other categories." Niklaus grinned.

"Ugh. Just. Don't be difficult. Something simple, not too much, from each items." Davina rolled her eyes and passed him the list, remembering the purpose of these items.

"Hmm. A rod? That's not exactly softcore. What are you planning to do? Temporarily Mutilate Kol's dick? I was not aware you were into that level." Niklaus laughed and grinned at her.

"I'm not! It's not for me!" Davina blushed and blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus questioned.

"I mean..umm..it's for Kol! Not me. He wanted to try it out. He wanted to try most of these out so don't look at me." She quickly corrected herself.

"Relax love. I was only joking. It still isn't softcore and you asked for a softcore version of each. Unless you want a rod earring pierce then I'm not sure." Niklaus scratched his chin.

"Love? Does that mean you're getting comfortable?" Davina laughed as she continued. "Nevermind. I'll take the actual rod. Like I said...I'm not expert so I'm not surprised some of this stuff would actually be used in a hardcore setting." She shrugged.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Niklaus scoffed. "And besides, that is precisely why I am here. To recommend you the ones you have in mind. I'm quite sure that won't be the only item that isn't used in a "soft" setting as well. Shall we?" He gestured.

"I wasn't. Just a quick observation." Davina grinned. "Well I have time. Lead the way." She replied nonchalantly.

 

* * *

 

 

 _What. Am. I. Seeing._ Hope stated in disbelief as she scrubbed her eyes while she looked across the hall to Davina and her father holding ridiculous looking whips and laughing. _So instead of spending some alone time with me, you know since he's supposedly MY soul mate, here he is BDSM shopping with DAVINA! Out of everyone in the world, especially to shop for that kind of stuff, he's shopping with Davina!? I thought he hated Davina and I thought she hated him. Are they buying those things for each other? Is that way he keeps dodging me?_

Hope growled as she watched them joke around and pass each other items, from her prescriptive he looked as if he was making a suggestion and Davina was agreeing with him while putting the items into a bag. _They look so normal. Almost like a couple. He would never take me BDSM shopping; let alone entertain the idea of doing anything kinky. What happened? Isn't Davina with uncle Kol? Does uncle Kol know about this?_ She sighed, trying to collect her thoughts, and maintaining her magic.

 _Oh fuck it!_ Hope mentally exclaimed and took down her spell as she ran up to them.

"Oh hey dad! How's it going? I didn't know you were shopping, especially here, and you know...with Davina! Are you buying a heavy duty whip for her? Because I think she's in need of one." Hope sarcastically smiled as she watched Niklaus' bewildered face and Davina's shocked one.

"Hope, it's not what it looks like. Far from it." Niklaus groaned. "I was suggesting these items to Davina for Kol since I am the owner of this building and a connoisseur of these type of things." He continued as he felt she was not convinced. He knew he was going to hear an ear full after this. "We just happened to enter the building at the same time and she wanted a recommendation so I decided to lend a hand is all." Niklaus watched her.

"It's exactly what he said. I was going to get someone else because you already know I hate him and he hates me but after arguing for awhile and you know how stubborn he is, I ended up agreeing to let him help me select the stuff Kol and I had in mind." Davina pipped in, convincing Hope.

"Hmm. Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I have to work on not assuming the worst." Hope sheepishly grinned as she felt a little guilty for thinking such a thing. "It's just that my dad and I had plans but he said he had to do something so he flaked on me and when I saw you two shopping especially the kinda shop this is and in the same building he said he had stuff to do....well you can see how I'd jump to that conclusion." She quickly rambled as Davina laughed and patted her shoulder.

"No way is that EVER happening. Trust me. Never ever. To even think that is crazy enough! But I get it. I've made those mistakes before. It happens to us all." Davina smiled but narrowed her eyes at Niklaus. "But obviously you could have avoided this if you just told her you were going to be here."

"Now that's rich. That never bloody works. I've told her that several times and instead of staying at home, she comes and stalks me." Niklaus blurted with a laugh.

"No I don't! I don't always come and stalk you when you say that. I just miss you dummy!" Hope shouted back embarrassed.

Davina stared at them going back and forth with the biggest grin. _They're like an old married couple. But Klaus needs to let loose. Poor Hope. But I'm sure this will put things back in place for "later"._

"I know Hope. I know. But still. You can't keep showing up here all the time. I own this place. I work here." Niklaus explained.

"Oh sure! You "work" here. What kinda work exactly dad? Whipping sex slaves?" Hope remarked as Niklaus nearly coughed up anything that was left in his system.

"You know about that?" Davina questioned to Hope.

"Well yeah. Who doesn't? Come on Davina. My dad, going into a BDSM themed hotel or whatever this is, usually late at night; working my ass. I'm not stupid." Hope laughed.

"Gotta give the girl credit." Davina grinned.

"That I do. She is after all mine." Niklaus replied then turned to a blushing Hope. "And I never said you were stupid, love. I do work here but I won't act like I simply just work now that it's aired already. Thanks to you." He chuckled as he continued. "But you have understand why I wouldn't tell you these things as I am your father. When I tell you I have to go due to work, just trust me, Hope. Alright? It's different now. You know that." Niklaus stroked Hope's cheek as Davina acted oblivious but couldn't stop grinning.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just get a little paranoid. Especially because of what we planned. And you like to flak when we plan those kind of trips." Hope looked up at her father's handsome and everlasting youthful face with a sigh.

"That can't be help. As I said, you are mine. I admit I do get extremely paranoid at times as well." Niklaus sighed as he continued. "I also know that I do tend to get out of these planned trips we've made. But I'm working on being more available for them." He responded. _Mentally._ His subconscious corrected.

"Alright I'm going to head back to Kol before he thinks Klaus put my life at risk again doing something stupid." Davina noted with a smirk as she looked at them.

"I'm sure he'll be distracted quite enough not to even question it." Niklaus winked and grinned as Davina bursted out laughing with a blush.

"I hate that you're actually funny now. Didn't know spending a whole day with someone you hate would do that." Davina shook her head at Niklaus and turned to Hope. "Take care of him. He's a handful. I know. I have one back at home." She winked at her and chanted the location spell then disappeared.

"Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?" Hope quirked a brow and looked at her father who just shrugged.

"I do not have a clue as to half of the things that come out of her mouth. It's usually bloody nonsense anyway." Niklaus replied.

"So what was that thing about Kol?" Hope probed.

"Uh-hm. Nothing. Not much to it. Just silliness." Niklaus quickly waved off.

"If you don't tell me then whatever was in that bag, I'm going to buy all of them and use it on you." Hope maintained a straight face as much as she wanted to laugh.

"Alright alright. She's going to be use them on him as soon as she gets to him. Which means he'll be distracted and far too gone to question whatever bloody hell when on today." Niklaus explained.

"Far too gone?" Hope worriedly questioned.

"Not in a bad way. A euphoric way." Niklaus corrected.

"Ohhh. That makes a lot of sense." Hope nodded as she continued. "So dad...quick question..."

"What is it, love?" Niklaus turned towards her.

"Should we try this later on?" Hope grinned holding a strap and dildo.

"Do not even dare dream about it." Niklaus laughed and took it from her; placing it back where it belonged. "Let's get out of this place before you decide to get any other strange ideas."

"Too late." Hope joked as he gave her a questioning look, holding his hand and chanting the location spell.


	40. Chapter 38

 

Tuesday night, July 2nd, 2019.

 

"Now what was it? You wanted me to cum first?" Niklaus laughed. "You are setting yourself up for failure my love."

"You know when you keep saying that; I just get even more motivated." Hope shrugged, walking over to her father. As he sat on his bed, he started to remove his jacket and his shirt. _We're in his bedroom this time._ She smiled. "I'll be right back. I need to get something." Hope muttered with a blush as she stared at her father who was looking up at her. _God he's so handsome._ She thought, remembering how she felt when she saw him during the middle ages. It was same way she felt now looking at him. Correction: every time she stared too long. There was no difference because he was always her prince.

"Ah look who's "flaking" now, as you put it." Niklaus joked pulling her onto his lap and leaving soft kisses against her heated neck.

"D-dad.." Hope whined softly. _At this rate, I'll be the first to cum in 10 seconds flat!_ Hope sighed but knew what she had to do. "Nope. No more distracting me. I know what you're doing." She stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Wait here. I just need to get something." Hope assured him and walked away.

 

* * *

 

"See?"

"I told you it was quick." Hope stated, throwing the bag on the bed, and walking over to him.

"Right.." Niklaus slowly spoke. _Simply beautiful._

"Hits close to home, huh dad?" Hope probed standing over the bed and rummaging through the bag.

"Ye-what? What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Niklaus questioned, snapping out of it.

"Geez. It's just a joke. You always get so riled up. Relax." Hope muttered, as she placed a bent knee between his thighs and raked her fingers against his toned chest.

"I could say the same to you." He muttered back, a low rumble forming as he enjoyed her touch.

"True." She replied, now straddling him as she snaked her hands behind his head, stroking his neck.

"Someone's watching too much it seems." Niklaus groaned a bit, smacking Hope's ass cheeks and laying on the bed, as Hope lowered down along with him.

"Mmm." Hope gasped a bit, letting a slight moan escape. "Well daddy you barely give me any attention." She teased, sitting up and straddling him. "Of course I'm going to be a naughty girl."

"Then I have to choice but to punish you, hm love?" Niklaus grinned as he was about to sit up.

"Oh no you won't!" Hope pushed him back down and unzipped his pants as he kicking it off, letting his cock spring loose. She was already salivating. She had to control herself but something primal within always took over. _Get a grip! I know it's delicious but we're trying to get him to cum first, not set ourselves up!_ Her subconscious whined.

"You know love, you're practically drooling. But I did warn you. You're setting yourself up for failure." Niklaus pipped in with a sly smirk.

"Not a good idea to test me." Hope grunted, pulling out a metal rod.

"Hope...where did you get that?" Niklaus stared in horror.

"Oh from the bag. While we were at the shop, I decided to buy a few things." Hope stated nonchalantly trying not to laugh at his horrified face. "Let's see what else do I need..."

"Hope. We're not doing this. This wasn't the plan." Niklaus shook his head, preparing to get up.

"We never had a plan. All that was planned was some "alone time" and we'd improvise as we go." Hope shrugged, pushing him back down slowly.

"Hope. We are not doing this. If you're getting me to cum first; it is not going to happen using that." Niklaus sternly replied.

"I know. I was kidding! Should have seen the look on your face dad! Priceless." Hope laughed.

"Very funny. We got ourselves a comedian." Niklaus rolled his eyes as he lowered back down.

"Lighten up Nik." Hope grinned, pumping his shaft as Niklaus started to groan pleasurably. "Oh sorry dad. I didn't catch that. What did you say?" She teased as she stopped, keeping a firm grip.

"Tsk" Niklaus growled, masking his embarrassment.

"I thought so." Hope nodded as she spit saliva on her right hand, going back to stroking him. "Setting myself up for failure. Isn't that right dad?" She mocked, bouncing one of his testicles with her left hand and massaging between them.

"Bloody hell Hope." Niklaus moaned, quickly snarling at her. _She can not shut up hn? I will have to teach her a lesson regarding that. Unacceptable behavior._

"Ooo. Feisty. Someone's getting annoyed." Hope mumbled as she leaned down and smashed her lips against his.

"Well someone does not understand the concept of being quiet." Niklaus mumbled back before he pulled her head closer, wrestling with her tongue, a mixture of their saliva dripping down the corner of their lips.

"You know I really love your sloppy passionate kisses." Hope muttered as they paused for a second to look at one another.

"I know. I am the best." Niklaus teased as he stroked her cheek.

"Pfft." Hope rolled her eyes and sat up against his chest. "Time to ride the pony."

"The stallion." Niklaus grunted.

"Okay the stallion." Hope mocked with a grin and slipped her panties to the side, sitting upright and placing her hands on his chest. "Let's see if you're really a stallion." She egged him, wanting him to be rough like her first time.  _No stupid! Then you'll cum first!_ Her subconscious pipped in.

"Challenge accepted. Prepare to stay at home for several days. No going out for you love." Niklaus grinned, flipping their positions.

She was placed under him with her stomach against the bed and her face meeting the wall as she prepared to bite down on the pillow. _Oh great. This is a nightmare. This is going to hurt so bad! What was I thinking! Remember the first time?_ She whined while her adrenaline started to rise.

"Are you ready love?" Niklaus questioned, checking to see if she'd change her mind. He kept a firm grip on her spread thighs as her legs sprawled.

Hope nodded, a signal for him to start, crossing her arms together and gripping onto his pillow.

Before he began, Niklaus checked to see if she was wet already. _Well well well. Eager aren't we?_ He smirked as he smacked her cheeks once more before stroking his lengthy cock, and plunged in but stopped when he heard Hope cough out. "Too fast Hope?" He looked down at her but couldn't see her very well, mostly her hair was all he could see.

"It's okay daddy. Keep going no matter what." Hope looked up at him reassuringly, stretching her neck.

"Alright love." Niklaus nodded, lowering himself to captor her lips once more. He slowly began to bury his cock deeper inside Hope until he felt it was deep enough. He hadn't even started yet and she was already moving her hips against him. _Little vixen._ Niklaus smirked, grabbing her waist as he began to plunge his hybrid cock in and out of Hope, speeding up.

Changing his position every so often.

And of course, Hope, loving every minute of it. She became intoxicated to the adrenaline, to his scent, to his body, to their heated bodies, to everything.

"D-daddy..." Hope breathed out, moaning.

"Yes love?" Niklaus mirrored his daughter's breathing, groaning against her neck.

"I feel it...I feel like cumming. I want to cum so bad. The pressure hurts." Hope moaned, rocking her hips slowly against him rapid ones, and shutting her eyes tighter as she felt her orgasm coming in.

"I know the feeling all too well love." Niklaus grunted, taking his cock out and teasing her clit, feeling the little knob harden and throb.

"Daddy! You're going to drive me crazy! I want to cum." Hope whined as she bucked her hips against his. She was already feeling a bit sore but the pained didn't compare to the pleasurable yet antagonizing build up she was feeling.

 _Impatient as ever._ Niklaus smirked, watching Hope chew on her bottom lip in anticipation. After deciding he teased her long enough, he shoved his thick monstrous length deep inside his daughter's womb.

"Daddy...I'm I feel like..I'm gonna.." Hope gasped out, a wave of pleasure rushing up her spine and down her legs, as her legs began to give out and spasm due to the strong orgasm.

"Cum!" Niklaus finished her sentence off, letting out a deep feral groan, and thrusting his hybrid cock deeper. Her pussy walls began to tighten around his cock deliciously, squeezing and milking him, as he rode out his high. After what felt like eternity, he rolled over and laid next to her.

"Dad?" Hope questioned.

"You sure love to ask a lot of questions love." Niklaus noted.

"The only stupid question is the question that is never asked." Hope stated sheepishly.

"Ramon Bautista. The important thing is to not stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing." Niklaus replied, turning to face Hope who was now smiling wide and giggling at him, as he played with strands of her hair. 

"Albert Einstein." She responded back, blushing a bit, and changing her position, as she leaned against his chest.

"Now what was that question?" He probed, looking down at her while stroking her hair.

"Oh..umm...nothing." Hope mumbled, her cheeks heating up due to embarrassment.

"Hope." Niklaus spoke, in a spit-it-out-already tone.

"Well...I was just wondering..how long is this going to hurt and how long do I have to wait before it doesn't hurt to stand or sit?" Hope rambled.

"Quite a bit love. It isn't permanent. Do not worry too much about it. After all..." Niklaus trailed off, Hope looked up at him.

"You did ride a stallion." He grinned at her, unable to resist. "Who by the way won."

"I hate you. I'm sore and I'm going to be in a world of pain soon attempting to get up....and here you are making sex jokes." Hope rolled her eyes but couldn't resist laughing afterwards.


	41. Chapter 39

 

*Wednesday morning, July 3rd, 2019.

 

"Yeah...I'll have a salted caramel mocha and whatever that is." Helena spoke as she reached for her purse and quietly chanted a spell. She grabbing a few dollars she puffed into existence and handed it to the oblivious cashier.

"Closest Starbucks to Lafayette cemetery my ass. No doubt she was thinking of Lafayette Square and she's supposed to be a local?" Helena scoffed as she walked towards the exit and stood outside with the drink in her hand. "Ah well. How does that one song go...I got magic-"

"Alaka-zamaka-zoo." Davina chirped from behind her, making Helena jump subtly.

"Davina!?" Helena shrieked as she grabbed Davina's wrist, pulling her inside the coffee shop, and running to the women's restroom near the entrance. She then chanted a spell to protect their conversation from outsiders.

"I know, I know. We're not supposed to be hanging out or chit chatting. Only at the Bayou." Davina sighed as Helena let go of her wrist.

"So then why are you here?" Helena grunted as she continued. "Look Davina...I'm not trying to be rude but this messes up our plans. If Niklaus or his associates which he still has, keep in mind, see us talking, it's game over. They already know your bad blood ties to him. It's only a matter of time before he or they put two and two together." She spoke as she gave Davina a sympathetic look.

"I know. I'm not a baby! It was a mistake. I was actually coming to drink here too but then I saw you standing outside and after what happened with Klaus and Hope and especially what happened afterwards..." Davina wiggled her eyebrows as she continued, "I wanted to tell you about it and couldn't wait until tomorrow so I took the chance." She rambled.

"Fine. But just this once. Understand?" Helena questioned sternly. "This can't be a regular. If you want to meet with me, it's the Bayou or nothing. Now what did ya wanna say?" She looked at Davina and waited for a response.

"So good news and maybe bad news." Davina stuttered at the last part. "Good news is, I got the stuff ready for Kai and our lovebirds completed their one on one so onto the next phase. Bad news....I think my lies about Kol is going to bite me in the ass. I mean...Kol is already getting a little more than suspicious about my astral projecting and my whereabouts." She explained as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"The most crucial thing is that they're progressing in order to fulfill my-our plans. However...Kol should never underestimated. Take more precaution and if we have to limit our visits then it is what it is. It's better not to get him involved in this. We already have Niklaus to deal with." Helena calmly stated.

"About that...Klaus is suspicious about me but I think after spending a day with him, he's lowered his guard a little." Davina shurgged as she continued. "Right...what exactly are our plans? You only let me see pieces of the picture. I don't even get to see the full picture when I'm trying to look into Hope's or Klaus's fate. I can only see a few events ahead. Same goes for Khoudia and Kai. And when I try to look into you, I see nothing. What are you hiding from me?" She probed, her paranoia getting to her.

"Hah, that's right. I recall. Was it fun? You looked like you were having fun. But trust me it ain't all that fun once you know how he actually used some of those items." Helena laughed. "No. Don't do that Davina. You're letting your paranoia cloud your judgment. Sometimes it's best not to know all the details. You will know when the time comes." She reassured her.

"Wait...he used everything in that store!?" Davina barked. "Wait a minute...don't change the subject. Why don't you want me to see yours? Why can't I see yours at least? Just a peek?" She sighed.

"Yup. Sure did. Why are you surprised? Come on Davina. He owns that entire building and business. Plus you know how he is." Helena rolled her eyes. "Because I don't. There are things I don't want you to see, alright? I admit it. I have my own demons. Everyone does. But I'm not ready to share them all. Especially not in the visual sense. I'm telling ya...when the time comes, you will know. Trust my word." She patted Davina's shoulder.

"That's true...I guess I got a little carried away." Davina sheepishly stated. "Okay okay. I respect that. I don't want to pressure you. It's just that I get paranoid sometimes because you know everything that's going to happen and I only know stuff here and there so I'm not completely prepared." She shrugged.

"Don't beat yourself up. He has that stupid effect on everyone. Whether ya hate him or love him." Helena waved off nonchalantly, knowing exactly how it felt. "Thanks Davina. I mean it and I appreciate your loyalty. I understand it's hard and ya know, that's a good point. You're not prepared. That's also why you get yourself into some of these messes. But the thing is, most of the "mistakes" so far have been part of the plan. Don't ever think that I won't come to aid ya if something happened or wasn't part of the plan. As long as you trust me that's all that matters." She smiled as she looked at Davina.

"Right." Davina smiled and nodded, Helena reassuring her once again. "Well...see you tomorrow. Big day." She nervously giggled. She couldn't wait to see Helena again but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she would be able to follow through with the demands tomorrow.

"Ya got that right! We're gonna have so much fun. Perfect way to celebrate the 4th in my opinion." Helena winked and laughed as she waited for Davina to chant the relocation spell so she could get out of the restroom and pass it off as if she ate something terrible and walk away. She watched as Davina disappeared waving at her.

"Did you die in there or something! God damn!" a dirty blonde haired woman with fair skin and brown eyes exclaimed.

"Sure did. Saw Jesus and everything." Helena remarked in a sassy tone, strolling out of the Starbucks coffee shop without a care in the world and a salted caramel mocha in hand.


	42. Chapter 40

 

*Thursday, July 4th, 2019. Set sometime in the afternoon.

 

"Hope...you cannot keep sleeping all day." Niklaus commented, reaching over her as he sat up, disheveling her hair.

"Easy for you to say." Hope grumbled against the pillow and pulling up the covers so he'd stop messing with her.

"I wasn't the one being provocative and from what I recall...you were perfectly content with the situation." Niklaus grinned. "Wanting a stallion from what I remember."

"Shut up. You're not helping. You're supposed to be comforting me." Hope groaned as she turned to face her father, looking up at him.

"And how do I go about doing that?" Niklaus probed.

"By letting me sleep all day." She asserted, turning the other way, and attempting to sleep again.

"You cannot keep sleeping all day. It's been two days since then. Whether that is prancing around the house or going out, you need to remain active." He remarked.

"Why can't I? There's nothing to do anyway." Hope rebuked. "Plus since when were you okay with me going out and about?" She vocalized, once again turning to face him.

"That is not an excuse. Sleeping all day as negative effects on the body. You might not be human, but you are also not dead nor the undead." Niklaus responded as he continued. "If you being....out and....about will motivate you to be active, then so be it." He hesitantly replied, pinching the bridge of his nose at the thought of it.

"Well today is the 4th of July! I have a lot of things in mind for us to do!" Hope chirped.

"Oh is that so?" Niklaus probed with subtle nervousness. "On second thought...we could stay at home. I'm sure we will come up with better things to do." He suggested.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Hope sarcastically questioned, sitting up, and raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well...let's see." Niklaus grinned as he took the opportunity to position himself between her legs.

"W-what! What are you doing dad!? Does two days ago not ring a bell?" Hope squealed, instinctively placing her palms against her father's dirty blond curls.

"You will live. It is quite therapeutic. For women that is. It helps with the inner walls." Niklaus stated nonchalantly.

"And how do you know this..." Hope questioned.

"How do you think." Niklaus remarked sarcastically.

"OOOH." Hope blurted. Now aware of the context; she blushed embarrassed. But at the same time she felt a tinge of jealousy due to how experienced he was and a bit of shame at how inexperienced she was.

"Now let's get to it, shall we?" He stated as he lowered his head and parted her legs a bit to keep them spread.

"Right." Hope nodded, unsure, as she softly grasped his dirty blond curls against her fingers.

 

_ Skipping ahead... _

 

"Well?" Niklaus questioned in a husky breath, as he lifted his head up. He observed Hope's labored breathing as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"T-thaht...was.." Hope began to speak after a few minutes of breathing, "just as amazing as the other time." She continued, "it's been awhile since we've done that. It is weird that the umm...the...release feels stronger? Like stronger than when it's sex?"

"No. I suppose you mean your orgasm. That's quite normal for most of the fairer sex. And I appreciate that love but now we have to put it to the test." Niklaus verbalized as he got up from his bed and stood there, licking his fingers.

"Yeah...that! Good to know." Hope nodded. _He knows more about my body than I do. He really is like super experienced because this is definitely not a because I'm your "dad" sorta thing. How many women has he been with? I mean he is +2,000 years old so...._ "Aww. Well that ruined the fun." Hope pouted. As she turned to face him, a blush started to spread across her face.

"Hope..." Niklaus asserted.

 _I know that tone. He's going to fetch me instead if I don't move_. "Okay okay. I'm getting up. Geez." Hope moaned as she swung her legs to sit at the edge of the bed. "Therapeutic my ass. It still hurts dad. Did you lie just to get a good taste of me?" Hope questioned with a grin.

"As much as I am addicted to your taste Hope, no. I wouldn't lie to you just to sneak in sexual advances unlike you." Niklaus remarked with a smirk. "It is not supposed to hurt as much. But you have to try moving first. Which you haven't tried." He gestured at her seated position, making his point.

"Oh hush! That was for a different reason since you had a different mindset before and you know it." Hope rolled her eyes. "Things like that helped me advance with you. You were so stubborn. I mean you still are but at least you're improving. We'd still be stuck in those denial stages." She voiced in annoyance as she began to attempt standing up.

"I was joking love." Niklaus scoffed. "You have to understand why from my perspective. It's much harder to face those challenges in my position." He stated as he watched her stand up, noticing how much pain she was in, and debating whether he should put a stop it or not.

"I know dad. I know. It still sucks. And it's annoying. But I know. I guess I have some stuff to improve too like being more patient with you." Hope confessed sympathetically as she focused on the conversation instead of the excruciating pain she was feeling. Every time she attempted to lift her feet, It felt like the cells inside her legs were dancing all over the place as if they were balls scattering. Along with this, she felt a sharp and burning sensation, but she continued to stand.

"Don't forget trusting me a bit more and not jumping to conclusions in such a hurry." Niklaus poked as he observed her, ready to catch her.

"Ugh. Yeah yeah. That too." Hope groaned in annoyance. The pain was subsiding a bit but she still felt a jolt of pain almost like an electricity current, every time she lifted her feet up to move. Hope turned slowly and faced her father. "Happy 4th handsome. But I'm hungry." She pouted, her stomach agreeing with her statement. Hope stretched her arms up and wrapped them around her father's neck. She gave him a light peck as she chanted the location spell.  _So glad I'm witch._

"I simply do not understand her." Niklaus furrowed his brows as he chuckled a bit at her strangeness.

"Like I said dad, you're not supposed to!" Hope shouted from downstairs.

"Oh love. All I have to do is relearn. I already know how every inch of your body responds to pleasure, much better than you do." Niklaus vocalized, vamping into the kitchen where he watched Hope cough up the food she stuffed into her mouth. He couldn't resist grinning.

"Seriously!" Hope blurted as a blush rapidly appeared on her face. "Now look what you did." She muttered.

"From what I recall, you did that." Niklaus pointed to the floor. He vamped in front of her and began licking her lips slowly with his tongue. "Better?"

"Y-you..y-your..such a tease." Hope softly moaned, feeling heated already. She sighed disappointingly, as his tongue parted ways with her lips.

"Well love...where do you think you got it from?" Niklaus smirked as he grabbed a blood bag from the freezer behind her. "Happy 4th, was it?" He whispered against her ear and walked out of the kitchen.

 _Ugh. I am so going to punish him one of these days._ Hope scoffed.


	43. Chapter 41

 

*10th Century, Saint Valentine's Day, set sometime in the morning.

 

As Niklaus turned to sleep the other way, he nearly yelled and jumped at the sight of her, the queen who ruled his nightmares.

"Come Niklaus. We have much to prepare for the Feast of Saint Valentine!" Esther chirped quietly as she roughly grabbed his wrist, making sure not to wake up the rest of his siblings in the huts left and to the right of his.

Without responding, Niklaus did as he was told, standing up immediately, and trailing behind his mother.

"Well aren't you going to ask, my dear? You've always been a curious one. Where's that spirit?" Esther commented as she lead him into the forest.

"I'm not sure when and which questions I'm supposed to ask anymore." Niklaus muttered quietly behind her.

"Don't be silly. There is a time and place for everything. Do not ask questions during certain times and certain places. You know which places and what times, don't be so naive. Stop sulking as if I hurt you." Esther insulted as she dug her nails into his wrist in annoyance and halted.

"I apologize. You're right mother.." Niklaus winced as she finally let go of him.

"Yes, mother knows best. Now then, we'll need to gather some ingredients for the feast. I am leaving this task up to you and Helena." Esther vocalized. "Try anything irresponsible while I am gone and you will suffer greatly." She sternly declared as she reached for his throat. "I know what you have been doing son. Don't you think I knew? I knew you couldn't bare the things you've been doing to that poor girl. You've always had such a soft heart, much different from any of your brothers, your father, and even dear Rebekah. I know you've been visiting that girl when I am asleep. Don't you dare try anything foolish. Do you understand?" Esther taunted, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I understand mother. I won't. I promise." Niklaus muttered, keeping his breathing low.

"Hm. Self-preservation is key, my dear son. Understand this valuable lesson." Esther vocalized as she dropped her hand to her side and with a flick of her wrist, Helena appeared in front of them. "Behave you two or else I'll pay you both a visit tonight instead of being compassionate and giving you a break." She glanced at Niklaus and Helena before disappearing.

"Why is she giving us a break today?" Helena scoffed. "I do not buy this act. She is planning something."

"She isn't. Today is Saint Valentine's Day." Niklaus mumbled as he picked up the basket and collected herbs.

"Why is that significant?" Helena questioned, kneeling down next to him, and picking a few herbs.

"It celebrates the coming of spring and fertility. As you know, my mother is a witch, and events like this are important. Witches have a sacred duty to nature. However, today isn't about nature, it is a tradition where a female and a male who came of age get paired off. If they do not get paired off then they have intercourse on this day. It supposedly amplifies magic or a spell if a witch decided to perform on this day." Niklaus explained, scattering the ground for hidden herbs and spices.

"That sounds disgusting. People celebrate this to bound others together or have sexual relations? Count me out!" Helena shivered. As she looked around for the specific herbs Niklaus informed her, she noticed a few Water Hemlocks.

"Well not everyone. As I said, most witches do not celebrate this day as it was intended. They use this day for a different purpose. However, I am sure some witches who practice converted religion like my mother, also use it in the in that sense. But wouldn't it be better than this?" Niklaus sighed.

"You're right...it would be better than this." Helena nodded. "Say...is this what I think it is?" She poked Niklaus's shoulder and pointed at the budding Water Hemlocks.

"Cicutas?" Niklaus questioned with a quirked brow, scooting closer to her unintentionally to get a better look.

"Is that what it's called? I thought they were called Water Hemlocks." Helena vocalized in confusion. She noticed how close they were. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and spreading to her. For some odd reason, she felt the temperature rise within her. _What is this idiot doing to me now?_

"All the same. However, mother's book does not use the informal names nor does Ayana for good reason. Water Hemlock is the informal term for Cicuta. This plant contains poisonous toxins that induce seizures or malfunction in the central nervous system." Niklaus described as he snatched one of its root.

"What are you doing fool? You said it was poisonous!" Helena screeched in horror as she watched him.

"It is. However...for some reason I'm not affected. This is not my first time picking up a poisonous plant." Niklaus rolled his eyes and laughed a bit at her nervous expression. "Are you afraid I was going to leave you here alone with the wicked witch?" He joked.

"N-no! I wouldn't care if you did. Go ahead. I'm here to survive. I'm not here to die for anyone except myself. I am also not afraid of anything." Helena proclaimed as she snatched another Water Hemlock just to prove herself.

"Hm. Well done. Guess you are brave enough not to be affected. You proved your point. I respect that." Niklaus nodded, patting her shoulder.

"Y-yeah...Thanks." Helena mumbled as she blushed. "You know....I have an idea. What if we poison her? We finally have the chance." She turned to look at him with that same determined look in her eye that he destroyed once.

"As much as I want to...I know my mother. Why would she leave us alone? Specifically in the same area as these Water Hemlocks? It is no coincidence. She wanted us to be here. She is testing us." Niklaus sighed with guilt as that glint of hope left her eyes once more.

"Fine. You do not have to help me. You never do anyway. All you do is converse with me. How is that helping us get out of this situation? It isn't. You can sit here and do nothing while I try to do something." Helena expressed with annoyance as she stood up.

"Helena....stop!" Niklaus grabbed her shoulders, sitting her down on the ground. "Do you not get it? Do you not understand? Think about it. Just think about it. Deep down you know. Deep down you know why she did this....why she set us up this way. Do not play into her trap. That's what she wants." He voiced as he rested his palms on her shoulders.

"She's a sick bitch. A sick, ugly, twisted, piece of shit. I cannot take this anymore." Helena sobbed quietly as she lightly punched his chest a few times.

"I know. I'm sorry." Niklaus muttered as he caressed her back, calming her down.

"What if we take them?" Helena whispered below him, holding the Water Hemlock.

"What if she thought all of this through? Every pathway. What if she knew we wouldn't be affected by this plant? And what if we take it and it's trap?" Niklaus probed again. _Try anything irresponsible while I am gone and you will suffer greatly._ His mother's words echoing in his subconscious.

"How do you know? What if you are simply paranoid? She couldn't possibly know that." Helena scoffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "We won't know it as well unless we try."

"But you are not hearing me. That's the point. What if she knew we'd take it and she set us up? What if we do not die? She warned me before she brought you. None of this is a coincidence." Niklaus grunted.

"So we do nothing? We just sit here, grab a few ingredients, wait for her to come back, and rest until the day is over and everything goes back to normal tomorrow? Does that sound like a good plan to you?" Helena mocked.

"It sounds like a much better plan than what will happen if we disobey." Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"You know Niklaus...I have a feeling. One day I will leave and it will be no thanks to you." Helena scoffed.

"I am trying to keep our torment at a minimum. If we provoke her, she will torture us as terrible as she did before when she would do it everyday. I understand the desperation but we need to think clearly about these things." Niklaus exhaled as he stood and picked up the basket, holding a hand out to her.

"Whatever you say." Helena grunted as she stood up and ignored his gesture.

"Hopefully you understand this someday. She is making us enemies as part of some sick plan of hers. But I am not your enemy." Niklaus expressed, turning to face her.

"I'm not too sure about that." Helena muttered, as she looked down at the ground, and waited for Esther to show up.


	44. Chapter 42

 

*10th Century, Saint Valentine's Day, set sometime during midnight.

 

"I do not always want or need company." Helena vocalized in annoyance as she shifted, the rattling of her chains echoing the cellar.

"I am not doing it for you." Niklaus scoffed, partially lying. He positioned himself, sitting next to her, one knee up and the other flat on the ground.

"You could bother one of your siblings." Helena scratched the cold dried up bloodied floor, observing the floor and noticing what a mess the cellar had become. She tried her best not to spread that concern across her face. "More specifically....Rebekah." She grinned.

As months went by since it all started, Esther had paid less and less attention to the condition of the cellar. She wouldn't be surprised if Esther stopped paying attention to her condition all together and not in the sense of leaving her to her own devices. She was only allowed to clean herself up twice a week. Helena was growing paranoid. But the thought of being covered in her own blood, sweat, and filth due to neglect, terrified her.

"I am not bothering Rebekah simply because I want to converse and have difficulty sleeping." Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll find a swell solution to that one." Helena lightly cackled.

"What are you on about?" Niklaus quirked a brow.

"She fancies you. I'm not sure if it was the kisses I spotted or her own words I overheard between you two. Your pick." Helena shrugged, questioning sarcastically.

"You tailed me?" Niklaus blurted.

"No. As you seem to forgotten, I not only have after hour duties, which I am a very unwilling participant of, but I also have normal duties as a servant." Helena clicked her tongue in annoyance as she continued. "I can't help overhearing conversations or observing others. It keeps me occupied and it is not as if I can turn my hearing or seeing off." She rolled her eyes. "Do not shift the subject."

"Tsk. I am not." Niklaus veered a bit as he continued. "Well stop observing me. I do not need an extra set of eyes. Mother already has it in for me. If you, Rebekah, or I even hint at that, make no mistake, mother will certainly add her to the fun." He scoffed.

"I don't know. It's quite a risk. If Esther is as calculated as you believe she is, then you have got nothing to worry about. Rebekah is your father's favorite." Helena stated.

"That is true." Niklaus nodded. "But that is precisely the reason. She is calculated. She will find a way without raising suspicion. Look how far she's gotten." Niklaus gestured.

"Incorrect. Unlike you, I do not believe she is as strategic as you say. I believe she is manipulative and cunning. Very different. So if we went with my logic, Esther still would not lay a hand on Rebekah. Or at least not in the sense of bringing her into this situation. She was able to get this far due to me being a servant, her servant specifically, and due to her being cautious with you. The only other actual adult here is your father and he does not care for you." Helena explained uncomfortably.

"Cautious with me?" Niklaus questioned.

"Yes. You used to rebel a few times at first but that did not last long. You follow her orders. You obey her no matter what. You've created this paranoid idea about her watching our every move as if she is capable of doing such a thing all 24 hours of the day. You give her a bit too much credit at how witty she seems to be. You are terrified of her and it is as clear as day. And most of all....You are perfect victim and a perfect accomplice at the same time." Helena looked up to meet him as she stared straight into his ocean blue-green eyes.

He knew she was right. Right about everything. Even about him being an accomplice. But what could he do about it? Nothing. To him, he believed he could nothing. That it would be useless to even try. His father would have certainly backed that theory. So this was the only way he knew how to survive. To just listen and take it. He didn't know what to say so he just stared back at her honey hued orbs.

They stared at one another for quite some time, as if they were being compelled. Neither one attempting to look away. They remained in stillness because they feared to be in motion. In motion would mean this quietness, this tranquility, would vanish, and they would have to go back to living in this surreal reality.

Helena noticed a golden flicker disappear and reappear every so often in his eyes. She felt spell bound. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen when he was in this state. It wasn't fully there but it was just enough.  She wasn't surprised. She'd seen that golden flicker each and every time they got this close. Helena wondered if she was the only one other than Esther who knew about his actual paternity. The fact that his father was most definitely wolf. This wasn't the first sign and it won't be the last but that necklace seemed to hold him in place. She decided she wouldn't bring this up. However, she entertained the thought of poking at it without saying too much.

Niklaus observed this fact about her as well but he'd seen it many times before. He never got tired of it. No...he was mesmerized, considering his fascination with wolves. To him, it was beautiful. It reeled him in like magic. Suddenly he had her pinned to the wall, never breaking eye contact.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Helena murmured, her breathing and heart rate accelerating. She felt a wave of heat scatter across her body. "This is not a good idea Niklaus. Get off me." She growled low.

"Why should I?" Niklaus softly spoke, as he brought her wrists up against her forehead.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't you. Stop it." Helena uttered, maintaining the firm tone in her voice. Is it his wolf? Is it due to him being this close in proximity to a female wolf? But he never activated and the necklace ensures that. This should not be an issue. Oh no...his birthday. March. This month is February. But this still does not make any sense. His birthday nearing still would not have this type of effect. Unless...unless...No. It can't be. If it was...why hasn't he used it?

"How are you certain this isn't me? After all...I am my mother and my father's son. And what did you call me...ah. That's right. An accomplice." Niklaus grinned as he turned her head to the side and began licking her neck. "You are quite heated. Are you sure you do not like this as much as you portray?" He mocked.

"No, this isn't you. This will never be you. You are not like this. You are not like them. You are a victim of their cruelty. Stop it Niklaus." Helena groaned as she felt something poke against her thigh. No, no, no. It isn't that. It's not that. It can't be that. I won't forgive him if he even dares to try. Her anxiety started to build up as she swallowed what felt like a frog in her throat, terrified by the situation, feeling as if she was about to cry any minute now, but she couldn't. She had to remain firm.

"That is just an excuse. You are trying to get out of this situation. Well it won't work. You have always saw me as the issue. It's only when you feel guilty, in danger, pity, or whatever else, you decide to treat me with some decency. You've blamed me countless times, whether it was a slip of the tongue or not. You're always hostile towards me as if I wanted to do those things. Now I am doing those things. Without her instructions. What will you say now? Now that you're in danger?" Niklaus ranted as he began to undo the belt-buckle of his tunic.

"You're right. I do blame you sometimes. I do believe it is partially your fault at times. There is only so much the psyche can take. However, I do not just blame you and your mother, I blame myself as well. All the time. I am rude to you by push you away...because I've done terrible things to you as well and you remind me of those things, but also due to what you were forced to do to me as well, and I wish this nightmare would end. I also loath your optimism. But that does not mean I always see you this way. That doesn't mean I see you as some deviant. That is your mother. Not you." Helena stuttered, stumbling over her words a couple of times.  _Please do not cry. Please not now. I can't. This might be my last chance._

"That is too bad." Niklaus sarcastically stated with a sigh. "Then I suppose I'll have to change that thought a bit, hm?" He smirked as the glint of gold in his eyes flickered rapidly, turning her head to face him. He lifted up her white gown and tossed it over her head, as it slid against her arms to her bound wrists, almost like a rope.

"If you do this...you cannot go back. Do you understand? I cannot forgive you if you do not stop this very second." Helena spoke, her voice shattering.

"Then so be it. We can never go back to the way things were before and we can never escape this nightmare, so what's the point? Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sins? No. Because it does not exist. Not in this life. I'd rather be the hunter than the prey." Niklaus confessed, as his thick cock sprang from it's confinement and he lifted her legs up as high as the chains would let him. He rubbed his tip against her sex, coating his cock with her juices. When he decided it was good enough, he then lowered his cock to her back entrance.

"No..you wouldn't. Niklaus. Stop. You're going too far. Please." Helena breathed in as she prayed he would stop this madness somehow. The golden specs in his eyes flickering rapidly. There is something wrong with him. This is not normal. This should not be happening. This isn't him.

"Stop? I'm helping you. Do you not see how wet you are? It is clear you enjoy this. You must be pain from that built up frustration. But I will remedy that pain." Niklaus whispered huskily against her neck, as he plunged his terrifying length into her asshole with one thrust, making her bleed out. "Oh..don't worry about that. We've done this a few times already, remember?" He remarked, groaning in pleasure.

 _He did. He actually did it. All on his own. I don't care who this is. Niklaus, his wolf, or the god damn devil! No more excuses. He doesn't deserve any after this._ Helena bitterly thought as she bit her lip to focus her pain on anything other than her ass. Her tail bone was already hurting as if it popped out of place.

"What's with that hideous look? Hate me now?" Niklaus chuckled as he continued thrusting in and out of her asshole, loving how incredibly tight it was. It seemed to pull him and trap him in like quick sand.

"Fuck off." Helena angrily blurted as she spit in his face.

"That is not how you treat someone who's doing you a favor." Niklaus pinched her tongue but let go as soon as he noticed tears building up in her eyes. "Good." He vocalized, as he placed his hand back, speeding up, and groaning in pleasure.

The sound disgusted her. It disgusted her to know he was the only one getting any pleasure out of this horrific situation. It didn't seemed to get any better. Her ass felt like it was on fire. She was sure he would bruise her up pretty good. He usually does do to his length and due to the pressure Esther forces.

"Well well well. Isn't this a lovely sight? Don't mind me. Clearly I am able to finally leave you two alone." Esther chirped as she licked her lips. It was the most satisfying thing she'd ever seen. Her son's cruelty. His voice was like music to her ears. It made her instantly wet and horny.

"You're not missing anything." Niklaus remarked as he lifted Helena up and yanked her back down on his cock with the restraints.

"Then I came just in time for the fun." Esther smirked, sitting behind Niklaus, and moving his dirty blond locks to the side so she could kiss his neck. She couldn't resist. The sound of his voice. The look on his face. The sinister look in his eyes. It was all so delcious. The best part was, she was responsible for all of this. For corrupting her most soft-hearted child. Her most beautiful son. From the mongrel himself, Ansel. _Now who's the beast? I thought wolves weren't monsters._ Esther giggled mentally.  _I suppose Mikael was correct. Wolves are monsters. It cannot be helped._ She grinned as she caressed her greedy hands all over her son's toned back.  _But he has no idea one has been living in our roof for some time now and it isn't Helena._

"I suppose so." Niklaus smirked as he tiled his head, his mother caressing his neck with her free hand, as he locked lips with Esther, while pounding Helena mercilessly.

 _Wait a minute...his eyes._ Esther commented, parting lips with Niklaus. "Niklaus...is your necklace broken?" She reached for his necklace, noticing it was still in tactic.

"No, why?" Niklaus watched his mother's facial expression closely.

"No reason. Do not worry about it." Esther quickly asserted, furrowing her brow in confusion. _What if he activates because of this? What is even allowing his eyes to flick this way so intensely? It seems I will have to put a stop to this fun. What a pity. As soon as we were starting to make progress._ Esther sighed, waving her wrist as she tore Niklaus from Helena, and stood up. "I'm sorry my love, but I have to put a stop to this. You will have your fun again. Just not tonight." She stated.

"That's a shame. But I understand mother." Niklaus nodded with a disappointed grunt. Something was bothering him. Something was clearly off.

Helena sighed in relief and was thankful she felt numb. But she knew the burning sensation would hit her in no time at all. For once she was glad Esther intervened but she knew what it was. She knew Esther wasn't as calculated as Niklaus believed. _I bet she doesn't even know why his wolf is acting up. She's such a selfish bitch. She "saved" me this once only because if this did activate his wolf, her infidelity would be exposed._ Helena shook her hand, mentally grinning at the fact that she was right all along. There was a way to outsmart Esther. She just had to find out how. No matter what it would take. _No one is perfect. There is always a loophole. Always a flaw. Hidden somewhere._ Helena thought, with hope and determination filling her again despite this situation. She wasn't sure if this event was Niklaus's downfall or if he would go back to "normal" or at least whatever he was, before this.

"Come with me Niklaus. I need you for a bit. No need to clean anything up in here. A cellar and it's items are supposed to be dirty." Esther grinned at Helena's miserable state and held her son's hand, leading him up the cellar.

"Of course mother." Niklaus replied, following her up the cellar and back into the forest as they headed in Ayana's direction of the village.

With Esther and Niklaus gone, all Helena could hear was the trees and wind blowing outside, and her own thoughts. She sat there, naked, dirty, and bloody. It smelled terrible. She wasn't aware she had started to cry. She barely cried so why now? She wasn't sure. But she feared this day would eventually come. Ironic for such a day. Saint Valentine's Day. As she recalled him explaining it to her. "It celebrates the coming of spring and fertility. A day where couples get paired off or have intercourse." Helena whispered, paraphrasing, as she continued to weep. "Why Niklaus? Why did you do this to me?" She stared at the ground, tears blurring her vision, as she painfully sat there in disbelief.


	45. Chapter 43

 

*Sunday morning, July 7th, 2019.

 

Frustrated with a memory nagging at him, Niklaus turned to sleep the other way, but he felt a warm body.  _It's only Hope._ Niklaus mentally waved off as he pressed against the body. This female's figure felt a bit different....it had more volume in certain areas.

"Now why did ya have to go and do that huh?" The unknown figure asked. "Always was a momma's boy." The figure replied with a sinister laugh.

 _What in the bloody hell?_ Niklaus groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes.  _No one._ He observed. He could hear Hope's breathing from her bedroom, fast asleep.  _Either this is an ill-witted joke being cast by a witch or I need to reflect._ He grunted as he got up and vamped to the living room. He knew the perfect formula to reflect and that formula was Bourbon. But first he needed to check whether it was being pulled by a witch or a figment of his imagination.

"Was it funny? I thought it was pretty funny from where I was standing." Helena mocked, sitting on the couch and observing his paintings. "But ya know...I still prefer the painting. Really got ya there." She nodded.

"You know what I find interesting?" Niklaus continued, "Shilah was already terribly annoying. Like a pesky fly on the wall. I heard all about her. However, It seems she kept her distance from me. Then I start to get comfortable and there she is, being a nuisance. I always thought it was just a coincidence being the King of New Orleans and all.." He trailed off, hearing a scoff from her at this. "You see...I have been doing my own little research. Did you think I forgot?" Niklaus nonchalantly stated, walking over to the cabinets, and grabbing a bottle of Bourbon. "You were scared of me. Why else would you use a ridiculous alias and a glamour spell?" He chuckled. "But Hope...she is what made you crawl out of the swampy dirty hole you were in. She's the reason you are no longer scared of my presence. And when I find out why, you will have Hell to pay. Have fun while it lasts." Niklaus stood in front of her with a murderous gaze as he pinned his arms against each side of her.

"I see ya developed a sense of humor. I hear it's real therapeutic. Ain't that right Cami?" Helena laughed as she stared directly into his eyes. The same ocean blue-green eyes but with a dark touch. No light within those orbs. "Scared my ass, boy-toy. Good luck with that research. I been Shilah for a long long time now." She shrugged. "There ain't much to look at. I'm not worried." Helena scoffed, as she pushed his chest, and stood up, dusting herself. "Been awhile since I paid ya a visit. How's mini wife doing?"

"I don't have a wife. Get out. Now. Before I do something you shall regret." Niklaus furrowed his brows in annoyance as he grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Ah, but mon cheri, you do. Or you will. With time of course." Helena grinned. "Hah! That's rich. You done so many vile things, you think I'm afraid of that?" She laughed and spit on his face.

"With time? What exactly do you know witch-bitch?" Niklaus questioned sternly, ignoring her little stunt.

"Now now, don't go stealing the nicknames I made for ya wolf boy." Helena mocked as she continued. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about. It's not as if I'm going to tell ya shit anyway." She shrugged as she flicked her wrist and flung him to the wall. "I don't have time to play fetch, Nik. Gotta go back to doing my own little research."

"A trade then." Niklaus declared.

"Hm...you still think you make the demands from up there?" Helena chuckled lightly. "You don't have any information I want."

"Try me." Niklaus taunted.

"Already did. Wasn't any good. Overrated." Helena poked back.

"You know what I meant mongrel!" Niklaus scoffed at her insult.

"Easy on the temper wolf boy." Helena winked. "Alright let's see. I want to talk to a member of the North East Atlantic Pack."

"In that case, you are looking at him." Niklaus mocked.

"No ya dingbat. An actual member. As ya know, they are one of the 7 original werewolf lines and they're very reclusive." Helena stated.

"Done." Niklaus nonchalantly declared.

"What?" Helena quirked a brow.

"I agree to the terms. I will get you meeting with one of them." Niklaus vocalized.

"Bullshit. Stop messing with me. As if they would want anything to do with you!" Helena laughed.

"Alright. Deal. I will bring him now if you want. But you have to keep your end of the deal." Niklaus threatened.

"Hmp! Child's play. Alright. What ya want?" Helena crossed her arms as she flung him to one of the chairs.

"Who is my wife? I have never married, or at least officially, and do not plan to ever." Niklaus spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?" Helena laughed.

"No. It isn't. Or else I wouldn't have asked." Niklaus scoffed.

"Hope." Helena grinned as she sat on the couch.

"No. We had a deal. Answer my question." Niklaus grew furious.

"Oh my my. Well this ain't good. You still behaving like that at the mention of Hope?" Helena shook her head. _I underestimated the progress they were making._

"What are you on about woman?" Niklaus asserted.

"Nothing. The deal was I answer your question and ya bring me a member of the North East Atlantic Pack. Uphold your end of the deal." Helena crossed her arms.

"Lafayette Cemetery. Now." Niklaus sternly replied as he vamped upstairs, left Hope a note, and vamped to the cemetery.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright. Let's get this show on road. Where they at?" Helena impatiently tapped her foot on the cement.

"Right there." Niklaus pointed at the over-sized gray wolf standing next to her, as it slowly transformed into a human appearance. He threw a few clothing items as the man caught them and began to quickly change.

"Long time no see. Who's this?" the man looked over at Helena. He sensed an oddly familiar scent from this woman. _Strange..._

"Cary, this is Helena. Helena, this is Cary." Niklaus gestured. as he continued. "She wanted to talk to a member of the North East Atlantic Pack for reasons unknown to me."

"Ahh, I see. Okay.As long as you aren't a Crescent Wolf, I'm good." Cary chuckled as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Oh believe me. I know. Nasty tempers and good for nothing backwards folk. Am I right?" Helena joked.

"That's exactly it! Haha. You get it. You're definitely from one of our lines. No wonder you smell familiar." Cary smiled. "You're growing on me already."

"Enough with the love fest." Niklaus rolled his eyes. "Besides I doubt it. This one? Not a chance."

"Yeah, I kinda have that effect on people. I smell familiar?" Helena laughed but quirked her brow at his comment.

"Yup. You smell very familiar but I can't pin point the scent. Say are you a witch?" Cary asked.

"Yeah why?" Helena questioned.

"Well that could be it. You're probably using a protection spell of some sort." Cary expressed.

"I am." Helena nodded.

"See I won't be able to know for sure unless you took it down." Cary suggested glancing at them both.

"Yeah...that ain't happening." Helena stated as she heard a laugh from Niklaus and furrowed her brow in annoyance. _Can't even shut up and behave for a few seconds._

"Why not? Someone out to get you?" Cary probed.

"That would be me." Niklaus pointed with a grin.

"Huh?" Cary shook his head confused.

"We uh..have a history. We only playing nice cause this was part of a deal." Helena confessed. "But after this, it's back to bad blood."

"Well that sucks. We need to band together instead of being enemies if you really are what I think you are. We have other enemies to deal with." Cary sighed.

"Cary, you do not understand. No offense but I suggest you stay out of this one. It is not as simple as that." Niklaus interjected.

"What he said." Helena crossed her arms.

"You two are so confusing. But whatever. Okay. I'll let it go. What did you want to know?" Cary glanced at Helena.

"Wanna talk privately else where? You can trust me." Helena held out her hand.

"Tsk. Bloody hell. Give me a break." Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I know. Somehow I just know to trust that." Cary nodded as he shook her hand, agreeing with her proposal.

"Now I'm bloody confused..." Niklaus mocked as he continued. "Well it looks like everything is going smoothly which means I shall be going."

"Alright. See you again sometime. Try not to anger anyone." Cary joked as he watched Niklaus vamp.

"Too late. That's a usual for him." Helena stated as she chanted a location spell and grabbed Cary's wrist. They ended up at the Bayou.

"Oh no. Those mangy wolves live here." Cary scoffed.

"No worries. Everyone's got their side of the Bayou. This area is usually secluded and protected." Helena explained.

"For what exactly?" Cary questioned.

"For conducting businesses and affairs. Once ya step in this area with a witch or similar to one, you're able to say anything without worrying bout ease-droppers." Helena expressed.

"Well that's neat. So what did you want to know?" Cary probed.

"I..I.." Helena stuttered. "It's better to show." She nervously stated as she took off her shirt, making Cary blush, and pointed to the birthmark.

"I can't believe it...there are more of us?" Cary exclaimed in fascination, caressing over the North East Atlantic Pack birthmark visible due to the traditional way of inking the birthmark. "This mark and this ink..." Cary sniffed. "It's ancient. We don't ink our birthmarks anymore as we like to remain hidden and reclusive in case we needed to go out into the world. But during those times...especially the times of Ansel, one of our most prideful and great Alphas, this was used so that it was an obvious sign of being a werewolf and from our pack specifically." He slowly spoke, still fascinated by the ancient ink. "There's no doubt. You are one of us."

"I see...for centuries I been looking and searching for this pack, but with no progress. I theorized it was due to what happened with Ansel and the increased amount of vampires appearing as the decades went by." Helena scratched her chin, taking this all in.

"I'd say you're right. That is why we became more and more reclusive to the point where some of us stopped taking pride in being a wolf and was ashamed instead." Cary looked down at the ground uncomfortably. "It didn't help that the legend of Klaus was actually true. It was passed down from each generation within our wolf pack and the other old lines." He stated.

"What was this legend about?" Helena probed.

"That he was one of our own, but terrorized anyone from vampires to humans to wolves to witches. He didn't have a loyalty to any species. We also knew that he belonged to all three species whether by birth or not. The wolves, the vampires, and the witches, making him much scarier. None of us wanted an encounter with him but we also didn't truly believe he existed. There's another thing..." Cary trailed off.

"Sounds about right. I don't blame you lot. Wise choice." Helena nodded. "Go on."

"It was also prophesied that he would fulfill the ultimate act." Cary shifted uncomfortably.

"Ya know...I never heard of none of this bull and I'm supposed to be +2,000 years old." Helena shook her head. _The more you know._ "Sorry. Go on."

"Well judging by that...you probably don't know what it is." Cary glanced at her as she nodded in confirmation.

"The ultimate act stated that the Alpha wolf would lay with every single female in his immediate family but not by force or out of pity but by the laws of attraction, and that he will be bound to his daughter by a union of some sort and produce the ultimate successor." Cary explained. "He might not be the Alpha consider how many centuries it's been. He lost his turn. I don't think we have anything to worry about." He waved off.

 _Well shit. Call me a god damn prophet. I mean I did see more than half of this coming._ Helena mentally grinned with pride. "So what's so bad about all this hoopla?" She quirked a brow.

"Well...they all die. Except for the Alpha and his daughter. They get to take the rightful throne no matter who is the current head and rule until they meet their end. Their end being their child. The child will kill them both. But here's the thing, supposedly neither one is supposed to know about the child's birth until it's too late." Cary added.

 _Is this the happiest day or what? How convenient!_ Helena mentally screamed. "I see. But I'm sure it isn't him. I know him. And trust me, it isn't him. You got nothing to worry about. It's someone else in your pack. We don't gotta bother Niklaus with this." Helena spoke as she continued, "We might got some blood in the water so to speak but we're not enemies. If I felt this was him, I'd let him know. Let's keep it touch. I have more to discuss." She lied with a reassuring smile, Cary seemed to be convinced and none the wiser.

"Well that's good. You have a deal. I guess I'll see you again when I drop by. Take care of Klaus." Cary waved as he transformed and dashed away.

"Oh I'll take care of him alright." Helena laughed as she suddenly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders at the good news.


	46. Chapter 44

 

*Monday morning, July 8th, 2019.

 

As Davina opened her eyes, a ringing buzzed into her ear, but she knew all too well what this meant. _Really? Now? Ugh...So sorry Kol._ Davina thought as she smiled and watched him sleep, standing up. Before Davina could make another step, Kol reached out and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Where are you off to darling?" Kol grinned as he look up a her.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to do some stuff. We both get kinda antsy in here so don't blame me. You do it too and never care to tell me where you go." Davina spoke as she rolled her eyes and gestured at his hand signaling for him to let her go.

"Well I'm your husband now. I'm supposed to wonder and worry dear. What's ruffling your feathers?" Kol probed as he let go of her wrist and sat up.

"I know and I'm your wife but that doesn't mean anything when it's you right? So don't be a hypocrite. Now I really have to go." Davina replied as she walked to the closet annoyed.

"Alright alright. I apologize darling. I can already feel your annoyance engulfing the entire house." Kol chuckled as he continued. "And I'm famished so I'll let you off the hook this time." He smirked waving his index finger.

"Well then I'm glad for that but no hurting anyone! And no finding loopholes! I'll be right back. Behave." Davina verbalized as her annoyance was replaced by laughter. In an instance she snapped her fingers and an outfit appeared on her person. She then walked over to Kol and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh come on. That's not quite fair." Kol raised a brow.

"Ugh whiny...you'll get a real kiss when I get back like I said." Davina smiled as she waved her wrist once more so she could disappear.

"Well if she's going to keep disappearing on me....then I guess it's time to pay my pesky dear old big brother a visit. As much as I'd rather not but I guess I should catch up. No doubt Bekah's enjoying life's wonders with that Marcel; good for her. Can't forget about Freya and the wolf girl." Kol walked around as he spoke to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Just the one I wanted to see! Wonder what took so long." Helena snorted.

"Well it's getting worse to hide it. I know how he is. He has short temper and he's smart. He won't be able to put up with my lie for much longer....he'll figure it out eventually. Because...he knows me too. He knows something is up or else he wouldn't be leaving the house and it's not to get back at me...maybe he thinks I need space to sort it out because he thinks I'll tell him eventually...which I won't." Davina spoke with sadness and guilt as she continued. "And what if he starts getting lonely? He has the same affliction as his siblings and well half-sibling. What if he comes here just to have a chat with Klaus? Because he's just that lonely and knows I'm keeping him in the dark?" She rambled worriedly. "Our plans are doomed and Klaus will figure it out in an instant. Kol doesn't even have to do any work. All he has to do is show up and Klaus will put the pieces together. The lies together!" Davina spoke as she started to panic.

"Panicking never solved anyone's problems. So stop doing that. I told ya to trust me so ya need to do that instead. You're right. Kol can't go anywhere near Niklaus. But I have an idea...What if....he talks to another sibling instead? A sibling to share his woes with. He still has plenty of siblings. I'm sure Rebekah or Freya wouldn't mind. And you're gonna do just that. You gonna talk to one of them and get them to talk to your troubled and unstable husband." Helena stated as she rubbed her chin proudly.

"Well...th-that could work! Yeah...it could work." Davina nodded with new found hope as she continued. "I'll find a way but this will work. Now why am I here?" She arched a brow.

"Oh right. Almost forgot. The best news of all." Helena chirped as she clasped her hands together. "You don't gotta worry about our plans being ruined any longer. We did our part. And while I'm still continuing with our plans...I know if it fails, we have back up." She proclaimed.

"Well what is it? Come on!" Davina laughed.

"Cary...a werewolf of the North East Atlantic Pack..." Helena began to speak.

"Wait Klaus's pack?" Davina quirked a brow.

"Yes. He gave me some useful information and there might be more which is why I kept his contact. See...there is a prophecy. It states that Niklaus and Hope will have a child. That child will be their end. They will think they have it all but this child of theirs will take that belief away. So ya see...even if we didn't intervene...the powers that be have a funny way of accomplishing things. I should know. I been prophesied before and it didn't work the way I thought it would but...it got the job done." Helena spoke.

"Wait a minute...what if the prophecy doesn't go the way it's supposed to? Like with yours? I don't know about this...I have bad feeling. Should we really trust a prophecy with our plans?" Davina questioned.

"Hell no! We're not letting no god damn prophecy stop our plans. I don't care what it said. But it's good to know we got back up just in case anything happens. And no offense but this prophecy is quite clear. Don't ya think?" Helena laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Okay good. Because I don't want to go through all this trouble just cause of some weird prophecy. It's great info but we didn't rely on it before and we definitely shouldn't look much into it now. I mean for all we know...this could be our doom too if we lay back and slack off." Davina stated.

"Nah. You're right. We're not gonna waste a minute depending on some prophecy. It's good to know it has our plans in motion but you're right. These prophecies are tricky and quite half-assed most of the time. They never paint the full picture and sometimes it's never what ya would've thought." Helena nodded in agreement.

"So I guess that's all for today huh? Because I know you're not going to tell me about that prophecy of yours today. But someday." Davina probed.

"Indeed. Sometime. I'll see ya whenever. Watch that tempered centuries old husband of yours" Helena spoke as she grinned.

"Whatever! You were Esther's maid so you're even older than him if we're going by that. Anyways...bye to you too. I'll see you when my ears buzz again." Davina grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah a maid. Nice way of putting it. Alright run along now." Helena laughed as she waved in a shooing playful gesture.

"It was. Unlike you...I like to uh...sugarcoat things. It's needed sometimes. And I am. I am. Geez." Davina laughed back as she waved her wrist and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday afternoon, July 8th, 2019.

 

"And I'm back! Told you!" Davina chirped as she reappeared in their living-room. "Uh...Kol?" She questioned as she chanted a locator spell and realized he wasn't home. "Let me guess...he's giving me space." She stated sarcastically as she sat on the couch.

"Did somebody miss me and my dashingly good looks?" Kol grinned as he sat next to her.

"Kol! My locator spell...didn't...work." Davina quirked her brow.

"Of course it did. You're the best witch I know darling. I was out getting a few gifts." Kol explained as he lifted the bags and showed them to her.

"What are these..for?" Davina questioned.

"The real question is...who are these for." Kol smirked as he continued holding them. "See...I thought...Well maybe it's good idea to pay one of my siblings a visit. All that quietness made me think about a few things. As much as I'd love to crash Bekah and Freya's party; I'll settle for crashing Nik's party so to speak." He explained with a chuckle. "I know you despise him so you do not have to come with me. I still have a few annoyances with him but I am also there to see Hope. After all she is my niece or half-niece and I want to see how she's doing. I'll be content with your adventures after this visit." He rambled.

"I told you Kol...They are not adventures. I just need space. This is all still so new. I mean we finally have a life, a life together, and in an unfamiliar territory, far away from anyone we know. It's taking some time for me to adjust but I will. Anyway...your family is still your family. So I understand and I want to come but...." Davina trailed off.

"But?" Kol probed.

"But I think we shouldn't bother them too much. Hope has school and all plus she has to deal with the Klaus everyday so that can't be fun. Maybe we can drop the gifts off, catch up with Hope, and we can find Rebekah and Freya afterwards so we can catch up with them too." Davina stated.

"That sounds quite optimistic. Rebekah and Freya? I don't know. However, I do want to talk to Niklaus. Just to catch up is all. I know we've had our issues and it's complicated but that's the Mikaelsons. Bekah is the closets sibling I have but so is Nik despite all this. There was a time he was our role model, sort of a father figure as you say, to Bekah, Henrik, and I. He was different from us. Which explains the father figure part." Kol chuckled sarcastically as he continued. "Now that we've put a lot behind us. I'd like to catch up with all of my remaining siblings." He smiled.

Davina felt so guilty watching him share a part of himself with her and his genuine smile. As much as she wanted him to reconnect with all of his siblings and knowing him and his family ties; she just couldn't risk it with this particular sibling.  _I'm sorry Kol....Klaus is always ten steps ahead of everyone. He's just too smart. I can't risk this. I'm sorry. I know it'll make you happy. But I can't._

"I understand Kol. Come on. You know me. But I just don't think it's a good idea. Look I hate him and it disgusts me to admit this...but he's been through a lot. You know that. You also know how he deals with it. And how he deals with it is the Mikaelson way a.k.a. terrible ways." Davina rolled her eyes as she continued. "Which is why I think it's not a good idea to stir things up. You don't know how he's doing and distance is good. We can leave the gifts and he'll read it anyway and know you were there. I'm sure that will be enough." Davina verbalized as she convinced him.

"Bloody hell. I hate when you're right. Fine. Then let's go shall we?" Kol proclaimed as he stood up and handed a few gifts for Davina to carry.

"About time. I'm right with you. I can't wait to see how they're doing considering we haven't heard anything....minus a certain someone." Davina spoke adding sarcasm to the last bit.

"Now now darling. I know you hate him but don't let that get in the way when we make our stop to my niece. Remember Niklaus is her father whether you like it or not dear." Kol grinned as he observed Davina's annoyed look.

"Father of the year." Davina joked as she smirked knowing Kol wouldn't get it.

"Oh certainly." Kol laughed back unaware of the double reference.


	47. Chapter 45

 

*Set in the 10th Century on a Wednesday morning. 2 weeks have passed since the incident.

 

As the sun began to illuminate the room, Niklaus felt a soft hand gripping his arm It was as if the person it belonged to was trying to wake him up.  _Rebekah no doubt._ He thought as he lifted his eyelids.

"Nik, wake up already!" Rebekah scoffed as she continued until she watched him slowly sit up. A smile spread across her face instantly.  _He's so charming. Even like this._ Rebekah blushed at the thought as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. She leaned against his right side as she shifted forward to give him a light kiss against his cheek. "Good morning. Sheesh! I thought you died. You gave me a scare." She joked.

"I wish I did with all that ruckus you were causing." Niklaus joked as he shifted so that they were face to face. "As much as I appreciate this....Did mother or father tell you to wake me?" He questioned. He hoped it was his father. He couldn't stand his father's beatings when they were alone or with the boys, how defenseless he was, or the fact that he had to harm animals for fun; but he'd rather face whatever his father had in mind than his mother.

"Neither. I wanted to spend time with you. Is that so far fetched?" Rebekah questioned as she quirked her brow.

"No. It's not that. It isn't you, Bekah. Usually there is always something mother or father expects of me and usually you wake me to do such." Niklaus commented as he continued, "but we should get going if you want to spend time with me" He finished with a smile.

"Of course!" Rebekah smiled back as she got up, dressed in proper attire, and stepped outside Niklaus's hut so he could get dressed properly.

In just a few seconds he was out. "Alright, lead the way." Niklaus gestured as Rebekah giggled and skip-walked. She lead them to a nearby lake and began to sit down as he did.

"Ah. This must be your latest adventure, I'm assuming." Niklaus probed as he plucked a few twigs attached to small white flowers in a shrub to his left.

"Considering father never lets me go with in his journeys and mother is a bit boring....then yes. I've found other places in the last few weeks but I wanted to come here. It is quite an interesting looking lake, huh? The color..." Rebekah rambled as she stared at the lake but turned to face Niklaus.

"That's for the best. None of his journeys are anything to be excited about." Niklaus scoffed as he continued. "Well Bekah it seems you really do find mother boring." He stated as he chuckled. "If you paid any attention to mother's or Ayana's lessons you'd know the reason for this color. It has magical properties. But only seen by those who are aware of it's nature or those of magical linage." Niklaus explained as he intertwined the twigs and flowers gesturing Rebekah to turn her back to him.

He sat the part with the small white flowers on top of her hair while the twigs latched on the strands of her hair. Niklaus began to braid Rebekah's hair as she sat there quietly listening to her heart beating against her chest as it quickened. A smile appeared on her face as she began to speak. "I miss those times." Rebekah stated. She remembered how Esther used to braid their hair and they would in turn braid hers and each other's. Then soon after she'd chase them around as they ran across the forest. It was so long ago and yet it feels like yesterday to her.

"Hm?" Niklaus questioned as he gently let go of her finished braid and gestured her to turn to face him.

"You remember those moments mother would do our hair and we'd do hers? And then we'd all run across the forest and spend so much time finding secret places. It feels as if it were yesterday. But in this past few years things have felt a bit distant..." Rebekah exclaimed as she sighed.

"I do. But we are no longer children, Rebekah. Things change which is why we must move forward. It might feel distant now but you will get used to it. We can always create new moments." Niklaus stated as he caressed Rebekah's cheek to soothe her.

"You're right. We can....We will." Rebekah nodded. A flower from her hair escaped her hair and fell against the palm of her hands. She observed the little white flower. It had an interesting look as if it were a million flowers somehow glued together like a snowflake. "What flower is this, Nik?" She questioned.

"Cornus amomum. Commonly known as silky dogwood." Niklaus responded as he turned his attention to the lake.

"Silky dogwood. How strange. They seem to always have strange names." Rebekah quirked her brow as she turned her head the left, observing his focused face.

The hairs in the back of his neck made him aware someone was watching him. Niklaus shifted his eyes slightly to the right and caught her staring at him with the corner of his eye. He started to feel something strange creep up his spine as he was hyper aware of Rebekah's stare.

Rebekah knew it was strange staring at him for so long but she couldn't take her eyes off him. It was like a magnetic pull. She also knew he was aware by now. But Rebekah wanted to see what would happen so she pushed her luck.

Niklaus started to shift uncomfortably as he cleared his throat. "I think it's time we head back. Wouldn't want father to lash out and for my little sister to come to my rescue as usual." He awkwardly joked as he turned to face Rebekah who had a disappointed expression. He knew what she wanted him to do but he wasn't ready to act on it. Especially not after what happened 2 weeks ago.

"Yeah...let's go back home." Rebekah slowly nodded, the hair piece falling as she started getting up. He followed suit, walking behind her. She knew he was giving her space and somehow she felt a little guilty.  _I know I shouldn't get so upset but many weeks have passed since we've intimately kissed. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? What happened?_ She incessantly questioned herself as they returned home.

"Rebekah....I'm sorry. Somehow I feel I have upset you in some way." Niklaus sighed as he stepped in front of her.

"No. It's fine, Nik. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have acted that way. It was silly." Rebekah shook her head as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I know what you....wanted. What you wanted...me to do." Niklaus glanced in another direction as he continued. "But I can't. It is not because of you. I know you were blaming yourself already. I know you Rebekah. But it has to do with me. I'm not ready. I'm not in a good place at the moment. I apologize." He confessed.

"I understand. I do not want to force you into anything you do not want to do, Nik. I can wait." Rebekah smiled as she brought his face to her attention.

"Thank you, Bekah." Niklaus returned her smile as she left him to walk over to Kol and the rest of their siblings.

They were all busy watching Elijah and Finn sword fighting, but Esther directed her attention to Niklaus and Rebekah. She noticed Rebekah's braided hairstyle, no doubt Niklaus's doing, which only meant they had been spending some considerable amount of time somewhere else and only made it back home just now.

 

* * *

 

10th Century on the same Wednesday, set at night.

 

"If Esther instructed you to finally put an end to my miserable existence....get on with it." Helena coldly stated as she sat there staring at nothing in particular as she embraced her knees while she still wore the dirtied gown and smelt of dried up blood. Esther didn't bother to wash her anymore.

"She didn't." Niklaus sighed as he walked over to her and observed her state. He knew it was him this time who made a mess out of her and his guilt already began to skyrocket.

"How many times are you going to come in here every night? I already have to deal with you and your disgusting mother the rest of the day." She barked as she inched further away from him and backed up against the wall behind her.

"How many times do you want me to tell you that I am sorry for what happened? I've already tried to explain it to you many times...I don't know what came over me. I am telling you the truth. It didn't feel like me...like myself. I would never do something like that. I wouldn't even dream of it!" He yelled as he continued. "What I did was vile and it keeps repeating itself in my head. It won't go away. It's eating away at me." Niklaus confessed as he sat down in front her. "I really am sorry love. If you want to hurt me, you may." He softly spoke, waiting for her to do something.

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you are capable of doing it again. When you commit something terrible and get a taste of it, most do not stop. That's what I fear. That's what I hate." Helena sternly stated as she continued. "Is that what you think I want? To hurt you? I do not wish to hurt you. That is not who I am despite whatever you think of me." She turned her head to the side, leaning it against the wall.

"No. It will not happen again. Not like that." Niklaus asserted. "I don't know what you want. That was only a suggestion. Whatever I think of you? Well I think a lot. And judging by that tone...they are far from what you'd think." He chuckled a bit but cleared his throat at her questioning look.

"We'll see. If you do it again....I won't forgive you." Helena claimed as she quirked a brow at his other statement. "What do you think of me?" She probed.

"It..it does not matter." Niklaus dodged her questioned as he continued. "So that implies you have forgiven me?"

"If you say so and yes....I suppose I have to or else you will keep coming here every night with that guilt written all over your face and continue to get angry with yourself or sob while giving me one of those speeches. That was torture enough. In other words....I forgive you, Niklaus." Helena genuinely stated as she looked into his ocean blue-green eyes for the first time in a long time. Her heart strings began to tug at her, that strange feeling returning. But then Helena quickly looked away as the images of that incident began to flash before her eyes. She swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat.

"Thank you, Helena. I appreciate it despite that unnecessary commentary." Niklaus rolled his eyes. "I would never want to hurt you." Niklaus sighed in relief as he stared into her honey brown orbs. He felt the same strange feeling but before it could take any roots, Helena severed the connection. He felt slightly rejected by the gesture but he understood it reminded her of the incident. And an incident he caused all on his own. Mommy dearest was proud and she made sure to remind him of that fact.

"Actions speak louder than words so you will have to prove that. I know we can't help what Esther makes us do but I mean when we are on our own. Don't let it happen again. I am serious Niklaus. If it happens again, I will never forgive you. I'm giving you a second chance. Do not ruin it." Helena verbalized.

"I won't hurt you. I won't do it again. Trust in me. Whatever it was that made me react that way...I will find it out so I do not do it again." Niklaus stated.

"And how are you going to do that?" Helena questioned turning to stare at him again. And again that strange feeling came right back, not even missing a beat. She tried her best to act calm despite that strange feeling.

"Simple. My mother's grimoire. I''ll take it for a brief moment and check to see if there is anything in there that might help." Niklaus replied staring back at her. He felt that same feeling again, almost like magic, and pulling him in. He remembered feeling like this before he turned into a frenzy. Could this possibly contribute to his research? He didn't know but he needed anything that might help. However, he decided he'd keep this observation to himself.

"That won't be easy. If she even suspects it might have to do with me or the incident....who knows what she will do. The depths of her cruelty. Be careful or have Rebekah help out. You've rambled about Rebekah being taught by Esther. That can be put to some good use." Helena suggested as she unconsciously scooted closer to him and he did the same. Soon enough they were face to face just inches apart from one another.

"Rebekah would certainly help. However, her curiosity is the only issue but I can handle it. You're quite the intelligent one for a servant." Niklaus grinned as he memorized every inch of her face. She seemed so familiar and yet so distant. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"It's a mission." Helena confirmed. "Well...that is a tale for another time." Helena stated as she took in his features. Something about him seemed so close to home and yet seem like a stranger at the same time.

"Then it looks like it's my time to go unless..." Niklaus scratched his neck. "Unless you do not want me to go."

"If-if...you want to stay...that's umm...that is up to you." Helena responded as she cleared her throat.

"Alright. I suppose I am staying." Niklaus announced as he leaned against the wall next to her and slouched onto the ground. "Were you a nun before?" He joked as he watched her lay on the ground, trying her best not to brush against him.

"Says the man who raped me." Helena rolled her eyes as she scoffed at his comment.

"I said I was sorry." Niklaus scoffed as he continued. "What I meant was...you do not have to avoid me. You can lean against me. I won't go into a frenzy."

"I know. But I can't help it." Helena replied. "If you do, I will injure you to where you will not be able to use that thing on me or any female ever again." She asserted as she leaned against his chest.

"That is a very good incentive then." Niklaus joked until he felt her pinch his side.

"Next time it will be your special friend." Helena grunted as she closed her eyes to sleep. He followed suit.


	48. Chapter 46

 

*Monday afternoon, July 8th, 2019.

 

"Hope we need to talk." Niklaus stated as he waited for her to get downstairs.

"Oh no. Not that look. I thought we were past this!" Hope barked as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Niklaus shook his head. "No. Hope. Not that. We are beyond that. There is no going back." He chuckled as he continued. "Anyway, when I meant we needed to talk...I meant we need to talk about Kol and Davina's visit."

"Uncle Kol and Davina are visiting?!" Hope chirped as Niklaus held her shoulders down.

"Focus Hope. They cannot know about what has been going on for awhile now. We have to act normal. To the way we were before all of this or we shall be royally screwed. Especially with Kol and that bloody mouth of his that never knew how to shut up. Thankfully It will be a quick visit." Niklaus groaned just thinking about it.

"Act normal? Dad!" Hope facepalmed. "This IS normal. For us and what we are. I already told you that." She rolled her eyes.

"Now Hope....stop playing mental gymnastics with me. You knew precisely what I meant. I know we've forgotten how to act and we might not be aware of some things that might give us away but you need to promise me you will do your best not to fool around." Niklaus sternly stated as he gripped her shoulders, letting her know he was serious.

"I know I know. How we were before. Basically act really boring. Got it. Pretty sure Davina might already know though and come on...uncle Kol is the LAST person to judge anyone!" Hope scoffed.

"Hope..." Niklaus dragged.

"Fine. Okay. I'll be good." Hope whined as she bit her lip. His serious demeanor and his hard grip on her shoulders started to turn her on.

"You are impossible. Do you know that?" Niklaus sighed as he sensed Hope's "excitement".

"Oh hush. It's not my fault it's kinda, I mean really sexy." Hope grinned.

"I blame all those modern tv shows you watch. A twisted sense of discipline." Niklaus scoffed.

"Sounds like something you'd do." Hope joked as she removed his grip from her shoulders and leaned forward, giving his neck a soft peck.

"Hm. I cannot deny that." Niklaus grinned as he lifted Hope's chin up and leaned in, getting ready to kiss her until Kol and Davina appeared in their living room.

"Surprise!" Kol and Davina smirked as Niklaus and Hope quickly parted with Hope leaning against him trying to play it off as a hug. They nearly had a heart attack even if his was undead.

"Kol....of course you resorted to a grand entrance." Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you can't fool me, Nik. You looked like you saw ghost back there! You really are going through tough times." Kol chuckled along with Davina as she chimed in. "I told you, Kol....You two really did. I've never seen that look on you Klaus." Davina laughed.

"Amazing. Hilarious. Are you two done with the theatrics?" Niklaus probed as Hope stood there quietly trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I believe so. What are you going to do now? Dagger us?" Kol sarcastically stated looking at Davina.

"Okay Kol...that's it. We're here to give them the gifts and get to Rebekah and Marcel then Freya next." Davina laughed as she handed Niklaus and Hope the gifts.

"Aw thanks Davina! You're the best! Just what I wanted." Hope grinned wide as she looked inside. Kol and Niklaus both had their eyebrows raised this time.

"Well what is it love?" Niklaus questioned trying to get a good look.

"Nothing! You're not allowed to see it. You neither uncle Kol!" Hope grinned as she at Davina who held the same grin as Hope caught them both trying to look.

"Exactly. It's only for Hope's eyes to see tweddle dee and tweddle dum." Davina joked.

"Alright alright, You two have to get going. It's already past six." Niklaus noted as he grabbed his gift while reminding them of their next two stops.

"Bloody hell! That's right, We best get going darling. Goodbye my favorite Mikaelson, my niece." Kol waved with a grin as he gestured Davina to chant the location spell.

"Well it was fun even though it was cut too short. Until next time. Oh and Hope...you can show it to Klaus after we leave." Davina stated with a slight undertone Kol didn't catch as she chanted the location spell to Rebekah's location and they both disappeared.

"Wow that was really short. They almost caught us." Hope commented with a grin, setting her gift down.

"I did tell you that beforehand and nonsense. Almost is not the same as actually being caught. Does not count. Now...what's in the box?" Niklaus quirked his brow as he stood behind her and placed his gift down.

"Here you go being technical. And not telling!" Hope grinned as she looked up at her father.

"Oh, you aren't? Is that so?" Niklaus smirked as he slide his hands in her shirt and cupped her breasts underneath her bra.

"M-maybe...m-maybe n-not." Hope strained as she rubbed her legs together.

"Here is a proposition for you. You be a good girl and show me what's in that box. Then I'll relieve you of this." Niklaus uttered against the back of her neck, pinching her nipples softly.

"Deal." Hope gasped as she opened the box and took out a videotape.

"That was all?" Niklaus chuckled as he stopped fondling his daughter's breasts.

"Yup. That's all. Now a deal is a deal." Hope winked as she looked up at him, making sure to turn the videotape over as she put it back in the box. The back of the videotape was titled Niklaus.

"Indeed love. Let us get to it." Niklaus grinned as he carried Hope over his shoulder and vamped them to his bedroom.


	49. Chapter 47

 

 

*Tuesday morning, July 9th, 2019.

 

Hope woke up with a tiny headache as she scooted up the bed. _This isn't my bed._ Hope panicked and looked around. _Oh it's dad's bed._ She mentally facepalmed as she grinned and giggled, remembering yesterday. _He's finally getting around. No interruptions, no excuses, no hesitation. I feel good about this._ She nodded. _Wait a minute...where's dad?_ She groaned and got up from the bed. _Horrible idea._ Hope thought as her legs began to spasm and she felt a scorching pain between her legs, not the good kind.

_Moving ahead....._

"Dad?" Hope shouted as she made it to the living room. _I really thought we were past this! Ugh. How long is this going to be before he accepts this? This is the reality. This is our reality now!_ She angrily thought as she got caught up in her own world.

As Hope mumbled profanities, she didn't notice her father behind her. "You know love...you were the one who asked...no...begged. This is the result." Niklaus chuckled as he placed a hand on her thigh and rested his finger tips against her inner thigh. "You have no one to blame but yourself." Niklaus whispered against her neck.

"I..I...thought you left." Hope murmured as she looked up to stare into her father's ocean blue-green eyes matching the lust in his eyes with her sky blue orbs. And just like that he had her under his spell. He certainly didn't need magic for that.

"I did for a short time. But it seems I have something urgent to attend to." Niklaus calmly spoke. He figured she would blow up any minute now so it was best to remain calm.

"Dad...is this an excuse?" Hope sighed as she leaned against him.

"An excuse for what?" Niklaus raised his eyebrow as he observed her. He knew she didn't mean to lean against him the way she was, but it was teasing him.

"An excuse to leave...or to have a break from me..." Hope uttered painfully as she continued, "because of yesterday."

"Nonsense Hope. I believe we're past that phase now, aren't we?" Niklaus spoke as he continued, "I realize this does not do much love. You'd follow me either way. But when you do Hope, you will realize it is not the same anymore. I am not using this as an excuse. I do have something urgent to attend to. If you believe in me Hope...you won't follow me this time." He sternly spoke as he moved from behind her and stood in front of her, holding her shoulders. "If we are going to take this seriously then you have to do your part as well love."

"Fine...is it that place?" Hope sighed.

"It is." Niklaus nodded.

"Well...as long as you aren't doing anything... _anyone_ then okay. Fine. I won't." Hope replied as she crossed her arms and glanced at another direction.

"I know you think this is an excuse Hope, but it isn't. Not this time love." Niklaus spoke as he brought her chin back in his direction and gave her a soft kiss. "Do not be mad at me Hope. Or do I have to sort this out another way for you to understand?" He grinned as he felt her temperature rise.

"Dad! I hate when you do that. You're such a tease." Hope grunted as she chewed the inside of her gums so she wouldn't grin back.

"Smile for me love." Niklaus teased as he pressed his thumbs against her cheeks.

"No! I'm not a baby anymore. Geez." Hope voiced as she got embarrassed by her father's affection.

"That is debatable. Regardless you will always be mine." Niklaus spoke, his voice deepening, as he leaned in. "Hope, you do not realize the many ways you affect me. I do not understand this insecurity of yours. You've always had my attention and my affection from the start. I was yours to begin with, as you are mine. Unconditional love as they say."

She didn't know what to say so she paused to collect her thoughts. Hope felt goosebumps spread all over her and she was sure her face blazing red. She got on her toes and cupped her father's face, returning his kiss. She stepped back and decided to give him what he wanted as a sheepish smile spread across her face.

"There's my Hope." Niklaus teased as his fingers caressed behind her neck.

"Don't you have something else to do instead of embarrassing me?" Hope laughed as she placed her palm against his hand that was caressing her neck.

"Ah. _Now_ you want me gone?" Niklaus chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Alright then. I will be back soon."

"Hopefully soon isn't in three days or even a week from now. Or else I will follow you." Hope joked.

"Ah, so now you want to be my wife?" Niklaus teased back.

"No! Psh. Don't even joke dad! You wish." Hope giggled back as she continued, "now leave before I change my mind and follow you."

"Is the thought that bad?" Niklaus joked again, but Hope started pushing him towards the door. This only made him laugh more.

"Nope, I won't answer. You have to go. Or else you can't be back early." Hope whined as she struggled pushing him.

"Alright. I will. I am serious now. I will be back soon." Niklaus as he replied with a grin and vamped.

"Sometimes he gets on my nerves." Hope stated out loud.

His question got her thinking. She knew he was only joking. He joked about _many_ things and each time it was just that....a joke. Nothing more, nothing less. He would joke about the most ludicrous of things like if he had another daughter, would a threesome be likely? Or if she was scarred, how scarred is she from one to ten? Before she realized her feelings, did she have any fantasies about him? Does she have any rape fantasies about him? Or If he never took the mask off, would things have been different? It was always shits and giggles with him. But she knew somewhere deep down...she wanted that. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to know he owned her and she owned him in every way; mind, body, soul, and officially. She knew it wasn't allowed, but they could always magically find a way around it. Is wanting to be his wife such a bad thing? She didn't know. Should they really get to that level? She also didn't know. This question began to occupy her mind.


	50. Chapter 48

 

 

*Tuesday afternoon, July 9th, 2019.

 

"What is it Madelyn? What is so urgent?" Niklaus scoffed as he gestured her to get up from the reception desk. He grabbed her arm and opened the door, as he found an empty hall, and looked around. "Go on." He crossed his arms.

"Sir...I think something is wrong with me." Madelyn spoke in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus quirked a brow.

"I..I don't know. It's as if someone...someone um...maybe it's nothing." Madelyn shook her head.

"No. You brought me here earlier saying this was urgent. Now you will speak." Niklaus gestured.

"I just...I don't know if I might be paranoid. Due to what you asked me to do if I ever saw that girl again. I think I might be making things up." Madelyn spoke hesitantly. She could tense his boiling rage. She decided to speak up again. "I think there's something wrong with my head." She stated.

"You will have to be more specific Madelyn." Niklaus probed.

"I feel as if someone tampered with my head somehow. I don't really know how sir. I haven't been a vampire for that long so I don't know how these things work. I'm sorry sir. I just feel something is off. Something mentally. I don't know what it is yet." Madelyn replied frustrated.

"Thank you for informing me Madelyn. It might be small, but this is information is significant, especially concerning witches. Sometimes the smallest things hide bigger things. You see Madelyn, when witches tamper with you, they will make sure not to leave a trace and if they have to...they'll make sure to leave a small trace as simple as an animal bite, a light headache, a small scar in an unlikely area. Things most would disregard. But I have a keen understanding regarding witches and their antics. This was no doubt a work done by a witch. However, it's best to check with one and see if this is the case." Niklaus explained.

"Thank you for coming sir. I appreciate your time. I just hoped I wasn't wasting it. But does this mean....we'll have to find a witch and she will have to take a look at me? Also sir...do you think it might be the same girl as before?" Madelyn questioned.

"It wasn't a waste. I am glad you brought me here. Yes, she will. She will also be able to give us more information regarding what happened to you. I'm not sure. I won't rule her out. It might be, but I have a suspicion it could be someone else as well. Someone with a bigger vendetta against me." Niklaus scratched his temple as he responded.

"Who would that be sir?" Madelyn probed.

"No one of your concern. If it truly is who I believe it is, she won't make the same mistake twice regarding you. You do not have to worry about this one. Knowing her, she moved onto her next plan already...if she does have one." Niklaus replied as he grunted. "Alright I will be seeing you again soon for that check up. In the meantime, observe everyone and stay at the reception desk." He stated as he walked her back to the reception desk.

"Of course sir. I'll be here. Thank you for stopping by." Madelyn nodded.

Niklaus gave back a nod and vamped to the Bayou.

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't got time for you so speak fast." Helena gestured with her hand as she appeared.

"Ah. Is it because you're plotting against me?" Niklaus probed.

"Plotting against you? Hah! Always a damn narcissist. Not everything's about ya." Helena shrugged.

"Is that so? Then what were you talking to Cary about? Or should I ask him instead?" Niklaus smirked.

"No need. It's none of your business. Ya know damn well not to get into my business. Cause if ya do..then we will have real problems here." Helena crossed her arms.

"Alright. Quite frankly, I do not care what you do. As long as you keep me out of it. And that includes anyone I am associated with. If I find out you were in any way related to what happened to one of my employees, I will come for you." Niklaus sternly stated.

"Is that a threat? Or a promise? Cause I think ya done that for me plenty already." Helena laughed as she continued, "Let me tell ya something, you won't find anything with me in it. Cause I got nothing to do with that. If I wanted to mess with ya, I would've done it head on." She voiced.

"I could say the same for you." Niklaus smirked as she suddenly replaced her laugh with a scoff. "I do not believe you for one second. If that were true...you would have escaped and I would have known about it. But I know you. You don't face things head on. You plan and you plan alone. You plant little seeds and when those seeds finally grow, you pluck them. After all...that is how you escaped. And you have yet to beat that accomplishment." Niklaus replied.

"That's where you're wrong. If ya didn't act the way ya did and Esther didn't end it the way she did...hell I'd probably still be in that cellar. It took more than just me to get that plan into motion. All I did was manipulate the situation. Look ya might like to do things alone, but that ain't me." Helena shrugged.

"Alright. Then you do admit that there is a possibility you could have meddled with my employee due to some plan? You don't act alone. Fine. I will give you that. But you plan alone. You just involve others in that plan, whether it's consensual or not. Which brings me back to my employee." Niklaus spoke as he leaned closer.

"Again...I don't care about whoever the hell that is. I got nothing to do with your employee and you will see that." Helena scoffed.

"Oh so you knew I'd pay a visit to a witch?" Niklaus probed.

"Knowing you, yes. That don't take much brain juice to figure out. And when ya do...you will see I'm not involved." Helena responded with a confident grin.

"We shall see. Whether you are involved or not, whoever was involved could have ties to you or previously had ties to you. Do not worry, love. I will make sure to follow every bread crumb. You know me." Niklaus smirked back as he replied and traced a pattern on her chest. "Quite a pity it had to be this way." He murmured.

"Go ahead. Ya got nothing on me." Helena maintained her grin. However, hearing his second statement, she felt a small lump in her throat. "It is what it is." Helena replied quickly as she stepped back from him. "Got what ya wanted?" She voiced.

He didn't know why, but he felt a slight throb of pain where his undead heart should be. "We'll see." Niklaus stated, maintaining his composure as he vamped from the Bayou to his mansion.


	51. Chapter 49

 

 

*10th Century on a Sunday morning. Two months have passed. Set sometime in April.

 

"Nik! It is almost here!" Rebekah exclaimed as she sat on top of him, shaking his chest with the palm of her hands.

"Faster." Niklaus mumbled in his sleep.

Rebekah's face instantly turned red when she felt something poking underneath her. She rubbed his chest again.

"Stop with the teasing." Niklaus groaned as he slapped Rebekah's ass.

Rebekah let out a moan, but sucked in her breath shortly after. _What is going on with him? And what is wrong with me? I shouldn't let this go on. It isn't fair to him._ She decided to get off of him and sit on the ground, observing him. _This isn't any better._

"Don't...leave." Niklaus murmured with a frown.

"Don't leave what?" Rebekah whispered against his ear. She figured he was probably fantasizing about her. _I highly doubt it's mother if he's speaking this way._ She concluded.

"Don't leave me Helena." Niklaus muttered.

Rebekah quickly stood up. _Helena? The servant? What?_ Rebekah thought, deeply confused and sadden. There must be a misunderstanding. That's all.

"Rebekah?" Niklaus quirked his brow as he rubbed his eyelids and sat up.

"I..umm...sorry. I was just here..to um.." Rebekah stumbled against her words as she tried to remain calm, but she wanted to cry. _Is that why he never wanted me to talk to her? How much does he care about her? Why does he even care? What's so special about her? Did he abandon me?_ She thought as she continued, "It's almost your birthday. That's...that's why I came here."

"Are you alright, Bekah?" Niklaus questioned as he stood up and lightly caressed her shoulders.

"Mm-hm. I'm fine, Nik. If you'll excuse me...." Rebekah stated as she faked a small smile and turned around, walking away.

"Rebekah, what's wrong?" Niklaus questioned as he grabbed her arm.

"Would you really like to know?" Rebekah angrily replied as she turned around and yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Yes, I would. I have no idea why on earth you are acting this way." Niklaus voiced.

"You were...you were fantasizing about the servant in your sleep! The servant, Niklaus! Why the servant?" Rebekah barked.

"What?" Niklaus lowered his voice, a hint of disbelief.

"No doubt it was a sexual one. Well at first." Rebekah mocked, slightly pained.

"Rebekah...look. I have strange dreams. I admit that. But that's all it is. Strange dreams. Nothing more, nothing less." Niklaus sighed as he lied through his teeth. _I hate you mother. I hate what you've done to me._

"Does that mean...that you have strange dreams...about me too?" Rebekah probed.

"Mm-hm." Niklaus nodded.

As quickly as her frown vanished, a grin appeared right after. She decided to test her luck and question him again. "Well...what kind?" Rebekah asked.

He shifted uncomfortably. _Should I respond? She won't like the answer. And I can only blame mother for that._ "It...it isn't what you think Rebekah." Niklaus stated as he scratched his arm.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah quirked a brow.

"I told you...they're strange. They're not normal." Niklaus confessed as he glanced else where. Anything but her.

"Fine. I don't mind. I want to hear them." Rebekah whined.

"No you do not. Let this go." Niklaus grunted.

"No! Tell me. It can't be that bad. What is it? Sex? Because I have those too." Rebekah shrugged.

"No. Rebekah stop. I believe it's best if you started getting dressed. You cannot do that staying here." Niklaus shifted again.

"I know what you are doing dear brother. And that is not going to work. Nik, just tell me. Is it rape?" Rebekah probed.

"No. Stop with the games and get dressed. Mother will be here any minute now." Niklaus groaned as he began to move and grab his daily attire.

"If it is not sex and it is not rape then what else can it be? You're lying then. Torture?" Rebekah laughed.

"Yes. Torture. Great job Rebekah. Now will you leave?" Niklaus rolled his eyes and gestured.

"We are not done. What kind of torture?" Rebekah giggled, still imagining something vanilla.

"I am not playing this game with you. Do you want us to get in trouble?" Niklaus remarked.

"I am not leaving until you tell me." Rebekah stated calmly and in a matter of a fact way, as she sat on his bed.

"Fine. Alright. You want to know? I will tell you." Niklaus spoke, annoyed, as he walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I dream about thrusting my cock as far as it can go inside you and penetrating you until I'm satisfied and I've impregnated you. I dream about shoving a metal rod inside you until you bleed. I dream about choking you and fucking your cunt even after you have died. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you satisfied Rebekah?" He sternly replied as he watched her cry and scratch his hands with her nails so he'd let her go.

"Let go of me!" Rebekah shouted. To say she was disgusted was an understatement. She was also equally terrified. What's going on with her brother? Why does he even know about things like that? This isn't like him. He would never say or think those kind of things.

"I thought you wanted to hear about my strange dreams, Rebekah. What happened? Disgusted? I thought so." Niklaus chuckled as he let her go. "Now leave." He spoke in a threatening tone.

"You're not Nik! You are not my brother. Nik would never think or say those things. You're a liar and a demon! And if I see you again when I return, I will bring my mother to make you disappear, whatever you are!" Rebekah wiped her tears as she quickly got up and walked out of the small hut.

Unfortunately for Rebekah this demon was a part of her brother, a part that adapted to his environment. There's only so much a psyche can withstand without any repercussion. She didn't know it at the time, but she would eventually get acquainted with this demon once Esther performs the ritual that would create the first vampires.


	52. Chapter 50

 

 

*10th Century, Sunday afternoon.

 

Rebekah as conflicted and in shock at what she just witnessed and heard. The words...his words kept repeating over and over in her head. She wanted them out of her head. Rebekah completely lost her appetite for the day. _I need to talk to someone. This is all too much. Nik needs help. Should I talk to Elijah? Maybe he might help. No...I don't want more people knowing about this. As much as I don't want to talk to mother due to what I saw that one time....she might know what's going on with him._ Rebekah sighed as she rubbed her knuckles.

She started to walk towards her mother's hut until she noticed Esther was plucking a few weeds from the ground in the opposite direction. As Rebekah walked up to her mother, Esther quickly dropped the basket and cupped Rebekah's face.

"My dear, what has happened to you?" Esther questioned curiously.

"It's Nik mother. Something is terribly wrong with him." Rebekah whimpered.

"What do you mean Rebekah dear?" Esther quirked a brow. _That bastard child._ She clinched her teeth.

"I don't know mother. These past few months he has been acting strange. Sometimes he gets a bit aggressive. Other times he acts startled as if he is in trouble and looking for someone. And sometimes it's as if he isn't there. I'm worried about him mother. He does not always act this way, but I've noticed it. He can't hide it from me." Rebekah sighed as she started to cry. "Then today...today he said awful things. Horrible things. Things he would never say to me." She murmured as Esther leaned Rebekah's head against her chest.

"It seems as if he is being troubled by something. I am sure your brother will talk to you whenever he is ready." Esther stated. _He won't. He knows better. But it seems he's acting out now. We can't have that now can we? Oh no. This might attract other unwanted attention. I will have to punish him and that wretched girl._

"But mother...shouldn't he talk to you as well about it? Or do you know what it is?" Rebekah questioned, looking up at her mother.

"No, I am sorry dear. But I do not have the slightest clue as to what is troubling your brother. However, I will find out. I am yours and his mother after all. There is nothing my children can hide from me. Rest assured." Esther calmly stated, smiling down at her and twirling a few strands of Rebekah slightly wavy blond strands.

"Thank you mother. I just...I just needed someone to talk to. And I did not want to involve anymore of our family. That would be too embarrassing for Nik." Rebekah whispered as she shifted a bit in her mother's embrace.

"Of course sweetheart. I will always look out for you and your brother. I will always look out for all of you." Esther replied as she continued, "that was a wise choice. No one else should be involved. I'm sure you and I can get to the bottom of this together." She voiced.

"Thank you again mother." Rebekah responded as she gave a small nod and parted with her mother to walk back to her own hut.

 _Oh Niklaus, my dear son, you seem to love being disobedient. Is this your new method? It's been months and it seems I haven't been making the progress I thought I was. He will learn eventually._ Esther thought as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

*Sunday night.

 

"Such a pity! I truly thought we were making progress." Esther yelled as she gave a sarcastic grin.

What did Niklaus do? Is she back to punishing us every night? Dear God. I hope not. I cannot stand this anymore. Helena sucked in her breath as she tried to steady her racing heartbeat. She turned to Niklaus, but couldn't read his expression. It's been that way for weeks, probably months now. Not being able to read his expression.

"I would like to inform you, Helena, that this one is Niklaus's fault. If he hadn't been acting out, you wouldn't be interrupted this night." Esther smiled as she glanced over to Niklaus.

He didn't know what to say. Did Rebekah tell her what happened? No doubt. But Esther was right. This one is on him. He didn't mean to lash out at Rebekah, it just happened. Maybe that's what he needs. More punishments. For the past few months, he's been having these sick thoughts that just wouldn't go away. So he needed to be punished. It's the only way. However, he didn't find it fair that Helena had to tag along or else he'd be for it.

"Are you going to act up in here too? Very well then." Esther stated as she pulled Helena's light brown curly hair.

"What are you doing mother? You are punishing the wrong person!" Niklaus shouted as he snapped out of it.

"No. Have you forgotten Niklaus? You both get punished. However, as you already know, some days it is you turn, some days it is her turn, and some days it is both of you." Esther explained as she moved Helena over to a table and forcefully sat her down. "Come here Niklaus. Come watch." She gestured at the seat next to Helena.

As Niklaus approached the table and sat down, he noticed there was a strange device on the table. It looked black and rusty. There were what looked like two entrances, but he couldn't tell what the purpose of this device was.

Helena sat there shaking and soon enough she started to pee. She wished it wasn't her. Why me? Why me! I did nothing! It isn't my fault! Please if there is a God...please let me make it through this...can I make it through this? She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she observed the device.

"This is called a thumbscrew. You place one finger in each hand through the entrances and I am sure you can guess what happens next." Esther smiled as she caressed Helena's strands of hair. "Now let's get started. Helena, I want you to place each of your pinky fingers through the entrance. After that, I want you, Niklaus to twist the screws at the top." She instructed as she watched his scared expression. _Ah. There it is. There's my Niklaus._

They both knew what they had to do. It got to a point where they no longer refused, but only reacted. Helena placed her pinky fingers into the torture device and closed her eyes shut. Niklaus hesitantly placed his fingers on the screws and started slowly twisted them as he heard her scream in pain. Helena felt and heard her fingers cracking and bending out of place, she wouldn't dare to look as she bit her bleeding lip and yelled in pain, tears falling down her cheeks. Niklaus started to feel nauseous as he felt something bubbling against his throat. He knew it was only a matter of time before he started to vomit as he watched her deformed fingers, the inflamed bones, the gore of it all, the dark discoloration. It was a nightmare, but he knew Esther would force him to watch so he did. "It's done mother. I cannot go any further. It's too tight." He managed to gasp out every word without puking. All Helena felt was numbness and horrible blistering pain at the same time. She begged for it to be over.

"Alright. Free her then." Esther gestured as she watched obsessively close.

He did as she instructed. Right on cue, he began to vomit right then and there. It didn't make things any better considering he could smell Helena's piss.

Helena didn't move an inch as she kept her fingers right where they were.

"Did you learned your lesson Niklaus? Because I know you my love...I hope you take great comfort in the fact that I will not be healing Helena. Hopefully this will be an incentive not to act out again." Esther proclaimed as she grinned.

"No! Mother please. If you want to punish someone, punish me! She is already so filthy. You haven't changed her clothes, you haven't washed her. If you keep doing this mother, how do you plan on continuing? She will die at this rate!" Niklaus yelled as he stood up from his chair, ironically covered in his own vomit.

Helena stood there absentmindedly.

"That is not my concern. That was simply me being nice, but I am not obliged to be nice. Especially due to the fact that you seem to be ungrateful of my teachings. Someone must pay the price and that someone will be her. I plan to use her until she is no longer able to be used. That is what a servant is for." Esther calmly stated. "Now get out of here and clean yourself up. I will follow behind. I am sure Helena has learned by now there is no where to run to." She gestured.

Niklaus glanced over at Helena. She hasn't moved yet. Watching her state made him guilty, dreadful, and full of anxiety. He didn't want to leave her without seeing some proof of life as she sat there like a statue. But it couldn't be helped. This would eat away at him as it always does. The guilt never ends.

"Come now my love unless you want a repeat." Esther voiced as she enjoyed watching his painful expression and the small but noticeable tears that rolled down his face. He climbed up the steps and she followed shortly behind him. Esther glanced back at the girl and her bleak expression. _She'll live. She has more work to do._ Esther thought, but some part of her was unsure.


	53. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify: Niklaus is a half-wolf/half-werewolf so the knotting process does not take as long.

 

 

*Thursday morning, July 11th, 2019.

 

"Hope I'm b-" He paused as he shut the door behind him. There she was standing in front of him.

"You're two days late dad." Hope groaned as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She opted for a white-sheer negligee and matching slippers.

"It's not as bad as my old track record. You must admit to at least that." Niklaus chuckled as he observed her attire. Truthfully he needed a quiet day to reflect or else he would have been home a day earlier. But now it looks like he needs something else.

"Fine. I'll admit. Oh and dad....keep looking at me like that and someone will figure us out." Hope joked.

"Then you should not have chosen such an attire. You reap what you sow." Niklaus stated as he pinned her against the door.

"Dad! Are you crazy? What are you doing? Someone will definitely hear us!" Hope squeaked as she rubbed her thighs slightly.

"Well they'll be getting quite a show then, won't they?" Niklaus chuckled as he held her wrists above her head with one hand and got rid of the sheer negligee she was wearing with his other hand.

"You know how much I crave for this dad...but we really shouldn't be doing it this out in the open." Hope whispered as she shifted.

"Who says we are? I hardly call this out in the open love. If you really wanted out in the open, the Bayou is always available." Niklaus replied as he tore the thin fabric separating his genitals from hers. He then undid his belt and zipper, letting his enormous length out. He knew with his strength she wouldn't be able to break away even she wanted so he let her wrists go and propped her legs above his arms with his arms supporting the weight.

"Dad, stop joking around! We could get caught." Hope huffed in frustration as she felt herself getting wet. _Wow great job. My body is never on my side._

"You could always put up a glamour spell Hope. Now it's time to get you on board." Niklaus proposed as his thick member swiftly entered his daughter's tight pussy. It always did drive him a bit crazy at how tight her inner walls were. He could feel her inner walls clenching tighter against his throbbing shaft due to the intrusion.

"Mmm...why do you always do this at a bad time." Hope moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips at the same pace his was going.

"Not always." Niklaus corrected as he trailed his tongue from her breast and collarbone to her neck. He started to quicken the pace of his thrusts, driving deeper into his daughter's womb. He made sure she wouldn't be able to catch up.

"D-daddy...you're going to d-drive me crazy like that!" Hope whined, moaning, and panting as she tightened her hold on his dirty blond curls.

"Who do you belong to Hope?" Niklaus added as he leaned forward, spreading her legs further apart, and keeping her propped up against the door.

"Y-you..." Hope whispered breathlessly as she shut her eyes and focused on her father's powerful thrusts hitting deep inside her pussy. She was going mad.

"Me what Hope?" Niklaus asserted as he changed their position to a doggy style and smacked her ass, grabbing her left breast with his other hand which made her back arch up a bit.

"Y-you...d-daddy. My daddy." Hope gasped out as her ass felt a slight sting. She kept the palm of her hands placed against the door. If anyone opened the door or even stood near it, they'd surely witness something they would never forget.

"That's my girl." Niklaus whispered huskily against her ear as he placed his free hand firmly on her hip and shoved his thick hybrid cock in and out of his daughter's greedy teenage pussy. It stayed this way for awhile until he felt himself coming undone. He had to admit his daughter's stamina was catching up to his. But he wouldn't cum first no matter.

Hope could feel a strange bubbling sensation ready to burst within her. She straightened her back and leaned her back against his chest. She then started rotating her pussy as her father's monstrous length continued in to enter and exit out of her, it was unbearable. Hope could feel the scorching heat between her thighs. She was ready to give in considering how long it's been since they've been this intimate. At least for her. Today was not the day to beat him.

"Daddy...I'm...I..." Hope panted as she felt the wave of pleasure rushing all over her and gushing out of her system. Her legs spasmed. She moaned despite her soreness and the fact that she already cummed, as she felt her father switch her position again. This time it was a nelson position; her arms entangled behind her father's neck and his arms restraining her legs as he pulled her legs as high as they could go. _Oh god._ Hope thought, preparing for a world of pain after this sexual Olympics.

"Hold on tight Hope. Last one." Niklaus expressed, slightly panting as well. He knew once he got in this position, he'd become undone. He could feel Hope's pussy wrapping deliciously tightly around his throbbing penis, suffocating it. But that's exactly what he wanted. He groaned as he thrust into her until he finally buried his seed in her womb, entrapping her as he started to knot inside her.

Hope hated this process. She couldn't move and when she did, it felt like she was being torn apart so she didn't. Her father's monster cock was stuck inside her until then. Hope whimpered as she wrapped her arms tighter around her father's neck as her back arched against his chest.

"Mmm..I know it hurts love. But it's almost done." Niklaus moaned pleasurably against her neck, he could feel her goosebumps and the heat against her rise at that. With one last hard thrust, he started to fill her pussy with an endless stream of cum, which began to pour out of her hole due to lack of space. His muscles started to loosen as the sexual high left his system.

As she felt his cum pouring out of her, she began to relax, her chest rising and falling, as she shut her eyes; her breathing was getting back to normal as her panting lessened. Suddenly she felt her father carry her up the stairs in a bridal style and into his bedroom. As he laid her down and joined her, Hope instantly scooted towards his side, resting an arm against his chest, and closing her eyes. "I love you daddy." She murmured.

"I love you Hope. Now let's get some rest before someone knocks on our door about a noise compliant." Niklaus joked. He heard Hope softly giggle at that, as he wrapped an arm underneath her and shut his eyes.

As usual they were too caught up in each other's world to realize the mistake they continued to make. Always use protection or simply magic it away. But this little detail always seems to slip their minds. For every action, there is an equal or opposite reaction. This case is no different.


	54. Chapter 52

 

 

*Three months have passed since then. This is set on a Friday morning, October 25th, 2019.

 

"Dad...I don't want to go." Hope mumbled as she hid her face in the covers.

"We've had this conversation before. You need to keep up appearances. What is different about today?" Niklaus sighed as he sat next to her.

"Nothing. I just don't want to go today. I've been good! I haven't miss a day. Can't I just miss today?" Hope whined as she rubbed the area beneath her belly button.

"If you give me a good reason, I might consider it." Niklaus stated.

"Well...I'm not feeling good. That's all. I'm sure it'll be gone by Monday." Hope explained. Her period had just started and it's been a strange few months ever since her father started knotting when they did have sex. She's been having irregular period cycles, becoming so tired, and developed morning sickness among else. Hope thought these added symptoms were simply caused by her sudden irregular periods. But there was a small part of her that had a paranoid conspiracy theory she needed to rule out. So she decided to book a visit with the devil herself-Helena.

"Is this your time of the month? How come you haven't complained about this in the last few months?" Niklaus probed. He knew as soon as she said the words "it'll be gone by Monday" that meant period. After all, he did have to do unspeakable things to she who shall not be named numerous times during her cycles and babysit her until it was over. He already knew how to spot a female on her period.

"Ugh. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird and embarrassing." Hope moaned as she sat up.

"Nature is not weird or embarrassing, Hope. I know more about this than you do." Niklaus stated in a matter-of-a-fact way.

"Now it's even more weird when you say it like that. And oooh really?" Hope scoffed.

"Yes, Hope. Do not deflect. Answer me." Niklaus asserted.

"I told you....I don't know. It just is like that sometimes." Hope lied.

"What? Skipping months? This could be a serious matter that requires proper attention." Niklaus expressed.

"Like I said...it's like that sometimes. Don't be so dramatic. If I thought it was serious I would tell you." Hope shrugged as she got out of bed. She wanted to whine so bad. The cramps hurt like hell. The worst one yet. But she didn't want to make the situation worse. She just wanted to get out of there and find Helena. "Nevermind dad. I change my mind. I don't mind going to school." She voiced as Hope turned around and looked at him. She then walked over to her closet and started gathering her clothes.

"Alright. We will look into this when you get back. You are not off the hook." Niklaus disclosed as he got up from her bed and walked out of her room.

 _Thank god I put up a cloaking spell._ The last thing she needed was him sniffing her blood. _Not that he would_. Hope mentally laughed. Little did she know. _Off to find my least favorite person._ Hope groaned as she started dressing.

 

* * *

 

 

"Need an advil with that?" Helena joked as she saw an annoyed Hope marching up to her.

"Of course you know." Hope rolled her eyes as she continued, "Okay. Okay. That makes this simple then. What is going on with me?" She panicked.

"You kidding right?" Helena mocked.

"No. I'm not. I don't know why I've been missing my cycles and when they do come...it's irregular. And some other weird stuff I've been feeling." Hope explained as she bit her lip.

"Has your daddy been knotting it up?" Helena laughed.

"Ew! Seriously? How much do you know?" Hope shrieked.

"I have....little birds. Anyway, answer the question." Helena gestured for her to continue.

"Then you already know the answer." Hope sassed.

"Oh-ho. Someone's acting a lot like her daddy. I like it. Spunky." Helena mocked. "Now answer or I won't give you the information you want." She asserted.

Hope rolled her eyes at that statement. She was still a little bothered by whatever her father's history was with this woman. "Fine...yes. Why is that important?" She asked.

"Ya got a lot to learn about wolves, kid." Helena grinned as she pat Hope's shoulder. "His wolf already recognized the situation your wolf is in. Niklaus might not know, but his wolf does. Same with you." She shrugged.

"Umm I'm confused. That really didn't help." Hope quirked her brow as she continued, "you mean my period?"

"That and your uh...unique situation." Helena smirked as she started circling around Hope.

"What situation?" Hope probed. 

"Hm. Ya really don't know anything. Maybe you should ask your daddy. It's for the best. Cause I sure as hell ain't telling you." Helena laughed as she crossed her arms.

"My dad obviously doesn't know anything either! So what's the point of that?" Hope voiced.

"He might not, but he does know about wolves. Ask him about knotting. Tell me....does he do it out of his own free will?" Helena questioned, already knowing the answer. She should know. She's been there before.

"No...why?" Hope answered. She was starting to fear what this conversation might lead to.

"Then there's only one reason why he'd be knotting. Ask him. But don't let him know you're asking about yourself." Helena stated.

"Why can't you just tell me? Hope huffed annoyed.

"Cause I don't want to. Rather ya hear it from him." Helena shrugged with a smug grin.

"Well thanks for nothing. Now I have to go." Hope groaned as she chanted the location spell to her school.

"Oh no Hope....thank you." Helena replied after Hope left, with the most sinister smile on her face. _Gotta get Davina on the line. Hell maybe even check up on a few things with Cary._ _It's all going as planned. Never thought I'd say this but thank fuck for prophecies. It might have screwed me over once but not this time!_ Helena rejoiced.


	55. Chapter 53

 

 

*That same morning.

 

"What's the rush?" Davina asked in a worried tone as she appeared at the Bayou.

"Davina. I have good news." Helena grinned.

"Well spill!" Davina chirped.

"Your days as a spy are over. Khoudia can stay in Mystic Falls, no need to drag her back here after all. And Malachai...hm. I like him. But he goes back to the prison world. Too much of a wild card." Helena explained.

"Woah woah what! Calm down...haha. Where is all this coming from?" Davina laughed. Not that she was upset. She hated lying to Kol. They were having so much fun traveling around and being in a good head space ever since the Hollow and what went down after. She didn't want to lose him, but every time Helena called her to do a task, she felt Kol slipping from her grasp.

"This will be a shock to you....but the prophecy has come to fruition." Helena stated.

"But I thought we weren't going to let a prophecy tell us what to do?" Davina quirked a brow. She didn't like this. Prophecies were never to be trusted. It's never the full picture. _I thought she understood that?_   Davina mentally sighed. She rather they took fate in their own hands than go into it blindly.

"We ain't. The prophecy is coming, but I'm making sure I'm involved and aware every step of the way. Let's just say I'm bending the prophecy to fit my purposes." Helena confessed as she winked.

"Yeah but prophecies don't work like that. We both know this. You told me prophecies couldn't be trusted neither based on your own experience." Davina explained, hoping she could talk some sense into Helena. As much as she wanted to get out of this mess once and for all, she didn't want it to be due to a prophecy. What if it came back to bite her? After all, she did this because she hated Klaus _at first._ But now she didn't mind him due to the "family visits" the Mikaelsons would have. She felt guilty about it. But at the same time she couldn't blame Helena for wanting to get back at Klaus. Who wouldn't if they had the chance? She just doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"Davina, I thought you'd be excited. Now you can finally spend quality time with Kol without all that paranoia thinking he's gonna catch ya." Helena pointed out.

"I know but I just don't think we should rely on a prophecy to do our bidding." Davina shrugged as she contined, "I mean come on...a child they're going to have will end them? They're not having a child. Pretty sure that's Klaus's first time and last time. Now Hope? Doubt it. Despite everything he's still her dad and she knows this deep down. I don't think that's a line she'll cross. This prophecy just sounds silly." She laughed.

"I told you I ain't. Think of this prophecy as my anchor." Helena shrugged. "Hmm. Wouldn't be too sure. What if she doesn't know? What if they both don't? The prophecy did state that so it's possible. In fact...I think she's gonna be at this rate." She confessed.

"WAIT WHAT? What do you know?" Davina shouted. She couldn't believe it. Hope? Possibly pregnant? With a child? With Klaus's child? With _their_ child? This was too much for one day. Some lines should not be crossed. She definitely needed a drink after this. How could she tell Kol about this? Oh right...she couldn't!

"Hope. She came to me today and despite the protection spell, I could smell it all over her. The little wolf doesn't even know it yet!" Helena laughed.

"Oh my god...Well what did you say to her!?" Davina questioned anxiously.

"I told her she should ask Niklaus about it. Not exactly that...but about the purpose of knotting. I'm sure she'll get the memo after that conversation." Helena grinned.

"Ew what! Knotting? He can do that?" Davina blurted out. _Poor Hope. It must hurt or be really uncomfortable At least from what I've heard in biology about dogs._

"Yup. I thought that was common knowledge. All male wolves can knot. Don't matter about their degree of purity. However, the process would take longer-let's say an hour minimum-for let's go with-Jackson Kenner and on top of that it'll be much more painful/uncomfortable for the female involved than Niklaus's. That knotting is serious business. Should be illegal." Helena joked as she glanced at a terrified and mentally scarred Davina.

"I-.....I don't even know what to say." Davina verbalized stuttering.

"Why? Wanna take a spin and see what I mean?" Helena mocked.

"NO! Ew. Please. Moving on!" Davina shouted as she shook her head. First she was scarred hearing about a possible love child from Klaus and Hope. Then the fact that werewolves could knot. And now a disgusting image of Klaus knotting her. _Could this day get any worse?_ Davina groaned. Not to mention some stupid prophecy she wanted no part in.

"Hey I'm just the messenger. Anyway, I got another person coming to see me so you got lucky. We'll continue this conversation some other time." Helena expressed as she punched Davina's arm playfully.

"I know I know. But sometimes you egg me on purpose." Davina exclaimed as she raised a brow. "Anyone I know?"

"Nope. Now go go go. Ya gotta go back to that sociopath before he's tempted to eat a whole village." Helena joked.

"Ha-ha very funny. He doesn't do that anymore. Before I go I just have to say...Helena please. Don't follow through with this prophecy. I know you want to take him down but not like this." Davina voiced with concern as she chanted the location spell.

"Don't worry about it anymore. We'll talk again." Helena stated. She could tell Davina wasn't satisfied with that answer, but it didn't matter. She has to do what has to be done. Now she was waiting on Cary's visit so she could learn more about the pack. He might be useful this time again.


	56. Chapter 54

 

 

*That Friday afternoon.

 

Helena walked up to a nearby tree and leaned against it as she watched Cary sprint to her in wolf form. She always thought werewolves were beautiful when they were in their natural state. But she's never seen any as beautiful as Niklaus. It was a shame he had so many insecurities about his wolf heritage. _Enough of that._ She shook her head.

"Hey you! What brings me here?" Cary proclaimed with a playful smile, already in his human form and putting on the clothes Helena tossed him.

"Just wanted to poke your brain a lil." Helena laughed.

"Alright. I'm interested. But when are you going to put down that protection spell? No one is out to get you right now." Cary voiced as he walked towards her.

"Ya never know Cary. Gotta stay on guard. Anyway, that's not why I called ya here." Helena stated.

"But that's the problem. Your protection spell is blocking something from me. I sensed it the other time and I'm sensing it again. Don't you want to know what it is?" Cary questioned.

"Not if it's gonna cost me. Who knows who's out here lurking. Better safe than sorry." Helena replied.

"I know deep down you want to know..." Cary responded with a sympathetic smile. "But I respect that. Fine. You don't want to know today. But maybe some other time when you feel like putting that protection spell away. Now what did you need?" He asked.

She knew he was right. She wanted to know more. He was the one who told her she was part of Niklaus and his pack. What else could she discover? Ever since she was young she wanted to know more about her wolf heritage. She couldn't give a damn about her witch heritage considering how her own mother sold her to a life of slavery/servitude. But Helena never got to meet her father.

"Thanks Cary. I'd be up for it. Some day..." Helena nodded as she continued, "about that prophecy...How did it go again?"

"I'm not sure why you'd want to know. It's not as if there is any truth to it. You told me that." Cary questioned with a raised brow.

"Right. But just for precaution. Hell what if I'm that kid right? Or what if I'm the one who births that demon child? Haha. Ya never know." Helena joked.

"Good point. But I doubt it. You're a good person. I know it. Like I said, I just knew I could trust you." Cary smiled as he patted her shoulder.

She flinched at that. It made her feel uncomfortable to hear someone say that to her in such a long time. Because the truth is, she wasn't a good person. That person is long gone. Helena shook her thoughts away as she prepared to respond. "Why is that?"

"Hm. That's a question I don't have the answer to." Cary shrugged.

"Ah. I see. Well go on. The prophecy." Helena reminded him.

"Oh yeah. There isn't much else to it. It's exactly what I told you. An Alpha wolf from our pack, which I thought was Klaus at first, would lay with every female in his immediate family. Immediate as in his mother, his aunt, his female siblings if he has any, and a female child if he has any so most likely first born. Not by force and not out of pity, but by the laws of attraction. Then he will be bound to his daughter by some sort of union and they will produce a child. That child will be the end of them." Cary explained.

"Are there any loopholes I should know about?" Helena questioned. The first part of the prophecy was bugging her ever since she heard it. Has Niklaus slept with Freya or his aunt Dahlia? _Hell Dahlia isn't even alive to fulfill it either way!_ Helena panicked.

"Of course. Everything has a loophole. Klaus proved it by his very existence. And then his daughter proved it again." Cary stated.

"Well what loopholes should I know about?" Helena probed.

"Hm. There are a few for example...immediate family can have different meanings. The Alpha will be bound to his daughter, but it doesn't say whether she is a first born or not. Another is the whole not by force or out of pity but by the laws of attraction. Well I'm sure if two people who were attracted to each other got stuck in a room, they'd bang it out right?" Cary laughed.

"Damn. Good thing I brought you here! Lots of loopholes indeed. Prophecies are never clear so that was no surprise." Helena noted with a smirk. _We're back in business. Just gotta swallow my pride and find out from Niklaus if he's ever banged his milf-to-be big sis and his deceased aunt. Knowing him, he might have banged Dahlia just to get her on board with that one plan he had. But Freya? I don't know. Surprise me Nik._ Helena grinned.

"What's with that smirk? You know something I don't?" Cary mocked.

"Nope. I just think it's the most retard prophecy I've ever heard. It's obvious no one's gonna fulfill that prophecy anytime soon. We got nothing to worry about." Helena waved off.

"So is that the only reason you asked me to come here?" Cary probed.

"Yeah. I did say it was gonna be a lil chat." Helena clarified.

"Point taken. I'm just surprised you rather keep a protection spell up than learn more about yourself." Cary expressed with a concerned look.

"I know I know. But I told ya...some day. When I'm ready." Helena voiced as she hugged herself.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. See ya. Say hi to Klaus for me." Cary insisted as he transformed back into a wolf.

"Gotcha. I'll let him know. See ya again sometime." Helena waved at a wolf Cary running off. Watching Cary reminded her of her lone wolf status. She would sometimes watch the wolves run together in packs, but never join. _That's just not the life for me._ _I do better alone._ She convinced herself.

 

* * *

 

 

As Helena chanted herself into the Mikaelson mansion, she sensed Hope wasn't home yet. _Alright make this quick._ She thought as she walked into the his "artsy" room. There he was. As expected. Painting.

"What do you want mongrel?" Niklaus grunted as he paused.

"Back at ya. I'm just here for a lil interview. Don't worry, I won't ask anything neither of us want to hear." Helena joked as he turned around with a curious expression.

"I'll bite." Niklaus stated as he gestured for her to continue.

"You did. Anyway, first question. Ever fucked your aunt? Didn't even know Esther had a sister. Who knew!" Helena grinned with a shrug.

"What is the point of this?" Niklaus questioned as he furrowed his brows.

"I told ya...a lil interview. I'm curious. Off record: just between you and me." Helena reassured.

"If you look at me with that expression I know you will make when I answer, this interview is over." Niklaus threatened.

"Nope. I won't. Go." Helena gestured.

"Yes. But it was all part of the plan." Niklaus added.

"Sure it was. I wasn't born yesterday. She had a weird fixation on ya cause you're not Mikael's, hence the attraction. And you? Well you're you. That's kind of expected. It being part of the plan was just an incentive." Helena shrugged as she sat on one of the couches, leaning back. "You can't bullshit me, Nik."

"Alright. Satisfied?" Niklaus mocked as he pointed for her to leave.

"Nope. I'm not done. A few more." Helena spoke as she played with the hem on her shirt.

"What is this about? You would not be asking me these questions if it did not further some agenda you have." Niklaus crossed his arms.

"Fine. You're right. I've got something plan. You'd figure it out anyway. But I'm taking care of it so you don't gotta worry about all that. Just answer my questions." Helena huffed.

"As long as you keep me out of it, I won't be in your way." Niklaus stated. Little did he know. "Alright. Next." He gestured as he continued to paint the scene of his front lawn out of boredom.

"Okay what about Freya? I know there was bad blood at some point. Which means that would've been the perfect time for your standards." Helena laughed.

"Then you will be happy to hear the answer to that is: no." Niklaus replied with a grin.

"What? Why not?" Helena questioned. _No, no, no. This can't be happening._ She mentally yelled with a frustrated expression written across her face.  _The prophecy can't be fulfilled until he does the deed._

"I was joking. But I thoroughly enjoyed that momentary frustrated look on your face. _Almost_ as gratifying as sex." Niklaus joked.

"Glad to see your immature antics haven't completely vanished." Helena sarcastically replied. "To clarify, that would mean that you did then?"

"Well what else would that mean? Yes. I did. It was all part of the plan of course." He mocked as he heard a laugh from her at that.

"Oh yeah. Fucking the females in your family is always part of some elaborate scheme, huh? Sweet Home Alabama." Helena joked as she got up to look at his painting.

"Of course. Or at least we can pretend it is. We both know better. What does a state have to do with this conversation?" Niklaus questioned.

"Nothing. How's that knotting thing going?" Helena asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Niklaus blurted as the paintbrush slipped from his hands.

"Ya know..the knotting thing. It always did hurt like hell. But not for you right?" Helena grinned titling her head to the side.

"Helena...I ap-" Was all he could say before she interrupted him.

"Nope. We're not here to talk about that. I didn't mean me when I asked." Helena quickly interjected him.

"Then I am clueless as to what you are on about." Niklaus stated. He was glued to her, not bothering to pick up his paintbrush.

"Deep down you do. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but Hope's gonna be here any minute now." Helena replied with a wink as she chanted a location spell and disappeared.

"Hey dad! I'm home." Hope chirped as she looked for him and walked into his art room. "What happened here?" She probed, looking down at the colorful mess on the floor.

"Nothing. Deep in thought is all." Niklaus stated as he continued, "you do realize our conversation was put on hold due to school. And now that you have returned..." He heard a groan from Hope as she walked away. "Make any noise you'd like Hope. We are having that conversation" He announced with a laugh as he picked up his paintbrush off the floor and stared at it. _Deep down you do._ He could hear her words ringing in his head, but he truly had no idea what she was talking about. Did she mean he had to revisit _those times_ to figure it out? He certainly didn't want to. He always tried his best not to. But he figured that's what she meant. Somehow he had a feeling it had to do with Hope; only more reason to revisit it.


	57. Chapter 55

 

 

As Niklaus paced back and forth, he went deep in thought. _What am I looking for? As usual she's either cryptic or blunt. It can't be that. Surely it isn't. Hope would have told me if it was. After all, she was and still is the more comfortable one in this rel-union._ He questioned as he sat on the same couch Helena previously sat in. He began reflect on the past. _It wasn't always that bad._ He mentally reminisced as he remembered some of the pleasant talks in the cellar and when Esther did let Helena out to do chores. That is before she disfigured her. Then Helena was nowhere to be seen except for the late nights down in the cellar.

 _No...I take that back, it was dreadful._ He sighed. He didn't even know where to begin. He didn't know what the point of all this was. Would he ever tell Hope any of this? Probably not. Hope was understanding and empathetic, but this is something no one could understand except the people involved. Would she even be able to look at him the same way? Hope knew he had many demons. She also knew what he was capable of. But none of them can compare to the nightmare that Esther created. To the nightmare he participated in. To the nightmare he was responsible for if he wasn't so stubborn and rebellious and just did what Esther wanted him to do. Most of Helena's disfigurement was his fault. How could he tell Hope he not only raped a girl but was the cause of her deformity? It was a pill no one would be able to swallow.

 _Enough of the self-pity. I need to focus._ Niklaus grunted as he bit his nails. Then it hit him. April 28th. His 18th birthday. Unbeknownst to him, Helena watched from afar as she kept herself cloaked. She chanted a spell which rendered him unconscious.

 _So you figured it out huh? It was obvious. But how much do you really remember?_ Helena probed as she finished the enchantment and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

*10th Century, one Sunday night, April 28th. This April is set 2 years after.

 

"As you know...today is my son's birthdate. As such....I will let him decide what he wants to do today. However, nothing is not an option." Esther grinned as she looked down at a sickly and nude Helena. "You should be glad I do not permit clothes anymore or you'd still be covered in filth. This is easier. You can clean up faster. I won't let my son catch a disease." She mocked as Esther stood in front of her. "How are your fingers doing? Hold them up. I want to see your knees as well."

Helena did as told and weakly held the palm of her hands up and slightly extended her knees as she groaned in pain. The joints on her kneecaps were shattered due to the knee splitter torture device Esther used on her a few months back as punishment, no doubt due to Niklaus. It made it hard for her to move so she didn't move much except for when Niklaus raped her. But even then she didn't move much. She felt like she was in an almost vegetable state during those moments.

"Ah. It does not look too concerning. I'm sure you are still able to be resourceful." Esther mocked as she sat on a wooden stool. "Now we will wait. He will be down shortly."

"Esther...I-I have something....something to tell you. You will want to hear this." Helena sternly but softly spoke up as she looked down at the ground.

"Have you forgotten who I am? You will address me as ma'am. Nothing you say is of any interest to me unless Niklaus has been acting up." Esther waved off.

"Your son has been knotting me! And do not say I am making this up. You had him with a werewolf. You know how painful it is." Helena winced as she continued, "which only means that I am to be pregnant soon. If you know what is best you will stop him from mating with me or you might have another bastard child to deal with. His wolf knows I am pregnant." She asserted. Helena knew this wrong. She knew she shouldn't tell Esther. Esther was a monster. Who knew what she'd do? But she had to take her chances. She thought she'd been through it all, but who knew the worst kind of torture came so naturally.

"Thank you, Helena. We cannot have that. You and I will get rid of this issue at once. If you do what I am about to ask of you, you will receive less harsh punishments and you will no longer be punished for Niklaus's mistakes." Esther proclaimed as a fire iron appeared on the palm of her hand, she chanted a spell, and placed it on the ground in front of Helena. "Stick this inside you and all is done."

"You-you can not be serious." Helena stuttered as she continued, "is there no other methods besides this?"

"No." Esther lied as she continued, "if you do not do this before this night, I am taking my offer and my son will continue to defile you. I am sure at the rate he is going, you will lose the child regardless." She laughed.

"I-I..." Helena uttered before she bit her lip. She paused to think. _This is the only way. I must do this._ "Fine. I accept your proposal." Helena replied to Esther who had a satisfied smirk written all over her face.

"Splendid." Esther responded back as she sat on a wooden stool.

Little did they know, Niklaus heard the whole conversation as he pretended to walk down the cellar and appear in front of them.

"My dear Niklaus, you have just turned eighteen today. Isn't that wonderful? You are growing up so fast." Esther remarked, not noticing the irony of it all.

"I wonder who to thank for the growing up fast bit." Niklaus mocked as he took his place beside Helena.

"Moving on." Esther threatened as she continued, "since it is your birthdate...you can decide what you two will be doing today." She voiced.

"The usual." Niklaus dryly replied, as he noticed Helena's shocked expression and Esther's pleased one.

"The usual...as in?" Esther questioned.

"Sex. What else mother?" Niklaus clarified.

Esther turned to look at Helena and back at Niklaus. This was a dilemma. As much as she'd love to throw it in Helena's face and let her son do as he pleased, she knew what she had to do. "Well that is not an option today. However, you can decide on anything else." She stated.

"And why is that? You have never had an issue with it before mother? Now that I want to do it you have an issue?" Niklaus bitterly questioned. He knew the real reason. Helena was going to be pregnant. With _their_ child. Yet he didn't get any say in the matter. Of course he didn't want his first child to die. Who would want that? He tried his best to understand the situation they were in, but he just couldn't let his possible child die. Is this selfish? Yes. Yes it was.

"Yes, I do. Stop acting childish and pick another activity. Do not talk back to me." Esther commanded.

"Or what? You will punish Helena again? Go on mother. I'd like to see you try." Niklaus provoked.

"Then you shall. Do not underestimate me. I thought I would give you a chance to spare her for once, but it seems you never learn." Esther angrily bit back as she got up and walked to the back of the cellar.

"What have you done? You can never behave! And you wonder why I always criticize you! We had a chance!" Helena whispered as she quickly turned to look at him.

"Ha! What have I done? What have you done!" Niklaus barked back in a hushed tone as he stared at her.

"What do you mean what have I done? Stop deflecting!" Helena uttered furiously.

"We are possibly having a child and you are getting rid of it! Murdering it!" Niklaus growled.

"You cannot be serious. Open your eyes. Look at the situation we are in. Look at the situation I am in. Have some compassion." Helena murmured as she weakly inched her hand towards his. "I am sorry Nik. But I am not having this child. That is final. Go ahead and punish me for it. It is not as if I am being punished enough" She sighed as she turned her head to face Esther's direction.

"I-I'm sorry. Helena...but you decided this without me. That was not fair. I..." Niklaus trailed off as he laid his hand ontop of hers, being careful to stay away from her pinky finger. "I apologize for my implusivity. I am scared....truthfully I have no idea how we will be able to live with ourselves doing this." He stated.

"We won't. But we have to live. That is our priority. Whatever happens today...it is what it is." Helena responded, removing her hand from his, as she watched Esther turn back. She always had to pay the price for his actions, well not always, but most often. _Today was no different._ She thought, trying to convince herself.

"Oh Niklaus...do you even care about this pathetic girl? I do wonder sometimes. Or else you wouldn't continue to be so rebellious." Esther voiced as she walked back to them with a red hot poker plant in her gloved hand which she previously poured vinegar onto it. "Now then...do you know what the purpose of this plant is when mixed with vinegar?" She asked, turning to Niklaus.

"Mother...I apologize. I am sorry. Do not do this. I beg you." Niklaus panicked.

Helena didn't know what was going on. What could this plant possibly do that is worse than what she's already been through? However, she was still uneasy.

"My dear son...if only you did what you were asked to do. But you always have to go against the grain in some way hm? At least Helena will not have to watch you let her down anymore." Esther smirked as she held Helena's chin up and squeezed the plant and the vinegar's essence into both of her eyes, effectively blinding her. She could hear Helena screaming in pain as she smacked Esther's wrist from her chin. "What a lonely and dark world you will find yourself in soon, Helena." She vocalized as she turned her head to watch Niklaus. Shock was written all over his face as he stared at Helena. She almost didn't catch him blink. _He_ _might as well go blind with her at this rate._ Esther noted.

"Believe it or not, but I am done for the night. I think this is punishment enough for what's to come." Esther winked as she took the enchanted fire iron from the ground and walked towards the exit. "You will stay here tonight with Helena so she can tell you all about the child you two will have. If she makes it that is. I am sure poking your stick into her continuously won't do much for her." She divulged as she stepped out of the cellar and shut the door.

"Nik...I'm scared. I-I...it's so dark...like I am staring into an abyss. And it-it stings." Helena uttered as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I do not know what to do. I keep failing to conform. And due that...you've suffered tremendously. This has always been my fault...I do not know how to take this back." Niklaus sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Then please Nik...please do it. You have to." Helena shakily continued, "you know what you must do. And when you do...change the story." She asserted.

"What are you on about Helena?" Niklaus worriedly questioned.

"You have to kill me. Or at least partially. It is the only way at this point. Please Nik. If you care...you will do this. Prove it to me." Helena sternly pleaded.

"Helena. No, no. You know I cannot do that." Niklaus shook his head as he began to sob.

"Yes you can. You simply do not want to. But you can. End this already. There is no hope for this child if we continue. If you cannot do it for yourself, if you cannot do it for me, do it for our child. We do not have much time." Helena stated as she patted all over Niklaus to find his shoulder.

"How then?" Niklaus wiped his tears as he took her hand.

"Wrap your hands around my neck. Apply pressure just enough to stop my pulse. I will do my best to keep my heart from speeding up." Helena explained.

"When did you learn this?" Niklaus questioned as he hovered his hands over her chest.

"The many times your mother ordered you to choke me. Each time I came close to dying, but we both saw she made sure I wouldn't. I figured it out awhile ago. But I knew you'd never do it. Now you have reason to." Helena insisted as she patted again to find Niklaus's hands on her chest. She wiped away her own tears and caressed his hands so he'd continue.

"I'd never do it because I would never want to hurt you despite everything I've done. But as you said...we have no choice. You will be dead, you both will, and I will be directly responsible for it either way. It is better to end it this way. I hope you know what you are doing." Niklaus voiced as his hand shakily wrapped around her neck and he began to apply pressure.

"Thank you, Nik." Helena muttered as her hands fell to her sides.

He could feel the life evaporating from her physical form. _Did I finally do something right?_ Niklaus questioned as the tears came back. He watched her lifeless body for a bit and brought her hand to his lips as he pressed against it. He decided this was enough as he got up and prepared to notify his mother of what he'd done. He hoped this plan would work and if they both lived, if she at least lived, she'd be able to successfully leave.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dad, what happened?" Hope probed as she rubbed his chest so he'd wake up.

"Bad dream is all. Even I can drift sometimes Hope." Niklaus mocked as he sat up. He felt a horrible headache. There was something witchy about it.

"Uh-huh. Okay dad. Do we still have to talk about that stupid conversation? Yes dad. I have a period. Okay. There. I admit. That's why I was feeling bad. And no. I haven't been missing my period in months like you probably think. I've just been cloaking them...because well...I didn't want you to sniff it in the air and know." Hope shrugged as she lied.

"See love. Was that hard to admit?" Niklaus grinned as he spoke a bit groggily. "When did you get self-conscious about me knowing?" He quirked his brow.

"Ugh. Shut up dad. Sometimes you're so..." Hope groaned as she rolled her eyes. "anyway...I don't know. I just don't want you knowing about that. It's private. And when I finally learned that spell, I liked the sense of privacy it gave me." She shrugged.

"I'm what?" Niklaus joked as he continued, "alright. Alright. You are your father's daughter after all. I should know about wanting some privacy, especially with 5 siblings around." He responded, buying into Hope's lie. _False alarm. Of course Helena was toying with me. What did I expect?_ He scoffed. But that nightmare, that version of the story he did not remember regarding that day, that continued to bug him. _No doubt it is simply another one of her tricks._ Niklaus mentally waved off. A possible child? Helena pregnant? Killing her with his bare hands? It was too far fetched. But then again...he did kill his mother that way when he felt she was leaving him to die so clearly he was capable of doing such as thing. And then there was the knotting. She knew he was doing it to Hope. On top of that....Hope, him, and Helena included knew he was not doing this out of free will. So what other reasons would he be knotting? Did he need to brush up on his werewolf knowledge or was Hope about to be pregnant? He didn't know, but he knew he needed to rule that out just in case. Still the real question plagued his mind...was there a chance that was real? He knew how much his mind liked to play tricks on him to make him feel guilty for the things he's done. But he had to know.

"Nothing nothing." Hope laughed. "Exactly. I am. And see...I knew you'd get it." She chirped as she walked away texting someone on her iphone.  _I can't believe he bought that. He really was spaced out._ Hope noted slightly worried. Just putting my phone away and coming back.

_Moving on..._

As Hope came back to check on Niklaus, she noticed he was gone. _What in the hell? Don't tell me he went to that place. And he didn't even bother to let me know. We'll see what he has to say about that._ She remarked as she decided to walk back to her room, grab her phone, and head out.


	58. Chapter 56

 

 

*That Friday night at the Bayou. Warning: long ass chapter.

 

"Well well. Been awhile since you've stepped foot in this place." Helena remarked with a smirk as she kicked the mossy grass.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Niklaus barked as he instantly grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Calm down. Get your paws off me. Then we can chat." Helena calmly stated.

"Calm down? Calm down!? What did you do to me?" Niklaus growled.

"Oh that. Just a lil gift from me to you." Helena grinned.

"Is this supposed to be amusing? You lied this entire time!" Niklaus yelled.

"Now hold up. What did I lie about? Cause I would've remembered that." Helena mocked.

"Ever since you revealed yourself, we're both went back and forth regarding that day, but exactly the way I remembered it. Then I decide to revisit and suddenly I see a different version playing out. It is no coincidence I wake up with a headache as well. Let me guess...you were also behind Madelyn's attack as I originally suspected?" Niklaus probed.

"I only did that to play along with ya. I knew that was the version you remembered because I planned it myself. But where did I lie? Right." Helena nodded as she continued, "that's your prerogative whether you wanna believe it or not. I simply opened a door I previously shut." She shrugged. "And about Madelyn. Yeah. I'll give that one to ya." Helena laughed a bit.

"Planned it yourself? Not possible. How have you not aged? Besides when I became a werewolf-vampire, any erased memories would have returned." Niklaus shook his head in disbelief. "You lied about the situation. You said it was my fault and Esther's. Due to my transgressions...and Esther's so eventually she left you there to rot. Which would also mean I left you there to rot. That is what I remember from the version I know and what you told me. Or is that all just some fairy tale as well?" He scoffed as he continued, "I figured despite accusing Davina at first. But I will deal with that after this."

"That's it. You're annoying me again. You will always be a stubborn mother fucker, huh." Helena shook her head as she laughed. "Time to show ya since that's way better than explaining it to ya. But the real version this time. Then we'll get back to that." She stated with a flick of her wrist as she snapped Niklaus to sleep with a brain aneurysm.

 

* * *

 

 

*10 Century, unspecified day. Set in autumn in the year 1001.

 

"Did ya hear?" A man questioned, bumping Helena's arm.

"What is it now Lewis? Another rumor?" Helena rolled her eyes.

"Oh no miss. This ain't no rumor. Everyone knows about it now." Lewis laughed.

"Well do tell." Helena gestured. She had to admit, he made the place more lively with his tales.

"Ya know the Mikaelson family? That good for nothing Viking and his family? Well turns out one of the kids ain't his after all! Woo-wee." Lewis taunted. "And get this...the child belongs to Ansel! _The_ Ansel. The greatest Alpha of our time. But don't tell Hugh that." He grinned as Helena laughed a bit at that. "Anyway, so his kid's name is Niklaus and the problem is...a wolf from Ansel's pack killed his brother. Which means they killed Mikael's actual kid. A mess I tell ya." Lewis shook his head. "There's no telling what's gonna happen, but it's not looking too good for the North East Atlantic Pack nor that werewolf-witch-parasite whatever the hell he is these days." He rambled on.

"Ahh...well you always did know how to tell a story, Lewis. I'll give you that. And don't worry, I won't tell Hugh." Helena winked as she scurried away. _Nik, what have you gotten yourself into? How did one of the wolves even manage to kill one of his brothers? Weren't they instructed to stay away from wolves from what I remember? This does not make a lick of sense._ She furrowed her brows.

Despite recently joining a wolf pack, Helena previously traveled the world and learned different types of magic. She learned of Dahlia's and Qetsiyah's spells and cracked the spell, perfecting it as the natural born genius she was. She no longer worried about anyone threatening her life as she was an immortal werewolf-witch.

Helena stopped her tracks when she realized where she was. This forest lead to the village the Mikaelsons lived in. She was about to continue until she heard a crunching sound from a few trees away. She decided to head in that direction instead, but she didn't expect to see what she found. There he was...the man she was looking for. She couldn't believe it. Niklaus munching away at a dead corpse like an animal. He turned to stare at her with those beautiful red-golden orbs as he continued to eat. "Nik...what have they done to you?" Helena sighed as she walked up to him and caressed his dirty blond locks. He didn't seem to respond which meant this was his first kill. _He'll be turning soon. Guess I better make this quick then._ She huffed. "I'm sorry to do this Niklaus...but since I lost it...since I lost the baby. There's no reason for you to carry that burden anymore. I cannot completely erase that day, but I can alter it." Helena explained to an oblivious Niklaus as she chanted a spell while caressing him. "This is goodbye. I wish you will. I hope whatever happens...you do not end up like them. Like Mikael and Esther. You are not evil. But should you go down that path of destruction....I will forget about you. I'm sorry. It is for the best. I cannot be around someone like that. However....I will always love you." She confessed as she let go of him.

She transformed into a wolf with an auburn-copper fur and sprinted away as fast as she could. Helena could sense Mikael not too far from their location slaying werewolves, no doubt from the North East Atlantic Pack. But she didn't want to complicate things more so she left it up to fate. _Surely Ansel will take care of him._ Helena prayed as she went to go find her pack.

_Moving on...._

"Shilah, Where have ya been?" Lewis shrieked.

"Just out and about." Helena waved off.

"Mm-hm. Ya went to go see whether my story was true or not, huh?" Lewis wiggled his brows. "Looks like you are mighty interested in this story more than I originally thought." He observed.

"Oh hush Lewis. So what? We have not heard a story like that in awhile. Especially regarding packs. If you ask me...this sounds like a war brewing." Helena stated.

"I came to the same conclusion missy. Think about it...Mikael's got three reasons to hate the pack: the affair, the bastard child, and his own kid being killed by one of them. This man is known to lose his temper, he's a Viking after all. All brute and no intellect." Lewis shrugged as he sat near the river and scooped up some water to drink. "I heard that kid was real piece of work to Mikael. He's the anti-Viking. All intellect and no brute." He burst into laughter, much to Helena's annoyance.

"Alright alright. Are we going to continue talking about this subject or is there anything better to talk about?" Helena rolled her eyes. She didn't like the fact that he was right. What if Mikael slaughters Niklaus? Was Mikael really going to slaughter Niklaus's father? How is Niklaus reacting to all of this? So many questions popped up in her head. She wanted this drama to be over with already so she didn't have to worry about him as much as she did at the moment. Just hearing all of this was making her feel nauseated.

"No ma'am. This is the story right here. The only one that matters now. Unless ya wanna share a more interesting story." Lewis winked.

"Fine. I'll entertain you a bit more, but after this...no more today alright?" Helena proposed.

"Alright. Only cause ya asked." Lewis nodded. "As I was saying...now that the kid does have his strength, I sure wonder what he'll do. Should just kill that pathetic excuse of a Viking already." He concluded as he sipped on the water.

"Well we do not know anything regarding what is going on over there and it is best not to get ourselves involved. If Mikael is as brutal as you say then no doubt he is out there slaughtering that pack. We do not want to cause attention for ourselves. I suggest we migrate to another area before he reaches us." Helena asserted as she lend Lewis a hand so he was able to get up.

As they both walked to their base, Helena could hear the sound of a sword at the area of their base. But then she sniffed him out.... _Mikael. He's already here._ "Lewis. Listen to me carefully. We need to spit up. I am sorry to say, but we have lost our pack. It is only us now. We must find a new pack, warn them about Mikael, and migrate. He is out to get every wolf near by. Which means he is done slaughtering the North East Atlantic Pack" She calmly stated, trying to keep herself calm as she watched Lewis immediately transform into a wolf with a shiny Black fur, as he ran away. But when she started to go in the other direction, she turned and saw Mikael grab a hold of Lewis and stab him. _But how? How is he doing this?_ Helena panicked as tears rolled down her face. She was completely alone again and in fear. Helena quickly chanted a spell and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright. That's enough." Helena remarked loudly as she snapped Niklaus awake. "After that fiasco, Mikael killed Ansel. You were too late. Mommy dearest was planning on ditching ya after she ripped the wolf outta ya. You beat her to the punch and killed her Helena style and had to audacity to grin. Talk about sadistic. Then lied about. And well that's it. All of that remained true and afterwards." She shrugged. "Ya never wondered how that came so natural to you? To choke her with your bare hands? Almost as if you'd done that before? Deja Vu is a real bitch. No witch can get rid of that one." Helena joked.

"No. I do not believe it. I do not believe this deranged fairy tale you've conjured up. I should have never entertained you." Niklaus shook his head, still in disbelief. "I'm not here to listen to this fantasy anymore." He scoffed as he continued, "now...what do you know about knotting?" Niklaus hesitantly asked.

"Fine. Your choice. Never said ya had to believe me." Helena nonchalantly voiced. "Ah. That one. Well if you're knotting...which ya are...two reasons. One: ya want to and you're a sadistic bastard. But thankfully you haven't managed to figure that out. You're still new to this whole wolf thing and how many times have you transformed? That's right. Only about three times from what I've seen...uh...I mean from what I know. Or two: ya got someone pregnant and your wolf is making sure it stays that way." She explained.

"Do you enjoy this?" Niklaus mocked.

"I don't follow ya." Helena quirked a brow.

"Do you enjoy lying? Because quite frankly I don't see how well this will end for you." Niklaus crosses his arms. He was so livid he didn't hear the fact that she confessed to stalking him three times simply to watch him transform and probably is the only person to ever see his wolf form.

"Do you enjoy living in some fantasy land? How about ya get out of that narrow bubble and think for a second. You're incredibly intelligent. Use it and stop denying what you already know to be true." Helena scoffed annoyed.

"I-this is. This is all too much. Too much to take in." Niklaus confessed. "The only reason I am entertaining you is due to Hope. But my assumption was not correct. And although it wasn't, something told me to come and rule it out either way." He spoke as he rubbed his temples.

"Which can only mean that your subconscious is trying to tell you something. Ya want my advice? Stop ignoring the red flags. You're too smart not to figure this out." Helena replied.

"Why are you helping me in the first place? Why are you showing me all of this? What is in it for you? What is the catch?" Niklaus questioned with a hint of suspicion in his voice despite his blush.

"Hm. Maybe I'm feeling sentimental lately." Helena lied. She knew it was a matter of time before the prophecy was filled. Every box was checked except for Niklaus and Hope's child being born. Might as well enjoy what she could.

"Let me repeat your kind words....don't bullshit me, Helena." Niklaus grinned as he faced her.

"Alright alright. Truth is...I got what I wanted. No need to meddle with anyone anymore." Helena shrugged.

He could tell she was being truthful this time. "And what would that be?" Niklaus probed.

"None of your business. My life, my affairs. Not obliged to answer ya." Helena stated.

"Of course." Niklaus snorted as he continued, "back to our previous conversation...if I were to believe any of this...are you implying Hope might be pregnant?" He dared to ask, swallowing a lump stuck in his throat.

"Well you sure as hell haven't been transforming so it's gotta be that." Helena nodded.

"Then what should I do? Choke her too?" Niklaus joked.

"Yeah real kinky. No doubt that thought passed your mind a few times." Helena laughed, reading right into him.

"Very funny. On second thought, no, it wasn't. My daughter is possibly pregnant. By me nonetheless. And I have no idea how to proceed. Do I abort it secretly? Do I tell Hope? I am certainly not allowing my daughter to be a teenage mother, especially if she is carrying my child. Some lines cannot be crossed." Niklaus asserted.

"Relax. I've been there before. Well if ya finally believe me which you don't. Regardless....the best option is to tell Hope about it when you're ready. Then when you've told her, bring her to me. and I will get rid of it." Helena shrugged. This was perfect. She knew he'd take his sweet time due to the craziness of it all. This bought her some time to create a potion that would speed up Hope's pregnancy.

"I do not understand why I am suddenly inclined to trust you, but nonetheless...it's a deal." Niklaus sighed.

"Great. Nice chat. Now get off my property. I got business to attend to." Helena stated as she shooed him away using a gesture.

"Gladly." Niklaus responded as he vamped.

 

* * *

 

 

As Hope was headed towards House of Horrors back entrance where she first discovered the place, she spotted Davina. "Hey! Davina!" She shouted.

"Oh..uh...hey Hope. How's um..how's everything going?" Davina smiled trying her best not to stutter.

"Good good. So what are you doing here or is my dad here and you're following him to talk to him?" Hope questioned.

"No. Believe it or not but I go here sometimes...not to do anything! Just to buy uh...stuff. You know." Davina giggled a bit as she continued. "That Madelyn girl really has it out for me. Sheesh. Anyway, speaking of your dad...is that why you're here? Because I can assure he's not in here." She disclosed.

"Oh my god. No more. I will be scarred. Haha." Hope laughed as she continued, "really? I think I've seen or sensed her talking to my dad before. I don't know. Well thanks for letting me know. Say hi to uncle Kol for me!" She chirped as she was about to leave before Davina stopped her.

"Hope!" Davina yelled, but quickly let go of Hope's arm. _What am I doing? I can't tell her. I want to. But I can't._ She sighed. "Nevermind." She laughed as she waved to Hope and walked back into the building.

"Well that was strange." Hope quirked her brow. Now she needed to find her dad so where else could she look. _No._ She shook her head.  _I highly doubt it. Why would he need to even talk to her?_ Hope questioned. But she needed to rule everything out so she decided to head towards the Bayou.

As she chanted the location spell and appeared at the Bayou, she saw them talking. It looked like he was about to leave. _So he was here after all. But for what?_ Hope furrowed her brows in frustration. She knew it was a matter of time before he sensed her so she decided to come out. "What are you doing here dad?" Hope marched up to them and crossed her arms.

"Oops. Guess I gotta cancel my next appointment." Helena grinned as she glanced over at Niklaus who had anxiety written all over his face as much as he tried to hide it. His mask didn't work on her. _Go ahead daddy. Tell your little girl._ She mentally laughed. _This should be good._


	59. Chapter 57

 

 

*Saturday morning, October 26th, 2019.

 

"Davina...come on! You've got to eat something. Or shall I do the honors?" Kol winked.

"I'm sorry Kol. I just...I haven't been feeling so great lately." Davina shrugged as she forked the plate in front of her.

"Alright Davina, what's occupying your mind? Free it. Let it out." Kol mocked as he opened his arms.

"Okay...this might sound strange but it might also help me." Davina trailed off.

"Now you're scaring me a bit darling. Go on." Kol gestured.

"Well it's all hypothetical so don't think too much of it okay?" Davina questioned.

"Right. Right. Got it. Let's hear it Davina." Kol egged her so she'd carry on.

"Fine. Okay. Well...let's say you had an enemy right?" Davina glanced at Kol.

"Right." Kol nodded.

"And you wanted to get revenge on them right?" Davina continued to glance at him.

"So far I'm with you darling. I like where this must be headed." Kol grinned.

"Well what if the only way to get revenge on that person is..." Davina paused dramatically. "Is to kind of manipulate situations to the point where that person let's say has a daughter and because you sorta manipulated the situation, even though it was going to happen anyway..." She rambled. "Well...they had umm like sex with their daughter and now their daughter is going to have a kid and that kid is going to kill them." Davina quickly replied.

"You lost me at has a daughter. I'm sorry my love. That sounded bonkers even for me." Kol chuckled.

"Because it is! Ugh. I knew this was a bad idea." Davina facepalmed herself.

"Come on Davina. You've got to admit...it's so deranged that it sounds like some fanfiction off the internet. But you did say this was a hypothetical correct?" Kol probed.

"Yes, yes. Just a hypothetical." Davina corrected.

"Any chance it isn't darling? If it isn't and this is a cry for help, I am here love. I will help you out of the darkness the same way you helped me." Kol sympathetically responded.

"Woah woah Kol! This isn't about me. I'd never do something like this!" Davina shrieked.

"Close call. Phew. I was talking out of my arse there. I wouldn't know the first step to helping someone out of the darkness." Kol chuckled. "Aahh, so it is about someone?"

"No, Kol. It isn't. Like I said...hypothetical." Davina rolled her eyes. "Of course only you'd laugh about that." She shook her head with a small grin.

"That's me. Alright so should I be concerned?" Kol poked Davina's arm.

"Nope. As a matter of a fact...you cheered me up. I'm glad I fell in love with a psycho. Wonder what I'd do without you." Davina grinned as she poked him back and began to lift a piece of french toast.

"You'd miss out all the crazy hypotheticals and my dashing good looks to cheer you up." Kol winked as he heard Davina choke on her food.

"Yeah I'd definitely be missing out on so much!" Davina rolled her eyes as she wiped her lips with a napkin. Despite the small amount of peace she currently had due to Kol rambling about things which took her mind off of that subject, she knew it was only a matter of time before that horrible nauseating feeling came back. She needed to have that conversation again with Helena. The last one didn't sit well with her.


	60. Chapter 58

 

 

*Friday night at the Bayou.

 

"Well dad?" Hope questioned annoyed. _How many hours was he here? And for what? Why is he even talking to her?_

"The truth?" Niklaus questioned with a hint of sarcasm. He glanced over at Helena who was headed in another direction. "Where do you think you're going?"

"If you two wanna stay out here in this fucking hot weather in the middle of the night then fine by me! But I'm out." Helena yelled as she walked away.

"Come along Hope." Niklaus groaned as he instructed Hope to walk in front of him.

"Fine but when we get there you _will_ talk." Hope sternly replied as she passed him and followed Helena to a near by cabin.

"As you can see...there is nothing else I am able to do other than walk and talk. I have all the time in the world Hope." Niklaus sarcastically responded back as he trailed behind.

_Moving on...._

"Ah! Now this feels better. Feel free to duke it out now." Helena chirped as she quickly strolled to the kitchen. Niklaus opted for the wooden stool and Hope sat on one of the rusty old couches facing him.

"Okay what were you doing?" Hope questioned as she observed him.

"I was simply gathering information from her. What? Are you now electing yourself as my babysitter? Am I prohibited from conversing with certain people?" Niklaus joked.

"This isn't funny dad. What information?" Hope crossed her arms.

"It pertains to werewolves. I was brushing up on my knowledge." Niklaus shrugged.

"Why? Is it because of you? Or me?" Hope got to the point.

"A bit of both." Niklaus replied.

"Okay...first why me?" Hope quirked her brow. _I thought he bought the story._

"I believe we should start with me first love. Yours...will require a bit more explanation." Niklaus lied as he scratched his arm. He always did hate that nervous tic. It gave him away.

"Fine. Go ahead." Hope dryly stated.  _She just wanted to get this over with so they could both go home exactly where they belonged._

"I came to ask her about...about my knotting." Niklaus lowered his voice so only Hope could hear. He didn't know why he did that considering Helena could hear him either way. He thought he saw Helena grinning in the corner of his eye.

"Why?" Hope questioned with a hint of curiosity.

"Because I wanted to rule out what I could. And only one seems to fit the equation or make sense." Niklaus nervously responded.

"Oh..kay. And which one would that be?" Hope probed, anxiety started to fill her lungs. She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

"That my wolf...deep down." Niklaus trailed off as he looked up and caught Helena grinning, but she quickly turned her back.  _Great. I am so pleased you find this amusing._ "That deep down...I believe it thinks you might be...well...carrying a child." He tried to sugarcoat it as much as possible.

Hope was speechless. She didn't know how to respond so she took a moment of silence. She hadn't faced that possibility before and kept that theory in the back of her head. But now that her own father was confirming what she tried so hard not to believe, it was too much. This was too much. A child? Was she going to be a teenage mother like the girls in her school? She felt so ashamed. How could she be so stupid and careless. She had a privilege. She had magic. And yet somewhere between their first sexual experience and their recent one, she forgot to magic her problem away. It was even worse knowing the child she was pregnant came from her own father. This was a new level of insanity. Some lines were not meant to be crossed and this was one of them. What were they going to do? Abort it? It is even here yet? How far along is she? When did they even start, four months ago? Five months ago? No doubt she was probably carrying _it_ already.

"Hope..." Niklaus questioned worriedly. She looked like a deer in headlights. He glanced over at Helena who was sipping tea and signaled for her to come.

As Helena approached them, she sat on the rusty armchair opposing Hope's. "Look...it's alot. I know. Been there before." She trailed off, catching Niklau's's attention, but she remained focus on Hope. "And you're probably asking yourself a million of questions....but don't let this go over your head. Like I said...I been there before. I'll guide ya through this." Helena softly spoke as she reached over and patted Hope's shoulder.

"But because um...we both came to the same conclusion...there's already a plan mapped out for ya so don't stress yourself with all this." Helena sighed.

"Wait what!? Really? So you both made a decision without me? Really dad? Especially with her of all people? Last time I checked this was my body!" Hope yelled as she stood up.

"I know love. I understand that. But I am only doing what is best for you. You must understand that." Niklaus spoke sympathetically. Is this history repeating it's self? The irony of it all. Here he was ready to abort his daughter's child which was also his child and yet he had been riled up at the thought of Helena aborting their child and also due to her making the decision without him. The worst part is....he finally understood, understood of all it. This was a cruel twist of fate. Karma really is a bitch in heat. _As if I truly believe that tall tale! That is not what happened. That is not true. That has nothing to do with this._ He convinced himself, continuing to be in denial.

"Hope...I know you're angry. I know how you feel. But ya gotta trust him. He's doing what's in your best interests. He knew you'd panic like this. But understand Hope...this is the best decision." Helena reassured. What she really meant was in _her_ own best interests. Karma really does have a funny way of rearing it's ugly head around.

"I-I..I can't. This is too much! Way too much! I need time to think. I'm sorry." Hope panicked as she got up and started running off.

"That went well." Helena sarcastically replied. "Give her some time. She's cool off. She knows we're right and she knows ya mean well. Don't provoke her." She stated as she watched some ants strolling by on the ground.

"What if...what if she comes back and she decides to keep this child?" Niklaus glanced at her. "Did you keep the child..." He uttered as he continued, "our child." Niklaus corrected.

"That's also a possibility...but we'll think about how to proceed with her this time if she does come to that conclusion." Helena vocalized with a nod. "Doesn't matter. Ya don't believe me right? I rather not waste my breath on a meaningless question." She shrugged as she started to walk back to the kitchen to grab herself another cup of chamomile tea. "Don't make this more awkward than it already is." Helena warned.

"Fine. Fair enough." Niklaus agreed. This wasn't the time to be dwelling in the past anyway.

They sat there patiently waiting for her return. Niklaus on the stool and Helena on the armchair. Niklaus hoped she would make the right decision when she returned. However, Helena desired for Hope to keep the child and surprise them both, easier for her.


	61. Chapter 59

 

 

*10th Century, set at midnight on the same day. Due to recent events regarding Niklaus and his newly acquired memories, this event was previously altered/erased and kept hidden deep in his psyche. Most of these events moving forward from this date have been affected as well regarding the cellar, Esther, and Helena; everything else with no direct correlation was not affected. There is a slight time skip. Niklaus already told Esther, Esther then discarded Helena's body in a near by river, and they went back to the cellar. Little did she know, Helena survived the trip despite the threat of hypothermia.

 

"What on earth have you done?" Esther yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"I did not do anything. She simply died mother. She had a child and it came...but it died inside her." Niklaus lied as he rubbed his cheek.

"Did you speed the process?" Esther questioned.

There was no point in lying again. She'd catch him this time. "Yes. I did. I choked her." Niklaus stated, that part was true.

"You...you.." Esther angrily muttered as she marched to the back of the cellar. "You pathetic excuse of life! You cannot do one thing correct? One thing? That is all I ever asked! Your father was always right about you. Your wayward ways are over! Thankfully I have no one else to punish but you which I will dedicate most of my time doing. Deep down I believed you could change, but you've proven otherwise." She barked as she got out a bull whip, the same exact whip he would use on centuries of women after she had passed away. Esther crossed her arms as she waited for him.

He knew what she waiting for. He's done this a few times before, but Helena was usually the one being flogged and Esther would order him to do the deed. However, if this was the price to pay for all those punishments he inflicted on Helena, then Niklaus would obediently adhere to it. He shifted uncomfortably as he took off his night gown and glanced in another direction.

"It is such a shame you so beautiful my dear son." Esther softly spoke as she glided her hands all over his chest. "I would hate to ruin such soft skin, but you have asked for this so you shall take it." She asserted as she stepped back and order him to sit on his knees. He hesitated for a bit, but eventually complied much to her satisfaction. "I ope you understand that I will not be going easy on you. I cannot. Not if I want you to learn." Esther voiced as she took the thick bull whip and began to flog him.

It hurt terribly, but he needed this. He deserved it. He wanted to fully understand the pain Helena went through. He was powerless. The only thing he could do was cry out. Was it strange a small part of him felt...relieved? Relieved to be on this end? Relieved to be able to cry out this way? To be allowed to feel like this? Like he was nothing. Absolutely nothing. A feeling he knew all too well.

He could feel the burn of the leather on his back as it continued to flog the same areas. He could almost taste the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth as he inhaled the scent each time she'd flog him. At some point his back began to feel numb between 10...20...30? He had lost count. Niklaus vision began to blur as his head felt heavy and he began to feel dizzy. As soon as Esther stopped flogging him, he collapsed forward letting out a heavy sigh. Why did a small part of him feel....free? That was the last question on his mind before he drifted off.

"Alright. That is enough." Esther sternly voiced as she put the whip down and kneeled on the ground in front him. She could tell he was about to pass out as she picked up his chin to examine him. As if on cue, she caught him in her arms. Who knew flogging her own son to death would bring her a great sense of pleasure? All this time she let Mikael beat him when she should have done it herself! She then wondered if she even needed that servant this whole time. She could have spent all this time simply punishing her own son. But she knew she couldn't disfigure and punish him the way she did Helena. She would have to be more careful about it this time.

Esther leaned down and began to lick his bruises as she laid him on the ground. She wasn't bothered by the taste iron in her mouth as she slid her hand across his body. Esther wanted to ruin him. Ruin every perfect and dainty piece of flesh that covered his body. She wanted him to see and feel how she viewed him on inside. Call it visual art if you will. She was the artist, the whip was her paintbrush, and he was her canvas. She'd find some way to hide his bruises because although Mikael wouldn't mind her "disciplining" Niklaus; they both wouldn't want his bruises to catch the attention of his siblings, especially Rebekah.

 

* * *

 

 

*Back to the present.

 

Niklaus could feel himself getting hard by these sudden memories, _if_   they were memories. For all he knew, it could have been just a weird collection of fantasies he internalized and ignored. Everyone has those. However, he needed to get out of here. He felt suffocated.

"Uh..you alright? You look like you need to take a shit." Helena joked after a long moment of silence.

"Mind your own business for once will you?" Niklaus snarled as he leaned back against the wall. He just had to pick the worst in the cabin.

"Just saying." Helena held her hands up in the air and walked back to the kitchen to refill her cup of tea.

 _There is a God after all._ Niklaus snorted as he thought of Kol naked. And instantly he began to soften underneath his jeans. _Works like a charm._ He mentally chuckled.


	62. Chapter 60

 

 

*Saturday morning, October 26th, 2019.

 

"She played us it seems." Niklaus grunted as he stood up.

"Yup. Sure wonder were she got that from." Helena mocked.

"It is not time for fun and games. It is clear she does not want to converse about this, but she must. I need to go find her." Niklaus stated as he started to march out of the cabin and sniff the air. She was no where near the area which meant she was probably already back home.

"Agreed. Which is why ya gotta go. You two have to have the talk. Then I'm here when she's ready to do it." Helena stated as she leaned against the cabin door.

All he did was nod before he vamped back to the Mikaelson mansion. _She was here after all._ Niklaus noted as he trailed her scent to her bedroom.

"Dad I'm not talking about that." Hope groaned as she watched him enter her room. She sat on her bed with her iphone in her hand.

"Hope...you do realize how important this is, do you not?" Niklaus questioned as he stood in front of her.

"I do...I just don't want to talk about it. At least not now. Give me some time to think." Hope voiced as she slowly traced her eyes from his torso to his eyes, but quickly went back to looking at her phone screen. _Oh no. Not now. Really? I hate having a high libido._ She mentally whined as she gulped.

"Alright. But you do not have much time. This is a delicate matter. I will give you a few hours." Niklaus stated as he noticed her mood shift. He could tell she was aroused and as much as he wanted satisfy her-him-both of them, now is not the time.

"Oh wow dad! A few hours....so much time! Thanks." Hope rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs and stretched one out a bit so it reached between his legs, she pretend to be glued to the phone.

"Hope this is not a good time." Niklaus remarked as he noticed her subtle gestures.

"Hmm. Whatever do you mean?" Hope sarcastically questioned still glued to her phone.

"Unless you are watching porn then you and I both know what you are trying to do or _who_ you are trying to lure." Niklaus asserted as he snatched her phone and looked at the screen. "Lo and behold, no porn. In fact, you weren't looking at anything in particular. So then the only other theory is....you want me and it seems you want me now." He verbalized as he tossed the phone on her bed.

"Um no. I just have a high libido thanks to being your daughter." Hope rolled her eyes as she felt a blush creep in. "Like you said...this isn't a good time and there's something oh-so-serious you want me to address in a few hours." She shrugged.

"Yes, a very lovely side effect of yours I get to enjoy." Niklaus stated with a small grin as he continued, "it is and you will have to....but you can be quite persuasive." He shrugged.

"Well there's a lot we can do with that side effect. Some things you probably already." Hope winked as she re-positioned herself so she sat on her knees and matched his eye level.

"And what would that be?" Niklaus probed as he watched her. She could nothing and he'd get easily distracted simply by her presence. It was a terrible annoyance.

"You could...teach me some of those things." Hope grinned.

"No. I told you love. I do not wish to harm you. Especially put you under stress when you are in this current condition." Niklaus refused.

"How are you harming me if I want it? I don't get your logic dad. It won't harm me. You just don't understand." Hope sighed.

"As a matter of a fact, I do. I was not always the giver. I first began as the receiver and then at some point I wanted to give and not receive anymore." Niklaus confessed.

"What!? I would have never pictured you as a as um..." Hope trailed off with a huge blush. "Yeah I definitely wouldn't have thought that came first. So why didn't you like it anymore? Because no offense but it feels better to be on the receiving end as weird as that might sound to most." She stated.

"Well life is full of surprises Hope." Niklaus smirked as he continued, "due to the circumstances and what I was dealing with those times...the receiving end was exactly where I needed to be. But when I was able to handle my circumstances much better, I suppose I didn't see the need for it anymore. I started to enjoy being the giver." He explained. "Why? Because you feel liberated? Because no one will be able to judge you for letting those suppressed feelings/emotions out? I know more than you think I do. Why else would I run such a business and remain so successful? I give these wayward souls what they want. A sense of liberation no matter how they are getting it." Niklaus voiced as he sat on the bed next to her.

"So once upon a time you were submissive? Well how long?" Hope giggled.

"Does that matter? That is no longer my calling and never will be. Good riddance." Niklaus remarked.

"Okay okay. Just asking from one to another." Hope wiggled her eyebrows much to his dismay. "On a serious note...yes. Yes dad. That's why I want to try it. I want to see if it's true. I want to feel it. And I want it to be you. Because I trust you and I love you. You understand because you've already been in my position. What I mean is...you felt empty before that right? But when it would happen...you didn't feel like that anymore did you? I want to feel that. I'm envious." She confessed.

"No no. Not one to another because I am not. Past tense Hope." Niklaus grunted. He should have never told her. She will never let him live this one down. He just hoped she wouldn't randomly blurt it out when others were around. He'd have to start digging an early grave....for himself. "Hn. Alright. I will consider it. If and only if you come to a decision with what you want to do about our current situation and you tell me before today ends. Then we will figure something out and I might _might_ show you the ropes." He negotiated.

"Okay sure dad. Whatever you say." Hope smiled as she continued, "ugh. I hate you. That sounds like you're trying to bribe me. And you know that'll work. I really hate you sometimes dad. You are sadistic." She whined. "Wait? We're using ropes!?" Hope grinned.

"Yes which is why you should listen." Niklaus rolled his eyes. "No. I am not bribing you. I am simply making an exchange. A fair exchange." He chuckled as he continued, "Oh love you have no idea." Niklaus winked as he watched her turn red. "And no. You are out of your mind if you think I am going that far with you. Small steps or nothing." He asserted.

"I am. And yes you are! Here you go making a bad thing sound all fancy." Hope laughed as she touched her heated face. She hated how much he affected her with just words. "Okay okay. Small steps it is. I agree to your terms Sir Niklaus Mikaelson." She mocked with a grin.

"Yes, I do make everything sound fancy. That is expected." Niklaus sarcastically replied. "Then you would do well to adhere to the terms Miss Hope Mikaelson." He joked back with a smirk.

"So am I really...is this really happening dad?" Hope sighed as she re-positioned, placing her legs on the ground, and looking at her lap.

"Yes love. I apologize it came to this. I should have reminded you all those times, but I did not. And now here we are." Niklaus sighed as well, taking Hope's hand into his.

"No dad. It's mostly my fault. I was so careless. I have magic which is something not everyone has and I didn't even use it when I should have. It just shows how irresponsible I am." Hope muttered.

"Hope it is equally my fault or more so my fault. I am your lover, yes, but I am also your father. I should not have been so careless as well. But now that we are in this situation there is no point in figuring out who is to blame or self-blaming." Niklaus softly spoke as he caressed her shoulder while she leaned against his chest.

"Why do you always know what to say?" Hope laughed as she snuggled up to him.

"I believe that answer is self explanatory. As I said Hope, I am your lover, but also your father. It tends to blend sometimes, but there are times I think as your father and other times I think as your lover. However, the lover seems to be winning a lot." Niklaus joked, relieved he was cheering her up as she laughed again.

"Can't argue with that but same here." Hope responded with a smile as she looked up at him. She took comfort in the kiss he pressed against her forehead. As much as she enjoyed their sexy moments, she also cherished moments like this. It felt nice.


	63. Chapter 61

 

 

*Saturday afternoon, October 26th, 2019.

 

"Oh you...what is it?" Helena groaned as she stood above the mossy forest floor of the Bayou.

"Hello to you. You know what this is about Helena." Davina sighed as she paced around the area. "I-I don't feel comfortable with this. I mean really? Hope? A baby? It's crazy! This is eating away at me." She whined.

"Then fear not, Niklaus and Hope already know." Helena stated as Davina turned to her bewildered.

"What!? Explain. Now. Everything." Davina ran up to her and demanded.

"Calm down. You're acting hysterical over nothing. Ya already know what the plan is." Helena replied.

" _Helena..._ spill!" Davina stressed her name.

"Alright. Niklaus and I discussed. We came to an agreement that I would get rid of the baby. However, you and I both know that's not the plan. Hope has yet to make her decision or if she did make one, I'm out of the loop." Helena shrugged.

"Wait what...how did it even come to that? You and Klaus? Discussing? Agreeing? I-I'm so confused..." Davina rubbed her forehead.

"It just did." Helena responded, omitting further information. "I also confessed to him about Madelyn because I-we no longer need any other plans. That child being born is our only priority. As soon as that child comes into this world, it will do the work for us." She explained.

"What? Did you tell him about me? What else do I have to know? This is just getting out of hand..." Davina panicked as she continued, "No Helena! No. No. We said we weren't going to rely on prophecies to get our hands dirty. You NEVER know how those things will turn out." She complained.

"No. Of course not." Helena responded as she grabbed Davina's shoulders and stared at her. "You need to calm down. We're so close to achieving what we wanted! Isn't this what ya wanted? It's pure gold! A child he created with his own daughter is the one who will end them both." She grinned in delight.

"I-I did...but I don't know anymore. At least not like this..." Davina frowned as she looked down. "It's too much even for me. Hope never did anything to me." She sighed.

"I know Davina...but sometimes ya have to go for the people around your enemy to injure your enemy. It's the only way." Helena shrugged.

"No it isn't! What about our plans? Kai? Khoudia? So we're just going to abandon our plans in favor of some old age prophecy that could always go wrong and not what we expected?" Davina questioned.

"Those plans are over. We don't need to bother Khoudia in Mystical Falls. It's unnecessary. And as for Malachai, again there's no need for him. He was our wild card, that could have went a number of ways with him. But we don't need to be fishing for ways to bring Niklaus down anymore when we have a once in a lifetime chance to do it!" Helena beamed, trying to get Davina to her senses.

"I just don't understand what your endgame is with this prophecy....What if that child is a threat to this entire world? Besides, Hope will go down too. That's just not something I want to be apart of. I'm sorry Helena...but I can't do this anymore." Davina shook her head as she softly pushed Helena's hands from her shoulders. "Your secrets are safe with me...it's the least I could do. Thank you....but I'm sorry. You're on your own. I don't want to hurt Hope like this." She confessed as she sighed and kissed Helena's forehead. "I wish you the best despite our falling out." Davina replied as she chanted the location spell and disappeared.

Helena just stood there perplexed by what just occurred. She turned to the river beside her and looked down at her reflection against the waves. _So this is what it's come to huh? Well...it is what it is. Always been a lone wolf, a wayward witch, you name it._ She thought as she sighed and bent down.

She had to admit, it hurt more than she thought it would. It hurt to know she was alone again. That the only voice she could hear were her own thoughts. Davina's presence felt nice. Was that the steep price to pay when you are so close to being victorious? Is it even worth it? She didn't know. But all she knew was that she had to execute this plan no matter what the cost was. The world would be a much better place without him in it. _Her_ world would be a much better place without him in it.

As Helena stood up and looked across the river, she heard a noise. She was so caught off guard by her own thoughts and Davina that she almost forgot why they were here.

"Alright. She's made her decision." Niklaus stated with quirked brow as her startled expression. He had no idea what it was, but Hope assured him she made a decision.

"Well what's the decision?" Helena cleared her throat as she glanced from Niklaus to Hope.

"I-I know this will sound crazy and stupid, but...." Hope trailed off as she scratched her arm. A tic she inherited from her father. "I want to have a child. It isn't fair. I don't want to kill it." She quickly stated as she continued, "it just reminds me of...well...me. How I wasn't wanted at first either...but I was given a chance so..." Hope gulped. "So I want to give it the same chance I got. Just not with me...for obvious reasons." Hope confessed.

"I'm impressed. Already quite wise beyond your years, kinda like your father." Helena joked as Niklaus and Hope both blushed. "I understand and I can assure ya...I will certainly be able to fulfill that wish for ya." She voiced with a genuine smile. Everything was going in her favor. What more could she ask for?

"Unfortunately, I cannot disagree with that decision. You've made a compelling point love." Niklaus confessed as he turned to Hope and smiled. He was proud of her mature decision. A decision he hadn't had in mind. She really was growing up. He already knew this and yet a part of him was still afraid to see her that way despite all of this.

"Then it's settled. Come with me." Helena verbalized as she held her hand out to Hope.

Hope then followed Helena as she turned back to wave at her father. She was a bit scared. Hope had no idea what this woman was about to do to her. Is this safe? Should she even be trusted? She didn't liked the idea of a questionable person doing random things to her. Especially because a baby was involved. But she decided not to dwell in those kind of thoughts.

"So where are we going?" Hope questioned, noticing her surroundings began to change.

"I'm making sure no one will bother us. This spot is used to conduct business, affairs, and other secretive activities. No one will be able to bother us, especially not with two witches strengthening this area." Helena explained as she drew a circle with a triangle at the center, on the ground. There was a cut down tree in the middle that looked like it was meant for someone to lay on.

Hope didn't recognize the symbol or this set up. She concluded it must have been an old ritual of some sort. "Um..so what is this for exactly?" She probed.

"Don't worry about it. All ya gotta do is sleep." Helena stated as she snapped her fingers which caused Hope to collapse on the ground sound asleep. "There we go. Much better." She grinned as she used her magic to hover Hope and lay her on the log. _At least she's wearing a dress. Makes this easier._  She then began reciting in latin a spell that would speed up the pregnancy. There was no time to wait. Hope could always change her decision. She decided to take the pre-mature baby out now.

As Helena spilled a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf's blood on Hope's stomach while reciting the spell, she finally felt the pre-mature baby of 5 months. _Alright, time to come out little devil._ She mocked as Helena continued to chant while slipping Hope's panties off and propping her legs in a position where she'd be able to pull the baby out from her vagina.

The process felt like centuries, but finally....at last, the baby was out and breathing. It was covered in blood and didn't cry not once. Helena magically cut the umbilical cord that attached Hope to the baby and used her magic once again to transport it to another sacred location in the Bayou where only she could enter. She then started cleaning and dressing Hope to get ready to wake her up.

"Hope? You there?" Helena questioned as she poked Hope's arm.

"What did you do? Why did you knock me out?" Hope panicked as she stood up, her legs started to shake a bit. She felt exhausted.

"As per your request, I took care of the baby. I didn't give it to the hospital because as we both know...that baby is special. So I gave the baby away to a werewolf couple. However, it is not wise if you visit the baby. You don't want to complicate this situation." Helena lied.

"Well...at least you gave it to werewolves. Dad would probably give it to some witches or even worse....vampires. I trust the wolves. They took good care of me despite the short time I had with them." Hope replied with a smile. "But you're right...as much as I want to see how it's doing and who they are...I know this will only complicate things for not just them, but me too. It's best if I don't." She nodded with a sigh.

"Thank you for understanding. Ya know...you remind me so much of your father. In his mortal years." Helena confessed with a small laugh, making Hope blush again.

Every time she was compared to her dad in a positive light, it just made her blush. She liked knowing about him and especially liked that she inherited some of those good traits from him. "Um..so what was it? A boy or a girl?" Hope asked.

Helena knew it wasn't a good idea to divulge even a tiny bit of information, but she did it anyway. She didn't know why. "A boy. He has Niklaus's eyes and his curly untamed hair, but auburn like yours except much more red." She confessed in detail as Hope laughed.

"He sounds beautiful." Hope sadly replied with a small smile.

"He is." Helena nodded in agreement as she grabbed a hold of Hope's arm and flung it behind her neck, carrying Hope, and chanting a spell so they would arrive at their previous location quicker.

"I believe this one belongs to you." Helena joked, letting go of Hope as Niklaus held onto her waist soon after.

"What did you do?" Niklaus barked as he observed Hope's tired expression.

"I did what I said I was going to do." Helena stated. "Which is taking care of the issue. It's done. It's settled. You can ask Hope about it when she gets some rest." She explained as she glanced at Hope who was already fast asleep.

"Very well then..." Niklaus nodded in agreement. He was still a bit perplexed she decided to help. What was in it for her? "What's in it for you?" He probed.

"Nothing. Stop thinking every time someone actually wants to help you of all people, that they're out to get ya." Helena scoffed as she crossed her arms. The hypocrisy was satisfying to her due to hidden knowledge he had no idea about.

"Hm. If I discover otherwise, you will pay dearly for even thinking of involving Hope." Niklaus threatened as he carried Hope in his arms bridal style.

"Great. Wonderful. Now get off my property. I helped ya. Bye." Helena shooed him away once again. She knew those were empty threats. Or were they? Well she'd find out either way when the time comes. Now she had an evil baby to raise. Nothing she couldn't handle right? She better hope so or Davina would've been correct.


	64. Chapter 62

 

 

*That same afternoon after Niklaus and Hope left the Bayou.

 

Helena was ready to head to the location of the cabin she was keeping the infant in, but she smelled Cary approaching. _Just great. What does he want?_ She mentally groaned.

"Hey! Glad I spotted you here." Cary shouted, walking towards her. "Well?" He asked.

"Right. Nice seeing ya again." Helena nodded. "Well what?" She questioned.

"Are you finally going to strip down that protection spell? Come on. It's just us. You said it yourself. This little area we're stepping on is protected because of you. No harm done right? I'll just keep annoying you until you finally do it." Cary grinned.

"Why do you insist on bringing down my protection spell? Do I gotta worry about you?" Helena quirked a brow.

"No. And I know what you're doing. You're deflecting. Are you scared of what you might discover?" Cary questioned with a wink.

"No..." Helena lied with a gulp.

"Okay. Then prove it." Cary stated as he crossed his arms.

 _If this pesky little dog don't stop....Ugh. I gotta. Just get this over with._ Helena mentally whined as she chanted a spell that took down her protection.

"It can't be...." Cary responded astonished as he sniffed her scent. "It can't be...how?" He questioned.

"What!?" Helena replied a bit annoyed.

"That explains everything. The mark. The ink. How old are you?" Cary asked.

"Why...stop scaring me Cary." Helena growled.

"Come on. How old are you?" Cary questioned again.

"Real old. +2,000. Happy?" Helena mocked.

"Yeah. We've heard about you." Cary smiled. "I can't believe it's really you though. You were another legend." He stated.

"What are you on about? This is starting to get ridiculous." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Your mark and the ink used was during Ansel's time. That I am sure of. But your symbol isn't just a North East Atlantic Pack one. See we have many variations of the North East Atlantic Pack symbol due to the many families within the pack. Your symbol...your symbol belong to Ansel. And due to your age, it places you right at that time." Cary explained. "Wait a minute...Klaus was supposedly born around that time as well." He questioned, trying to fit the pieces together.

"What the hell are you saying?" Helena panicked. She knew Niklaus was the same age as her, but she decided to omit that information from Cary.

"I-I...umm....I'm saying. Well...you and Klaus are half-siblings." Cary stated. "That I know for sure. I just don't understand. Judging by your reaction, you didn't know this. Which means Klaus doesn't know this. Which means a whole plethora of people who should know don't know as well..." He rambled.

"You lost me." Helena voiced as she rubbed her forehead. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening at all. So her father was the same father that sort of abandoned Niklaus as well? _Father of the year._ She mocked. Or did he just have terrible taste in women and ironically witches? Esther was evil, but so was her mother. _Created two abominations and left us to die or fend for ourselves._ Helena angrily thought.

"Oh right. Back to the legend. So the legend goes: Ansel had another child. The child was a girl this time. And her name was Nikolai. Her mother, a witch, was pregnant with her around the time the other witch Esther was pregnant as well. But when she found out Ansel was playing with them both because at the time a lot of wolves were polygamous, she ran away with the baby and was never heard from again. Then centuries later, it was said that Nikolai survived and became a powerful immortal were-witch. That's all we knew about her. But no one thought it was true because Ansel died and only he could confirm since no one else saw the girl or the mother." Cary explained as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Strange....That sounds about right. Who created this legend?" Helena asked.

"We don't know. It's just been passed down from generation to generation. Same with Klaus. Nothing stays hidden." Cary shrugged.

"Clearly someone has been paying close attention and I wanna find out who." Helena crossed her arms with a huff. _Nothing stays hidden._ Cary's words ringing in her head. What the hell does that mean? _Does that mean someone out there knows my secrets?_ _Who god damn!_ She was furious.

"Good luck. Pretty sure the one or ones who told that legend are dead already. They're prophets. It's not like someone added to those stories as the centuries went by. This story was told in one setting and passed down over time." Cary explained.

"That's just great. What other dirty laundry is being told in that pack of yours?" Helena quirked her brow.

"Oh. Lots. Really juicy stuff." Cary responded with a smirk. "And no. I don't know who the current prophets in our pack are. Only the Alpha does. But Alphas have to swear to protect their identities so good luck trying, _Nikolai_." He laughed.

"Don't call me that. I don't care what that stupid ass legend says about me." Helena barked. "Look...I appreciate it. But this is too much. Come back another time?" She proposed. Her head was spinning.

"Sorry. sorry." Cary sympathetically answered with a laugh. "Yeah. No problem. Take care." He nodded as he patted her shoulder and transformed into a grey wolf, sprinting into the forest.

"Back at ya..." Helena trailed off as she let out a heavy sigh.

She then began thinking about it. _Niklaus and I share a father?_ _But we don't look the same_. _Well you're not entirely supposed to idiot. Doesn't always work like that. Half-siblings and all._ Helena then started noticing a few things. Their curly-wavy hair, plump red lips, the same seductive grin/smirk, and hair color considering hers was light brown but could be seen as dirty blond. However, he had blue-green eyes which contrasted her dark brown ones and a fair complexion which also contrasted her olive complexion. This meant that she was also Hope's aunt. _Which means that this infant I abducted is my nephew!_ Can it get worse? Oh yes it did! _So this would also mean I was tortured and rape by my own brother? No, no, no._ She shook her head. That would also mean she fell in love with her own brother and vice versa at some point. This was starting to get traumatic. Is that why their eyes flickered to the point where she could have triggered his gene? Is that why he got so out of control once? _Was this a werewolf thing? Was it some kind of connection?_ She decided to put a stop to this nonsense. Helena was about to have a mental breakdown any minute now. It didn't help that her mind kept opening the door to more insidious thoughts. She had to stop now before she'd start to vomit. _I can't take this. I need to focus on getting to that cabin. Wouldn't want to starve my nephew to death all because I had a damn break down._

As she tried to regain focus, she started to recited the protection spell. With this part done, Helena was ready to get to her nephew. A fact she still couldn't believe. _How much more fucked up can this family tree get?_ She mocked, making her way to the secluded cabin. A family tree she wanted no part of. Too fucked up for her standards. For once in her life she'd rather be alone.


	65. Chapter 63

 

 

*Monday morning, October 27th, 2019.

 

Niklaus hadn't sleep the entire time ever since he placed Hope on her bed and laid next to her. He wanted to make sure she was alright, so he waited until she'd wake up. Niklaus decided to sit up against the headboard and watch her peacefully sleep. She had a small smile on her face and would occasionally giggle in her sleep. It melted his heart to see her at peace. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Just then Hope started to shift as she leaned against his side and fluttered her eyes open. "Morning dad." She mumbled against the covers.

"Good morning love. How are you feeling?" Niklaus questioned as he glanced down at her and stroked her hair.

"I don't know...I feel weird. Like something was ripped apart from me. But it's just the baby." Hope explained as she turned to look up at the ceiling.

"About that...what happened yesterday? Helena said you'd inform me." Niklaus stated.

"Oh..well there's not much to it. She delivered the baby then gave it to a werewolf couple." Hope shrugged. "Oh and it's a he. Apparently he has your eyes, your curly hair, and my red hair, but more red." She beamed.

"Sounds like he will attract a lot of unwanted attention." Niklaus joked as Hope laughed along.

"Just like you right dad? It's no secret you're a casanova." Hope giggled.

"Very funny Hope. From what I remember, it seems those insects you go to school with have a rather annoying fixation on you." Nikaus mocked.

"Well then that just means he gets it from both of us. I truly feel sorry for him." Hope shook her head with a smile.

"He'll be fine if he is anything like us." Niklaus stated.

"You're right." Hope nodded as she crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I kinda wish you had that annoying fixation on me instead." She seductively whispered.

"Your wish is my command." Niklaus responded in a husky tone as he groped Hope's ass from underneath her nightgown and pulling her in for a kiss.

Hope moaned against his lips as she grabbed his dirty blond curls with one palm of her hand.

He then placed a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her, and deepening the kiss.

A series of hot breaths and saliva exchanged between them until they decided to break away for some air.

Just then Hope's stomach began to growl. _Ugh really? Great way to kill the mood! You just had to be hungry for something else too. You know dad's well...dad side is going to intervene._ She mentally whined.

"Well guess we'll cut this one short to a morning kiss." Niklaus grinned as he removed his hands from underneath her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders.

"Dad!? What are you doing?" Hope exclaimed as she pounded her fists against his back.

"What do you think Hope? Breakfast. I'm making sure you do not come up with any excuse. You need to eat after yesterday." Niklaus stated.

"What if I don't want to eat!" Hope whined.

"Then I will make you eat." Niklaus asserted as he smacked her ass against her exposed panties. The moan he heard from her satisfied him enough. It was the only answer he needed.

"You better not do that again! Unhand me this instant!" Hope joked. He could smack her ass as many times as he wanted. She absolutely loved it. _Thank god I've been wearing nightgowns recently. Easy to expose._  She noted.

"Ah, I see I am extending your speech. That means I'm influencing you. And if you continue, I will show you how good of an influence I am when I want to you to do something." Niklaus articulated.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that exactly? You know I have magic right?" Hope provoked.

"Silly girl. Magic will not save you from this." Niklaus stated as he placed her back on the ground and turned her stomach towards the edge of the table.

Hope already knew what he was planning to do. She could feel herself getting excited all around her body from her erect nipples to chills to her clit. As she was ready to exhale a breath, Niklaus caught her off guard and smacked the same spot hard. Her breath turned into a weird combination of a gasp and a moan.

"Now we can do this all day or you can listen." Niklaus voiced as he kept a firm hand against her ass.

"I think I rather just do the other one." Hope joked as she felt another smack against the right side of her ass this time. She loved the vibrating sting that spread across her ass and the heat of his palm. It made her wet.

"Is that so? Then it seems you liked this more than I originally thought." Niklaus replied as he whispered in her ear, leaning down against her back, and nibbling at her ear.

"Mm-hmm." Hope responded to his question as she gave out small moans and rubbed her ass against the palm of his hand.

"Well good to know love." Niklaus grinned devilishly as he stepped back and vamped to the kitchen behind the enormous living room table.

"What was that for?" Hope groaned. She was already dripping and horny. Hope crossed her arms annoyed as she watched him grab a coffee mug and act like nothing happened.

"Disobedience. It wouldn't be a good punishment if I let you win now would it?" Niklaus remarked as he held his grin. He couldn't help it.

"So if I eat...you'll lift this punishment?" Hope questioned as she walked over to him ready to submit.

"Correct." Niklaus nodded.

"Ugh. Pass me a plate." Hope rolled her eyes as she heard him laugh.


	66. Chapter 64

 

 

*That same morning.

 

Helena hadn't sleep a bit. All she could think about is what Cary told her yesterday that afternoon. Thankfully the baby was a good distraction. "Well Judas...you're better than most. Ya barely cry, don't shit and piss as much, barely complain, and don't annoy me." She grinned as she looked down at the radiant copper haired baby. Although his ocean blue-green eyes made her feel uneasy, but she'd have to get used to it.

She'd already built a nursery in one of the rooms for the infant and was getting used to taking care of someone else other than her. _This will be easy._ She thought. _That is until the baby grows into a child...Then all hell breaks loose._ She groaned. She didn't mean it literally, but who knows considering what this child was prophesied to do.

As Helena got up with the infant in hand, she sensed an aura near by. _Shit! what does she want?_ Helena angrily questioned as she put the baby in the crib and stepped out of the nursery room. She then went into the kitchen, poured a cup of tea, and waited.

Davina didn't know why she came back. _Was this a mistake? Was this a stupid idea?_ She would soon find out as she opened the cabin door and found Helena in the kitchen. "Well this is a nice change of scenery. But who's cabin is this really?" Davina looked around the cabin. It looked like one of those old antique bookstores.

"Yeah well this spot ain't for business so I'll have to spell it off the grid. And believe it or not, mine." Helena spoke as she made a cup of coffee and walked over, handing it to Davina. "What brings ya here?" She questioned.

"Hm let me guess... the baby? I already sensed it miles away when I first walked into the Bayou. No point in lying to me." Davina shrugged as she continued, "as I said...your secrets are safe with me. Obviously this makes me an accomplice, but it is what it is. Just so you know...I am not getting involved in this baby drama. I'm just here because...well....I don't know." She sighed as Davina took the cup from Helena and started sipping.

"Figured. I haven't protected it from witches yet because witches come and go at the Bayou. But just for precaution." Helena stated as she recited a spell in latin. "Alright, back to you. Well then this is a dumb move for ya. Wouldn't you wanna know less as an accomplice? This just makes it worse to keep a secret. Not to mention who you'll have to run into Niklaus and Hope sometimes. How ya plan on keeping this secret?" She voiced.

"Listen....I might not be in this mess with you anymore, but I'm always going to keep whatever goes on between us right here. Whatever happens here stays here, right?" Davina joked as she continued, "I won't just abandon you like that. One thing I am is loyal. I would never betray you unless I knew you betrayed me. Which I know won't happen unless I did something. I know you. Even though it's only been a couple of months. I just know you. I know deep down you have values despite all of this." Davina explained as she caressed Helena's arm and smiled.

Helena didn't know why, but she started to cry. _What is with these all people telling me things like that? First Cary...now Davina?_

"Helena..." Davina uttered as she grabbed Helena and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry...did I say something wrong?" She whispered as she caressed Helena's back.

"It's not you. I-I've just...It's just a lot to take in lately...I don't know if I can handle this." Helena confessed as Davina parted from her and began to wipe Helena's tears.

"I've never seen you like this before. This is obviously taking a toll on you and it's not a good thing for both of you. What is it? You can tell me. You know that." Davina softly spoke as she rubbed her shoulder.

"That's cause I don't wanna be like this. Especially not in front of someone." Helena stated as she continued, "I know I know. This isn't good for Judas. He can't have someone taking care of him who's gonna go bananas every second. I just gotta calm down and put this all behind me." She responded as she took a deep breath in.

"Hey hey no. Don't think like that. It's actually good to cry and let it out sometimes. That's the problem. You can't keep bottling things up and throwing it away. Those bottles will start to pile up and before you know it....you're having a breakdown. Trust me. It isn't good to keep things locked away. I should know." Davina sympathetically expressed. "After Marcel took me in and kept me in that fairy tale tower, I did so many things I didn't want to do. I was basically a weapon of destruction. Not a human being. So I suppressed a lot of feelings because I thought It would make me weak and I wouldn't be able to focus or do what I was asked. But that wasn't the answer. And every time the demand got worse, I'd have mental breakdowns." She explained as Helena listened. She could see it in Helena's stare as she spoke. See the look of despair, sadness, anger, worthlessness. She knew because these feelings were the main ones that creeped their way into her head. "I know you know what I'm talking about. Please Helena. Please don't keep bottling things up. It never ends well. Please take care of yourself." Davina sighed.

"Thank you, Davina. I appreciate. I really do." Helena expressed with a genuine smile. "I might just take your advice some time. At least for Judas." She nodded as she looked down at her hands and rubbed them together.

"Is that a pearly smile I see? Or maybe I'm seeing things. I can't tell. My eyes kind of sweating." Davina giggled as she wiped her own small tears from the corners of her eyes. "Did you really have to name him Judas? You are begging from this kid to be evil." She yelled with a grin.

"Yeah, you're seeing things." Helena joked as she patted Davina's shoulders. "I'm glad I decided to bring you on this journey of destruction with me." She replied with a laugh.

"I knew I was seeing. Either way you're smile is so beautiful!" Davina beamed. "You should smile more. I know Judas might bring that out of you. Babies are good at that." She stated in a matter of a fact way. "Anyway, me too. I needed this talk. I'm glad I decided to join you even if it ended like this." She responded back.

"Davina...nu-uh. Wishful thinking there. Not gonna happen, not even Judas. Ya really need a double dose of that coffee." Helena mocked. She hoped it wasn't true for her sake. "So this is why ya came huh? Just to talk to me again?" She questioned with a grin.

"Nope! I know it! Judas will help you see thee light." Davina exclaimed dramatically. "And yes...I guess I needed to talk to you again. It felt lonely...and like my world fell apart...I know I have Kol, but I don't know...it just felt that way." She softly voiced with a shrug. "Anyway, I know this is a horrible idea, but maybe I also hopefully came to see Judas too?" Davina asked with a smile.

"He will be doing no such thing." Helena rolled her eyes. "Well...if it's any consolation to you...I felt the same." She confessed with a small smile as she noticed Davina's blush. She decided not to annoy her about it. "Hm. That is a real stupid idea considering you being an accomplice and all. Plus ya got those Mikaelsons to worry about. But fine. Lemme get Judas." Helena stated as she walked down the hall to the nursery.

When she came back, Davina could see a red haired baby in Helena's arms. "Oh my god! He's so cute! Why the heck did you have to go and name him Judas? If you were going to name him something evil you could have at least went for Asmodeus! Lust and all. He will definitely be bringing all the girls home." She joked as Helena burst into laughter, she then followed after laughing hysterically.

"Ah well. Judas was a perfect fit to me. Cause ya know...being supposedly evil and betraying those he shouldn't. The ultimate prodigal son." Helena stated. "Oh, he better not!" She yelled with a chuckle.

"Okay okay. I can see that. But where did it ever say he was going to be evil?" Davina questioned as she continued, "Hey don't tell me that. I'm just the messenger. You know...he's a good resemblance of both of them. Reminds me of Klaus, especially those eyes of his, with a dash of Hope." She stared at the baby as she made faces, making the baby smile.

"It didn't. I'm assuming he is considering what he's prophesied to do." Helena shrugged. "I thought the same thing." She nodded in agreement. She decided not to dwell too much on the subject, but it was a bit too obvious not to point out. Those blue-greens scared her. The more she stared, the more she could see Niklaus. It always left her with a lump in her throat and much needed breathing exercises. She couldn't blame the infant for inheriting his eyes, but it pained her to look at them. It was as if Niklaus was looking at her instead of Judas. Helena knew she'd have to get used to it if she wanted to raise him in a sane way.

"Well who knows. We don't know what means. You're just assuming. They're never clear. That's how prophecies are." Davina voiced the last one in a sing-song like tone as she took the baby and held it in her arms. "You know what's kinda weird?" She questioned staring at Judas.

"What?" Helena probed as she stretched her arms.

"It's a lil creepy but every time I look at him...it's like I'm looking at Klaus. But a ginger Klaus." Davina laughed as she made faces to Judas. "I know he's his dad and all, but wow! He's like all Klaus with a hint of Hope. Which makes sense because Hope is also from Klaus. I wonder if he'll still look like him as he grows."

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm gonna have to raise this baby." Helena mocked. "We better hope not. Or I'm giving him up! There is no way in hell I'm gonna be able to raise a carbon copy of Niklaus without a whole lot of insanity involved." She joked as she glanced at Judas.

"Okay okay. Maybe not. Maybe he might resemble Hope more. It happens." Davina shrugged as she stroked Judas's copper red curls. "Well in that case...it looks like I'll be helping you out." She proposed.

"I thought you didn't wanna be in this baby drama?" Helena mocked her.

"I didn't but now I kinda do if poor Judas is basically Klaus number two. I don't want you going insane and all. But only to take care of him! None of that other stuff. That's all you. Deal?" Davina glanced at Helena.

"Fine. Deal." Helena groaned, but she knew Davina could tell she was glad about her helping out with Judas. She definitely needed it if she was going to raise a Niklaus look alike. The poor boy. Helena knew better than anyone how children felt when they weren't wanted. She always had a feeling her mother gave her up because she reminded her mother of her father, who she discovered was Ansel. With Davina around hopefully she would be able to handle herself better.


End file.
